The Power Ranger Archives: Origins Epilogue - Things Unsaid Prologue
by ShinySephiroth
Summary: In 1993 Zordon of Eltar chose five teenagers with ATTITUDE to become warriors in the war he had been waging against evil for thousands of years. This story chronicles the action following Zordon's imprisonment, with villain factions popping up in the wake of Zordon's imprisonment outside Time. See the fall of Animaria & rise of the Samurai in this epic, untold Power Ranger story!
1. Chapter 1: 5,000 Years Later

**Chapter One: 5,000 Years Later...**

Bansheera watched as Darkonda led what was left of her forces into the temple. She sighed as she heard Impus begin to cry, and Jinxer try to console him. _What a disgusting thing... I hate him!_

Over the years, she had Jinxer analyze Impus and try and figure out what exactly he was. Jinxer had finally discovered after extensive analysis that Impus had the DNA of both Bansheera and Maligore. The crew had asked how that was possible, and she lied to them by saying she had given Maligore the task of creating a powerful Demon and this must have been what Maligore had created, being given life by Michael's Resurrection Card. With the knowledge she had, though, that Impus was her son from a different timeline, she had come up with a little theory that made sense to her: in that timeline, Maligore had not been destroyed (for she did not know that Maligore had not been destroyed but only sealed by Gerlit) by the Gokaigers but continued on as her faithful servant. Eventually, she could imagine some sort of romance budding between them and they creating an evil union of husband and wife, spawning the hideous creature known as Impus.

Since he was not really hers, but belonging to a different version of her, Bansheera felt hate for the being. She found out that for some reason Impus would not grow without her infusing some of her special power into him to cause him to grow up. Finding that out, she decided to keep him around as a threat to Diabolico, to egg him on to keep performing well in her decrepit empire. The threat of a being with both Maligore and Bansheera's base powers was enough a threat to Diabolico that it worked, and he was a loyal servant to Bansheera. Loki(D) was naturally wrapped up in that package, being the eternal best friend to Diabolico. The main henchman often had his main duty be to carry Bansheera around. She had yet to recover from Michael's attack that deprived her of her lower body. She figured it had something to do with the White Energy the Ethereal King had in his sword that prevented a complete healing of the attack, which quite bothered her and annoyed Diabolico to no end. Many times, he felt as if he was nothing more than a glorified chauffeur.

Jinxer had grown very close to Impus through the time he had studying the anomaly that was an infant Demon. He felt a special connection to it and decided to be its "nanny", constantly taking care of the infant and acting as a surrogate parent. Outside of his "responsibilities" with Impus, Jinxer was also in charge of Bansheera's Demon Monsters. Over the years, Dark Specter had been able to all but wipe out Bansheera's empire, making Project White Genesis nothing more than a pipe dream for her. To become more stealth-like, to hide from the forces of the universe wanting to hunt her down, she had gone back to her tactics that she had while she had slowly begun her planning for the downfall of the Morphing Masters: Jinxer placed all Demons she could find into Demon Cards, and she would only release a Demon when it was absolutely necessary.

Vypra had proven herself loyal, more loyal than the other Demons outside of the three mentioned previously to this, and had been lucky enough to also not spend her life trapped in one of Jinxer's cards. She had grown more and more accustomed over the years with Ayame Ubi's constant traps and attempts to regain control of her body. For the most part, she acted normally and had stopped going catatonic during an attack, but could not quite get a handle over the body. She had considered from time to time getting a new host, then using it to squash the mortal Ayame Ubi out of spite, but every time it eventually boiled down to pride. She did not want to admit to herself, and even worse yet to Queen Bansheera, that she had let a measly Human get the best of her. She vowed to herself that she would eventually destroy the lingering will that was Ayame Ubi.

As they continued on, they found themselves in a large room with what appeared to be hieroglyphs written on the walls. Bansheera looked around, "So this is where Gosei hid the Greatest Treasure, Darkonda?"

Darkonda turned to her and bowed. "I am tired of Dark Specter and his regime. When I caught word that Gosei and the Liarians had slipped the artifact in here, I knew I could not deny you your chance to rise up and destroy him."

"So where is it, Darkonda!?" Diabolico asked the Demon turned mercenary. Darkonda had garnered a reputation over the years of being a gun for hire, and although he did not trust him, Bansheera still had some vague memories of what the Greatest Treasure was, and wanted to harness what she remembered was a vast power source.

"In that corner, oh revered Diabolico." Darkonda said, bowing and stepping to the side.

"Wait! Why are you trusting us with this and not yourself!?" Loki(D) demanded.

Darkonda laughed. "Your Queen asked the same question when I first contacted her. I'm more of a 'get it done' kind of man, and not a planner. I figured I'd get myself destroyed if I tried to work for myself and get things done myself. I need direction... and I could not think of anyone better suited to lead than her."

Her pride was peaked at the compliment, some of her reasoning lost over the years being a Demon. "Yes... And I will bring forth a new age for Demons!"

Diabolico nodded slowly. "Fine, Darkonda. But I have my eye on you."

 _I hope so..._ Darkonda said. _Keep your eye on me. It'll distract you from what's coming..._

As they stepped into the corner, Vypra was the first to notice the irregularity. "Oh, no! My Queeeen! It's a trap! A _Demon_ Trap!"

Diabolico spun around. "Traitor!"

Darkonda bowed. "That's what they tend to call me."

"I will destroy you once I get out of here!" Bansheera yelled in a rage.

Darkonda laughed. "I highly doubt that. You see... Like I said, I'm more of the type to take orders than to organize things."

As he said that, a beam of White Energy appeared in the room. From out of a portal, Castiel and the Sorcerer of the Sands walked out. Castiel looked to Darkonda and nodded. "You may go."

Darkonda laughed. "I appreciate doing business with you." As his vortex appeared to teleport him out of the room, he thought about how he had been caught recently by the Ethereals. He thought about how they had been ready to destroy him until he said he would, in return for his freedom, help them trap Bansheera.

As he vanished, the Sorcerer of the Sands looked at Bansheera. "You have caused a lot of pain over the years, Bansheera. We are here to make sure you will cause no more."

"People have tried to destroy me for millions of years! You will fail just like everyone else!" Bansheera threatened, still enraged about letting herself be duped by Darkonda.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, we have seen that. So, instead of risking it, we are going to send you somewhere where there is no return."

The Sorcerer of the Sands pointed at a tomb in the room. Magic shot out of his hand. It mixed with White Energy that erupted from Castiel's hand. As that occurred, Castiel recited an incantation.

"What are you doing!?" Bansheera demanded as Impus began crying.

"We are sending you to the Abyss of Evil. To the Shadow World..." Castiel answered. D had explained to him that through his research they had come to a point that they were able to identify that Monsters actually _did_ have an Afterlife, albeit a different one than those who were not Monsters. He had illustrated to Castiel, as the King Ethereal remembered upon mentioning the Shadow World, that so far they had found a place for Nighloks within the Afterlife, and a place that baffled D's research team that they had come to know as the Shadow World. To this realm was what Castiel decided to send Bansheera and her crew.

"Noo! We'll be back, Castiel! You'll see!" Bansheera screamed in anger.

Castiel pursed his lips. _If only I had not lost the Demon Blade, I would be able to finish her here and now..._ He thought in agony as he remembered how he had made another trip to the Tribunal of Magic, hoping to get them to give him another. They told him they felt it would create an imbalance for the Magic Grid and told him they would not comply.

The Sorcerer of the Sands watched in satisfaction as Bansheera's crew became Demon Clouds before being sucked into the coffin. He then watched as the tomb's lid was placed atop it and a magical lock appeared on it. Turning to Castiel, the Sorcerer asked him, "What now? What if someone comes down here and opens the lid? Wouldn't that open up a gate from the Shadow World and let everything from it spill out?"

Castiel shook his head. "The way the spell works is that this tomb is linked to those spirits on whom the spell was cast, in this case Bansheera's group. "

"Why don't we just destroy the tomb, then?" The Sorcerer asked, itching to Earth Bend the tomb out of existence.

Castiel shook his head. "The tomb in and of itself is the key to the spell. If it is destroyed, there will be nothing anchoring them to the Shadow World. Unfortunately, it cannot be helped. That is the way the spell works. It needs a physical conduit to allow it to work."

The Sorcerer eyed it. "Then we must create a great shield to protect this temple from ever being found."

"Agreed." Castiel said. As they began to discuss their plans to create a spell that would deviate people from their course, to help them not run into the temple by mistake, or to stop villains from finding it and trying to excavate the tomb to release Bansheera, they walked into a portal conjured up by Castiel. Disappearing into the portal, a figure stepped out of the shadows. She was unseen and unfelt by those in the room, due to her nature. She had wandered the universe for eons, studying and learning what the new place had to offer and coming to terms with the lack of emotion she had for her past.

The blonde woman, who was looking very familiar to the Future: Omega Ranger, looked at the tomb. She nodded slowly, her bright eyes hauntingly piercing. "Bansheera... You took away my life, but gave me a new one. I will rule over the universe and as a tribute to my former life, you will be the pawn I will use to make this happen. Then, I will have the Dark One for myself and create more like me. Then the universe will know me, Xelleb, as their true queen."

. . .

The Future: Omega Ranger, SPD Agent Sam, pulled a Memory Sphere out of the canvas-like bag. He sighed as he did, thinking back on everything which had happened to him up to that point. How someone had appeared in SPD HQ using his _very same_ power set and had attacked. He had been in the Hall of Legends at the time, a pocket dimension where SPD and Time Force kept archives of events throughout history Time Force had recorded. He remembered his frustration at finding out he was locked in the Hall of Legends, unable to escape and help his friends fight against the impostor attacking his base... his _home_.

He had discovered through a hologram left to him by Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger that he was to be locked in the Hall of Legends until he archived all of historical data found within the confines of the Hall of Legends. He did not know why, and was growing increasingly frustrated with the things he had learned that was going on back on Earth from his only connection to the outside world: SPD agent and highly intelligent Cyborg, Sophie. The Fake Future: Omega Ranger had not only seemingly conquered Newtech City, but had also created an immensely powerful shield blocking nearly all communication with Earth to the outside universe.

Throughout the course of watching several events in history, including the fall of the Morphing Masters and the rise of prominent villains such as Lothor, Dark Specter, Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd, Sam had come across information leading him to the discovery of a hidden room in the Hall of Legends: the Inner Sanctum. In it lived an ancient being with a complex history known as the Alpha Ranger. With the help of this powerful being who lived in the midst of both the Morphing and Anti-Morphing Grids, Sam was shown events not previously recorded by Time Force, of his universe's first ever Morphing Masters and how they had come to be. After foiling a multiverse threatening plot by a universe hopping villain known as Lothor, the Morphing Masters had become the premier group in the universe in the fight for all things pure and good.

From there, Sam had gained an ability from the Alpha Ranger, giving him powers to perceive things in his archived footage he could not had seen earlier, such as Spirits of those who had passed and had not gone to the Afterlife. That ability was called his Third Eye. A further talent granted to Sam with the Third Eye was the capacity to read certain orbs left behind in the Hall of Legends known as Memory Spheres. The Alpha Ranger, Auron, had shown Sam where the Spheres were and told him they would show him things about history which he had never known before...

Focusing on his Third Eye ability as he held the Sphere, Sam saw the orb shoot a beam into the Chrono Work Station. Suddenly, an image appeared before him on its holographic "monitor".

"What is this?" Sophie asked, using her tech abilities to see through the cameras Time Force had installed into the Hall.

Future: Omega Ranger began typing as his visored eyes were glued to the images. "It's the Hall of Legends..." He then typed in the date his Third Eye gave him for the file:

 ** _1993 AD_**

. . .

Sam watched as The Guardian, demorphed but wrapped up in his special robes that protected him from the catabolizing effects of the Hall of Legends, sat on a large stone within the Inner Sanctum. Sam's Third Eye seemed to tell him the image he was seeing was eons ago, yet that made no sense... was only a half century in the past from Omega (who resided in the year 2050).

Thinking about it, Omega Ranger realized it was because although it was technically 1993, the events he was watching had occurred long ago, if one were to look at the sequence of events from a linear point of view. The Guardian was alive in the previous timeline, known simply as Timeline A, around the time of _their_ 90s, before the horrible events Sam had learned of that had led to Timeline A being erased forever and replaced by the Timeline he had originally branched from, Timeline B.

In essence, The Guardian had lived through 1993 before he time traveled ten thousand years into the past to prevent the destruction of the entire multiverse. From the universe's perspective 1993 had never happened, but it had for The Guardian. Although, again - for the universe, it would be approximately the year 8,000 BC but for The Guardian the events of "the future", his time, was in his past and was a part of his actual existence.

"That was a depressing defeat, Auron..." The Guardian remarked.

The voice of the Alpha Ranger, Auron, rang through the room. "Yes, it was. Ultimecia is fighting back with a vengeance. There is only so much Zordon can do to stop her."

"Whoa, okay! Stop right there!" Future: Omega Ranger said in frustration, pausing the images flashing before him.

"Wait, what is it?" Sophie asked, confused. She had more and more stopped focusing on breaking the firewall trapping Sam in the Hall of Legends and more and more had become engrossed with the story of the Power Rangers' history.

"The Guardian told Zordon when they first met that in the original timeline... Zordon had fallen during the Final Siege when Master Vile had used the Orb of Doom on Onyx and had caused Master Vile to succeed. Guardian said that Zordon, Burai, Dulcea, Delphine, Orion, and Gosei had all been destroyed during the Final Siege along with Master Vile, Estro as the Fake Gold Ranger, and Rito Revolto. That's what caused Ultimecia to gain her full power."

"Maybe this happened before the Final Siege?" Sophie asked.

Omega shook his head. "No, because The Guardian was created many centuries _after_ the Final Siege. Zordon should be dead by now... but Guardain just said that Zordon is currently fighting against Ultimecia..."

Sophie hesitated before finally suggesting, "Perhaps he lied to you?"

Future: Omega Ranger did not answer that. He could not believe that his former mentor had lied to Zordon. And although that may have been a lie to Zordon, in some way Omega felt like Guardian had lied to _him_.

Sighing, he resumed the footage.

As it began to play, Omega watched as The Guardian nodded. "Zordon is a good leader, but he is only mortal. The United Alliance does not have the manpower to take Ultimecia down. And I can only be out of the Hall for so long before I put myself at risk. I mean, if Ultimecia were to capture me, then all would be lost. She would have the Hall and the final Power Egg."

Alpha Ranger's voice seemed heavy. "Is there not anything else we can do? I abhor Ultimecia and her Demons."

"I know, Auron, I know. I promise you I will bring her down, Auron. I will complete your work. Somehow... I just wish I could use the remaining Power Egg." Guardian said, looking off into the distance of the Hall of Legends' Inner Sanctum.

Alpha Ranger sighed. "Then let's do it."

Guardian regretted saying it as soon as he had. He thought about how he and Alpha Ranger had been warned by the voice that had emanated from the first Power Egg that if they used the second one, that an adverse reaction would happen throughout the universe that would sever the universe from its Universal Morphing Grid. Although tempting, they decided that other evils would eventually rise even after Ultimecia's destruction. That would mean they would be taking a great force for good away from the universe, the Morphing Masters, and also spiralling Auron into the Nothingness, severing him from the universe as well.

"No, I should not have suggested it. I was wrong. We need the Morphing Grid. The Morphing Masters, Power Rangers like the Triforian Ranger, those from KO-35, the Magna Defender... they are all very much needed. I should not have been so selfish." The Guardian said.

"Yes, the Power Rangers have been a great force for good throughout the universe, but in the end your power has been the one that has seemed to give Ultimecia the most headaches." Alpha Ranger observed.

Guardian nodded. "That's why I am doing all I can to help the cause. I will ensure Ultimecia will not come to power."

As he said this, the green sky began pulsating blue.

"The alarm..." Alpha Ranger said, feeling the pulses from the Hall's Trizyrium Crystal permeate the skies of the Inner Sanctum. "It seems to be... Ultimecia. She is attacking Earth."

The Guardian nodded, standing up. "Here's to hoping we can keep the sanctity of Earth. I won't let her take it like she just took Aquitar."

"May the Power protect you." Alpha Ranger said as Guardian stepped out of the Inner Sanctum.

Guardian was on the familiar platform at the top of the Hall of Legends foyer, where the portals were. Concentrating, Guardian yelled: "Hand of Time: Advance!"

The power of the Trizyrium Crystals enveloped him, creating his powerful Ranger suit. In a similar fashion as Omega Ranger, Guardian leapt from the platform and began falling to the floor. Some differences in the room in that time from the present was that Future: Omega Ranger noticed all of the archways that served as portal entries were closed, not active. He also noticed as Guardian planted his landing that there were no wires everywhere, a sign of the lack of Time Force's presence in the Hall of Legends. Although it was 1993, it was actually not sixty years in the past but thousands of years in the past, since Omega knew at some point the Guardian had time traveled to the time when Zordon and Burai were being considered to take the place of the fallen App. Technically, it was not sixty years in the past, but approximately 10,000 years in the past.

Moving into the space that would thousands of years from that point become the house of The Power Ranger Archives, the Guardian in his uniform that curiously looked like a Time Force Ranger suit stood in the center of the room. Focusing, he opened up a blue vortex that Omega had come to learn was a time portal. He watched as the Guardian slid into it, flying through it to land on Earth, back in a realm of time.

"Nice to see you!" Meledon Ranger yelled, leaping through the air on Earth. His suit was slightly different from the one Omega was used to. The belt buckle did not have the Roman numerals for thirty, representing the thirty systems within the United Alliance. Focusing, he was able to feel that the Roman numerals he had, which counted up to be thirty five, actually signified the number of planets in the Karovan System. The badge he wore on his chest was also different than the way he received while in Team Victory, but one also signifying the thirty five planets in the Karovan System.

Guardian shot a blast of Trizyrium Energy out of a hand and nodded as something looking like a hybrid between a Batling and a Putty Patroller exploded from the blast. "Let's ensure Earth is safe."

As he ran about, battling the beasts appearing from seemingly out of nowhere, the Space Rangers flew in, all sporting their mega mode save the Silver Ranger, blasting Monsters from their Galaxy Gliders.

Magna Defender suddenly appeared beside the Guardian. He grunted and pointed up at the moon. "Look, Guardian... It's starting..."

Guardian looked up, but was already sure of what he would see based on the sudden appearances of odd monsters. He looked up at the moon as it began to glow with an odd red light. At the nucleus of the redness was an eerie blue light, almost looking like an eye. He grunted in anger as he saw a red tornado form from the moon and begin to descend to Earth. He knew Magna Defender was right. He knew that the same thing which had attacked many other planets under Ultimecia's reign was finally happening on Earth: the Lunar Cry, some sort of magical summoning that opened up a portal to an unknown realm, where Monsters seemed to come from.

Meledon Ranger breathed in deeply as he saw the vortex pierce through the atmosphere and descend past the clouds. He knew what would come next, but it was hard for him every time. As the tornado hit the ground, a beam of White Energy punctured the ground right next to it. Flying out of it was the woman he had once known as his wife, Trinity.

Thoughts of torment rushed through his head, as it was everytime he saw her. He remembered how, at one point, Ultimecia had commenced something she had called the Holy War on Earth. It culminated with the Guardian being able to drive Ultimecia away, but not before she single handedly destroyed the Alpha Demon Beelzebub and his brother, the King Ethereals Michael. In fact, Zordon had come to learn that Ultimecia had directed the entire event, helping Beelzebub and Michael unbeknownst to them from behind the scenes. In the wake of the destruction, she had taken Trinity for herself as her new herald.

White Energy pulsated throughout Ethereal Trinity's very being. Laughing, she pointed to the red tornado. "In the name of my mistress, Ultimecia, I commence this Lunar Cry!"

Hordes of Monsters, Demons, Ghouls, Zombies, Hybrids, Gargoyles, Nighloks, Ghosts, and many, many more abominable beasts flooded out of the red tornado, a red mist flowing out with them. As the mist hit the ground, all forms of vegetation began to decay upon contact with the deadly, poisonous gas. Like a harbinger of destruction, it led the way for the Monsters to attack.

Guardian yelled. "So, Ultimecia has finally gotten the courage to attack the Earth itself, huh!? We'll teach her for attacking the heart of the United Alliance! Attack!"

Kamen Rider: Decade, otherwise known as Prince Dex from the destroyed Edenoi, placed a Rider Card into his Decade Morpher. "For all those who have fallen by the hand of Ultimecia!"

Standing beside him was Count Dregon, in his Imperial Armor. "For my brother, Kamen! For my father, Lexian!" Charging, both he and his nephew rushed forward to attack the Monsters who were ready to destroy Earth.

With a shout of Victory, the ship that had once belonged to Team Victory in the timeline that Future: Omega Ranger had known called Ragnarok descended toward the tornado. From within the ship, the Alliance Rangers leapt out, shooting blast after blast at the beasts under their feet as they landed in the midst of the chaos.

"Evil makes me angry!" Ninjor cried out, leaping off a white cloud and morphing into his Ultra Ninja, or Samurai, mode. He began slashing at each of the Monsters, in the hope like all others on the scene, that they could stop the beasts from gaining much ground in their realm. As he did this, Sentinel Knight appeared wielding Excelsior. This version of Sentinel Knight did not have the full power of the Corona Aurora since Ultimecia had been able to collect its jewels many years prior and combine them with the Zeo Crystal and the Orb of Doom to make the Extreme Crystal. Although not very powerful, the man who had once been known as Tidus did all he could to defend the innocent, as was always his credo.

In the midst of the chaos, a man in a black hood walked forward with a broad sword in hand, coming from seemingly out of nowhere. As Monsters descended on him, he cut them down with ease. Taking off the hood the man known in times past as Killian, also Auric the Conqueror, slashed through the hordes of Monsters using every last ounce of power he had. With every slash, his hatred for the Demon he felt that he had helped create, Ultimecia, was on his mind.

"Good to see you, Auric." Magna Defender said as he stabbed a Rinshi/Tenga Hybrid in the chest. "Let us plunge our blades into the heart of this madness."

Killian nodded, determined. "My pleasure, mate. For Zika."

Magna Defender closed a fist. "For Zika." He thought about his son, who had just recently fallen along with the Aquitian Rangers defending Aquitar.

At that, Koragg the Knight Wolf rushed onto the scene, followed shortly behind by a golden armor clad Power Ranger called the Solaris Knight. Koragg shot a blast of Purple Morphing at a group of indescribable Monsters while Solaris Knight shot a blast from his sword that incinerated another batch of beasts.

"When will the others from your realm join us?" Koragg asked.

Solaris Knight shook his head. "They are doing all they can to keep themselves safe from Ultimecia. They will not be coming."

"Shame. We could've used the Mystic Mother, or the Gatekeeper, or the Snow Prince..." Koragg said as he chopped down a beast that looked like a mixture of Eye Guy and a Dragon.

Solaris Knight nodded. "I know! I know! Please! We need to think of our people as well!"

"Of course. I should understand cowardice, shouldn't I!?" Koragg yelled in anger as he chopped off the head of a massive spider beast.

"Father! Please!" Gosei yelled as he emerged from a portal. "We have no time for this. Now let us focus on saving Earth."

Koragg nodded. "Good to see you, my son. Are you ready?"

Gosei breathed in calmly. "I summon the powers of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe! Majestic Ranger!"

Future: Omega Ranger was very curious about the paradox he had just witnessed. From his understanding, if anyone used the Greatest Treasure they would be given great power, yet they would erase all Rangers attached to them from existence. Focusing his Third Eye, he could peer a bit into this new Ranger's thoughts. It seemed that in this timeline, Zordon and Gosei had been very diligent in their studies of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe and had discovered a specific device that would allow one to junction themselves into the force field of Greater Powers protecting the Greatest Treasure. This junction allowed Gosei to tap into the Greatest Treasure without actually using it, a sort of mathematical "loophole" was what he had called it. Gosei had been the one to use the powers since Zordon had already been picked by the Tribunal of Magic to be their Meledon Ranger.

As Majestic Ranger battled alongside his father, the Knight Wolf, more and more Monsters flooded the area. Appearing in an orb of light, a man jumped out of the light. Although he was bald, he was easily recognizable: Orion, the former Morphing Master. It appeared as if in this timeline he had not been destroyed by Novact/Darkonda.

Orion focused and yelled, "Power of Light: Activate!" The familiar armor appeared on his body, as well as the enhanced crossguard on his sword's hilt. He proceeded to rush through those who stood before him, hoping to help defend his family.

Meanwhile, Meledon Ranger fell to his knee, exhausted. As he did, he was kicked in the stomach by a beast Omega had some trouble recognizing... that was until it opened its mouth.

"Ah, the mighty Zordon!" This beefed up version of Goldar cried out ((author's note: same design used for Neo Grifforzer from Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters)). "I will now have the pleasure of destroying you with my mighty blade! Ah-hahaha!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The voice of Burai could be heard saying as a Green Morphing blast hit Neo Goldar.

Meledon Ranger lifted himself up as he saw a new version of the Green Ranger ran to his side, the Wild Sword in hand. "Thank you, Burai."

Ultra Green Ranger nodded. "Not a problem, Zordon. Now let's-oof!"

The Ultra Green Ranger fell to his back in pain as a black blast hit him hard. Spinning around, Meledon Ranger filled with rage as he saw Amaradon Ranger walk slowly toward him, Ethereal Trinity flying behind him and blasting Monsters away from his path. "Hello, Zordon. Good to see you again."

"Meledon Conversion: Speed Force!" Meledon Ranger yelled.

"Amaradon Conversion: Anti-Speed Force!" Amaradon Ranger screamed as he sprinted forward to attack his lifelong rival. A mighty shockwave erupted from their meeting. Ultra Green Ranger streaked away as the explosion occurred, but only to find Trinity on his tail, shooting blast after blast after her target.

As this occurred, a vortex opened up in front of the Mega Black Space Ranger. Turning around, he gasped as a fearful beast walked out. "It's Shadowtide!"

The former Darkonda laughed. "Yes... I thought I'd make an appearance here. Yah!" A black and purple blast erupted from his eyes. It hit the Mega Black Ranger quite hard, slamming him into a crowd of what appeared to be carnivorous plants that had planted themselves from the dimension that had been opened up by the Lunar Cry. He screamed in pain as he felt their fangs begin to puncture his suit into his flesh.

Meanwhile, the Guardian leapt over a rotting corpse like zombie of what looked like a massive dog and shot a Trizyrium Blast at Ultra Goldar, causing him to fall into a horde of Monsters that begin attack him. He was then grabbed from behind by many red colored Tenga Warriors before freeing himself and blasting them away. As he did this, a feeling of dread fell over him. It was a feeling he had only felt at certain occasions, but feeling it there, in the midst of one of the worst Lunar Cry events he had ever experienced, caused his very spirit to ache.

Looking up, Guardian trembled in fear as he saw, descending from the red colored clouds in a surreal sky was the Dark Fortress.

"Ultimecia..." Guardian said. She would seldom make personal appearances at conquests, so he knew this meant something to her.

As he staggered back, being punched by Ultimecia's premier Ranger, Amaradon, Meledon grabbed his stomach before yelling, "Ultimecia is here! Let's make sure she doesn't have anything to celebrate today! Fight with all your might, United Alliance!"

Magna Defender decapitated a large lizard before gripping his sword tightly. "Have her come down here! I will personally chop off her head and place it on my mantle! I will avenge my people..."

Suddenly, a massive beam of Black Energy shot out from the Dark Fortress. Before anyone could react, what no one thought would happen, happened. From out of the beam floated out the worst nightmare any of them could have imagined. The being who had at one point been the worst Witch from the Nathadian universe. The being who had betrayed her mentor, Lothor, and had joined up with the Alpha Demon, Beelzebub. The being who had betrayed Beelzebub to become the Queen of Demons, changing her name to Bansheera. The being who had launched a massive attack against the United Alliance, destroying the oldest organization fighting for justice the universe had ever known. The being who had succeeded in obtaining the Zeo Crystal, the jewels of the Corona Aurora, and the Orb of Doom. The being who had combined them together to create one of the most powerful artifacts in the multiverse, known as the Extreme Crystal. The being who had come to be known as Ultimecia.

Ultimecia laughed as she saw the chaos before her. She felt some sort of pleasure coming from the destruction. Almost as if the raw carnage fueled her. "Hello, United Alliance. It has been quite some time since I have been able to meet with you. I hope you'll understand. I have been very busy planning what I will do with the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. And with the hub of the United Alliance gone, I suppose I will be unopposed. Haha... Earth, this is your last stand. Prepare for your ultimate destruction!"


	2. Ch2:5000 Years Later-With All Your Heart

**Chapter Two: 5,000 Years Later - With All Your Heart**

In the Magic Realm, a curious event had begun. Corpses were rising from their graves and attacking the citizens. Black and White Energy seemed to erupt from the ground, dancing around until they reanimated corpses, but left them without Spirits, Hearts, Willpower, or anything resembling sentience. For all intents and purposes, these Zombies were Robots. Robots being controlled by a nefarious force, with nefarious plans.

In the midst of the chaos these Zombies were causing, the blonde haired woman, Xelleb, walked about casually while taking in the scenery. Due to her nature, she was unseen by the Zombies; they cared not for her. She sat atop a boulder on the outskirts of a forest, watching some villagers leave their place of sleep in a panic.

As she watched them curiously run about for their lives, one farmer in particular stopped and stared at her. "Miss! The Abyss has opened its maw and is releasing its occupants! You must run to safety before they get you!" He rushed to the boulder to help her off and escort her away.

She gave him a knowing smiling to illustrate the shadow of the sentiment which she felt. "Oh no, my dear. You shouldn't be wasting time with me. You should be more concerned with yourself."

The man who appeared to be a farmer looked in fear as the woman laughed. She outstretched her hand and shot out a very small blast of Grey Energy, hitting the good natured man in the chest. She watched in fascination as two Zombies rushed to the man. As their teeth sunk into his flesh and he screamed in pure pain and agony, she stared on in curiosity. The more she mingled with the denizens of the universe the more she learned from them, and on occasion had actual empathy. At that particular instant she tried to feel something akin to compassion for the screaming man, but could only come up with satisfaction. She knew she had a part in causing his pain, and a part of her took pride in that thought.

Gingerly stepping down from off the boulder, Xelleb walked off, away from the village she had lived in for the past two years. Away from the hollow shell of a life she had experimented with. That life had given her something that she had not felt in thousands of years: the feeling of worth. It had been a tough couple of years, living off the land, but it had helped her feel accomplished. It was the motivation that she needed to continue her plans to use Bansheera as her puppet.

Walking away from the place she had been calling home, hearing the screams of terror of her neighbors, Xelleb pondered the predicament in which she found herself. _Hmm... Who would have done this? And how? This is very interesting, indeed._

Xelleb looked at one, seeing its robotic motions. With the glazed look in its eyes and its limbs just going through the motions, she was reminded of the daze she had been in shortly following her birth. She knew that the undead being before her was essentially a Robot due to those things, but something else bothered her. When she had been in that state of mind, that state of confusion, she had no goals. She had no purpose. These Zombies, however, worked in groups at times. The way they swarmed her village seemed precise and calculated. Granted, they were working on instinct to eat anything that was living, but it seemed to her too... _organized_.

Xelleb smiled to herself. _It would seem as if someone is controlling them. Should be interesting to see where all of this goes. It would make my plans rather exciting if all of Earth is infected with this Zombie Virus! Well, we shall see..._

 _. . ._

Octomus' presence was ominous in the Underworld, as usual. His power exuded from him as he continually poured out his Necromancy Magic, a combination of White Energy and Black Energy. He could feel a bit of each Zombie that was reanimated due to his power, taking control of them as if they were his puppets.

As he watched Morticon and Koragg leave the Underworld to be a general for the Zombie hordes, Octomus reflected on his plan. He wanted to infect all of the Magic Realm with his Zombie Virus, to amass an army of the undead large enough to attack the Pai Zhua and Elemental Ninja Academies. His end goal, as usual, was to get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

Octomus looked to Necrolai. "Simple and direct to the point."

Necrolai nodded, but not amused. She feared that if Octomus' plan worked, she would need to relocate her Vampire Kingdom to a different planet, for they would have nowhere to feed.

Necrolai mused at how she had become the Queen of the Vampires recently. Her mother and father had gone out one day on a casual hunt, and seeing the opportunity that she needed, Necrolai had sent an anonymous tip to the Pai Zhua to let them know where her parents would be. It was only a matter of time before they were completely overcome and destroyed. Having the words from Octomus just moments earlier echoing in her mind, about keeping things simple, she couldn't help but agree. Her plan had been very simple, but executed perfectly. As Queen of the Vampires, due to her genetics somehow sensing she was the oldest living creature from her bloodline, she felt an Increase in power. She was more of a force than she ever had been. And she had never been happier.

Meanwhile, Octomus sent out a command to his undead troops. "Finish your campaign quickly. Once we have finished zombifying the Magic Realm, our next target is Earth."

 _. . ._

The sentient billow of wind that was born one hundred and sixty five million years prior to that day was flowing about as it always did. It was, in fact, bordering on no longer being sentient. There is only so much a being could think about, floating about day in and day out for millions of years. Although not even close to approaching the inconceivable notion of living for an eternity, it was still a very, very long time. Since there were only so many sights on Earth that could be seen, and so many thoughts that could be thought, the billow of wind had exhausted much of its mental stamina of the years and had become quite like his brethren wind billows: without thought and wandering about with no will of its own.

Every now and then the billow would have a flash of its life as a man, but like what the rest of its life had become, it was a shadow of a memory, given less and less thought as the centuries rolled on, becoming nothing more than odd flashes of light that had at one point in time carried meaning to the billow. For those who were sentient, the phrase "a picture is worth a thousand words" is quite relevant. For the billow, however, for how long it had been nothing more than a billow, the phrase would mean something more along the lines of "a flash of a memory is worth three words... maybe".

As the billow danced about, associating an object with a vague memory here and there, Octomus' Necromancy Magic touched it. White and Black Energy entered into it, filling it up. The first thing the billow noticed from that chance interaction was feeling. It could feel the warmth of the sun, and the cold caused by the breeze it had been traveling in. It could then see again. Not the phantom sight it had as a sentient billow of wind, but it could see with physical eyes. Without eyelids, the billow tried looking away from even the slightest bit of light, as its eyes had not yet accustomed themselves to the brightness. It suddenly could feel the oxygen fill its lungs as a body fully formed from what had once been a billow. As the oxygen began diffusing throughout his body, his brain become more and more focused. Then, he zeroed in on his last memory before he had lost his life:

 _Tidus was in trouble. Lije of the Dawn, standing a ways off while holding the Sword of Power, was pummeling him with her evil Psychic Energy. Tidus fell to his knees and cried out in pain._

As he did, I heard him. I saw Excelsior on the ground, so I rushed over and picked it up. I then jumped into the air and slashed Lije, causing her to end her attack and fall to the ground in pain.

I then ran to my fellow Morphing Master, Tidus. "Tidus, my boy, are you okay!?"

"I... I..." Tidus said, blood beginning to fall from his eyes and nose.

Then I noticed the High One, Loki, drag himself to Tidus and frown. "This is very bad... He has been hit with a very powerful psychic attack. Lije of the Dawn seems to be using that sword in her hands to amplify her attacks. I don't know if there is anything we can do to help him."

I remember frowning, then looking at Loki. "There must be something! He's just a boy!"

"Well... that sword I brought. Excelsior? It is a very powerful sword. It is said to be made form the same material as my brother, Thor's, hammer Mjönir. It is virtually indestructible. It may be possible to bond Excelsior to this boy, but since he is not a High One, I don't know if he would survive," Loki said.

I remember looking from Excelsior to Tidus and back. I could feel something about him, ever since I had met him, that was different. At times I could swear I could feel an aura of Red Magic hovering about him, the same I felt hover around Lothor and Regina from time to time when they used that strange Magic I could not recognize. That Magic is what I figured allowed him to do what he could do with storing his weapons in a dimension that seemed all his own, and that helped him become one with the Corona Aurora.

I then looked at Loki and said, "This boy is not just a boy. He is the Sentinel Knight, defender of the Crown of the Gods. He has junctioned himself to that powerful artifact, and he can do so with this sword. Now, Tidus, I- AHH!"

Before I could finish, a bolt of Psychic Energy him me in the back, from Lije of the Dawn. I could hear her from far away yelling something, as if I was under water. I could feel immense pain coursing through my body. Looking down, I saw purple lightning dancing around my body. I looked around, and I remember seeing Tidus on the ground still, dazed and confused.

With every ounce of strength I could muster, I yelled out: "Junction yourself to the sword, boy! You can do it!"

I could hear Lije of the Dawn, now hovering above me I supposed. I could hear her yelling something, probably about how she was to end me, though I was fairly certain she could just leave me alone and I would have probably given up the ghost at that point regardless. I really hadn't cared. What astonished me was watching the young man, Tidus, become one with Excelsior. That Red Magic danced all around him, merging Excelsior with Tidus. As that happened, orange armor appeared around his body, with a black cloak underneath.

I then watched as he shot a blast of orange power from his hands at what I supposed was Lije of the Dawn.

Suddenly, I heard Lije ask, "Who are you!?"

Tidus, standing defiantly in his new armor, said, "I am the Sentinel Knight... Leave here at once or feel the wrath of the Crown of the Gods!"

As that happened, I saw Thor battling Lothor and losing. I saw Thor fall to a knee as Lothor hit him with a blast to the chest. I then watched as the clown narrowed his aim at the newcomer in the field. He didn't know it was Tidus in new armor, I'm sure, but judging by the look of fear and disgust on his face, he was intimidated and afraid. He saw him create a ball of Black Energy in one hand and chuck it as hard as he could to hit Sentinel Knight in the back. I then knew what I needed to do... I charged the remaining amount of Spirit I had left to block the attack. Standing up, I jumped in between the Black Energy ball and Sentinel Knight, absorbing the blast.

The next thing I knew, I was nothing but a billow of wind, floating away from the Great City. I remember for many years after that trying to determine what exactly had happened to me. I know I was always in tune with my Spirit, using that as my main point of attack power, so maybe mixing that with Black Energy was what saved me. In the end, though, I didn't know and I supposed I never would. From that point onward, I was nothing more than air.

The man sighed as he rubbed his forehead, the first time he had done so in years. Focusing, he could feel that he was still able to summon his connection to the Universal Morphing Grid. Shaking his head, he staggered forward, trying to remember how to walk. As he did, he saw someone walking toward him, dragging his feet.

Deciding to exercise his long unused vocal cords, the man coughed out, "...huh... hih... I... muh..." Then, focusing into the Morphing Grid, he tried to see if he could "heal" his throat. Feeling something like a tickle in his throat, he found he could speak again. "Hello, good sir... My... my name is Trueheart. Can you point me in the direction of the Great City?"

"Ungh..." The man said, dragging one foot behind him.

Squinting his eyes, Trueheart could see there was something wrong about him. He had a massive aura of Black Energy all about him. Physically, he looked like he was broken in all sorts of places. His clothes were ripped and torn, and stained with blood. Future: Omega Ranger recognized the Zombie as the farmer who Xelleb had pushed into a Zombie attack earlier.

Trueheart sighed. "Well, I suppose things are still in turmoil, even though it has probably been more years than I care to think about since I was defeated by Lothor. Time to get to work. Hi-yah!"

Wind erupted from his body, mixed with Morphing Energy and his own inner Spirit. He watched as it picked up the Zombie Farmer and threw him up against a tree with a loud cracking of bones. Shooting another blast of White Morphing Energy, Trueheart watched as the Zombie exploded in an eruption of Black Energy that shockwaved from its body.

Trueheart stretched an arm a bit, as it was feeling tight. "Okay, then... I suppose that it is time that I try and figure out where I am and where everyone is..."

 _. . ._

A large, beige complex sat atop a mountain somewhere in the area still known as Angel Grove. It was the same beige complex Future: Omega Ranger recognized seeing when he first started indexing The Power Ranger Archives. It was the building that housed the Intergalactic Conference, where Zordon had given his presentation directly before being summoned to join Orion to Solaris 8 to help secure the Zeo Crystal. Omega was very curious about why this complex was on Earth in the year 3,000 BC. Focusing, he zoomed into the building and saw a sight he didn't think he would see operational: the famous Command Center Zordon of Eltar operated during his time on Earth.

Computer panels were lit up in a semicircle made up of four parts. Three of the parts were computer panels, with it's "fourth part" being an opening leading to what Future: Omega Ranger knew was the infamous Viewing Globe. He didn't even need to use the Time Force cameras or Third Eye to see what was happening or what things were called, because after he had been inducted into SPD after being saved from the clutches of the evil Mora, his first class that he had attended was a history class speaking about the most famous mentor of any Power Ranger team: Zordon. After what he would always remember as being the best lecture he had ever heard, he had a time period when he was obsessed with the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. From the Dino Zords, to the Thunder Zords, to the Ninja and Shogun Zords, he tried memorizing all he could about them. He loved learning about them and finding out little trivia about them, such as the different components to the legendary Command Center. One thing he, for whatever reason, had never done was find out what the _outside_ of the Command Center looked like. Looking back, he felt rather silly having never looked at that.

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon!" Alpha 4 said.

Future: Omega Ranger felt a little silly as he watched electricity sail from the lighted pillars and hit the giant tube behind the main computer panel. From the tube, the floating head of Zordon appeared.

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon asked. Omega could hear that his voice sounded different from the tube. Deeper and slightly warbled. He figured it must have been due to the Command Center's audio configuration.

"It's the Magic Realm! The Oracle says that his Magic users are having a difficult time stopping the Zombies from attacking every village they come upon!" Alpha 4 reported.

Zordon shook his head, the distorted image making his head look cloudy as he did this. "This is not good, Alpha. We need to see if we can get Gosei or Dr. Goier in on this."

 _But where is Saba?_ Omega thought to himself. Using his Third Eye, he was able to tap into the dimension where Zordon had been trapped, five thousand years earlier.

What Omega saw quite surprised him: Zordon, looking like his young self with blue hair and normal clothing attire, stood still in the midst of the desert like area, the sky still purple with occasional fits of lightning. Sitting by his right leg was his faithful companion, Saba. They both had their heads tilted up, looking at the broadcast of the inside of the Command Center from the hologram in the sky.

Omega watched as Alpha 4 ran from panel to panel. "Dr. Goeir is out on assignment on Triforia at the moment, and I am unable to get a hold of Gosei, Zordon!"

Saba grunted. "Of course. I knew we should have been there to help him program his base."

Zordon looked down and whispered, "He's a good man, though. He's still learning how to tap into the frequency of our Command Center. It _is_ a difficult algorithm."

Sighing, Saba shrugged. "Well, I still believe he is incompetent when it comes to technology, and Dr. Goeir isn't around enough to help him fine tweak everything."

Deciding not to answer, Zordon looked to Alpha. "Then I suppose we need to tell Master Mao to prepare himself. We need to ensure the civilization that is budding here on Earth is safe."

As he said this, something unexpected happened. A swirl of wind entered in from the top of the Command Center, landing directly behind Alpha 4. Materializing from the wind was Trueheart.

Alpha 4 turned around and waved at Trueheart. "Oh, hello... Wait... Ahhh! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon!"

Omega watched as Zordon's face scrunched up in anger. Instinctively, his red Saba saber appeared in his hand. Saba, himself, protracted his claws. "I am Zordon, an interdimensional wizard. Who are _you_!? I demand that you tell me!"

Trueheart put his hands up in the air. "I come in peace. My name is Trueheart. I am a Morphing Master. I sensed a great tap to the Morphing Grid and came here to find my fellow brethren. Are the Morphing Masters still a group? I remember hearing Tidus and App saying they would continue it, but unfortunately I was not around to see it come to pass... if it happened."

As Trueheart spoke, Alpha 4 created a force field around him of Morphing Energy. "Ha! Take that, you!"

Zordon stared as Trueheart waved a hand, creating a hole in the force field and stepping through it. "As I said, I am a Morphing Master. I can control the Morphing Grid."

Saba looked up at Zordon. "Did you hear him say-?"

Zordon nodded. "App? Yes, I did. Um..." Then, directing his speech to the hologram, Trueheart saw the floating head say: "Trueheart, you say you knew Master App? You are from an earlier incarnation of the Morphing Masters?"

Trueheart nodded. "The very first. We were led by a man who turned out to be a lethal maniac named Lothor."

Zordon frowned. "Lothor? The man who mentored Ivicar?"

"Ivicar... Ivicar... Oh, yes. I remember him. I don't know if he was being mentored by Lothor, but he was a member of The Top in my time." Trueheart revealed.

"It makes sense that you say Lothor was a maniac: Ivicar was his protege. Thousands of years ago, he tried to take over the universe using the powers of evil before I defeated him with a team of warriors, made up of former Morphing Masters."

" _Former_? So the Morphing Masters are no more?" Trueheart asked, disappointed.

Zordon nodded sadly. "Yes, they were disbanded after the events caused by the Demon Queen Bansheera."

Trueheart shook his head. "I am sorry, I know not of anyone named Bansheera... It is a shame that they are no more... Do you know of a man by the name of Tidus?"

Once again, Zordon shook his head. "I am sorry, I do not. I fear anyone you may have known from the first group of Morphing Masters, are no more."

"So the Crown of the Gods belongs to the forces of evil?" Trueheart inquired.

"No, the keeper of the Crown of the Gods, or Corona Aurora, is the man who led the Morphing Masters for eons named Sentinel Knight. He lives on in seclusion, protecting the Corona Aurora with his life." Zordon replied.

A smile appeared on Trueheart's face. "The man I named... Tidus. He also went by the name Sentinel Knight. That is good to hear that he is yet alive. He is a good, good man."

Zordon nodded. "I had the pleasure of working with him. He is a force for good in the universe. Now, I am sorry to cut the introductions short, but how did you come to be here? What are you looking for?"

Trueheart's face became serious once again. "Through some sort of mechanism I do not understand, I have been freed from my prison. I awoke in what is known as the Magic Realm, where Monsters I know in my time were called Zombies are attacking. I quickly became overwhelmed and came here, hoping to find the Morphing Masters. When I felt the strong tap to the Morphing Grid this building has, I came looking to make a tactic."

Zordon nodded and thought for a moment. "Well, we can use all the help we can get, Master Trueheart. Unfortunately, though, I think the Magic Realm will not survive this attack. We are going to have to focus on defending Earth proper from here on out."

Trueheart shook his head. "I cannot sit by and not do anything. I will give my all to defending the innocent of the Magic Realm. I am sorry, Zordon, but I must head back out to do what I can."

"Wait!" Alpha 4 cried out. "What about Experiment 9765?"

Zordon sat and thought for a moment. Looking to Saba, he shrugged. "Which one is that? I can't remember."

Saba sprinted a few feet away and looked at what appeared to be scribbles in the sand. "It looks like it was the Monster Control Stone, Zordon." Saba replied, looking at the list he had carved. Seeing as there was no wind where they were, Saba felt confident that he could carve their experiment numbers and titles into the sand and not lose them.

"Ah, yes." Zordon replied. "The Control Stone. Good thinking, Alpha. Master Trueheart?"

"Yes, Zordon?" Trueheart asked, looking at the head in the tube.

"Many years ago, after building this Command Center to house my tube that transmits my image from a time warp that I was trapped in, I conducted many experiments on how to defeat Monsters. I made one that created something called a Control Stone. This stone has the ability to lock onto one species of Monster genetic coding and control it. We had to abandon the project, however, because we could not find someone strong enough to power the contraption. My assistant, Alpha 4, I believe wishes to see if you could be the missing component in the equation." Zordon explained.

Trueheart stood proudly before Zordon. "I will do what I can."

Alpha 4 turned to look at the ancient Morphing Master. "Master Trueheart, the problem with the Control Stone is that we could not find someone who was able to integrate themselves into the Morphing Grid while simultaneously tapping into the Control Stone. According to Zordon's schematics, the Control Stone needed to have someone able to have full control of their neural networks while still tapping into their full potential in the Morphing Grid. We even had Sentinel Knight try it, but due to his junction to the Corona Aurora, his mind could not be divided from it to fully function on the Control Stone."

Trueheart nodded and smiled. "I believe it was fate that brought me to life again on this day, then. My main power is by combining my very Spirit, my essence, into the Morphing Grid. This should be quite easy for me. Where is this stone?"

Alpha 4 began punching in the coordinates. "We placed it in a budding forest near here. I will teleport you there right now."

"What do I do from there?" Trueheart asked, not sure how that would help.

Zordon answered by explaining his thoughts. "I will cause a portal to open up near you that will lead to the Magic Realm. I will need you to concentrate on the entirety of your tap to the Morphing Grid while channeling your Spirit into the Control Stone. This combination will give you what I have coined as an 'artificial psychic connection' with the stone. Then, I will need you to channel your Spirit into the force field and aim it at a Zombie there. Once you do this and junction yourself to that Zombie, all Zombies will be under your control. I will need you to gather them up and cause them to go to the Control Stone. From there, I will be able to handle it."

Trueheart nodded. As he did, he was teleported to the Control Stone. He placed his hands on the large rock and did as Zordon instructed him. While he did so, he could feel his tap to the Morphing Grid flow through him. He had never attempted tapping into it fully and completely. His arms began to shake from the sheer stress it caused him. Meanwhile, he could hear the portal open up behind him to the Magic Realm.

"He has done it, Zordon!" Alpha 4 said happily. "The Control Stone is a success!"

Zordon nodded. "Fantastic. Send a message to Trueheart and tell him to send his essence through to the portal."

As Alpha did so, Saba looked at his old friend. "So, assuming this is a success, will we create more Control Stones?"

Zordon shook his head. "No. This project consumed a lot of resources and stayed dormant far too long. The problem with it was that we couldn't find others who could junction with it. Once Trueheart has junctioned himself to this Control Stone, his body will be unable to junction itself to another. Although it is a great project, we can't afford to pour so many of ourselves into machinery that will more likely than not be able to be used."

"I can see the wisdom in your decision, Zordon." Saba said, looking up at the hologram to stare into the Viewing Globe.

Trueheart, meanwhile, had sent his essence into the portal. Emerging in the Magic Realm, he saw Koragg lead a group of Zombies into a village. Focusing, he shot himself into and through one of the Zombies. As he did, his mind felt as if it were on fire, tapping into the dead minds of the beings marching toward the village.

"Now... attack!" The Knight Wolf ordered. When they did not move, he gripped his sword tighter. "I command you to attack!"

From a distance, Xelleb watched. She had been able to sense Trueheart's Spirit enter one of the Zombies, and though she knew not who he was or what he had done specifically, she put two and two together and deduced that the foreign Spirit had seized control of the Zombies. She giggled as she saw Koragg begin to grow angrier and angrier.

"Master! What is happening!?" Koragg screamed in confusion.

Octomus' voice rang into his mind. "Koragg, my plan has been corrupted. I have traced it to a forest in Angel Grove."

Koragg spat in anger. "Zordon..."

"My thoughts precisely. I will teleport you there now. Morticon and Necrolai will be joining you." Octomus said.

All the while, Trueheart watched as several portals to the Magic Realm appeared around him. From each portal, he was able to control and cause many Zombies to gather about the Control Stone.

"Now what, Zordon?" Trueheart asked, tapping into the Morphing Grid to communicate with the Command Center.

Zordon closed his eyes. "Meledon Conversion-"

"No, Zordon! Don't do it!" Saba yelled.

"Nathadian Containment Spell!"

A shot of Nathadian Magic erupted from Zordon. It pierced through his time warp and sailed through Angel Grove from the Command Center. Trueheart watched in awe as the same Red Magic he saw that had hovered around Tidus appear around the Zombies. Before long, they were being carried away. A few miles from the Control Stone, Zordon's spell channeled the Zombies into drawings on a cave wall deep underground. Each picture, having been drawn many years prior by the indigenous people of the area at the time, became the new living space for the Zombies that had once threatened to destroy every living thing on Earth.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha 4 yelled as the tube shut off momentarily. In the time warp, Zordon had fallen to his back, unconscious while Saba tried infusing him with some of his own power to help him recuperate.

Turning his attention to Trueheart, Alpha 4 said, "You may let go of the Control Stone."

As Trueheart did so, Necrolai, Morticon, and Koragg appeared from Dark and Black Magic infused portal symbols on the ground. Koragg was the first to step forward, pointing his blade tip at Trueheart.

"Are you the one who dared to usurp The Master's army!?"

Trueheart smiled. "So, whoever this is goes by the name of 'The Master'? Humble fellow, right?"

Octomus stared at him from the magical reflection pool he kept in the Underworld. "What!? Trueheart!? Impossible! How is he still alive!? Destroy him!"

Hearing their master's wishes, Necrolai and Morticon rushed forward. Trueheart vanished in a puff of wind, materializing behind Necrolai and kicking her in the back. Vanishing again, he appeared in the air to drive a massive kick into Morticon's chest.

"Let's see if you can withstand the power of The Master!" Koragg yelled. "Behold! The Eye of The Master!"

Trueheart watched as Koragg's massive shield opened up and shot a giant blast out toward him. Concentrating, Trueheart vanished again. Exhausted from what he had just endured from the Control Stone and the following battle, especially since he had not been alive until just recently after almost two hundred million years, Trueheart decided to escape. Before he did, though, he carved out a piece of the Control Stone.

 _. . ._

Zordon awoke in the sand, Saba still tending to him. "How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours, Earth time. I didn't think you were coming back..." Saba said, worried. Everytime Zordon did something like that, it got worse.

"And Trueheart?" Zordon asked.

"A success. He is still in the Command Center, waiting to speak with you."

Zordon nodded, getting into a sitting position and looking up into the hologram.

In the Command Center, the tube came to life, showing Zordon's head. "I am sorry to keep you waiting, Master Trueheart. I overloaded my power source and lost contact with your dimension when I disposed of the Zombies."

Trueheart nodded. "I appreciate your help, Master Zordon. I just wanted to let you know that after the Zombies vanished, the ones Alpha 4 has taught me are known as Koragg the Knight Wolf, Necrolai the Vampire Queen, and Morticon the Cyborg attacked me. To ensure they did not get control of the Stone, I carved out a piece of it, to ensure it stayed dormant."

Zordon looked down and saw Trueheart show him what looked like a pointed stone. "Why that shape, Master Trueheart?"

Trueheart smiled. "It is from my people. It is called an arrowhead. It holds great meaning to my people and I found it appropriate a shape, since I will be its keeper."

Zordon returned the smile. "I thank you for your service, Master Trueheart. I know that it will be safe in your hands. Now, I don't know how it is you are back with us, but I am glad. What do you plan on doing now?"

Trueheart pointed at the Viewing Globe. "While you were out of commission, your Monster Alarm went off. It showed someone Alpha 4 said your systems have noted down as a being named Face Stealer."

Zordon thought for a moment until his Meledon power popped the relevant information of the Monster into his head. "Ah, yes. Face Stealer. Another of Octomus' creations. He has been placed on a cycle where he attacks the people of Kahmala once a year on the day of the fourth full moon. The rest of his days, he stays in the Underworld, digesting the Spirits he steals from the faces he takes before feeding their raw power to Octomus."

Trueheart nodded. "Well, then... I will go there today and make sure this is his last dinner."

"Thank you, Trueheart. I will be watching over you. May the Power protect you." Zordon said.

"And... When I return, I wish to speak with you about this being known as The Master. I knew him." Trueheart said.

"Oh?" Zordon asked, curious.

Trueheart nodded. "Yes. He served with me as one of the original Morphing Masters."

Zordon was shocked. Saba turned to him in amazement. "Well, I wouldn't have expected that."

"Thank you for that information. I look forward to hearing more from you and from your time, Master Trueheart." Zordon said.

Trueheart smiled before teleporting away. Before long, he was in the village of Kahmala. Looking forward, he saw many people running away in a panic, except for a small group with weapons. They wore masks on their faces while holding spears. Before them was the Monster, Face Stealer.

Trueheart got into a fighting stance. "Alright, you bulbous mass of evil. Let's see what you've got..."

 _. . ._

 ** _1993 AD - Timeline A_**

Magna Defender screamed in anger as he looked upon Ultimecia. "I will skin you alive."

Koragg the Knight Wolf lifted his sword up high. "Stand back, Gosei! We cannot risk the Greatest Treasure! Here I come behind you, Magnus!"

Guardian watched as Magna Defender and Knight Wolf leapt into the air. Morphing Energy floated around them as they flew ahead. Guardian concentrated on them, using his Trizyrium Crystal power to calculate how much Morphing Energy they were using. He was shocked when he saw they were using the entirety of their Grid taps.

 _Magnus wants revenge for Zika's recent destruction. Koragg wants to secure his son's life. These two are tapping not only into the Morphing Grid with all their might, but also their fatherhood._ The Guardian thought, inspired by the love they had for their children.

Ultimecia laughed. "I suppose there's no better time than now to show the world the full power behind the Extreme Crystal!"

Amaradon Ranger, meanwhile, performed a backflip and moved away from his rival, Meledon Ranger. "I'm calling a timeout, Zordon. I want you to feast your eyes on the power that is Ultimecia!"

Meledon Ranger looked up as the Ultra Green Ranger and Kamen Rider: Decade made their way to his side. A massive fireball erupted from the visible Extreme Crystal lying deep in the exposed cavity within Ultimecia's torso. It was charged with all of the spectrums within the Zeo Crystal, the entirety of the jewels of the Corona Aurora, and the power of those jewels' mother crystal: the Orb of Doom. Scanning it by habit, Meledon also felt Bansheera's tap to the Morphing Grid being used, along with Black Energy, Dark and Black Magic, Yellow Energy, and something Meledon had never seen before: Grey Energy.

Before Meledon could investigate that odd colored energy at the end of the attack, the blast erupted from Ultimecia. Everyone watched without time to react as the blast hit both Koragg and Magna Defender hard. Within a matter of moments, they had been completely vaporized.

"Father! No!" Majestic Ranger yelled in anger. "Nooo!"

Ultimecia chuckled. "Fools. You won't win." She then watched as Monsters rushed to attack her. She teleported herself back into her ship to recharge for her next attack. This one would be aimed at either Majestic Ranger or the Guardian.

Meledon Ranger began fighting off Monsters after the destruction of two of his closest friends, unable to stop due to the Lunar Cry. Although he wished he could mourn them, the circumstances were not allowing it. He moved about almost as if he were in a daze, fighting alongside Decade and the Green Ranger.

Imperial Dregon made his way to Guardian while all of this occurred. "Guardian! Did you know that Ultimecia was capable of such power!?"

Guardian shook his head as he kicked away some sort of Demon. "I did not. I have never seen her do something so powerful. I... I think the Extreme Crystal is actually growing in power."

Imperial Dregon tripped a Zombie that tried to attack him, decapitating him as he fell. "What do we do, then!? How do we defeat her!? _Can_ we defeat her!?"

As Guardian was about to answer, Shadowtide descended up Imperial Dregon, slashing him with his sword. The Guardian shot several blasts of Trizyrium power at Shadowtide, but was certain what was about to happen would happen. The blasts hit him, then went right through the powerful Demon as he became a Demon Cloud while maintaining the shape of his physical form. Guardian sneered, thinking about how unfortunate they were that this force in the universe had decided to "pay them a visit".

Shadowtide, in that timeline, had once been Darkonda. Having been more diligent in that time, and having been a general for Ultimecia for many centuries, he had been able to tap deep into his Demon powers, surpassing even Beelzebub when it came to raw Demon power. He had gone even so far as to invade the homeworld of the Ethereals after the Holy War and slay all on Eden singlehandedly. According to Shadowtide's memories that were picked up by the Time Force cameras and the Third Eye ability, he had straightway after defeating the Ethereals left Ultimecia's army. Rumor had it that he had grown so powerful that Ultimecia had actually struck an official Crossroads Demon style deal with Shadowtide, stating that they would leave each other alone and not interfere in each other's business.

"Uncle!" Decade yelled, performing a Rider Kick on a Ghoul to get to the fallen Imperial Dregon.

"Stand back, Dex!" Guardian warned.

Shadowtide grabbed a Monster that tried to attack him and twisted its neck, breaking it. "Yes, Prince Dex. Stand back or I'll slay you just like I slayed your father."

Decade stopped in his tracks. "Wh... What!?"

Shadowtide laughed and shot a blast at the Guardian. "Haha... Surprise! I know you have always been curious to know how Kamen and Lexian's ship ended up crashing into that meteorite during the Great Battle for Mirinoi. It was me, little man! _I_ caused their ship to crash! Ah-hahaha!"

"I will destroy you! Ahhh!" Kamen Rider: Decade yelled, sprinting forward.

Imperial Dregon tried pulling himself up, but couldn't because he was pinned to the ground by several wild Monsters. "No, Dex! Stop! You can't take him on one on one!"

Yellow Energy danced out of Shadowtide's eyes. It flew into Shadowtide's hand and formed into a sword. "Come here, little boy."

"In the name of Edenoi!" Decade screamed. Pulling out a blaster he had recently made, he began firing at Shadowtide.

The horribly mutated Demon laughed, blocking each blast with his energy sword easily. "And now, I will rip-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a massive beast fell down from the skies. Decade, Dregon, and the Guardian watched in shock as it fell upon Shadowtide. The Demon attempted to Cloud himself away, but from the eyes of the massive grey skinned Monster a vapor was emitted that prevented the Demon Cloud from forming. The grey skinned Monster that Omega Ranger knew in the previous timeline as Cub.

"It's Deviot..." Decade said, turning around and running as far away as he could from the scene.

Scanning him, Omega Ranger was able to compile a small bit about this beast. He could see that at one point Deviot had merged himself with Cub and had become a mindless machine for destruction. One never knew when they would see Deviot, the ever adapting, immortal beast. As fate seemed to have it, the Deviot hybrid showed up on Earth during a Lunar Cry.

Guardian watched in awe as he saw something he never thought he would see: the destruction of Shadowtide.

"No! No!" Shadowtide screamed in horror.

"Ultimate!" Deviot/Cub screamed. He grabbed Shadowtide by the head and, placing his hands on his mouth, peeled his head open at the jaw as if it were a banana peel. He then casually tossed the body to the side and continued his path of destruction.

Guardian began charging his hands with Trizyrium Energy. Ready to at least slow down Deviot, Guardian began shooting blasts at the massive beast. As he did, he heard an alarm go off in his helmet. Frowning, he stopped and quickly spun around to see what he knew the alarm was telling him he would: a Time Door. From out of the Time Door walked out the head Watcher, the one he had come to know as Captain Windmark. Following behind him were the Freelancers Olivia, Link, and Charlie.

"Howdy, Guardian. Long time no see!" Charlie said, laughing.

Guardian depowered his hands and began pointing around him, gesticulating to show his frustration. "Can't you see what is happening here!? I know we mean nothing to you, but it does to me! Please, not now! My people need me."

Link sighed. "Dude, don't try and play on my heart strings. You are under arrest for breaking the Pattern."

As they said this, Deviot came pounding through, straight at them. Windmark stepped forward. Guardian watched in awe as Windmark, with his palm device in hand, opened up a Time Door directly in front of Deviot. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Deviot/Cub fell into the Time Door before he could stop. Windmark smiled with what Guardian would've have sworn was real emotion as he close the door behind Deviot/Cub.

"Let's see how that horrible beast enjoys the Nothingness." Windmark said.

"You accuse me of disturbing the timeline, yet you interfere like that!?" The Guardian yelled.

Olivia shook her head. "Everything, as long as your Hall stays standing, is disrupting this timeline, so technically under our jurisdiction..."

Charlie smiled and pointed a blaster at Guardian. "Anything goes."

Tapping into his limited store of chroniton particles, Guardian slowed everything down around him.

Windmark nodded. "I'll handle this. Be ready to bag him." He then rushed forward and jumped on Guardian, slamming him to the ground.

"Let me go, Windmark!" Guardian screamed.

"Only after you let me into the Hall of Legends!" Windmark said, sneering.

"Meledon Conversion: Time Warp!" Meledon Ranger cried out, shooting Windmark. Before the lead Watcher could react, he was zapped into a time warp. One Guardian knew he would easily get out of, but nonetheless he was happy to have rid himself of.

"Thank you, Zordon, I-uh!" Guardian said as he was blasted in the side.

Olivia still had her blaster aimed at him. "Not another step!"

"Either of you!" Charlie said, pointing a blaster at Meledon as well.

Link, meanwhile, had his hands a flame, blasting all of the Monsters erupting from the red tornado that tried to interfere. The dead ground from the red mist was ablaze from the fighting.

Guardian, staying still as he could in fear of a deathblow from the crackshot Olivia, suddenly found himself surrounded by light. Feeling himself lifted up, within a moment he was on the other side of the battlefield with Meledon Ranger.

Looking around, he saw Armored Orion standing with them. "Saw you were in a tight spot there. Just decided to see if I could help you out. Hehe. How long until they make it back here to find you again?"

"Charlie is with them." Guardian said. "Not too long. He'll sniff me out."

Meledon nodded, looking up at the Dark Fortress. "You better head back to the Hall, then."

As he said that, Majestic Ranger appeared in a rainbow blast of colors, eliminating several Werewolf/Vampire hybrids that were rushing as a pack toward Armored Orion, Meledon, and Guardian. Emerging from the blast, Majestic Ranger clenched his fist. "We... we can't hold them off! The Lunar Cry won't end!"

Guardian sighed. "I can't head back to the Hall. Too much is at stake right now. Ultimecia is the source of the Lunar Cry. We have to destroy her to end it and save Earth."

Armored Orion folded his arms. "We have to act quickly, then."

They were all not wanting to admit it, but fear hit them all to their very core. They had all known before that day that going up against Ultimecia was almost a guaranteed destruction, but after seeing her destroy in one fell swoop two Senior members of the Morphing Masters in one blast caused them all to wonder if they had finally met their match.

Meledon Ranger, Majestic Ranger, Armored Orion, and the Guardian stood on the rotting ground and stared on at their upcoming challenge head on, Green Energy hovering around them to replace the Yellow Energy that had consumed them moments earlier.

About a mile away, blasting their way through the abominations coming from the Lunar Cry with blasters and fire, Link, Olivia, and Charlie walked through the battleground of horror.

"How far are we from the Guardian?" Link asked as he fired a blast at a Dragon.

"I think a mile..." Charlie said, sniffing in the air. "We can't use any Time Doors to get to him or I'll lose his scent."

Olivia looked around. All she could see around her were Monsters, crawling over each other to get to anything not from their realm. Unfortunately for them, the only thing nearby that fit that characteristic was them. She sighed before saying, "This is going to be the longest mile we've ever walked. Dig deep, guys. Give it all you got... every last ounce of your heart. Just... dig deep."

Closer to the four heroes, on a cliff, Amaradon Ranger had his arms folded across his chest. Ethereal Trinity floated in the air next to him. "Trinity, my love... If my eavesdropping served me well, I believe those fools wish to come aboard the Dark Fortress!"

Trinity nodded. "I understood the same thing. Do you want me to stop them?"

Amaradon considered for a moment before shaking his head. "No, actually. I want to see what they can do on the Dark Fortress. I think it'd be... interesting. Let us head back, then, to await them."

Ethereal Trinity nodded. "With all of my heart, Yoral. I will follow you to the ends of time."

Picking Amaradon Ranger up, Ethereal Trinity flew to the Dark Fortress.

Back on the ground, as the Monsters were reaching their location, the four heroes nodded to each other.

"For Magnus and my father." Majestic Ranger said.

"For Earth." Armored Orion said, joining in.

Meledon Ranger clenched his fist. "For everyone who has suffered under her reign of terror..."

"This is it." Guardian said, looking at the chaos coming from the Lunar Cry, then back up to the Dark Fortress. "If we're going to do this, we need to do it with all of our heart. So... let's destroy Ultimecia. Let's save the universe."


	3. Chapter 3: 6,000 Years Later

**Chapter Three: 6,000 Years Later...**

 _ **2000 BC - Timeline B**_

The beast from the planet Egypticus, Tutenhawken, laughed. He was a tall Monster, compared to Humans, with a pair of wings behind his head that was spread out to show off its impressive wing span. He was adorned with the usual apparel of those from his planet. He looked across the sands as his Human slaves were pushed to continue building the landscape up to match what his homeworld had once been.

His assistant stood to his right, Rykon. "Master Tutenhawken... When will Pharoah be arriving? Do you believe we have enough time to finish this beautiful empire for him in time?"

Tutenhawken nodded. "Why, of course, Rykon. It shouldn't be a problem at all. Once we finish the pyramids, all we have left is to install the weapon systems in them and they should be functional enough to act as our defenses, just like on Egypticus."

"Excellent. Ever since King Sphinx sold us to Dark Specter, we have been treated like nothing but slaves!" Rykon complained. "We are mighty and royal! He will rue the day he crossed our paths!"

"I agree, Rykon. After King Sphinx allied himself with The Queen, there were many of us who argued that it was not the best for our kingdom. He let hubris manipulate his better senses. It was a shame to watch him slowly dwindle in political power after that." Tutenhawken said, growing nostalgic. "He was a great king, at one point. Watching him stand at the front of battle, confident, while still being a master politician was inspiring. Little by little, though, he lost it all. We had poured so many of our resources into The Queen's plans, and I believe it all went down with the United Alliance of Evil. When The Queen lost her power struggle with Dark Specter, we lost everything we had invested. Although it was a sign of weakness, and a seal confirming that he had lost what once made him great, I almost cannot blame Sphinx for trying one last time to ally himself with Dark Specter."

Rykon shrugged. "I don't know... I was with King Sphinx when he signed on to be a member of the United Alliance. He was... desperate. I do have to say, though, that he fought hard to the very end."

"And, to be honest, that is partially why I want to get back at Dark Specter. He played a part in making him a fool." Tutenhawken said from his throne, still looking from his balcony at the Human slaves laboring under him.

"Well, soon Pharaoh will marry that fool Divatox, and from there we will finally get access to much of our equipment that we lost from The Queen." Rykon said as she clenched her fist.

Nodding, Tutenhawken pointed at the landscape. "And starting here in Egypt, we will rebuild our army! The weapons General Havoc took from The Queen's Empire will make their way back to their rightful owners! We-"

A gust of wind blew rather hard suddenly. Spitting, Tutenhawken jumped up from his throne. He looked around, wondering where the obviously supernatural source of the wind had come from. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

Emerging from the wind was Master Trueheart. He smiled at Tutenhawken. "Leave these Humans alone. This is your last chance."

Rykon jumped up from her seat beside Tutenhawken. "You and what army, old man!?"

Trueheart's eyes began to glow. "I guess you wish to fight then. Good." He leapt forward and kicked out his foot for his initial attack.

Tutenhawken blocked it. As he did, Rykon gave Trueheart a kidney shot to the back.

"Ahh!" Trueheart yelled, becoming a gust of wind at the attack. He suddenly reformed behind Rykon and caught her in a chokehold. As he did, he kicked her in the back of the kneecaps, sending her to her knees.

Tutenhawken shot a blast of Orange Energy from his hands, causing Trueheart to break his grasp around her neck. Trueheart jumped into the air as Rykon fell to the ground, barely conscious.

Knowing he only had one shot at completing the plan, Trueheart shot two orbs of Morphing Energy at Tutenhawken. As his target caused a staff to appear in his hands to block the oncoming attacks, Trueheart concentrated on the attack that he knew would sap him of his energy.

"Nathadian Containment Spell!" Trueheart yelled out. Concentrating, he tapped into the section of the Red Spectrum of the Magic Grid reserved for the elite Magic users of the Nathadianverse. Due to the nature of the spell/curse, and Trueheart's not too specialized ability to wield said Magic, it encapsulated itself in a physical object: a stone slab nearby. Egyptian writing appeared, highlighted in Red Magic, on the slab. Tutenhawken was blasted and sent straight to the slab, becoming an inanimate object against it.

Trueheart was slightly disappointed as he fell to a knee, exhausted. He knew Tutenhawken wasn't a threat himself, but if he allowed his plans to continue on Earth and allow Pharoah to gain power, both he and Zordon feared what a newly reformed Egypticus Empire would be able to do in the universe. Having focused so much on his dread for a time like that to happen, Trueheart took _some_ solace that he was able to at least get the desired emotion level to get _any_ sort of level of Containment Spell in play. As was usually the case with Containment Spells, there was some sort of ability to unleash Tutenhawken, but Trueheart could not read the Egyptian writing and shrugged it off.

Trueheart looked around and could not find Rykon. Frowning, he charged up with a bit of Morphing Energy and begin moving the stone slab. As he went to take the now inanimate Tutenhawken to the back of the room to hide it, with the intention of telling the people below they were free (after dealing with some low level henchmen), Rykon demorphed from having shapeshifted into a lizard nearby.

The Monster who had a bit of Shapeshifter in her genetics frowned. "Well, I guess I have nowhere else to go..."

Tapping a button on her belt, she teleported herself to the nearest shuttle in the solar system. Saluting a Monster that stood at the teleportation panel, Rykon made her way to a teleprompter. She dialed the familiar number to the Dark Fortress.

"This is Chynn. How may I help you?"

"This is Rykon. I was on assignment with Tutenhawken to observe the goings on of Earth. I have to report that Tutenhawken has been destroyed by an old man with odd Red Magic."

"I will relay this information to Dark Specter. Stay at your station and await your further instructions."

In his throne room, a copy of the conversation was played out to Dark Specter. Growling in anger, Dark Specter pounded his fist onto his armchair. "Chynn, tell Rykon to help Lord Zedd in whatever hole galaxy we sent him."

"Yes, Dark Specter." Chynn replied, ending the conversation.

Sitting alone on his throne, Red Energy emanated from Dark Specter. "You're still a thorn in my side on Earth, you old wizard. I _will_ destroy you, Zordon of Eltar!"

. . .

Zordon looked down at Alpha. "Has it ended?"

Alpha 4 nodded, looking at the glowing purple rock. "Yes, Zordon. The Evil is no longer emitting any frequencies. It is inert."

"Good. The fiends trying to break into the Command Center for it should be gone now." Zordon said.

Saba nodded. "Oh, good. I always get so very worried when it starts glowing."

Zordon looked to Alpha 4. "Any report from Trueheart?"

"Not yet. But Zordon... The Command Center's shields were badly damaged. Had they had another thirty minutes, the Demons outside would have been able to break through. We only have so many Demon Traps that can hold them..." Alpha 4 reported.

Zordon sighed. He looked at Saba then to Alpha 4. "What do you suggest, then?"

"We need more security." Saba said.

"Well..." Alpha 4 said. "I believe if we resurrected your old zord system, we could have a good line of defense!"

Saba shrugged. "It may work."

Zordon nodded. "Okay, Alpha. Which system would you like to use? The Mega Winger?"

Alpha 4 shook his head. "Actually, the Trans Dagger project."

Saba and Zordon exchanged worried looks. "We decided against that project for ethical purposes. It shouldn't be right to cause anyone to turn themselves into a machine of war."

Alpha 4 nodded. "Yes, but I recently had a thought. What about non-sentient life?"

Saba looked up to Zordon. "He has a point. It would also make them easier to coordinate."

"You mean control." Zordon said with bitterness.

"What?" Alpha 4 asked.

Zordon shook his head. "I was consulting with Saba."

"Ah." Said the robotic assistant, awaiting Zordon's decision.

"They wouldn't have minds to begin with, Zordon..." Saba said. "How could they object to something they can't comprehend?"

Zordon frowned, ensuring before he spoke that his voice wasn't directed to the Command Center. "It doesn't feel right, though. I mean... I'm not God. I shouldn't be have such power..."

"It's war..." Saba said.

Zordon sighed. "Alpha 4?"

"Yes?"

"Please start mapping out schematics for the Transdaggers."

"On it, Zordon." Alpha 4 said as he placed The Evil back into a container. He then begin typing in the equations.

"I believe you made the right decision." Saba said, licking his sandy paw.

Zordon furrowed his brow. "I hope so. I'm bound by the Order of Meledon still, and I can't help from feeling perhaps it is what is making me feel the way I do about this."

Saba continued licking his fur. "Well, if we get in too deep, we can always stop."

Zordon sighed. _And what if this is the first step down a slippery slope? I mean... What if I am already sliding down? I mean... I just ordered Trueheart to do something akin to an assassination. I had to bend the rules that govern my powers to get it done. Am I becoming the man I want to become? The man Trinity thought me to be? Will I become that bitter old man that wasn't there for Burai when he needed me most? I can only hope I know when to stop because, yes, I'm fighting a war against a monster so cunning it scares me. I... I just pray I don't become as deprived as him just to beat him..._

. . .

 _ **1993 AD - Timeline A**_

Meledon Ranger focused before yelling: "Meledon Conversion: Field of Flight!"

The advanced Order of Meledon spell created a small area around Meledon, Majestic, Armored Orion, and the Guardian. Before long, they were flying through the air, heading straight for the Dark Fortress.

"On your left!" Guardian yelled through their shared comms as they blasted through the air, surrounded by Red Nathadian Magic.

"Duck!" Majestic screamed, brandishing his sword as he stabbed a Demon/Gargoyle in the chest with his Demon Blade-style sword.

Armored Orion, who had been the Monster's target, chuckled. "Thanks, Gosei!"

Meledon Focused noticed they were almost at the villainous fortress. He focused as he yelled out, "Meledon Conversion: White Battery!"

Becoming Meledon: Life, he charged a massive White Energy bolt that created a temporary hole in Ultimecia's force field. Flying as fast as they could, the four rangers found themselves inside of the field of pure evil surrounding the Dark Fortress.

As the Dark Magic and Black Energy that constantly pumped itself around the Dark Fortress hit them, the four heroes could feel their very beings begin to decay.

"Agh!" The Guardian screamed in agony, feeling his Spirit begin to go necrotic.

"Power up Mode!" Orion yelled, becoming a ball of light and engulfing his friends. His pure light broke through the vile field, carrying them to the closest portal door on the outside of the Dark Fortress.

As they approached the closed portal, Meledon converted himself back to his base form and then tapped into the Speed Force, vibrating all within the Lights of Orion so quickly until they were able to move easily through the outer wall of the ship, into its interior where the Darkness was not so thick.

As they did this, Ultimecia watched them from a hologram in her room being projected by Chynn. She laughed. "I cannot believe it! They were stupid enough to come on board!? My plan worked!"

Chynn nodded. "Yes, Queen. It was a brilliant strategy. Amass enough power to create the biggest Lunar Cry the universe has ever seen, to make them desperate enough to attack you head on. You truly deserve your place as Queen of the Universe."

"You'll never get away with this!" A voice yelled from behind Ultimecia. Turning around, Ultimecia chuckled as she hovered over to the person who had defied her, the person who was her prisoner: the Gold Ranger of Triforia, Trey. He was on his knees, stuck in a force field on Ultimecia's golden platform. The platform was slowly attacking him, as if it were an enzyme breaking his bond to the Gold Zeo Subcrystal.

"What's the matter, Triforian? Getting desperate? Scared?" Ultimecia asked, laughing as she stared at him. "Don't worry, because you'll soon be destroyed. You were a fool for binding yourself so tightly to your Zeo Subcrystal. In an effort to keep it from me, you have sealed your fate!"

"You will lose, Ultimecia. Just you wait and see!" Gold Ranger declared.

Ultimecia backhanded him. As she made contact, he yelled in pain, demorphing for a moment before reappearing as the Gold Ranger. She then looked to Chynn. "Okay, so I don't want to risk the idiots getting a lucky shot on me. Separate them from each other. Lead Majestic Ranger to me. Once I destroy him, then cause it so Guardian approaches me."

"And the others?" Chynn inquired.

"Who? Zordon and Orion? Ha! They mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. Let Yoral and his pet Ethereal take care of them." Ultimecia ordered.

"Yes, Queen." Chynn said, bowing as he left the room.

"And as for you, Triforian..." Ultimecia said. "...Soon, your Subcrystal will make the Zeo Crystal complete. Then my Extreme Crystal will be at its ultimate degree!"

Deep below, in the dungeon of the Dark Fortress, the four heroes slowly walked forward. As they did, Meledon jumped into a fighting stance. His lifelong rival was close and he could feel his presence.

"Come out, Yoral!" Meledon screamed.

Amaradon Ranger laughed, stepping out of a Dark Tunnel. "You are so stupid for having come here."

Suddenly, several Magic symbols appeared in the room. The heroes each found themselves standing atop one. Before they could move, sans Meledon still tapped to the Speed Force, the heroes were teleported away to different spots on the ship.

"What did you do with them!?" Meledon demanded.

"It doesn't matter. You were the ones dumb enough to come here of your own free will. Didn't you think that we could do what we wanted with you while you were onboard? Seriously? I thought you were a master strategist." Amaradon said, causing the portals to vanish.

"When push comes to shove..." Meledon said.

"Well, we pushed first, but that doesn't mean we won't answer to your 'counter-push'." Amaradon said, walking over to Meledon slowly. "By the way... Trinity says hi."

"Don't you say her name." Meledon warned, causing the blade that honored his fallen friend, Saba, to appear in hand.

"That's fine. I can just talk about how magical her kiss is..." Amaradon taunted.

Meledon shot several high speed blasts at Amaradon. As he did, he cried out, "That puppet you have following you around is _not_ my wife!"

Easily blocking each blast, Amaradon laughed and nodded. "You're right... she's _my_ wife!"

Meanwhile, three floors up, Armored Orion clutched his sword as he looked around. Before he got too far, he heard laughter emanating the room. He recognized the voice and sneered. "So... you joined Ultimecia?"

The young man, big in stature for being only fifteen, laughed and stepped out of a Dark Tunnel. "Yeah, well... you know me. A sucker for _power_."

Orion spat. "How could you betray the Morphing Masters!? You were a member of The Top! You were going to be a Master yourself, Jason!"

The young man, Jason Lee Scott, laughed as he shook his head. "Ultimecia offered me a chance to be on the winning side... how could I resist?"

Sighing, he looked at Zordon's former apprentice in the eyes. "Just tell me... please... were you involved in the destruction of the Zord Base?"

Jason smiled, almost embarrassed with pride. "Yeah... that was me. I feel bad for the other members of The Top, Billy and Karone. They had potential..."

"I will slay you, monster." Orion said. He rushed forward and swung his sword.

Jason pulled out a sword and blocked the attack. "Is that all you got, old man?

Orion kicked him, slamming him into a wall. "I am only getting started."

"Good. Change Ring! Solar Flare!" Jason cried out. "Dark Star Ranger!"

Orion watched in confusion as a Black Ranger appeared before him. He had on his legs long red stripes, until they hit his black boots. Outside of white lines creating some designs, his helmet had chromed silver parts, which reflected what little light was in the room.

"What is this!?" Orion demanded.

Dark Star laughed. "It's the future. Ultimecia has secured for herself a trump card: the ability to make her own rangers. Impressed?"

"Disgusted! Power up Mode!"

Dark Star laughed as he saw the ball of light zoom forward to hit him. He shot several bolts of Dark Magic at the ball before running into it. The light turned black as he stepped in.

"Ahhh!" Orion yelled as he fell to the ground, being thrown from the light as it became a small supernova.

Dark Star laughed and pointed his longsword at Orion, bruised and battered. "Oh, yes... the Starlight Crystal really _is_ quite powerful. And now for your end!"

Two floors up, Majestic Ranger looked around, trying to figure out how to get himself back to his team. As he did, a man with black curly hair in a dark cloak appeared from a Dark Tunnel. He gave Majestic a warm smile.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Majestic Ranger.

"I'm a man from a long, long time ago... my name is Jakon. By the powerful hand of Ultimecia have I been restored to life. I've been helping her with her... _projects_ throughout the universe. Her own _Power Rangers_."

Majestic Ranger pointed his blade. "Then I must ask you to surrender now, or perish under the hand of the Morphing Masters."

Jakon laughed deeply. "You obviously don't know who you are speaking with. I am from the first group of M Morphing Masters there ever was! Here... let me demonstrate what I learned from the Power of Ninja!"

Majestic Ranger sneered as he stared at the familiar armor. "You know Ninjor?"

"You could say that..." Ninjakon said as he shot a massive blast of Anti-Morphing Energy at the wall beside himself. He then laughed as he saw the whole room erupt with electric currents charged with Anti-Morphing Energy.

Majestic Ranger began jumping, trying to dodge the volts of Morphing poison. Tapping into the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, he was able to see what the attack was and create a bubble of Morphing Energy around himself, protecting himself from being hit.

"Well, that was easy. I told Ultimecia programming this room this way would work... Ninjakon to Ultimecia. I have Majestic Ranger here."

Majestic Ranger attempted to teleport out. Every time he did, he could not sense a connection strong enough to his powers to allow the teleportation. Ultimecia had allowed them in, but was doing all she could to ensure they did not get out.

The next level up, the Guardian was being bombarded by waves of Demon Hounds. Although they were invisible, the Guardian was able to use his Trizyrium Crystal power to sense their movements in the realm of space and time. All that did, though, was make them visible to him. Their awesome speed was still one that he needed to match, and his chroniton particle device had not yet replenished itself.

"Agh!" He screamed, sparks erupting from his suit as a Demon Hound slashed at him. He took the opportunity to stab it with a Demon Blade. An explosion of Black Energy erupted from the stabbing as the Demon Hound was destroyed, sending the Guardian flying back and slamming against a wall. As he made contact, several Demon Hounds pounced on him, causing his Demon Blade to fall from his hand.

 _They're more powerful than they ever have been! What's happening!?_ The Guardian thought as he felt the damage being done to his power suit. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Demon Hounds broke through and would be able to rip into his flesh.

As that occurred, Ninjakon focused more Anti-Morphing Energy to pummel Majestic Ranger's force field. "You will fall today. It's over."

Majestic Ranger sneered. He could feel the structural integrity of the Morphing matrix around him hitting a threshold which would allow the poisonous Anti-Morphing Energy to hit him. Focusing, he knew he only had one shot. He gathered the Morphing Energy force field and shot it toward Ninjakon in the hopes it would knock him out. The last thing he saw before being pummeled by Anti-Morphing Energy that was the direct opposite of his specific Morphing Grid was his attack sailing toward Ninjakon.

Meanwhile, Dark Star Ranger shot another blast of Darkness to Armored Orion. Orion was leaning against a wall, exhausted. He barely had time to conjure up a shield of light that diffused the attack.

"Why are you doing this, Jason!? You are a leader for good! This isn't like you!" Orion yelled in frustration.

Dark Star sent several volleys of Darkness at Orion. He laughed as it sent him crumbling to the ground. "Face it, Karminian... it's over!"

As he said this, a Dark Tunnel emerged from the shadows. A man with gold scales and scraggly, shoulder length hair walked out from it. He wore a long dark robe, with ornate symbols Orion recognized as being Nathadian, from what Sentinel Knight and the late Dulcea had once shown him.

"Wh... who are you!?" Orion demanded.

The man Future: Omega recognized as Rumple in his Dark One guise laughed. "Who I am, dearie, is none of your concern. Now, I must say... I am sorry for all of this. I do this not of my own free will... and neither does the one you once knew as Jason."

"What are you talking about!?" Orion screamed, pulling himself up.

"You have a strong will..." The Dark One noted, staring at Orion. "That's good for you. Tap into that Green Energy as you see me approaching you. It's your... only chance."

Dark Star sneered. "What are you talking about!?"

The Dark One turned to look at the evil Power Ranger. "That is none of your concern, Xasjon. I will handle things from here. Now... go do what The Queen wishes for you to do."

As the Dark One said this, Dark Star suddenly stopped. Nodding, he looked to the Dark One. "I will do as she has commanded me."

A Dark Tunnel appeared, allowing Dark Star to leave to do his Queen's bidding. As he did, the Dark One walked toward the injured Orion.

Orion saw him coming, and began shooting blast after blast at the reluctant dark wizard. His willpower to go on was being deflated as he saw the Dark One bat away each attack like he was swatting away a fly.

"No!" The Dark One yelled, grabbing Orion by the throat and lifting him into the air single handed. "Don't give up! You can survive this!"

Orion stared at him. "What is wrong with you!? Just finish me!"

Suddenly, the Dark One could feel Ultimecia take complete control over him, having decided to actively wield the Dark Dagger instead of it being on auto-pilot from her previous command to him. "Rumple, Rumple... Nice try. Now finish him."

"No!" The Dark One said as he punched his fist into Orion's chest. Within moments he ripped out the Morphing Master's heart.

Orion stared in awe and horror at his heart, having been crystallized by the Dark One's horrid magical grip. "What is this!?"

"Now what... _Queen_?" The Dark One sneered.

Ultimecia laughed. "Crush it. I don't need his body, only the darkness within it."

Sighing, the Dark One closed his fist and began crunching the Heart Crystal belonging to Orion. His own heart was heavy with sorrow as he saw Orion gasp in pain. "Remember your will power!"

Ultimecia furrowed her brow at that comment. "What are you telling him, Rumple?"

Sneering, the Dark One replied. "Just helping him get through this, Ultimecia, with his dignity intact."

Ultimecia then outstretched her hand. She then clenched it as hard as she could. As she did this, so did the Dark One. He watched as the red crystals dropped to the ground, becoming sand as their light faded.

The Dark One let go of Orion's neck and let him fall to the ground. He saw an intense amount of Green Energy hovering around Orion's body as it fell into a heap. Not wanting Ultimecia to see the result of that interaction of releasing Orion's Darkness while having a lot of willpower, the Dark One turned around and walked into a Dark Tunnel. He only hoped Orion's Will would be strong enough to overpower its next task.

Back with Meledon Ranger, he ducked as a Rage Sphere mixed with Zocato power was hurled at him. As Meledon: Love, he shot a Love Sphere mixed with Nathadian Magic at Amaradon: Rage. Not surprising to him, Amaradon: Rage was able to dodge the hit.

"This isn't going anywhere, as usual. Zordon... I guess we're just too evenly matched." Amaradon: Rage said as pointed at his rival.

Meledon: Love folded his arms across his chest. Violet Energy surrounded him, giving him deep empathy for the man he knew as Yoral. "Please... stop this. I know you hate me, but this isn't how we should act."

Red Energy flowed through Amaradon: Rage. "I don't just _hate_ you, Zordon! I despise you! I loathe you! I want to rip you apart with my bare teeth! Ahhh!"

Several Rage Spheres blasted out of Amaradon's hands. Once again, Meledon was able to maneuver his way around each blast expertly. Upon dodging the last one, though, a blast of White Energy hit him from behind.

"I figured it was time to end this, my love." Ethereal Trinity said, appearing from a Dark Tunnel surrounded by a force field of White Energy.

Amaradon sighed. "Fine. I wanted to toy with him a little longer, but I suppose you are right."

Meledon Ranger demorphed to his base form. "Both of you haven't ever been able to defeat me before. What makes you think you can stop me now?"

Ethereal Trinity glided over to Amaradon, who demorphed to a base form as well. "Because we have home field advantage, Zordon. This is our personal training field. We have programmed this room specifically to be catered to our powers."

With a flick of her wrists, Meledon could feel Zocato power erupt throughout the room. He could see a generator in the corner, and could feel a tap to Amaradon Ranger from him to it. Meledon Ranger screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

"It's over, Zordon. Today, you will be destroyed." Amaradon said solemnly. He then began channeling the Zocator power in him to the generator, increasing the concentration of it in the room. He knew that eventually it would permeate throughout Zordon's body, either destroying him, or forcing him to demorph. Either way, at that point he knew Zordon would be no more.

A Dark Tunnel opened up in Ultimecia's throne room. From out of the Dark Tunnel emerged Ninjakon. Behind him was Gosei, being dragged by the collar of his robe. Ninjakon tossed Gosei at Ultimecia's feet. "There he is, Regina: the holder of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Now give me what's mine."

Ultimecia shot a blast of Grey Energy at Ninjakon, slamming him into a wall nearby. "Don't you _ever_ call me Regina! Regina is nothing anymore! But... a deal is a deal. In exchange for your help, I will allow you to live in this universe when I'm done with it, and I will give you your brother's heart. Dark One!?"

The Dark One appeared from a separate Dark Tunnel nearby. "Yes, Ultimecia?"

"Accompany Ninjakon to Earth. Target Ninjor and take his heart. Give the Heart Crystal to Ninjakon and then ensure Ninjakon no longer has access to my Dark Tunnels. I don't want him here anymore." Ultimecia said, staring at the red armored Ninja Ranger.

Ninjakon bowed. He knew Ultimecia had to follow through with their agreement, since it had been done per the rules of Crossroads Demon deals. "Thank you, Queen Ultimecia. Perhaps we'll meet sometime in the future..."

"For your sake, you'd better hope not." Ultimecia said bitterly. She remembered how foolish she had been when she unearthed his urn a few months prior and had opened it. How he had recognized who she was by her aura, and had Ninja Streaked before she could react and stole the Dark One's Dagger. She knew the only way to get her precious dagger back was to strike a deal with him. Ninjakon had seen the benefit of the deal and had luckily gone with it.

Ninjakon smirked behind his visor. Following the Dark One into the Dark Tunnel, he thought: _Oh, you foolish girl. Once I get Ninjor's heart he will be mine to control. I don't want him for any sentimentalities... I want him for his raw_ _power_ _. Once I have him, I will have full control over the Morphing Grid_ _and_ _the Anti-Morphing Grid. And then... I'll be coming back for you, little girl. And then_ _I_ _will have ultimate power!_

Emerging from the Dark Tunnel, the Dark One obliterated several dozens of Monsters around them. He then smiled as he saw Ninjor looking around, confused. "Hello, brother! _Long_ time no see..."

"Impossible!" Ninjor declared, pointing his sword at Ninjakon.

"Alright, little brother. Let's see if you can still take me on. Hi-yah!" Ninjakon yelled, Ninja Streaking to Ninjor.

A few hundred feet away, Imperial Dregon and Kamen Rider: Decade continued battling the Monsters around them as hard as they could. Suddenly, an orange blast appeared and cleared the way for them. Looking over, they saw Solaris and Sentinel Knights rushing over to them.

"Are you okay, Prince Dex?" Solaris Knight asked.

Decade nodded. "At least for now, yes."

"Help me!" A voice said.

Looking over, the rangers saw who they thought was Jason on his knees, clutching his ribs. Decade and Sentinel Knight ran to his side to see how they could help.

"Jason!? How did you get here!? I thought you were destroyed with the Zord Base!" Sentinel Knight, the former presiding member of the Morphing Masters, said in astonishment.

Xasjon shook his head. "No... I was able to get out. I... I teleported over to here but was ambushed in this Lunar Cry."

Decade placed a hand on Xasjon's shoulder. "We'll get you some medical attention."

Sentinel Knight staggered back after doing a Nathadian Scan on Xasjon. "Wait... this makes no sense... you... you don't have a-"

Xasjon smiled. "Heart?" He then pulled out his sword and, due to catching his former teammates offguard, was able to stab Kamen Rider: Decade in the stomach with his sword. A sword Ninjakon had imbued with Anti-Morphing Energy. Pulling the blade out, he insta-morphed into Dark Star Ranger.

"Nooo!" Imperial Dregon yelled as he saw Kamen Rider: Decade fall to the ground, hardly breathing.

He and Solaris Knight ran to Sentinel Knight's side as Dark Star did a backflip to separate himself from the heroes. As he landed, he saw a horde of Monsters rushing toward them from the Lunar Cry. Laughing, he pointed at each of them with the tip of his blade. "This is the beginning of the end. Fight as hard as you can, Power Rangers. The end result will be the same every time: Evil will win!"

Meanwhile, up in the Dark Fortress, Gosei woke up. His heart felt as if it was in his throat as he saw the horrible figure of Ultimecia hovering mere feet from him.

"Hello, Master Gosei. I'm glad you're awake. I wanted you to witness this..." She said, gesturing over to the Gold Ranger.

"Trey!?" Gosei said, astonished to see him alive. He had been under the impression that Trey had been destroyed when Triforia had fallen to Ultimecia.

"Go... Gosei..." The Gold Ranger managed to say.

"Now... witness what is your fate, _Master_ Gosei!" Ultimecia cried out. She shot a blast onto her gold platform. Gosei watched in horror as the Gold Ranger demorphed, losing his life as he did since he had junctioned himself fully with the Gold Zeo powers. The Gold Zeo Energy then entered into Ultimecia, finishing the junction of the Zeo Crystal. The Extreme Crystal within her began glowing violently.

Gosei pulled himself up to his knees. "No... No!"

Ultimecia laughed. "Oh, yes! And now, finally, after nearly two hundred million years... the Greatest Treasure in the Universe will be mine!"


	4. Chapter 4: 7,000 Years Later

**Chapter Four: 7,000 Years Later...**

 _ **1000 BC - Timeline B**_

Having tracked the activity of The Evil for the past seven thousand years hadn't been a difficult task for Zordon of Eltar, his long time friend Saba, and his faithful and reliable assistant, Alpha 4. After the first few cycles it was evident it was on a one hundred year time table. Every hundred years it began to glow. The first time it did caught Zordon, Gosei, and Dr. Goier completely off-guard. They had to battle with all of their might, with the help of Power Rangers such as those of the Karovan System and from Aquitar, to hold them off until the attack ended. It had completely destroyed the base of what had once been the Resistance. That attack got Zordon started on rebuilding a facility that had once been a second home to him on Onyx: what he had been at that time residing in and calling his Command Center.

The Evil had been studied with both the technology they had at their disposal, and also the abilities of the Nathadian Scan. What they could garner was that, after being separated from Beelzebub at the end of the Holy War, it would emanate a frequency attracting all Demons within an unknown parameter, possibly past the Solar System, to come and obtain it. It appeared to be a piece of rock from somewhere Castiel had described as the Abyss of Evil, a physical gateway to the Afterlife of _all_ Monsters. Castiel had mentioned to Zordon that their theories were that every planet had a gateway to the Monster Afterlife and its varying degrees, but so far that theory had not been proven conclusively. Needless to say they had found several planets with these gateways, dubbing them each as an Abyss of Evil.

The Evil was made of the same composite materials found on Earth's Abyss, which was supposedly the same materials of which each Abyss was comprised. From the research Zordon had conducted, it appeared as if it was the key factor that made Beelzebub an Alpha Demon. As such, it called out to any and all Demons within a certain proximity to it every hundred years, with the hope of one of them taking it into themselves to cause that Demon to become the new Alpha Demon. Zordon's crew had once thought to destroy The Evil but had discovered that if they had done so, the chain reaction would not only act as a nuclear bomb, it would also rot and decay anything around it with Black Energy for thousands of miles. Zordon had a strong feeling that whatever that specific degree of Black Energy touched would become a Super Demon. Not wanting to risk infecting anything with such power, even any stray bacterium in space, they decided not to destroy it. Even in a sealed containment field or super powered facility, they were unsure of whether or not the Black Energy would seep out, being a supernatural force. To remedy the dilemma, Zordon created a special containment field around The Evil to ensure it stayed in place and did not occasionally radiate anything toxic to its surroundings.

At the point in time which the Future: Omega Ranger was indexing, approximately seven thousand years since the end of said Holy War, another cycle of The Evil had just ended. The Pai Zhua had defended the Command Center faithfully, along with the spread out Ninja Academies, who were specialized in Elemental Spirits rather than the Animal Spirits of the Pai Zhua. The Ninja Academies had gone a different route than those of the Animal Spirits, and were actually closer to what Ninjor had envisioned when he created the two sects of his "secret" Morphing Masters: several different facilities to help protect the Earth, and also to train anyone they could in the ways of Ninja, rather than forcing the student to relocate to a single facility, like the Pai Zhua had done. The Ninja Academies had also been entrusted with two additional, specific duties by Zordon: one was to have a Ninja Academy in a place Zordon had codenamed Blue Bay Harbor, near the location of Earth's Abyss of Evil. They were given the responsibility of guarding the Abyss and ensuring no evil went in or out of it; the second task was to protect the Scroll of Destiny given to them by Master Mao, who had received it from Castiel, on commission from the Tribunal of Magic.

The Pai Zhua, however, were more focused with creating their community based around the Pai Zhua facilities. They still practiced what they called the Order of the Claw, but allowed the term Pai Zhua to encompass more than just their training in their Martial Arts Morphing Powers. They wanted to have a community of caring, akin to a utopia of sorts. During the past seven thousand years, they had completely integrated with more alien peoples, some Human and others not. They had also been open armed to those indigenous to Earth, creating a sort of melting pot where all were welcomed, as long as they abided by the rules of the colony. They were also very close to the Magic Realm, who was led by the being known as the Oracle.

A royal family from a planet destroyed by Dark Specter had migrated to Earth a few millennia prior to the events following that most recent cycle of The Evil. They had originally landed on Earth and had been taken in by the Magic Realm. Over time, the Pai Zhua had seen the happiness of the people of the Magic Realm and, after some discussions with the Oracle and his Magic Council, Master Mao and his other Pai Zhua Masters had decided they wanted to have an overarching hierarchy in their community. On one hand they had the Animal Realm, who was being led by a strong member of their people named Goom. On the other hand were those not of the Animal Realm, being led in general by the Pai Zhua aka by Master Mao. Goom and Mao wanted to ensure they were led with one focus, and not split. They realized that if either one of them were appointed leader, the other side of the community would likely feel offended, which could lead to confrontations they did not want to have occur. What they had decided, in conjunction with the Oracle and the royal family on the Magic Realm (who had, due to their enormous good nature and overall likability, found themselves a small kingdom to rule over in the Magic Realm proper), was to have one of the children of that royal family, one who was not next in line for the throne, become the new leader of the upgraded community of the Pai Zhua. Both the Animal Realm and Pai Zhua would turn to this king and queen for final consults, while the smaller micromanaging tasks would fall to the Pai Zhua and Animal Realms. All in all, not much would change, but the symbol that branch of the royal family would signify would be one of unity. That, in the end, the group was under one umbrella. An umbrella the whole of the people had decided would be called Animaria.

At the point following that particular event of The Evil, those of the Ninja Academies bid farewell to their brethren from Animaria. Travelling back from the field of battle were Lionel the mighty Red Lion, the new leader of the Animal Warriors (the larger members of the Animal Realm). The Animal Warriors had naturally come to be led by Lionel, who was the son of the former leader of the Animal Realm who had retired: Black Lion. Among those who had been involved in that particular battle were: Faor, who was second in command and a mighty Rhino; Ave, the Red Phoenix; Ryl, the massive Blue Whale; Ingat, the Pink Wildcat; Lobo, the wisecracking Yellow Wolf; Hammer, Ryl's cousin who was a Hammerhead Shark; Albert, the stalwart Green Alligator; and Harrison, Lobo's son.

Accompanying them were five members of the Royal Guard of Animaria. Their normal duties were to protect the surrounding grounds of Animaria in the location named Turtle Cove. That day, however, King Uity had ordered five of the seven members of the Guard to help the Animal Warriors defend Zordon's Command Center from the Demons trying to take The Evil.

The first of the crew, a woman by the name Adelais, smiled to Lionel as she and her comrades sat atop Ave as they flew away from the Command Center. "That was a great battle, Lionel. Thank you for leading us."

Lionel nodded. "Thank you for your assistance. I doubt we would have been as successful as we were had you and the rest of the Royal Guard not come."

Lobo looked to Ingat. "I just wish Leon was allowed to come..."

Ingat gave him a look. "Lobo, you know that things are still... hot... between the two of them."

Faor overheard this and laughed, patting Ingat on the back. "And when are things _not_ like that with them, huh? You know, I agree with Lobo: Leon is a bit of a hothead but when it comes down to it, he gets the job done. I'd fight by his side any day of the week. I really miss him out in battle."

Lobo nodded. "Yeah, so do I..."

"Well, maybe we can talk to Lionel about it when we get home?" Ingat suggested, wanting to deviate the current discussion from complaining about their superiors' decisions.

Fulbert, replying to Lionel, said, "It was our pleasure, Lionel! It was actually good to be able to get out to see this infamous Command Center."

Adelais cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you'd never seen it before? I'm sorry! You should had said something! I would have introduced you to Zordon!"

Fulbert shrugged. "Maybe another time. I know we need to get back soon."

Another of the Royal Guard, Galene, giggled as Fulbert said that. "Why? Is it because Princess Shayla is making our dinner tonight?" She winked at Fulbert as she said that.

Fulbert's face grew red. Not because he had feelings for Uity's daughter and only living family member, Shayla, but also because it was actually Galene herself for which he had feelings. "No, no. Hehe... That's not why! I mean... _yes_ it is, but it's because of the food itself, not Princess Shayla!"

Adelais, who had caught on a while ago that Fulbert liked Galene, decided to taunt him for a bit. "Oh, so you don't like Princess Shayla? Hmm... Then I guess I should tell her that you don't like her."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I mean... Well, we all know who _actually_ likes her..." Fulbert said, trying to divert attention from him.

They all shot their glances back at the other man in the group, Merrick. The loner in the group had not been paying attention, being at the very far end of Ave's back. He was staring off into the distance, reflecting on the battle they had just survived.

The fifth member of the Royal Guard, Brynja, laughed as she stared at him. She made her way over to the daydreamer and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! Mr. Baliton! Wake up! We're talking about your crush on Princess Shayla!"

Merrick looked at her, then to his teammates, and sneered. "It is not appropriate to speak of our princess like that."

Brynja folded her arms and put her face in a mocking gesture. "Oh, really? So is it appropriate to go singing with her every morning?"

"I don't sing." Merrick said shortly.

Galene, ready to have some fun, jumped in. "Oh, right! You're a piper!"

Merrick breathed in slowly, full of irritation. "It's not a pipe. It's a flute. We do it every morning to appease the leader of the Deers. Nothing more. Nothing less. He's a temperamental son of a gun, and if we don't perform for him every morning, he throws a fit and says that no one likes him. When King Uity heard that I played, he assigned me to go with his daughter. That. Is. All."

Fulbert was beaming at Merrick, not only happy to not be the center of the mocking, but also because he felt like if he mocked him like Galene was, he could get closer to her. "Well, I play the harp. Why wasn't I invited? Or Adelais and _her_ flute playing? Maybe it's because King Uity _wants_ you to grow closer to Princess Shayla? He _is_ looking for an heir to his throne."

"Enough!" Merrick yelled, jumping up. "This is all grossly inappropriate. As leader of this group, I demand you all stop this behavior immediately, or be reprimanded by Goom himself when we arrive home!"

Lionel chuckled as they continued toward Animaria. "Well, Merrick... It sure does seem that they succeeded in crawling under your skin, didn't they?"

"I'll say!" Harrison proclaimed, no longer able to stifle his laughter.

Merrick clenched his fists and pouted. "Lionel, please be more mature than this..."

"Merrick, you're second in command of the Royal Guard. He's the leader of the Animal Warriors and the son of Black Lion." Adelais said, smirking after finally breaking her silence. "I don't think he has much to fear from you."

That caused the entire party to erupt in laughter. Merrick promptly sat back down and sighed. "I just want you all to show more respect is all."

"And we just want you to lighten up, man!" Brynja said. "Well, we're almost home. By the way, since you're the one who is leading the expedition, then I guess you should probably be the one to recap how everything went."

Merrick, for the first time in the conversation, showed an emotion other than irritation: surprise. "What!? But dinner is starting soon! I'm starving!"

Galene winked at him. "Then you better talk fast. We're all so _very_ hungry and we will be wanting to eat as soon as we can... and as much as we can, too. Isn't that right, Fulbert?"

"I... umm... yes, of course!" Fulbert said, feeling uncomfortable when Galene had directly addressed him.

Merrick pouted. "You guys are jerks..."

Adelais turned to him and laughed. "Next time, don't go using your authority on us then!"

The next few minutes were spent with playful banter between the four Royal Guardians and the Animal Warriors. Soon, they were back home at Animaria. Leaping off of Ave's back, they thanked him and made their way to the fire in the middle of the eating area to see what Princess Shayla had made for them to eat. All, except Merrick, who dutifully made his way to the area designated as the base of operations for the Royal Guard.

"Ah! Merrick! Great to see you!" The humanoid descended from extraterrestrials, Baskin, said. He was the actual leader of the Royal Guard of Animaria. "How did the expedition go? Successful, I assume. I believe I saw everyone arrive home intact."

Merrick bowed ceremoniously to Baskin. "Yes, Commander Baskin. Everything went as planned. No casualties on our side. No injuries, as well."

Baskin nodded. "Good, good. And how are the Animal Crystals?"

Merrick showed his Animal Crystal, a Wolf, intact in his glove. "All of ours are okay."

Baskin looked at it and smiled. He remembered when Zordon had first received the Animal Crystals from Master Mao, who had received them from the Kryptonian based Beast Watch Rangers. He remembered the excitement surround the Animal Crystals when the process for making them was given to Goom and Mao so that each Animal of the Animal Realm could have their own crystal, by which they could link themselves to another person so that each fighter would be linked, each forging a relationship that would make each other stronger. "Fantastic. Well, then. I guess that's all until tomorrow's training."

Merrick nodded. "Well, I guess then I will see you tomorrow."

As he turned around, a figure dropped down from the trees. Merrick stood straight at attention when he saw who it was. The humanoid who looked more ape than anything else. The leader of the Animal Realm, Goom.

"At ease, Merrick." Goom said, smiling. "It's great to see you!"

Merrick relaxed a bit. Of all the people in Animaria, Goom seemed to have been the one to crack through his tough outer shell over the years. He laughed and gave Goom a large hug. "It's great to see you, too, old friend."

"Now, I'm glad you're here! Let the others know that I will be attending tomorrow's training." Goom said.

Merrick flashed a smile. "That's great! We have so much we could learn from you!"

"Well, I hope so." Baskin said, folding his arms and grinning. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be a good leader."

Goom laughed. "Yes, well... Make sure everyone knows. Oh, and give the announcement with an air of authority. I want them to be a little afraid tomorrow. It'll help them pay closer attention."

Laughing, Merrick nodded. "Will do, Goom. Will do."

"Now, hurry along! I think Shayla is almost out of food!" Goom said.

Nodding, Merrick sprinted away from Baskin and Goom. He stopped as he approached the fire. Standing there, he saw the woman who he thought was the most beautiful person he had ever seen: Princess Shayla.

"Hey, Merrick!" She cried out happily. "Come on! I saved some for you from these greedy guys!"

Merrick stifled a smile. _Be professional._ He thought.

"On my way, Princess." Merrick said, making his way to the fire for food.

Meanwhile, from the forest, Koragg the Knight Wolf watched unseen. "Yes, Animaria. Enjoy your time. Eat, drink, and be merry. Enjoy it while you can because soon the time will come when you will be completely destroyed. Soon, you will all feel the wrath of The Master."

. . .

 ** _1993 AD - Timeline A_**

Orion felt... different... as he stood up. He was surprised he could stand at all, given the fact he had just watched the Dark One take his heart out of his chest, then crumple it into a million pieces of sand right before his eyes. Looking around, he wasn't quite sure where he was. Then... it hit him. He, Gosei as the Majestic Ranger, Zordon as the Meledon Ranger, and the Guardian had rushed aboard the Dark Fortress to attack the being who was, for all intents and purposes, the Queen of the Universe. She was the being who had at one point in time been known as Bansheera. Who after fusing the Zeo Crystal, Jewels of the Corona Aurora, and Orb of Doom into a mighty power source called the Extreme Crystal, became a monstrous being known to them as Ultimecia.

He then heard something moving behind him. Spinning around, he saw something which shocked him: himself.

"What is this!?" Orion demanded.

The man who looked like him looked at him blankly. "I do not know. Why is my armor speaking to me...? This all feels... wrong? Right? I... I do not know..."

Suddenly, a Dark Tunnel opened up behind the man who looked like Orion. Before Orion himself could question him, Grey Energy erupted from the Dark Tunnel and engulfed the look alike. Within moments, the Grey Energy subsided and the Dark Tunnel closed.

"Who are you!?" Orion screamed, lifting up his sword.

The man looked at him and smiled. "I do not know what sort of sorcery you are conjured from, but know this: I will, in the name of Ultimecia, end you!"

"Who. Are. You!?"

"I am a servant to my Queen. My name is Rioxon. Now prepare to be destroyed!" Rioxon yelled. He charged Grey Energy into his hands and shot them at Orion.

Orion swung several times with his sword. Green Energy could be seen exploding from each swing as it connected with the Grey Energy. At one point, when Rioxon rolled to the right and shot more blasts, Orion had moved to dodge it. As he moved, he saw his reflection as Grey Energy lit up the metal floor he had been standing on. He gasped and paused as he did. All he could see was his armor from the Lights of Orion power up floating in the air.

Taking advantage of the pause, Rioxon shot a blast at Orion's Armor. He watched as the armor slammed into the floor. Calmly and emotionless, except for the emotions transmitted to him from his Queen, he went to the armor and looked at it in confusion. "How did it come to life... and sound like me?"

Seeing that the only thing Rioxon saw was his armor heaped on the ground, Orion's Armor found that Rioxon had no way of seeing that he actually had only had the "wind" knocked out of him. Timing it just right, he sent his invisible hand up, holding his sword tight, and stabbed Rioxon in the stomach. As he did that, Green Energy swept from him into the look alike before him. It was haunting seeing his own face contort in pain the way it was. For a moment, the eyes shown brightly with Grey Energy before Green Energy erupted from them. As that happened, he felt suddenly as light as a feather. He was lifted up into the air and could feel himself enter into Rioxon. In a bright flash of light, Rioxon was wearing Orion's Armor. A shockwave erupted from the union.

"What in the devil...?" Orion said, lifting himself up. Looking down at his hands, he saw his own hands. He looked around and could not see Rioxon anywhere. After waiting a few moments he realized, on some level, what happened. Somehow, according to the Dark One, his will had lived on in his armor and his body, for whatever reason without a heart, stood up and started acting on his own. Infusing the body with his own Green Energy somehow merged the heartless body with his will once again.

 _So... I don't have a heart now? How does that work?_ Orion thought. Before he could further question it, a thought came to mind: _Zordon, Gosei, and the Guardian need me! I must plow forward and find them! We must finish the mission to destroy Ultimecia!_

With determination on his face, he became an orb of light due to his power and blasted down through the floor. Not seeing anyone, he ripped through another chunk of floor, still not finding any of his friends. Green Energy hovered around him as he blasted through another floor. Before him, he saw Meledon Ranger being bombarded with Zocato power. All the while, shots of White Energy were being hurled at him from Ethereal Trinity.

Gritting his teeth, he flew down and pummelled Amaradon Ranger, who had been up to that point laughing as he slowly was blasting Meledon Ranger, hoping to destroy him as painfully as possible.

"The... generator..." Meledon Ranger said, pointing.

Orion, now out of the sphere of light, nodded. Before Ethereal Trinity could hit him, he shot a blast of Morphing Energy at the contraption and destroyed it, severing Amaradon Ranger's connection to it.

Meledon Ranger, still weak from all of the excess Zocato power still bouncing around, felt a prompting from his powers. "Meledon Conversion: Order of Amaradon."

The three in the room watched as Meledon Ranger's suit became black, with purple accents. Before long, he stood tall and defiant, an exact copy of Amaradon Ranger. Focusing, Meledon: Amaradon caused all of the excess Zocato power in the room to be absorbed by him. He then demorphed back into Meledon Ranger, converting the Zocato power he had amassed into more Nathadian Magic for him to use.

"You take care of Trin- of that Ethereal. I can handle Yoral..." Meledon said.

Nodding, Armored Orion rushed forward sword in hand. He swung it at Ethereal Trinity. As he did, the sword that had once belonged to the King of the Ethereals, Michael, appeared in her hand. She blocked Orion's attack and simultaneously blasted him in the gut with a surge of White Energy.

As that occurred, Meledon Ranger stared at Amaradon. "I am sick and tired of you, Yoral. You are nothing but vermin in the universe. You have caused the destruction of millions, if not billions, of lives. And it all started because you were jealous of my relationship with my wife. You coveted her, which led you down a slippery slope. Well, what you did not know, Yoral, was that at the end of that slippery slope was your final destination... me. Meledon Conversion: Speed Force. Meledon Conversion: Razor."

Amaradon pulled himself up and stared on as razor blades erupted from Meledon's suit at the wrists, shoulders, and knees. "You won't beat me, Zordon. You know you won't. I will haunt you all the rest of your days."

Meledon sighed. "You will only be a memory from here on out. Goodbye." He raced forward in the blink of an eye, using his blades to cut Amaradon Ranger with quickness but precision. He hadn't known it until that point, and maybe it was the surge of Zocato power that had temporarily disconnected him from the Order of Meledon, but he realized that after all of those years, he had been the one holding himself back. He had not wanted to, on some level, deal the deathstrike on Amaradon Ranger. Perhaps somewhere deep down, he had wished that in the end someone else would spare him from defeating his lifelong rival. The man who had taken his wife from him. On some level, he thought that perhaps Yoral intimidated him too much. Meledon Ranger had decided, though, at that moment to end it once and for all. He had focused on all the destruction Amaradon Ranger had caused, and focused on the possibility of even more destruction in the future. Having done that, he "convinced" his Meledon based powers that Amaradon Ranger, Yoral, was a truly great threat. With that in mind, he could feel the Order of Meledon swelling within him, amplifying his powers to ensure that he could destroy Amaradon once and for all.

Amaradon fell to his knees, Red Magic crackling around him, destroying the virus of Zocato power in him. "I... I will _never_ be only a memory..."

"Then you'll be nothing." Meledon said, folding his arms across his chest. As he did, Amaradon Ranger fell to his face and exploded.

What he was afraid of at that point happened: an emptiness. Although his thirst for vengeance had been quenched, he felt hollow. As if, in the end, getting retribution from someone who had wronged him wasn't enough. He clenched his fist as he thought on that, knowing the answer to his emptiness. There was more to do, people to save: he had to save the universe from Ultimecia.

"Noooo!" Ethereal Trinity yelled, seeing her love's destruction.

As she was distracted, Orion for the second time that day thrust his blade into the gut of someone being controlled by The Queen. White, glowing blood poured out of her mouth. She spat it on Armored Orion's face.

"Meledon Conversion: Black Battery..." Meledon Ranger said, transforming into Meledon: Death. Whenever in a Battery Mode, his face reverted back to what it looked like in its youth. He found it fitting that he would end what was left of Trinity's miserable existence with a face she could recognize.

"Don't do this, Zordon! You will never have your wife back if you do this!" Ethereal Trinity screamed as Orion rushed and stabbed his blade tip into a wall, pinning Trinity to it as well.

Meledon: Death frowned. "Trinity is gone. I have scanned you time upon time. The virus Michael fused you with is a symbiote. Because Ultimecia ripped you away from me before I could save you, I can't destroy the virus within you without destroying you as well. No matter what I do, the woman I knew as my wife is gone."

Ethereal Trinity yelled in anguish. "I will end you!"

"No, you won't." Meledon: Death said as a fog of Black Energy pulsated from him. Increasing its speed, the deadly fog began wrapping itself around Ethereal Trinity.

As that happened, as a last moment attempt at hurting Zordon, Ethereal Trinity let go of her host and found recess in the depths of her mind, ready to meet her love, Yoral, in the Afterlife.

"Z.. Zuh... Zordon..." Trinity said as the White Energy disappeared from her eyes for the first time in ten thousand years. "Th... thank you. I love you..."

"Nooo!" Meledon: Death yelled as he fell to his knees. He tried as quickly as he could to retract the Death Fog, but it was too late. Trinity fell to the floor, lifeless.

Armored Orion ripped his blade unceremoniously from Trinity's body and let her sink to the floor. Recognizing the emotion Zordon was having, he found the appropriate response in his mind and made his way to Meledon: Death. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was not your fault, Zordon. You did what you had to."

"It was me! I was the one who took her life!" Meledon: Death yelled in anguish, keeping on his black suit to mourn his wife.

"No. Michael, Ultimecia, and Yoral took her life. You solely ended her misery." Armored Orion said.

"I didn't give her the chance she deserved! I... I could have worked harder to find a solution!"

"No. She was in the way of the mission and you knew that came first. You disposed of your enemy and helped us be able to make it to the next stage of the attack: destroy Ultimecia." Armored Orion replied simply.

"What!? What's wrong with you!? I just took my wife's life! Don't you have a heart!?" Meledon: Death screamed.

Armored Orion gave him a blank stare. "No. No I don't."

Meanwhile, a few floors up, the Guardian was still pinned against a wall. He could feel his suit giving out. He knew in a couple of moments his life would be forfeited to the Demon Hounds.

 _The least I can do is take out a large chunk of, if not the entire, Dark Fortress if I'm to fall. Auron will have to find a way to protect the last Power Egg without me..._ He thought, beginning to focus on his Trizyrium Crystal. He hoped to cause it to explode so that a Time Hole would open and suck the Dark Fortress, and Ultimecia, into it.

As he began to focus, a vortex opened up in the room. From out of it stepped two people he had never seen before: Agent Chen and Agent Z. Accompanying them was Captain Windmark.

Z looked at the Guardian. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He then shot out a beam from his wrist tech. A massive wave of White Energy erupted from the device and obliterated the Demon Hounds.

"... Freelancers, huh?" Guardian said, huffing as he stood up, leaning against the wall he had been pinned to moments earlier.

Chen nodded. "Yes, Guardian. We came here to stop you from doing something that would greatly disrupt the Pattern."

"I thought... September made it so... that you guys couldn't see the... Pattern here." The Guardian said, laboring for air.

"You're right." Captain Windmark said. "But Agent Chen and Z here were able to... make a calculated guess."

Z nodded. "We need more time, and you are our key."

"What he means to say," Chen said. "Is that Ultimecia is a threat far greater than we had previously thought. We need you to end her. You cannot fall here."

Guardian shook his head and laughed. "Are you telling me that now... that you can actually get me, you're letting me go? Why don't you take her out yourselves?"

Windmark looked to the two Freelancers. "Let's just say there are some things outside of our jurisdiction. Now, be productive, Guardian. Do _whatever_ it takes to end Ultimecia. If you are not willing to sacrifice _everything_ to stop her, she _will_ in a short time become the greatest evil the multiverse has ever known."

And with that, the trio vanished into their vortex. Guardian could feel his strength returning to him and began limping forward. As he did, a ball of light appeared before him. From out of the light, Meledon Ranger and Armored Orion emerged.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Guardian said, sighing. "Are you guys okay?"

Meledon nodded, in his base form. "We'll be fine."

Orion looked at Guardian. "I lost my heart and Zordon destroyed Yoral and Trinity."

"Wait, what!?" Guardian said, not sure how to reply.

"I'll explain later." Guardian said darkly. "Right now we need to get to Ultimecia."

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Lunar Cry continued. As it did, Dark Star Ranger laughed. "You Power Rangers can't beat me!"

Imperial Dregon was bent over Decade, holding his head in his hands as he labored for breath. "You will pay for this, Jason. Your treachery will be met by me tenfold!"

"Come on, then. Show me." Dark Star said, laughing. He got into a fencing stance, mocking them.

"Take this!" Solaris Knight yelled, blasting a beam of Gold Morphing Energy and Red Energy at Dark Star.

As Dark Star was dodging the blow, Sentinel Knight swooped down and slashed him in the chest. Sparks erupted from his suit from the attack, causing him to land on his back. Before Sentinel Knight could finish him off, though, a Vampiranoid swooped down and attacked the former Morphing Master.

"Ahh!" Sentinel Knight screamed, attempting to fend the Monster off.

"Uncle... Avenge me..." Decade said as he let out his final breath.

"I will, my nephew..." Imperial Dregon proclaimed, standing up. He turned and looked at Dark Star. "In honor of Edenoi, I will slay you!"

Picking up his sword, he ran ahead to face Dark Star, he had since gotten up and was fighting Solaris Knight. He charged up a concentrated blast of Morphing Energy and shot it out at Dark Star.

Dark Star blocked the attack. Feeling his strength return to him, he smirked. "Hey! Daggeron! You use the power of the sun, right?"

Solaris Knight shot a blast at his new enemy. "Shut your mouth!"

"That's what I thought..." Dark Star said as he shot several blasts of Darkness at Solaris Knight.

The stalwart knight blocked the first two, but the ricochet of Darkness from off his sword permeated the air around him. He could feel the Darkness filling his lungs and burning. Before he knew it, he was demorphed.

"Daggeron!" Sentinel Knight yelled, rushing to his side after having disposed of the Vampiranoid. Right as he approached the powerful Magic wielder, he was shocked to find him ice cold.

"...help..." Daggeron coughed out before the light of his Spirit was extinguished.

"Wow. You guys _are_ as weak as Ultimecia said." Dark Star remarked as he saw the mighty Daggeron lose his life.

Imperial Dregon leapt forward to take out the man who cost his last living relative his life while Sentinel Knight had tried to restore Daggeron to life. Dark Star saw this and, taking advantage of the impulsive attack, dropped to the ground onto his back. He kicked up his leg and caught Dregon in the gut, using his acceleration to propel him even further down his trajectory until he was launched into a group of Monsters. Jumping onto his feet he spun around and shot several blasts of Darkness at Dregon as he was pinned against what looked like massive spiders who were stabbing through Dregon's Imperial Armor with their sharp, pointed legs.

As he felt stab after stab penetrate his vital organs, accompanied by blasts of Darkness, his mind fell upon one thought: _I can only hope and pray that I did enough good to offset all the bad I did in my life..._

Turning around, Dark Star narrowly missed getting stabbed by Sentinel Knight's Excelsior by parrying the attack.

"You've wasted your talent by siding with Ultimecia, you fool!" Sentinel Knight declared. He looked around quickly and saw the Monsters rushing to attack them.

"No, she _amplified_ my talents!" Dark Star yelled. He then shot several orbs of Grey Energy at Sentinel Knight.

Dodging them, Sentinel Knight found himself ambushed by Werewolves and Ogres. Focusing, he charged his sword and began hacking away at them. Black and Purple blood erupted from the limbs of those whom he cut down. With each slash came about more exhaustion. He didn't know how he would be able to defend himself against Dark Star amidst that horrid Lunar Cry.

Suddenly, Grey Energy surrounded him and blasted him away from the Monsters. Looking up, he could make out Dark Star effortlessly rip through the Monsters Sentinel Knight had left behind. He sighed as he watched the former potential Morphing Master slowly walk toward him. He knew the end had come.

"Goodbye, _Tidus_. It was nice knowing you..." Dark Star said, laughing.

Sentinel Knight looked at him in confusion. "How could you possibly know that name!?"

"You'll never know..." Dark Star said, laughing. He then stabbed Sentinel Knight in the chest. Focusing, he pumped several blasts of Anti-Morphing Energy and Darkness into Sentinel Knight.

Suddenly, his life flashed before his eyes. All of the events he had gone through, starting with Lothor and ending there with Dark Star. He could feel the Anti-Morphing Energy mixing with his own Morphing Energy, fogging his mind and muddling his memories. Before he could take another breath, he exploded in a fantastic display of lights.

Dark Star laughed as he picked up the Corona Aurora. "Ultimecia will be glad to have this to complete the power of the Jewels..." As he said that, a flying fireball appeared seemingly from out of nowhere and hit him in the chest, sending him staggering back.

Looking up in confusion, he saw Link standing there, flames in his hands and eyes. Link curled a lip and spoke to Dark Star. "Now listen here, kid. I don't care who you think you are. I've seen that man, Tidus, do some great things here in this universe and he did not deserve to die like that."

Olivia ran to his side, shooting a Zombie in the head as she did. "Link! We have to go! Charlie says the Guardian is on the Dark Fortress!"

Link shook his head. "No. I have to get rid of that abomination over there."

Dark Star scoffed. "I'd like to see you try, Spiky Hair."

Olivia pulled at his arm with one hand, shooting a Demon in between the eyes with her gun hand. "That is not the mission! Link, now!"

Before he could argue further, she tapped into her special powers and teleported herself and Link to Charlie's location. She then transported them to the Dark Fortress.

Laughing, Dark Star twirled the Corona Aurora on his index finger. "What a loser..." He then walked into a Dark Tunnel that appeared behind him. As he did, he missed one important detail: the sword Excelsior left on the decayed ground, glowing with White Energy and Red Nathadian Magic.

A half mile away, Ninjakon and Ninjor faced off, having been battling all the while at a stand still. They were both in their Samurai modes.

"Face it, little brother: you can't beat me. Plain and simple." Samurai Ninjakon said, laughing.

Ninjor sent a blast at his brother. "I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" He then Streaked over to Ninjakon, unfortunately unable to land a hit once again. Ninjakon laughed as he kicked Ninjor away from him. "Just give in to me, Ninjor! It will be so much easier for you in the end! You can't beat me!"

"But I can!" Auric yelled, flying through the air surrounded Morphing Energy. Before Ninjakon could react, he felt Auric's broadsword pierce his armor and sink into his chest cavity.

"Ki... Killian!?" Ninjakon gasped, blood coming from his mouth in his helmet.

"Nay... I am Auric, and you have been conquered." He looked up at Ninjor and nodded.

Ninjor sighed, heart heavy. Knowing it was the best he could do, and that even after millions of years Jakon had not changed, Ninjor approached Ninjakon. "Goodbye, my brother. May you rest in peace."

"Noooo! Noooo!" Ninjakon yelled, trying to pull himself off of the sword that had impaled him and grounded him. His last thought was only that had no lingual significance: pure hate. It was the last thing he would ever feel as Ninjor's blade cut his head clean off.

The Dark One blasted several Monsters away from the scene, being drawn by Ninjakon's blood. He looked at Ninjor and Auric.

"Rumple."

"Killian. Jor. Heh... Look at us... All sporting different names to escape who we really are."

Ninjor stared at him, feeling empty inside. "What is it, Rumple? Are we to fight?"

The Dark One smiled. "Actually, no. I have no instructions from that witch Ultimecia if Ninjakon were to fail, so... I don't have to do anything. Good luck, my old friends. May the Power protect you."

Auric and Ninjor watched as the Dark One regretfully went back to the Dark Tunnel and vanished. Ninjor sighed as he saw more Monsters licking their chops, ready to feast on not only Ninjakon's body, but also the still living Auric and Ninjor.

"What now, Jor?" Auric asked.

"I suppose you will need to armor up, Killian." Samurai Ninjor said, gripping his sword's hilt tightly.

Auric groaned. "I hate doing that..." He then reached into his cloak, searching for his Gold Key.

As Auric did so, Morphing Energy surged around Samurai Ninjor. "It's time for you all to feel the true power of Ninja! Yi-ah!"

Back on the Dark Fortress, Meledon Ranger, the Guardian, and Armored Orion stood outside of Ultimecia's throne room. They had met no resistance in their climb up to the room. Meledon knew that only meant one thing: She _wanted_ them to arrive.

Before they could open the door, Link, Olivia, and Charlie appeared from a Time Door. Olivia pointed her blaster at Guardian. "One chance, Guardian. Come with us or receive a blaster bullet to the head."

"She'll do it, too. We've had a _really_ bad day." Charlie said, pointing a blaster at Orion.

Meledon shook his head. "What are you doing? Guardian? I thought you told us the Freelancers let you go!"

"What are you talking about!?" Link said, laughing incredulously. "Let him go? Why would we do that!?"

Guardian held his hands up in the air. "It was... um... right! Agent Z and Agent Chen!"

Olivia laughed. "Nice try. Never heard of 'em."

"And we know all of the Freelancers." Link said, charging up flames in his hands. "Now are you done lying? Geez, you're really desperate if you've resorted to _that_."

Suddenly, another Time Door opened up. From out of it walked Captain Windmark. "Let them go."

"What!?" Olivia said, dropping her blaster.

"Directive from me. Now let's go. I have another assignment for you immediately." Windmark ordered.

"We don't take orders from Baldies!" Charlie said, gun still aimed at Orion.

"This comes from the President. Now let's go." Windmark said, vanishing into the Time Door.

A Time Door appeared behind the three Freelancers. Olivia smiled. "Well, I guess you guys were lucky today. I'll see you next time, then."

Guardian folded his arms. "Can't wait."

And like that, they were gone.

Meledon Ranger stepped forward. "Alright. Let's go." He then pushed the doors open to Ultimecia's throne room. As he did, the three heroes gasped. Standing in the middle of the room was Ultimecia. Behind her was Gosei, stuck in a force field on her golden platform. At her feet was the body of the former Gold Zeo Ranger, Trey of Triforia.

"Welcome, Rangers." Ultimecia said. "Welcome... to your appointment with your destruction."


	5. Chapter 5:7000 Years Later-The Organisms

**Chapter Five: 7,000 Years Later - The Organisms**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Goom leapt through the air and kicked Fulbert in the chest. He simultaneously threw out his right hand and punched Brynja in the face. Without hesitation, he dropped onto his back and rolled so that his legs flipped over his head. Before finishing the flip, he extended himself into a kick that caught Adelais in the gut, throwing her into a tree. The ape-man then jumped up high, grabbing a branch before swinging down onto Galene. She attempted to strike him with her saber, which had a slot in which she could house her Animal Crystal, but Goom was too quick. He grabbed her weapon hand by the wrist and turned it, causing it to drop from her hands while simultaneously applying a chokehold with his free arm.

Before Merrick and Baskin could approach him, he leapt off of Galene, who crumpled to the ground almost instantly upon his departure, and grabbed another branch, swinging up high into the tree.

"I call upon the Spirit of the Wolf!" Merrick declared, holding his saber up high above his head while wearing his Royal Guard uniform (the uniform consisted of white layered fabric, with a belt across the navel line. The uniforms would extend down to the feet ankles, meeting the boots the fighters wore. At the top of the uniform was a helmet with a break for the face. The fighters would also wear gloves, to protect their hands from easy claw attacks.). From the Animal Crystal that resided in the hilt of his saber, the Animal Spirit belonging to Harrison, son of Lobo, erupted from it.

Harrison was a massive, silver colored Wolf with an angry look on his face. Violet streaks could be seen across his fur, almost as if they were neon lights stretched across his body. The Spirit, which Animal Crystals were able to tap by junctioning the Spirit of the holder of the Animal Sphere to the Spirit of the Animal who they were paired with, surged out and onto the tree. Goom frowned and did a backflip over the Animal Spirit and lunged at Baskin.

Grinning, Baskin did a handless cartwheel to his left before attacking with his Animal Spirit: that of Leon, the Red Lion. Goom shot out the Animal Spirit of Black Lion, one of the many Animal Crystals he held, defeating Leon's Spirit. Merrick couldn't help but marvel at how symbolic that was of Black Lion's real relationship with Leon.

Merrick ran and joined Baskin at his side. They both got into fighting stances, ready to take Goom down. Goom got into a stance as well. Then, he straightened up and smiled, clapping.

"Bravo to Merrick and Baskin! If we had continued, I am fairly certain that the two of you could have overpowered me!" Goom said, joy filling up in his soft eyes.

As he spoke, the other four members of the Royal Guard limped over to their leading officers. Brynja was the first to "speak" from them, grunting and rolling her eyes at the congratulations they received.

"Now, who can tell me why they did well? Why they were able to stand tall and not fall?" Goom asked, looking each member of the Royal Guard in the eye.

Fulbert was the one to answer, raising his hand high. After Goom pointed at him, he straightened up before saying, "They trusted in their Animal Spirits."

"Correct! They did not trust in their own wit, but trusted that a higher power could sustain them." Goom said, slowly walking up and down, staring at them.

"It's hard to stop and focus long enough to get the Spirit going, though!" Adelais explained. "I feel like if I stop to concentrate that I will lose an opportunity to strike!"

Galene nodded slowly. "I have to agree. When I stop, I also leave myself open for an attack."

Merrick looked to them and folded his arms across his chest. "Listen... you need to be smart about it. Don't just do it when you feel like it. Set yourself up while you are fighting. Go in with a plan set in mind. While fighting, set yourself up for a scenario in which you can get yourself away from attackers. The more practice you have in isolating yourself, the better you'll get."

"And," Baskin added. "From there you can learn to not only isolate yourself, but to also set yourself up in position for a mighty strike, like Merrick did with Goom."

"Are you laughing telling me that you set yourself up to get in that position to attack Goom!?" Brynja asked Merrick incredulously.

Merrick nodded. "More or less. I have in my mind set that whenever I find an opponent that likes to go airborne, I set myself up when I am at a certain angle beneath to attack. I have similar plans for different situations. I then do my best to force the situation in battle to get into my best possible angle. Of course, I never compromise myself and force situations that simply won't happen. That's just putting myself in danger and wasting time."

Goom smiled. "It's a gentle tactic that takes time to perfect. The closer to expert level one becomes, the easier it is to recognize when certain situations arise."

Galene raised both eyebrows and let out a long trail of air from her mouth. "Well, I think I'll need more training when it comes to this!"

Brynja furrowed her brow. "We've been members of the Royal Guard for a while now. Why is this only being brought up now?"

Goom's countenance darkened. "I had a dream a few nights ago. A tide of darkness washed over the Earth, destroying everyone on it. It then spread throughout the universe like a plague and devoured everything in its path. I... I feel like it was a sign..."

"Dark Specter." Merrick said ominously, curling his lip.

Goom looked at his friend and nodded. "Yes, Merrick. I believe it to be Dark Specter. We need to be ready to defend not only Animaria, but the world from any threat that may come. Now, I don't know if it will be Dark Specter or not. I don't even know if anything _will_ happen, but trust me when I say it is better to be safe than sorry."

Baskin then walked out of the line up and made his way to Goom. Turning around, he faced his Royal Guard members. "Now, there is something else we wish to speak with you about. Something we feel will further help you."

"What is it?" Fulbert asked.

Goom looked at each of them. "Have you heard of the Order of Meledon?"

They all nodded, having heard of what was known as the "governing body" over Zordon of Eltar's powers.

"Good. Now, who can tell me what the three components to the Order are?" Goom asked. "And not you, Baskin."

Baskin smiled and folded his arms across his chest. Looking down the line that comprised the rest of the Royal Guard, he watched as Adelais was the first to raise her hand.

After Goom motioned to her to allow her to speak, Adelais lowered her arm. "Never use your powers for personal gain; never escalate a battle; keep your identity a secret."

"Why do you think I have mentioned this today, during this training day? After I have told you my suspicions that a great evil is coming?" Goom asked, leading the Royal Guard to the answer with his question.

Fulbert indicated he had an answer. "Perhaps it is because you want us to adopt the precepts of the Order of Meledon."

"Correct. Now, Zordon has said multiple times that he fully believes if the universe did not know of his existence that his powers would be greater, and that his non compliance to his second rule has hindered his ability to use his powers to their potential. And he recognizes that it is not his fault, but the fact is the rule is in place and he is not abiding by it. Now, we are not exactly needing to stick to such strict guidelines as his, so we have the luxury of glossing over rule two." Goom said, placing his arms behind his back as he paced back and forth. "Let me start with the first rule, then: never use your powers for personal gain.

"Now, regardless of the situation in which you find yourself, there is great wisdom in this rule. Discipline to know when to use the power of your Animal Crystals, and discipline to know when to use your fighting skills, is absolutely essential. If you know when to use your abilities, and when not to, you will hold them sacred to you. Psychologically you will value them more than you would have. I believe this will enhance your ability to wield such power. Also, if you don't abuse them then others will not get hurt by you wielding such great power irresponsibly.

"As for the rule to not escalate a battle, look at it this way: if we go against an enemy full on, using our most powerful attacks and weapons up front, then they know what we have to offer right up front. They can move their attacks to match up with our best attacks, and evolve to outpace us. If we slowly increase our attacks, though, we don't show our hand to the enemy. We keep them in the dark, wondering whether or not we have more at our disposal. We get in their head, forcing them to play by _our_ rules and not theirs. They show up, we match them. They try something else, we match them. Slowly, they get beaten in their mind, because they start believing subconsciously that no matter what they do, we'll match them.

"Plus, what if something were to happen that would cause us to lose our more powerful attacks? If we always resorted to them, we would never learn how to use our base powers and what comes inherent to us. If we constantly use the 'big guns' and we then lose them, we would find ourselves unsure of what to do next. We would not have the practice of knowing how to fight without our powers, and then the enemy would have the advantage over us." Goom concluded, stopping and looking at the Royal Guard.

Merrick stepped forward. "This was inspiring to me. This seems like the right course of action for our group. I vow to live by the code of the Order of Meledon."

One by one, the others stepped forward and vowed as well. After Baskin took the vow, rounding out the group, Goom nodded. "This is good... Now, I want you all to run five miles. Go."

They all groaned, except Baskin and Merrick who immediately began running.

"Where in the Order of Meledon does it say for us to do cardio!?" Brynja complained as she set off.

"This stinks..." Fulbert frowned, reluctantly heading out to his run.

"Man... I thought we were done..." Galene grumbled as she half walked, half jogged away.

Adelais looked to Goom and nodded. "Thank you for the inspiring words." She then turned and ran after the others. Merrick had a head start on her, and although she knew that she could never beat Baskin, even with a minute headstart, she wouldn't let Merrick beat her.

Goom watched as they disappeared, running out of Animaria. He then began a recap of the battle he had against the Royal Guard. Although it had been a practice, he realized he had a weak spot and in a real combat situation, he would have been destroyed. He slowly began to recreate the situation by swinging up into the tree. He swung and imagined the Wolf Spirit charging at him.

 _Instead of swinging over the beast, I should have swung to the next branch! Man, that was a mistake... I can't leave myself open for an attack because I-_

As he thought about his battle tactics, a flash like a vision appeared in his mind. It was so bright it physically blinded him, stopping him from being able to catch the branch which he was trying to catch. As he fell to the ground, he could see the vision unfold in his mind.

 _"_ _Magnus: hold on!" I yelled, rushing forward to help my friend, wearing a Defender Prototype suit._

As I ran, though, I felt a blast hit me in the back. Unable to stop myself, I fell to the ground, slamming with a thud. I suddenly felt the evil people who had broken into our complex on Onyx pile on to me. I felt tiny daggers being plunged into my body. Then, everything went black...

"Ugh!" Goom yelled as he slammed into the ground. He slowly lifted himself up and shook his head. _What was that!? I don't remember ever battling alongside Magna Defender on Onyx... Weird..._

As he stood, trying to regain his footing in reality, a woman in a black robe stood hidden in the shadows of the foliage nearby. It was Xelleb.

"Excellent... My suspicions were correct." She said to herself, smiling. "The White Energy is surging all around him. Now all I need to do is wait for him to come fully around, finishing the sync. Once he does, then I will be able to finally live forever! Once I have that squared away, then I will have nothing to fear and I will be able to launch my campaign without fear, because no one will ever be able to destroy me!"

. . .

Lord Zedd gripped his Z Staff tightly. Focusing, he shot a blast out into the black, starry sky. Focusing, a small portal appeared, but then closed again.

Rykon stepped forward and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing, Lord Zedd?"

"An experiment. Now leave me be!" Zedd cried out. He watched as his new general huffed and made her way back to the small camp they had nearby.

Lord Zedd was in a different solar system than he had been assigned to a week earlier. His main job was to prepare planets for conquering for Dark Specter. Usually, after decimating the major security systems Ecliptis would come in and give him a new assignment, finishing by setting up the specifics Dark Specter has set up for that planet in his overall scheme to rule the universe.

After some centuries, Zedd had grown used to his role in Dark Specter's plans. He still had his plans, though to eventually topple the massive Demon. He just wanted to wait until the forces who stood against Dark Specter were eliminated, so he didn't need to worry about any interference. That was the reason Lord Zedd was outside of his camp alone, practicing his newfound power.

He had accidentally discovered one day in battle, when the rebel forces of a certain planet had broken into his room from where he was dishing out orders. He had focused his powers to blast a hole in a wall to escape and when he had, his mind focusing on finding an escape, he found that the blast had done what he wanted, and yet had not: the blast had created a portal. On instinct, he had leapt into it.

What he found within the portal was something we could not understand at first: a replica of the world in which he was before, only without buildings or people. Confused, he had looked around before realizing that he was truly alone. He ran a ways until he was out of the way of those who had attacked him before reopening the portal and emerging in the enemy base, which he had approximated he was in the other place that he had created. He then promptly destroyed everyone left in their base and easily won the war after that.

He had tried repeating the feat at other times, but found it to be difficult. He needed to amass enough energy to do so, and tap into the Blue Magic that seemed connected to this ability. On occasion it would work, but he wanted to learn the full capabilities of this power he seemed to have.

As he stood on the barren wasteland that used to be a peaceful planet of marsupial-like beings who had fled in horror, Zedd stared up at the sky. _What am I? How am I able to do this attack? I... I don't understand!_

In frustration, Lord Zedd threw his staff head into the sky and opened up the portal. It suddenly sucked him in. He was in a replica of the planet, seemingly unaffected by the devastation Zedd's forces had on the terrain, seeing as it was lush and green, as it had been before the invasion.

"This power I have will help me hide from Dark Specter when the time comes. This is my Otherworld!"

. . .

Octomus looked to Koragg. "Is it ready?"

Koragg bowed before his master and nodded. "Yes, Master. Their ridiculous festival will begin tomorrow. It will be the perfect time to attack them all in one place."

"And how exactly will we be attacking Animaria?" Necrolai asked, folding her arms and walking casually to Octomus and Koragg.

Morticon stood up from where he had been sitting nearby and grunted. "What!? Are you dumb!? Have you not been paying attention! The seeds!"

Octomus nodded. "Yes, Necrolai. You were not here when I announced to Morticon and Koragg that I have finally finished powering up my seeds..."

"Ah, yes... I remember you mentioning something about these seeds at one point." Necrolai said. "I do have the Vampire Kingdom to reign over, so please forgive me if I can't keep track of everything. What are they, again?"

Koragg stood up and walked up to Necrolai. "They are seeds taken directly from Earth. The Master has been able to tap into a bit of the Lifestream here and harness their powers. He has been infusing these pellets of Lifestream with his own powers until he felt they were ready."

"And...?" Necrolai asked, shrugging in annoyance.

Octomus laughed. "And I have infused myself into these seeds, creating new life! These organisms will be replanted into the Earth, and from there they will be able to gain this new life. I have programmed into their very genetic coding what their number one purpose is in the world: 'to destroy and wreak havoc'! These organisms, after receiving their Spirit from Lifestream Energy from Earth herself, will inhabit the 'trash' of the world. Whether it is something that is not needed on the planet, or in excess of, the organisms will possess them!"

"But how will they know not to target us as well?" Necrolai asked. "If they have a bit of the Earth's essence, then won't they target _anything_ not contributing to Earth... like us?"

"I have already thought of that." Octomus replied. "I will create one of theses organisms special... he will have a piece of my own personality. As I am known as The Master, so will he! He will be the master of these organisms... he will known as the Master Org!"

. . .

 ** _1993 AD - Timeline A_**

"Meledon Conversion: Keyblade Wielder!" Meledon Ranger felt prompted to declare.

Ultimecia looked at Meledon Ranger as an odd sword appeared in his hand. She then laughed. "Is that the best your Nathadian Magic can do, Zordon!? I have seen you do so many fancy things over the years that I'm honestly disappointed!"

Meledon Ranger stared at the sword, confused. As he did, the Guardian and Orion jumped into fighting stances. Laughing, Ultimecia shot an Ultima spell at the group. This caused the trio to leap into the air, landing in separate places to avoid damage. Guardian had sped through the attack with his chroniton particles, Orion had become a ball of light, and Meledon had ripped through it with the Keyblade.

As Meledon Ranger landed, he did a Meledon Scan on the Keyblade. His mind was instantly hit with surges of information, much of which he could not understand. He saw things about the importance of Hearts. He learned that beings who had their Hearts taken from them by the Magic the Dark One possessed would become new beings, known as a Nobody. He learned that Ultimecia was, in fact, a Nobody. He learned that the Keyblade was a formidable weapon against a Nobody, and that is why the Nathadian Magic gave one to him.

All of that information stuck in Meledon Ranger's mind in less than a second. Not missing another beat, Meledon Ranger shot a beam of Light at Ultimecia. His own natural tap to White Energy was laced throughout the attack.

Ultimecia screamed in pain as she attempted to block the attack with her Extreme powers as she was used to. The mere sensation of pain sent her mind reeling. It had been thousands of years since she had felt the sensation, and something about that attack specifically hurt her to her very core.

"When did you lose your Heart!?" Meledon demanded, getting into another stance to attack.

As he did, Orion rushed to the gold platform to save Gosei. Before he could, though, the Dark One appeared and shot a blast that threw Orion away. Guardian attempted to attack the Dark One from behind but was unable to complete the attack, as the Dark One vanished.

Reappearing, the Dark One appeared near Ultimecia and laughed. "It looks like they are on to you, dearie! Your Heart being gone is no longer a secret!"

Meledon Ranger did another scan on her, focusing on the term "Nobody" as he did. Several flashes appeared in his mind as the scan completed, but they made no sense to him. Too many images, and too many personalities within the image that conflicted one with the other.

Meledon Ranger dodged a blast from Ultimecia and pointed his Keyblade at her. He shot several volleys of White Energy laced Light at her. Focusing, she returned the blasts with art mighty one of her own that was mixed with Yellow Energy, Black Energy, Grey Energy, and Darkness. Ultimecia's attack easily overpowered Meledon Ranger's and hit him, sending him sprawling back.

Ultimecia sneered as she watched the three gather themselves. She wanted to end it right then and there with a blast from her Extreme Crystal, but she knew she needed to conserve those powers to use it on Gosei.

Orion began shooting blasts at her. Laughing, Ultimecia did nothing to dodge or block the hits. Orion screamed in anger as he saw them do nothing to her. Meanwhile, the Guardian attempted to get to Gosei, but was continually blocked by the Dark One.

Meledon Ranger focused on her again, to try and find a weakness. Suddenly, the image of a brunette woman appeared in his mind. One name accompanied it: Belle.

He then saw an image that was haunting to him: someone who looked like the Dark One, but without the gold scales and the robes...

 _Rumple_

... who had the woman named Belle before him, her crystallized Heart in his hand, just as Orion had explained, on the way to Ultimecia's throne, happened to him when the Dark One attacked him. He could see a woman in black clothing near them on a pillar...

 _Regina_

...Laughing with all her being, controlling Rumple with a dagger...

 _the Dark Dagger, the object which controls the Dark One_

... Regina then forced Rumple to crush Belle's Heart. Jumping forward a bit in time, the vision showed those who had fought had left the place...

 _the first Morphing Masters, from the Great City on Earth, now known as the Ancient City_

...but from out of the city was the woman named Belle, walking as if in a daze. Meledon Ranger felt as though she had wandered Earth for many days before finding a group of smugglers on the planet, getting ready to deliver stolen goods to someone...

 _Mesogog_

...Belle was no longer Belle, though. In her mind, she somehow knew her name was changed to Xelleb...

 _When a person becomes a Nobody, the conventional way a Nobody is renamed is by rearranging their names, and adding in an "X" in the name_

...Xelleb was taken in by the smugglers. She stayed with them for many years, their way of living helping her figure out her motives in life without a Heart. At one point, out of curiosity, she murdered them all. She then went, living her life by suddenly posing as a newcomer to certain civilizations. After living with them for a while she would leave to find the next source of entertainment for herself...

 _She didn't have a Heart, so she only had instinct. Her natural inclination was to become the best she could be, destroying anyone who got in her way in the process. Survival of the fittest. Learning as much as she could about the peoples of this new universe, one different from her Nathadianverse, was crucial for her to accomplish such a feat_

Xelleb then learned if the events surrounding the fall of the Morphing Masters. Right before the Final Siege had occurred, culminating with the fusion of the Zeo Crystal, Jewels of the Corona Aurora, and the Orb of Doom to make the Extreme Crystal, Xelleb felt something in her that came naturally _from her_ : a want for revenge.

 _If left alone long enough, a Nobody will grow its own Heart. Xelleb had done so, becoming her own person and a powerful Nobody_

She used to her advantage that, due to her nature as a Nobody she was undetected by other Monsters, to approach the Dark Fortress unopposed. She had planned on going in and destroying the Demon Queen, Bansheera...

 _The Queen, Zordon, was actually the woman you saw earlier, named Regina_

... to take the Dark Dagger from her and have the Dark One to herself, hoping to remember what her life as Belle had once been. To have Rumple and see if she could love him like her memories said she had. One problem occurred on her way to Bansheera: Azazel...

 _The Alpha Demon, Beelzebub, had Azazel as his most loyal subject. On her way to Bansheera, Xelleb had found the place where Azazel had been stored, unleashing him from his prison accidentally_

Seeing the Grey Energy about her as she attacked him, Azazel knew he had to understand what it was...

 _Grey Energy is neither White Energy, Life, nor Black Energy, Death. It is something that is neither here nor there_

...And Azazel possessed Xelleb. Meledon Ranger watched as Xelleb's eyes suddenly were glowing with Yellow Energy, the primary energy Azazel used outside of Black Energy. With the new Grey Energy from Xelleb, it wasn't long before Xelleb/Azazel was able to overpower Bansheera and take the Dark Dagger. She then told the Dark One to take Bansheera's Demon Heart, destroying it. As the Heart was destroyed, Grey Energy emanated from Xelleb...

 _Xelleb's Grey Energy, due to her having a Heart, allows her to control any Nobody it touches_

...and then she ordered the Demon Nobody who she named Xearnsheab to finish the Final Siege, which she did. After having retrieved the Orb of Doom from the all but destroyed Onyx, Xearnsheab gave it to Xelleb. After fusing herself with the Zeo Crystal (which Bansheera had procured from Novact previously), the Jewels of the Corona Aurora (which was gathered for her by Burai before he was no longer under mind control from Novact), and the Orb of Doom, she named herself as the being who people would come to assume had once been Bansheera: Ultimecia.

As the Extreme Crystal continued to warp her due to radiation over the centuries, with Xearnsheab continually posing as Bansheera aka Ultimecia, the real Ultimecia was mutating. The combination of the Extreme Crystal with the Demon Azazel and the Nobody with a Heart Xelleb was beginning to destroy the abomination. Tapping into Belle's long buried, albeit small, knowledge of the Nathadianverse, Ultimecia discovered that one thing may help counterbalance the decay: Nathadian Magic. Realizing Xearnsheab, when she had been Regina, had once had access to Nathadian Magic, Ultimecia tried something which seemed impossible: she ordered Xearnsheab to become a Demon Cloud and possess her, but let Ultimecia remain in control...

 _The resulting paradox can be explained through a series of mechanisms: Xelleb was a Nobody with a Heart, whereas Xearnsheab was a Nobody without a Heart, thus they stabilized each other;_

Azazel was a Demon with a Heart and Xearnsheab was a Demon without one, so they stabilized each other;

the Extreme Crystal was growing and mutating, giving off radiation that was destroying Ultimecia, so the Nathadian Magic that Ultimecia was able to dig out of Xearnsheab's mind was able to counteract the dangerous power;

Although Xearnsheab was possessing Ultimecia, Ultimecia had been control over the Demon Nobody from when Xelleb had infused Xearnsheab with her Grey Energy, so when Ultimecia commanded her to not take control upon entering Ultimecia, she had to comply

...So when Xearnsheab became one with Ultimecia, a new Ultimecia was born. The powers mixing in the melting pot of evil that she was had radically changed her appearance, even going so far as to give two bodies the new Ultimecia: one as the "main" body housing the Extreme Crystal, and another as Xearnsheab's body, inactive and fused to Xelleb/Azazel's body at the waist. From there, the power hungry and deranged (but brilliant) Ultimecia set her sights on two things: the final Power Egg in the Hall of Legends, and the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Along the way, she created more Nobodies to follow her, such as the leading member of The Top, Jason Lee Scott (turning him into Xasjon).

Suddenly, Meledon Ranger was back in reality. He was shocked to find only a couple of seconds had passed by, but he knew everything. Focusing, he shot several beams from his mysterious weapon, the Keyblade, at Ultimecia. The only thing he could feel about it was that it had access to "Light", which was the opposite of the evil that Hearts released when destroyed, called "Darkness", and that its power was the weakness of any Nobody.

Casting a shield of Darkness over herself, Ultimecia suddenly began to shake. It took Meledon Ranger and the Guardian a moment to realize what the shaking was... she was laughing.

"I can feel it! It is time!" Ultimecia yelled in triumph. Turning, they could see the Extreme Crystal within her glowing brightly.

The Dark One, still blocking Orion from getting to Gosei, frowned. "We best move, Orion." The Dark One then blasted Orion with Zocato power, sending him reeling back into a wall. He then teleported away from the golden platform, knowing what would come next.

"The Greatest Treasure is now mine!" Ultimecia yelled maniacally. As Meledon and Guardian was helping Orion up, they turned and watched in horror as the same blast that had destroyed Koragg the Knight Wolf and the Magna Defender in one fell swoop descended upon Gosei.

Gosei, who had just endured pure agony as his bond with the force field around the Greatest Treasure was broken, yelled in anguish as he was bombarded with even more pain. The pure power of the Extreme Crystal began destroying him, and due to his prolonged exposure to the Greatest Treasure, he had the displeasure of not being obliterated instantly.

Ultimecia was shocked to see the next thing: Gosei pulled himself up and began yelling. "Fight all you want, Human! It's over!"

Gosei squinted his eyes as he felt the power of the Greatest Treasure begin to not be enough to survive the blast. "You're a fool, Ultimecia! You've only stopped me from being the failsafe around the force field! You'll never find the real key to the Greater Powers of each Power Ranger team!"

"What!?" Ultimecia screamed, unaware that there were other things in place protecting the Greatest Treasure. Before she could question him, Gosei disappeared, being vaporized to nothing but his basal building block components.

Furious, Ultimecia turned to stare at Meledon Ranger, the Guardian, and Armored Orion. "Tell me what is the other defense attached to the Greatest Treasure! Now!"

The Guardian sneered. "You'll have to kill me first."

"I can do better..." Ultimecia said. "The Dark One! Come to me!"

"Yes, my Queen?" The Dark One answered reluctantly.

"I need a new member of my army... get me one of their Hearts!"

The Dark One frowned. "You know how hard it is to get a Heart!? How do you expect me to do such a thing on one of the Morphing Masters!?"

"By doing it! Now!" Ultimecia screamed.

Focusing, Meledon Ranger looked to his companions. "Are you all ready to do this?"

Orion nodded. "If we don't stop her here, she'll destroy Earth to get to the treasure. We can't let that happen."

The Guardian nodded. "With the Greatest Treasure, she will have enough power to wish herself into the Hall of Legends. We can't let her win!"

Meledon Ranger then lifted up his Keyblade, what his powers told him was called Ultima Weapon. "I know who you are, Ultimecia. You're a mix of deranged monsters who have come together to make the disgusting being who you now are. You should have never existed... And I will make sure from here on out you don't! Meledon Conversion: Synch Blade!"

A second Keyblade, which Meledon could feel was named Lionheart, appeared in his free hand. He looked to his right, seeing Armored Orion glowing, ready to go into this Power Up Mode. To his left was the Guardian, charging up his chroniton particles within himself, to speed around as quickly as he could to take advantage of the Extreme Crystal being depowered.

Suddenly, Ultimecia began laughing. "You're a fool, Zordon... All of you are! This is the end! You cannot defeat me! Dark One!? Unleash Xabas!"

The Dark One nodded. A Dark Tunnel, the mode of transportation for Nobodies and their minions, opened up between Ultimecia and the three Morphing Masters. From out of it, a massive black/purple lionesque beast emerged, roaring and slobbering. He was extremely muscular, with red markings like veins coursing throughout his body. Several red horns erupted from his head, as well as a massive spike protruding from each elbow, each with a couple of offshoot branches. The Monster had massive wings, a long tail, and red claws coming from his paws.

"We'll defeat this Monster just like all your others!" Meledon Ranger said confidentally.

Ultimecia laughed. "I don't know about that, Zordon. You see, this Monster is special. He comes from your home universe. Where the Nathadians came from."

"Impossible! That place was destroyed!" Meledon Ranger yelled, charging an attack while his companions were planning ways to get around the massive feline.

"Yes, it was, but some things escaped. The Nathadians, and two others. One was found and eventually named Zordon Zoltar. The other was actually _found_ by Zordon..." Ultimecia said, chuckling.

Meledon Ranger suddenly felt a wave of emotions sweep over him. He felt as if the wave was drowning him, and he knew not how to escape it. "No... It can't be..."

"But it is, Zordon! It is! I never destroyed Saba! Oh, no... I took him... took his Heart and turned him into a Nobody, which I guess your Meledon powers have helped you become familiar with. I then left him in a room where I have been filling him full of pure Darkness! Now introduce yourself, my pet!" Ultimecia ordered, shooting a blast of power at Orion as he turned into a ball of light, trying to attack her.

The massive beast stood up and stretched out his wings. Then, in a voice that sounded eerily like Saba's, yet deeper and darker, the Nobody declared while looking straight at Meledon Ranger, "I am Basax! Prepare to face your ultimate annihilation!"


	6. Ch6:7000 Years Later- The Master's Nexus

**Chapter Six: 7,000 Years Later - The Master's Nexus**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Putting his flute away, Merrick turned to head back to his base as Princess Shayla said goodbye to the leader of the Deer, Cervi. He was trying his best to escape the area before Shayla was able to catch up to him. It was hard enough playing with her every morning, falling more and more in love with her as she sang her beautiful song to pacify the spoiled brat Cervi had grown up to be without speaking with her on the way back to the main populace of Animaria.

 _I can't let myself even have_ _thoughts_ _of love! That word, when it comes to the princess, should have no place in my vocabulary._ Merrick thought. _I am a member of the Royal Guard and my duty is to protect Animaria and its hierarchy no matter what. I_ _know_ _if I let my feelings get in the way, I will make a bad decision based on my emotions and not was is best for the people... for the planet._

Merrick clenched his fist in anger. He was upset that in himself he very much wanted to accept the king's insinuations that he and Shayla should be together. He had always felt alone in life, because he was brought up in the Order of the Claw as an orphan. Because he had no family, he clung to his studies to fill the void in him his lack of a family left in his heart. It chiseled him into a man who was devoted to his duty to the people, helping him realize the importance of sacrifice to help the whole of society. What hit him from left field was when Mao and Black Lion, who had been the leader of the Animal Realm at the time, told him that instead of allowing him to apply to be a Master of the Order of the Claw that they wished for him to become a member of the Royal Guard. They felt strongly that due to his work ethic he would be a great candidate to protect the people, primarily the royal family, from any problems. Within time Merrick had climbed the ranks and became the number two man in the Royal Guard, leading whenever Baskin was not present.

When he had met Shayla, he thought she was beautiful but did not let himself think any more of it. When King Uity tried more and more to force the two together, having taken a great liking to Merrick, things became rather difficult for him. He felt despicable for allowing himself to have feelings for Shayla and began doing what he could to avoid her when he didn't need to be in her presence. He felt strongly in his heart that he had a mission to complete, and that his own happiness could be put on the shelf until he was certain he did what he felt he should.

"Merrick! Where are you going, silly!?" Shayla shouted, doing a backflip over a boulder to land before him.

Merrick sighed. "Princess... I know you are under the oath of the Order of Meledon, and as such I must advise against you doing your acrobatics out in the open. Goom and Mao have both expressly said that it is in your best interests to not allow any villains who may be able to get their hands on you to not know of your true fighting abilities, to help you be able to escape when the time is right."

Shayla giggled and playfully pushed Merrick's shoulder. Her touch, even over his white robe, sent chills throughout his whole body. He clenched his jaw to control his emotions as Shayla said, "But I have you watching out for me, so I really don't need to worry about getting caught, now do I?"

"Princess, please..." Merrick said, getting frustrated that she seemingly did not understand the gravity of what he was saying. "You cannot place too much faith in me or any of the other forces protecting Animaria. Goom feels strongly his dream he had was a vision of evil coming."

Shayla rolled her eyes as they began walking once again. "Goom only had that dream because of the Grand Festival. We've been speaking so much lately about the defeat of Rita Repulsa, The Master, and Dai Shi seven thousand years ago it's no _wonder_ his mind had the forces of evil upon it!"

Merrick sighed. What she said made sense to him. Every hundred years, Zordon had come up with the idea of throwing a party called the Grand Festival, to commemorate the great victory over evil when the three aforementioned villains and their forces had been defeated. Zordon had specifically decided to make it a festival even hundred years, to coincide with the cycle of The Evil, which emitted signals throughout the universe every century, calling Demons to it in the hopes of creating a new Alpha Demon. He knew defending The Evil was a tough task and daunting for those innocents living on Earth, so to offset the misery The Evil caused he caused the Great Festival to help all those erase the horrible events from their minds.

That year, Animaria had been the civilization on Earth selected to host the Grand Festival. King Uity was very excited for the opportunity to show the world, and any visitors from the galaxy who decided to visit, the utopia his people had been able to keep running for hundreds of years. He sincerely hoped that it would either inspire others to adopt the same sort of living conditions Animaria had into their own cultures, or to even have people leave their societies to live within his kingdom.

Merrick shook his head. "I think it would be wisdom in us if we were to heed his warning. Better be safe than sorry."

"You're such a spoil sport, Merrick!" Shayla said, turning around to face him as they trekked down from the mountain range to Animaria, walking backward. "You gotta lighten up and have some fuu... ah!"

Merrick watched in horror as Shayla tripped and fell off the path. "I call upon the Spirit of the Wolf!"

As Shayla began to roll down the side of the mountain Merrick leapt after her, covered in Silver and Violet Morphing Energy (Violet Morphing Energy for some reason seeming to be usually accompanying one who was a wielder of the Wolf Spirit). He landed on top of her and shot a shockwave of Morphing Energy to stop their momentum.

Merrick quickly helped her up. As he did, he found himself face to face with her. His heart was racing as she inched closer and closer to his face.

"Are... are you... hurt...?"

"No, thanks to you." She said. She then leaned in for the kiss.

He saw it coming. He could had prevented it. But he did not. Their lips touched and his mind erupted in an explosion of fireworks, as did hers. After a mere second of their lips touching, though, Merrick broke away.

"No! No!" He said, staggering back in shock. "I... I am sorry, Princess..."

As he bowed his head, she laughed. "No, Merrick! I've been waiting for that for a long time! Please don't ruin this!"

"Princess, no! This was wrong! I can't be involved with you... not here and not now." Merrick said, feeling more depressed than he ever had.

She pointed to her necklace. "Was this necklace wrong then!? The one you gave to me and put on yourself!?"

Merrick sneered. "That was a token of our friendship. Please don't make it another symbol of my sin..."

"Calm down, Merrick!" Shayla implored. "You did no wrong!"

"Maybe not to you, but I hold myself to a higher standard!" Merrick said, sneering in disgust at himself. "I need to be focused to be the best I can be for everyone... for you..."

And with that, he tapped into his Animal Spirit and streaked away. _I need to be alone... I need time to meditate..._

"Merrick! Please!" Shayla yelled. When she heard nothing more, she wiped the tears from off her face and began to trek back up to the trail. She knew that in a couple of hours the Grand Festival would begin and she needed to help ensure everything went off without a hitch. Unlike her first kiss with Merrick, which she hoped would not be her last.

. . .

Morticon looked to Koragg. "What are we doing here again?"

Koragg looked at him in anger. "You must pay more attention when The Master give out instruction! We are here at this cave to create the Org Nexus!"

"What's a Nexus?" Morticon asked, looking around the cave in which they found themselves.

"In the Jungle of Spirits lie several Nexus, one for each type of Animal Spirit. These Nexus hold great power in them: the source for all power on this planet for those who wield Animal Spirits. The Master wishes to have a Nexus for Orgs as well, a base of their own where they can create more of themselves, to send out and possess the trash of this world and to also be a place that serves as the apex of their power!" Koragg explained.

"I don't get it!" Morticon complained. "Why not just leave it in the Magic Realm, or the Underworld!? Why here!?"

"Because The Master does not want the Oracle or Zordon to start a witch hunt for us. The Orgs may lead them to the Underworld and then ruin The Master's plans. We need to not have any connection to us." Koragg said as he shot a blast at the ground of Lifestream, infused with The Master's evil. "Uthe mysto entoa!"

Morticon watched in awe as the green, translucent orb became a small tornado with streaks of Black and White Energy. "Now what!?"

"Now we wait for the powers to mature and turn this place into the Org Nexus. After that... we set the Orgs loose on the Grand Festival! Uthe zazare!" Koragg declared, teleporting both himself and Morticon out of the cave that was being saturated with Octomus' evil powers. It was quickly becoming the Org Nexus.

. . .

On the moon, a figure limped its way to the Zeo Crystal, having finally pulled through the Caves of Deception and the trials the Nathadian Magic pulsating through the walls of the lab run the Dulcea had placed there nine thousand years prior.

"This... better be worth it!" The figure said, emerging from the shadows to reveal himself as Deviot.

Deviot dragged his cybernetic body to the podium showcasing the amazingly powerful artifact. It had been left untouched after many had lost their lives trying to get to it. The forces of evil, realizing they could not break through its shield, had given up Hope on it. Deviot, however, had a plan.

"Now!" Deviot yelled.

From the ship in orbit, Bio Mech Silver nodded. "Activated!"

From Deviot's arm a surge of electricity erupted. A portal opened up from the surge, just as Deviot had programmed it to. From out of the portal rushed out Cub.

Deviot laughed as he saw Cub sprinting at the Zeo Crystal. He thought about how he had conditioned Cub for this moment. How he had been continuously flashes holograms in front of the beast while he had been on the planet closest to the red sun belonging to Krypton. The holograms were created by Bio Mech Silver and Deviot to show Cub gaining the Zeo Crystal and having utter happiness after attaining it. Knowing Cub was innocent in his mind, and those with corruption in their Hearts could not touch the Zeo Crystal, it was all to so perfect for Deviot.

"Yes! Yes!" Deviot screamed as he saw Cub place his hands on the Zeo Crystal.

"Ult... ultimate!" Cub shouted as he held the Zeo Crystal. Purple Zeo Crystal Energy surged into Cub as he unknowingly was junctioned with the Purple Zeo Subcrystal.

"Now bring it to me!" Deviot shouted. As he did, though, Cub was surrounded by a white beam before being teleported away. Deviot screamed in anger as he watched the Zeo Crystal drop back into place, being kept on the podium by Nathadian Magic.

"Deviot!" Zordon said, head appearing in the room as a hologram. "I have security around the Zeo Crystal. How could you have been foolish enough to think it would be so easy to get the crystal! And how dare you use an innocent creature to do your bidding!? Be gone!"

Suddenly, Deviot found himself outside of the Moon Palace once again, having been teleported out by Zordon.

Bio Mech Silver folded his arms across his chest before transmitting to Deviot. "Well now what!?"

Deviot fell to his knees. "I... I have been planning this for seven thousand years... and like that all of my preparations are gone... I don't even know where he put that beast! Nooo!"

"Should we look for it, then?" Bio Silver asked.

"No! Who knows where Zordon hid it!?" Deviot screamed. He then looked at Earth and laughed. "But... I will get my revenge. Oh, yes I will. Bio Silver? We're going to Earth. Set our ship to the Magic Realm. We're going to the Ancient City!"

. . .

 ** _1993 AD - Timeline A_**

Alliance Red swung his fist, causing a Monster to explode. As he fought, he could feel something breathing down his back. Turning quickly, he saw an impossibly large green mass behind him with an enormous mouth and razor teeth. As it was about to open its mouth to eat him, the Ultra Green Ranger, Burai, leapt over him, his gold Dragon Dagger shining brightly in one hand, with the Wild Sword shining brightly in the other. Alliance Red did a backflip out of the way as the giant beast exploded as Ultra Green slashed it several times.

"Thanks, Burai." Alliance Red said, elbowing a Vampire in the throat before tripping it.

"It's a pleasure, Commander17." Ultra Green said, streaking away to continue to fight for the protection of Earth.

"Commander17 to BJ Lovel! Commander17 to BJ Lovel!" Alliance Red screamed, rushing through the Monsters surging from the red tornado that had initiated the Lunar Cry.

"This is Lovel. What's up?" Alliance Blue answered, jumping over a Putty Patroller and sinking a sword into a Werewolf.

"How are things in your sector!? I'm progressing in the... _bad_ direction... quickly!" Alliance Red shouted, ducking an attack from a beast who looked like a mix between a giant cardboard box and a chainsaw.

"Same here! Ayame Ubi and I have been trying our darndest, but we don't seem to be making any headway!" Alliance Blue replied, blocking a Zombie Samurai from decapitating him.

Alliance Yellow nodded. "Ubi, here! Yes, things have gotten worse! And I haven't seen the Green or Pink Rangers anywhere!"

"Trakeena reporting in!" The Pink Ranger said from the other side of the battle. "Sorry I've been silent! Things haven't exactly been a picnic for us either! Isn't that right, Villamax?"

"Yes. We're doing what we can, but I'm not seeing how we can possibly get out of this alive..." Alliance Green said as he slashed at a beast trying to bite off his arm.

"What about the Space Rangers!?" Alliance Red demanded as he continued to fight.

"Unknown... But expect the worse." Alliance Blue said bluntly, sneering as he chopped off a Gargoyle's head.

The Ultra Green Ranger flew through the air, swinging the Wild Sword with all his might. As he landed, he looked up to the Dark Fortress hovering in the sky like an omen of doom. "The only thing we can do, then, is to keep on fighting. We need to hold out until Zordon and the others can destroy the Dark Fortress. I know if anyone can do it, they can..."

. . .

Meledon Ranger dual-wielded his Keyblades and slashed at what used to be his former best friend, Saba. The being who had been twisted and deformed into the Nobody Basax. "Saba! I know you're in there! It's Zordon!"

Basax laughed. "Saba isn't anywhere to be found, you fool! Now prepare to be destroyed!"

Ultimecia batted Armored Orion away like a fly before turning to Meledon Ranger. "You're a fool, Zordon! No wonder the Nathadians are extinct!"

Meledon dodged a bolt of Darkness before sending a streak of Light to Ultimecia herself. "You're the fool! And you're part Nathadian yourself. In fact, there are four of us in this room alone! You, me, Saba, and the Dark One!"

The Dark One laughed as he dodged a slash from The Guardian's Legend Sword. "Oh, look at you! You seemed to have learned my backstory! Hahaha!"

"Rumple! The woman who controls you is not who you think she is!" Meledon Ranger cried out, feeling prompted to reveal the information to the Dark One. As he said this, Basax charged at him, batting him into a wall. He then grabbed Meledon Ranger by the neck and lifted him high about his head.

"Yes, yes, I know, dearie. Belle became a Nobody then fused herself with Regina and the Extreme Crystal." The Dark One said casually as he lifted up The Guardian with a cloud of Zocato power. He then blasted him away, sending him crumbling to the ground. "My life is full of despair. I'm used to it."

"The... There's more!" Meledon said as he cut Basax' arm, freeing his grip. Meledon did a flip in the air, correcting himself to be able to land on his feet. He began running toward Ultimecia as Basax flew above him, swiping at Meledon with his massive red claws. Not a thought passed through Basax' mind as he attacked that was not focused on his orders from Ultimecia. He was truly only her puppet. "She's not only Belle... or Xelleb! She was possessed by the Demon Azazel! That's who is in control in that body!"

The Dark One sneered. Doing a Meledon Scan of her himself, his eyes grew wide. "How... how could you have been able to deceive me for so long! No! My Belle! _Let her go, you Demon_! Belle!"

Ultimecia laughed, focusing on the Dark Dagger she kept inside of the Extreme Crystal, which she kept inside of her. "Haha! You're a fool, Dark One! And now that you know the truth, what will you do? I always figured you would be fine to work with as long as you believed you were working for your deranged wife, but you know what? There's _still_ nothing you can do!"

"When I get the chance, Demon, I will make you wish you were never created..." Dark One sneered, taking his rage out on Armored Orion. He pinned him up against a wall and, on the orders of Ultimecia, plunged his fist into Orion's chest.

Orion smirked. "Nothing there, remember? You already ripped out my Heart." He then punched the Dark One in the face and used his Power Up Mode, turning into a ball of light and pummeling the Dark One several times. By the time he had finished, the Dark One was unconscious.

As Orion looked up, he was slammed by Grey Energy. Ultimecia had blasted him right before blocking both of Meledon Ranger's swipes.

"Nice try!" Ultimecia taunted. "Those weapons may hurt me, but what change do they have if they can't touch me!? Ah-hahaha!"

"Meledon Conversion: Speed Force!" Meledon Ranger cried out. He then began spinning around Ultimecia wildly, slashing her several times without her able to flinch enough to block him. Meledon continued to do so until he had depleted his ability to tap the Speed Force.

He loomed over her as she lay broken in a heap on the floor. Sneering, he pointed the tip of Ultima Weapon at her. "This is for all who have suffered under you. For Saba. For Trinity. It ends here." He then charged the blade with Red Nathadian Magic, White Energy, and Light. He then drove the blade deep into her chest. He breathed in deeply as she screamed in pain. Then, turning to see The Guardian battling Basax, Meledon Ranger pointed Lionheart at Basax.

Nathadian Magic floating around him, Meledon Ranger leapt up and slashed at the Monster Ultimecia had created from his former friend. His heart was full of pain with every blow, seeing flashes of Saba's face in the expressions of pain and astonishment dancing off of Basax' face.

As Basax fell to the ground, Meledon Ranger landed on his feet beside The Guardian, who was righting himself after having been pummeled by Basax. Without exchanging words, The Guardian and Meledon Ranger limped over to Orion.

Helping him up, Orion looked around in wonder. "We... we did it!?"

The Guardian could not help but smile. "We did it, Orion. It's finally over. Zordon... _you_ did it."

Meledon Ranger gripped the hilts to his Keyblades tightly in anger. "Yes, I did. It only cost me everyone I love..."

"You guys are fools." The voice of a man echoed throughout the room. Turning, they saw the figure of Jason Lee Scott emerge from a Dark Tunnel.

"No..." The Guardian said, both he and Meledon Ranger knowing what happened to Jason from Orion.

Xasjon laughed. "Change Ring..." He morphed into the Dark Star Ranger as he continued walking toward them.

"You can't beat us, Jason. Give up now," Meledon Ranger warned.

"Yes I can, old man," Dark Star said. A blast of Grey Energy erupted from him.

The trio braced themselves, but were confused when they weren't hit. A sinking sensation of terror hit each of them as a familiar laugh echoed behind them. Turning, they saw Ultimecia rising once again.

"Thank you for the charge, Xasjon. Oh, Zordon... you had me. You really did. A shame you were too prideful to think I may still be alive. You could have taken the Extreme Crystal from me!" Ultimecia said, laughing with pure evil laced on her every word. "And now... the Extreme Crystal is charged enough to destroy you three. Then I will go to the Hall of Legends and take the Power Egg! Hahaha! Basax! Fusion!"

The near lifeless body of Basax floated up in the air. As the three Morphing Masters went to attack and stop the maneuver Ultimecia was performing, Dark Star leapt between them and began fighting. His increased power due to his tap to Ultimecia, amplifying his already more than impressive abilities he cultivated through years of training, made him more than a match for the three injured and exhausted Morphing Masters.

The Guardian was the first to spot the fusion of Ultimecia and Basax. He watched as the two massive Nobody begins became an amalgam of terror. He saw the main body, that of Xelleb/Azazel, emerge from Basax. It was as if her torso had blended into Basax's back and she was mounted on top of him, a permanent fixture. The new creature's mass had become too large for the frame to stay erect, causing the Monster to have to drop onto all fours. At that, Dark Star leaped up high and landed atop his master's new frame.

"Time to face your destruction!" Ultimecia-Basax Form shrieked. Without another word, an enormous blast erupted from Basax' maw and threw the trio to their backs.

Coughing blood, Orion sneered. "We have to do something! We can't let Ultimecia get the Power Egg."

"We're too weak now..." The Guardian said, sounding defeated. "We can't win..."

Meledon pulled himself up. "It's about time... Nathadian Containment Spell!"

"Zocato Deflection!" The Dark One was forced to declare as Ultimecia summoned him, causing him to come back into consciousness.

Meledon watched in horror as the spell bounced off of Ultimecia's shell, then back toward them.

"Chroniton Accelerator!" The Guardian screamed, slowing down time around him. As he did, he could see the attack slowly inching toward him and his friends. In his peripheral vision, he saw the Dark One approach him, seemingly unaffected. "Back away!"

The Dark One suddenly became his true self, Rumple. "As long as you have slowed Ultimecia down enough, her thoughts can't track me. You had better hurry, though. I can feel her Extreme Crystal starting to break through your chronitons."

"Hurry and do what!? I don't know what to do!"

Rumple sighed. "Flee, me lad. Run."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Sometimes we need to be, to fight another day. I'm telling you now that you three cannot defeat her. Not how you are right now."

"If not now, when!? She's only going to get stronger and we'll never get this close to her again!"

Rumple gave him a sad smile. "Yes... you're right. So, the answer to your query lies not in the future, but in the past. Use your Hall of Legends. It's the only way..."

As The Guardian went to argue, he could see Ultimecia speeding up, the ever growing halo of Extreme Energy growing larger around her. As she began moving normally toward the Morphing Masters, The Guardian yelled: "Time Door!"

As Ultimecia swiped at them for the killing blow, the three disappeared. "Nooo!"

Before she could notice, Rumple reverted back into the Dark One. "Shucks. I guess they live to fight another day!"

Suddenly, he found himself with Dark Star and a defused Basax floating outside the Dark Fortress. Ultimecia floated before them. "Fools of Earth!"

The Dark One could feel the Fear the Power Rangers fighting below had as they looked up, seeing Ultimecia alive with no sign of Gosei, Zordon, Orion, or The Guardian. Yellow Energy surged through the landscape, hitting each of them to their core.

"Zordon and his followers have abandoned you! Your leader is gone, knowing this was a losing battle!" Ultimecia declared.

Loyal to the end, Ultra Green Ranger scoffed. "You lie! Everyone! Attack! We have to save the others! They're trapped on the Dark Fortress!"

"Didn't you hear her!?" Alliance Pink screamed.

Alliance Green nodded. "Face it, Burai! We've lost!"

"And as a message to those cowards, I will do what I should have already done! I activate... the Orb of Doom!"

"Everyone! Run!" Alliance Red shouted.

"My queen!" Dark Star yelled. "They're getting away!"

"Amaradon Conversion: Signal Block!" The Dark One shouted against his Will. He watched in agony as the rangers attempted to teleport away but found themselves blocked. He had never focused his power over an entire group like the one below, and it was hurting him deeply (both physically and emotionally). Ultimecia, though, did not care.

"And now that this planet is reverting to its primordial state, it is vulnerable to me! If I can't have the Greatest Treasure than no one else can!

"Extreme Blast!"

. . .

Zordon pushed The Guardian. "How could you!? We left the Earth to her! We need to go back!"

Orion pulled Zordon away. "This isn't solving anything. The Guardian did what was needed for us to fight another day. Ultimecia doesn't know about the Ranger Keys, so the Greatest Treasure is still safe."

"I don't care!" Zordon yelled. "What about all of the innocents on Earth!? We can't leave them defenseless!"

"If I hadn't gotten us out, she would have gotten the Power Egg." The Guardian said with confidence. "I did the only thing I could!"

Suddenly, Alpha Ranger made his presence known. "Look at the projection, everyone..."

"Who was that!?" Zordon demanded.

"I'll explain later." Guardian said as he turned to look at the image Alpha Ranger was displaying. What they saw chilled them until they felt as if they had no soul: an image of the Earth exploding.

"All for nothing!" Zordon screamed, falling to his old and frail knees. "Everyone is gone! We... we lost! Ultimecia won... The Earth has finally been destroyed..."


	7. Chapter 7: 7,000 Years Later - The Seeds

**Chapter Seven: 7,000 Years Later - The Seeds**

 _ **1000 BC - Timeline B**_

The Grand Festival had begun. Everyone was gathered from around the globe, and a few people from around the galaxy. There was dancing, food, and socializing. In one area Princess Shayla, attempting to put on a happy face despite her rather saddening experience with Merrick earlier, was telling stories to several children. Stories of legends from long ago.

"...And then Zordon and Rita fought, each certain they would be the one to leave that fight alive. That dastardly witch had called the truce solely to trick him, but Zordon had one more trick up his sleeve!" Shayla said, putting her heart into the story. "Although Rita trapped him in a Time Warp, he trapped her in a mighty capsule, banishing her forever!"

"How did he do that if he was already in the the Time Warp?" One child asked.

Shayla stopped for a moment. "I... I don't know... that's a good question! Maybe we can ask Master Mao when we see him here!"

Another child raised her hand. "What's a 'mighty capsule'?"

"Hmm... it's like... umm... a big dumpster! For _trash_ like Rita Repulsa and her gang!" Shayla said, laughing.

The first kid raised his hand again. "Why was Dai Shi considered evil? He just wanted to give equal rights to Animals, right?"

Shayla raised an eyebrow. _Sheesh! Kids these days!_

"Actually, that was his stance, yes, but he wanted to eliminate all other forms of life. That would include Humans, too!" Shayla explained.

The kid frowned. "Oh... he _was_ evil... Will he ever... you know... come back? Will Rita ever come back?"

Shayla laughed. "Oh, heavens, no! Rita is trapped by Zordon's powerful Magic! There is no way she's getting out. And Dai Shi is imprisoned and being guarded by the Pai Zhua. Trust me, there is no getting out for either of them."

Another of the children raised their hand. "And what about The Master?"

Shayla swallowed hard. Although it was customary to bring up how Octomus had been defeated seven thousand years prior due to the lack of sightings over the years, it was in the back of the minds of Zordon, the Pai Zhua, and the Ninja Academies that eventually he would rear his ugly head again. Until then, to not leave the people with unnecessary fear in their minds, everyone was to disregard him and his Underworld minions.

"The Master is too afraid, sweetie." Shayla said, both to appease the children and herself. "He saw his empire be crippled and after witnessing the power of Zordon and those on Earth, he ran away. There is absolutely nothing to fear!"

From behind some bushes, just outside the Grand Festival and near to where Shayla had been speaking, Koragg had been listening. He scoffed in anger. "Ha! If that is what they wish to believe, to lull themselves into a false sense of security than so be it. It will make The Master's return even more triumphant. Fools... 'all is well in our utopia', they think. Well, soon they will see their folly! The Org Nexus is fully charged and ready..."

Throwing the green seeds of horror at the ground, Koragg laughed. "Time for the power of The Master!" The Magic The Master had given him erupted from the Eye of the Master, embedded in Koragg's Wolf Shield. It hit the seeds, causing a primordial soup to surround the seeds. From the sludge, bubbles started popping. Koragg knew it meant that the chemical reactions had begun in the unholy abomination Octomus had concocted.

Satisfied that the spell was working, Koragg yelled, "Uthe sastos!" A magical emblem appeared beneath him, teleporting himself away. As he disappeared the only thing left testifying that he had been there were the sludge covered seeds. The seeds that were giving life to the evil Orgs.

. . .

Deviot shapeshifted into a man wearing a white cloak. The man he had picked was Fulbert, member of the Royal Guard. He approached the men who were guarding the entrance to the Ancient City.

"Guardsman Fulbert." The head guard said, saluting him.

Fake Fulbert nodded. "I must go in. I am on secret assignment from Master Mao."

The guard nodded. He stepped to the side and let Deviot through. Once inside the Great City, Fulbert became Deviot once again.

"What are you looking for?" Bio Silver asked Deviot over the Alpha Shapeshifter's earpiece.

Deviot laughed. "Just a little something I had heard rumors of. I was planning on using the Zeo Crystal as the final ingredient to power the end result, but the Grand Festival occurring right now gave me an even better idea..."

"That... did not answer my question..." Bio Silver said, monitoring the area around Deviot to ensure no one stumbled onto him and blew his cover. He knew Deviot could not stay "shifted" in another form for very long without compromising his powers, so knowing Deviot would be in his base form he needed to monitor him to see if anyone would find the Cyborg and warn him so his cover wouldn't be blown.

"Well, it's... Oh. Interesting!" Deviot said, bending over and looking at an urn.

"What is it?" Bio Silver asked.

"Well, when I was a Morphing Master, Ivicar had once told me something Sentinel Knight had confided in him. It was about a Morphing Master named Jakon who had gone rogue. There is a familiar energy coming from this urn. Ivicar had told me Jakon had been imprisoned in an urn and hidden in the Great... er... Ancient City. Well, it seems like I've found him." Deviot replied, looking at the containment capsule for Ninjakon.

"Are you going to unleash him, to add him to your army?" Bio Silver asked, considering the possibilities of having a former Morphing Master join their cause.

Deviot shook his head, standing upright and walking away from the urn in search of the objects he had in mind. "No, no. I remember him a bit and he was a hardheaded, intellectual type. He would sooner backstab me than go along with my plans. I don't want to deal with that. Maybe if I can gain more power, than yes, but now is not the time."

"Well, _what_ are you looking for!?" Bio Mech Silver demanded, growing impatient from being kept in the dark.

"A mask, and a machine." Deviot replied. He then laughed as he entered the tower that once housed the laboratory of Zen Aku.

"What mask!? Stop teasing me and tell me!" Bio Silver said, growing whiny.

"This mask..." Deviot replied, finding it on a table next to a machine. It was a prototype of the same red apparatus that Lokar had used to rip out the Werewolf gene from Zen Aku, while also betraying him and taking out his free will. That action had turned that machine into Zen Aku's Lingering Will, that was unfortunately still infected with the Werewolf virus he had received when attacked by the Alpha Werewolf, Fenrir. The mask that had been one of Deviot's objectives.

"So, what is that mask?" Bio Silver asked.

"It is a source of great power. Ivicar told me that there was a mask that emanated great power. He said he could feel it calling to him, ready to cause the power to flow freely through him. The problem with it, though, was that he could feel that it housed a powerful being in it that would possess anyone who would put it on, and take over his body."

Bio Silver shrugged, not caring Deviot couldn't see him as he was in space. "So, why do you want it?"

"Well, I'm an Alpha. My genetics do not allow me to be possessed. I can put on this mask and have the knowledge of the power this mask." Deviot replied.

"Why haven't you done this sooner?" Bio Silver asked with reason.

"Well, like I said... I've been waiting to get the Zeo Crystal. That was my number one goal. I was going to come and get this _afterward_. I have a plan to use this mask and the machine next to it..."

"Now, what is that machine?"

"It is another thing that Ivicar found. He looked into it and found out it was a machine that seemed to be able to separate things from inside of a person, like if they had a disease or something. He found no use in it and left it here. I, however, have been planning a way that I could use it." Deviot said. As he did, a parchment appeared in one of his hands.

"What is that?"

"It's an old document I found a while ago in the Moon Palace when I was first investigating the Caves of Deception. It is what the scientist that used to live there, Finster, had been studying. It is called the Scrolls of Zordina. They are schematics to powerful zords built by Zordon thousands of years ago. I had been planning on using the schematics to build zords around the Zeo Crystal. Alas, that plan has been shot down... but, like I said, the Grand Festival gave me another idea!

"You see, when I remembered the Grand Festival and it being hosted this century in Animaria, I thought about those of the Order of the Crystal. You know, those who wield the Animal Crystals in their Crystal Sabers. Well, I figured I could use the device Ivicar had found here and tweak it a bit. Instead of separating illnesses or anything like that, I would use it to separate someone from their free will!" Deviot proclaimed.

Bio Mech Silver sighed. Whenever Deviot began explaining his "grand scheme" ideas, he began to be hard to follow, jumping around and not explaining key points to the idea. "So... How does this relate to the Crystal Sabers... And how does this relate to the Scrolls of Zordina and creating 'zords'?"

"Right, right... Well, I figured I could make the device Ivicar found into an apparatus that would accept Animal Crystals! I would 'borrow' some Animal Crystals from the Order of the Crystal and insert them into this machine. I would take their free will from them, and then you and I would turn them into machines, or zords! Based on these schematics, I could make a megazord, just like the ones that had been used back in the days of the Resistance!" Deviot declared.

Bio Silver nodded slowly. "I think I'm following you... steal Animal Crystals, attach them to the device, take their free will, turn them into zords, and control them. Why the mask again, then?"

Deviot shrugged. "More power. That's all."

"Okay, well... it sounds like a plan to me, then." Bio Mech Silver said. "What next?"

"Next? First I am going to do this..." Deviot said. He touched the red apparatus and, focusing on his shapeshifting abilities, caused the red apparatus to change its form. Deviot lurched over in pain, due to the excessive amounts of energy that required. Breathing heavily, he looked over and was pleased at the result: the red apparatus had turned into his own version of an Crystal Saber. On it were not one, but three slots for Animal Crystals. He had also programmed it to be similar to what he remembered Burai's Dragon Dagger to be - a flute that was able to summon the Dragonzord. He remembered always finding that to be a unique and intimidating way to summon a zord and had promised himself if he were to ever have a zord of his own, that would be the way he would have wanted it to be summoned.

"What was that power surge from your location?" Bio Silver asked, tensing up.

"I just created my own Crystal Saber. I will call it my Flute Knife. And now, to get some Animal Crystals..." Deviot said.

"And how will you do that?"

"Ransom, of course. Next stop: Animaria. I'm going to kidnap Princess Shayla..." Deviot said, laughing as he morphed back into Fulbert.

. . .

Zordon looked down at Alpha 4. "Do you have any locks on Deviot?"

Alpha 4 shook his head sadly. "No, Zordon, unfortunately I don't."

"Please keep looking. I know we can bypass his stealth technology. I believe in you, Alpha." Zordon said. "Keep working on it. I will return."

Shutting off his external monitor, but keeping the hologram open to be able to monitor the Command Center, Zordon looked to Saba. "It was a good idea you had to keep a monitor over the Zeo Crystal. I wouldn't have imagined that even after all of these years, not only would people remember that it existed but be able to pass the Caves of Deception."

Saba nodded. "Well, I figure that as long as there is evil in the universe, there will be someone trying to take things like the Zeo Crystal."

Zordon sighed heavily. "I see the wisdom in your words. I suppose that is why Gosei puts so much into defending the secret of his Ranger Keys."

"I agree with his tactics, though I still do not think he is reliable. There always seems to be some sort of glitch in his operating systems." Saba said.

"Yes, but Dr. Goier is there to help with that."

Saba shook his head. "But he is always out of the planet helping someone else. He's hardly around to help here on Earth."

"Well, I trust Gosei. He is a good man." Zordon said.

Saba rolled his eyes. Not wanting to continue the debate, he decided to change the subject. "Okay, that's fine. Oh, I forgot to ask you: what did you end up doing with that giant grey beast that tried to take the Zeo Crystal?"

"Well, I scanned him and could see that he was a very simple minded beast. He is _immensely_ powerful, though, so I teleported him very, very far away onto a planet in a solar system where there are no other signs of life. I have the planet being monitored, so if anyone ever comes upon it I will know. I'll move him if that ever happens." Zordon replied.

"That's pretty despicable of Deviot to use an innocent creature to further his plans." Saba said.

"I agree. I didn't see that coming. It just brings to my mind the fact that although we can have are million and one back up plans and protocols in place, we can't predict _everything_ that will happen." Zordon said, furrowing his brow. "I can only hope the next time that we are caught off guard that it won't be something which we can't easily stop..."

. . .

The Org Sludge continued to bubble. Suddenly, a burst of Black and White Energy shockwaved from it. As it did, Goom staggered, feeling it pass through him.

"What's wrong!?" Baskin said, running over to help Goom up.

"I... I don't know. But, I think it's something bad..." Goom said darkly.

Meanwhile, among the Animal Realm giants who were sitting and chatting around the Grand Festival, the member of the Falcon Tribe, Chester, laughed at a joke his wife from the Phoenix Tribe, Isis, made.

"That's right! That's _exactly_ how Goom sounds!" Chester said, laughing hysterically.

As he did Lionel, who was standing within earshot, frowned. "That's not funny, Chester. We need to respect our leaders."

Chester gave Lionel a mock concerned look. "Oh, I'm _soooo_ sorry, Lionel." He then laughed. "You really need to lighten up. Be more like your brother, Leon!"

"You better watch your tongue, Chester. Even in jest." Black Lion said, walking into the group circle.

"Black Lion!" Chester said, bowing in a panic. His wife, Isis, stifled a laugh.

"Lionel has achieved greatness due to his commitment to our ways and rules." Black Lion said roughly. "Leon, on the other hand..."

"What, _Dad_?" Leon asked in anger, just arriving at the festival with Nago and Ingat. Galcon flew overhead. "I'm a loser? Reject?"

Black Lion curled a lip, revealing his fangs. "You haven't lived up to honor our family."

"How is that? Because I won't do everything _exactly_ as you would like!?" Leon yelled. "I just barely got here and already I'm being harassed! Not only do you bar me from fighting, but you slander me behind my back!"

Faor, the mighty Rhino, stepped in between the two. "Leon! Stop this right now! Black Lion, sir? We are trying to celebrate the Grand Festival... I suggest that perhaps we focus on they, don't you think?"

Black Lion grunted. He then turned around and walked away, heading toward a group of Animals including Lobo, Harrison, Ave, and Hammer. As he did, Chester let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow... Man, do I not envy _you_ , Leon." Chester said.

Isis sighed and looked to her husband. "Honey...? Perhaps your mouth should stay shut for a bit, hmm?"

Lionel sighed and looked to his brother. "I apologize for that, Leon."

Leon rolled his eyes. "You know, you say you want to make amends, yet you don't stick up for me?"

"Come on... you know it wouldn't do anything but agitate him further." Lionel said.

As he and Leon continued to speak, Ingat the Wildcat whispered to the massive Gorilla, Nago. "Since when have they been trying to patch things up? This is news to me!"

Nago nodded. "To me, too. Man! Imagine if they actually mend their relationship!"

Overhearing, Galcon the Condor landed at their side. "After all of these years? Now that is something I want to see!"

All the while, the Org Sludge finished its bubbling. As it did, a fist popped out of it. Slowly but surely, the being the fist was attached to pulled himself out of the glop, revealing what looked like a man with a massive horn protruding from his crown.

He had bushy, wild grey hair. His skin was chalk white, with a redness around his lips and eyelids that gave him a sickly look, as if he suffered from insomnia and dehydrated lips. On his forehead, above and in between his eyes, was a third eye. It seemed to blink at a different, unnatural rate compared to the two eyes resting on the man's face. He wore a large, trashy looking robe seemingly made of beige, tanned leather that was layered. It extended down to his bare feet, which were the same color as the rest of his skin.

He bellowed a massive roar. The roar was so loud that everyone within a hundred yards of him stopped what they were doing in a fright. They turned their eyes in the direction of the sound and watched in fear as the man made his way out of the brush.

Shayla told the children to rush to safety, away from the scene. "Who are you!?"

"I am the beginning of the end of this dream that you all have been living! I am Master Org!" The man/beast yelled in a voice sounding only slightly different than that of Octomus. Blasts of power were emanating from him. As it did, the plant life around him began to wilt away.

As Master Org began to walk forward, he smiled a hideous smile at Princess Shayla. Watching him approach her and the rest of the party, the only thing Shayla could do was watch in terror.

. . .

 _ **1998 AD - Timeline A**_

Xasjon laughed as he kicked a Triforian Rebel away from him. As the man fell, he pointed a blaster at him and vaporized him.

"Xasjon to Dark Fortress. The last rebel has been eradicated from this sector." He reported.

"Excellent." Basax said. "The Dark Fortress has found another rebel outpost protecting the Ranger Keys. Get ready to go there."

Xasjon rolled his eyes in irritation. "Will do. Beam me there when ready."

As he awaited further instructions, he thought over his plans. _I'm sick and tired of pretending to be Ultimecia's puppet! Soon, though, after we find all of the Ranger Keys, I will be able to take her down after I gain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe... her Extreme Crystal will be mine!_

Unbeknownst to Ultimecia, Xasjon had grown a Heart, and Will, of his own. It was due to the fact that he had taken the Corona Aurora after striking down Sentinel Knight. Its presence in his possession remained masked to Ultimecia, due to its inherent power. After a very short time that he had obtained the Crown of the Gods it had begun to influence Xasjon, giving him his own mind though hiding that from Ultimecia. It even accelerated the process by which Xasjon had received his new Heart. All of that culminated in a new, vicious being ready to overthrow Ultimecia the first chance he got.

Suddenly, Xasjon found himself being teleported using Ultimecia's superior technology to a solar system in another galaxy. Arriving in the midst of a battle alongside Neo Goldar, Xasjon laughed.

"Change Ring! Solar Flare!" Xasjon declared, morphing into the Dark Star Ranger. He then proceeded to mow down the last of the valiant fighters in that sector, to secure the three Ranger Keys they had. Once he accomplished that, he knew what the next step was: Ultimecia would destroy the planet, just as she had with Earth and countless other planets that had gotten in her way.

. . .

Zordon looked at The Guardian. "How are the calculations coming?"

The Guardian sighed, staring into a Time Crystal. "Slowly. I'm trying to pinpoint a time that will work, but with the variance created by that rogue Watcher... I don't know yet. I've been able to narrow it down to a point within the last fifty thousand years, but I want to narrow it down even further to save as much lives as I can..."

Orion sneered. Although technically a Nobody, his Lingering Will had allowed him to at least fight for the causes in which he believed before losing his Heart when he first joined up with The Guardian. After a few years though, with help from the acceleration granted him by the Trizyrium Crystals in the Hall of Legends, he had regrown his Heart.

Normally a Regrown Heart will cause a Nobody to becomes a new, different person than they were before they lost their Heart. The new being would have a new Spirit and a new personality, aka they are a new person.

Due to Orion's Lingering Will and it connecting to the Nobody known as Rioxan, however, the Heart that was regrown in the body that technically _belonged_ to Rioxan was programmed with all of the original Orion's desires and intents. This rare phenomenon caused Orion's original Spirit to return from the Afterlife, thus eliminating Rioxan and allowing Orion to continue his life. It had been wisdom in Rumple when he had given Orion the advice to cling onto the Emotional Spectrum's portion for Willpower (Green Energy) to help Orion survive the crushing of his Heart.

"Although we may be able to go back in Time and stop Ultimecia in the long run, we still lost." The bitter man Orion had become said. "We all know the consequences of Time travel. If you go back to the past and change something, that's it! You've destroyed everyone. I just don't understand how you lot can justify it. That's universal genocide!"

The Guardian sighed. He knew what Orion was saying. They had been studying for the previous five universe years the effects of Time travel. Their research had led them to discover that if they did in fact travel backward in Time and change anything, something that they were able to do since the Hall of Legends resided physically outside of the universe in a domain without Time, that they would overwrite everything that had originally happened in the Timestream that would have followed after the altered events. With the overwriting of Time, every being alive from that point onward would have a different Spirit and different personality than their counterpart from the previous timeline. The Guardian theorized that if left alone, the universe would reach equilibrium and merge once again with the previous timeline, and at a certain point the events happening in the new timeline would mimic the events that had originally happened. They had come to call those effects Universal Equilibrium.

The Guardian, Alpha Ranger, Zordon, and Orion had decided that they would do all they could to research the mechanics behind Time travel. The end goal would be to cause so many changes that it would be impossible for the universe to have a negative outcome, like it had during their timeline. That in and of itself The Guardian and Alpha Ranger quickly discovered was a daunting task, but what made it even more difficult was the fact that September, the rogue Watcher they had mentioned in their conversation, had allowed the Nathadians to escape their universe, along with Lothor, Killian, and Regina, into the universe The Guardian and his crew inhabited. That and the presence of the Jumper, Mythical Master, along with the eventual arrival of Zordon himself and Saba a few centuries later from the Nathadianverse helped cause a ripple effect which the Freelancers and Watchers knew as the Time Anomaly. The Time Anomaly was a phenomenon which shot the universe off a course, which apparently the Watchers and Freelancers had learned to calculate, that allowed Time to be predictable to those who could read Time. Because of the Time Anomaly, any one scenario had less than a one percent probability to occur and were equally as likely as another to happen. This caused The Guardian to have to "crunch the numbers" over and over for several different scenarios. Starting with Regina's entry into the universe, Alpha Ranger and The Guardian had tried to figure out what event could be changed in the universe to make an absolute certainty that Ultimecia would never be created. After five years, as previously stated, their efforts helped them create a range between the current point of Time in 1998 to fifty thousand years beforehand.

Realizing the flaw in Orion's logic, The Guardian spoke up. "No, Orion. It's not universal genocide on our part. If we don't change the past, then every single person there is meant to be destroyed anyway. Burai, Sentinel Knight, Ninjor, all of them lost their lives on Earth when Ultimecia blasted Earth away to be able to dock the machinery housing the Greatest Treasure onto the Dark Fortress. So, _when_ we go back in Time, we won't be erasing anyone who wasn't already destined to lose their lives."

"What about me, then?" Orion said. "I survived Earth. So did Zordon. Will we just cease to exist?"

Zordon was the one to answer, shaking his head. "No, no we won't. When we overwrite the timeline, from that point onward every being alive will receive a new Spirit, as we destroyed the previous timeline and created a new one by placing the new one atop the old one. For you and I, if the point we choose happens to be after we're born our duplicates from the new timeline will be genetically identical to us, but that is it. New Spirits will enter their bodies. Although everything that happened to us from before that point will be in their minds as their memories, those Spirits technically did not experience those events. They solely 'remember' them, because they inherited our lives.

"From that point onward? They will become their new selves. Who knows? Maybe my new timeline duplicate will be evil. I don't know, because that new Spirit will have its own Will to choose how it will lead its life from then on.

"It's like... say I build an army with certain weapons and fighters. I then leave behind a book of tactics for someone else to inherit. The new person comes in (representing the being taking over my life in the new timeline) and reads and memorizes to a 'T' my book of tactics and how this army I left behind for him is set up.

"He is a different person, though. He has different inclinations than I do. A new Spirit brings with it a new, different intent. He will have been 'raised' exactly like me, but will choose from the moment of his 'birth', or when we change the timeline, onward _how_ he will use the tools I leave for him.

"And thus it will be for anyone else born from this timeline. I would have a physical clone of myself running about, but outside of that and being raised identically from birth to the creation of the new timeline... we are different people and after some time to allow the Spirit to get past its biological and sociological programming, one would see little by little how different the new person really is... You know, it would be interesting if we indeed _were_ able to have the timeline change be after I was born. I would love to see how different I would be..."

Orion threw his arms up into the air. "Gosh dangit! I have no idea what you just said. It sounds like philosophical hogwash to me. All I know is that when we make this new timeline, everyone in the old one is dead. Now whether or not they would all have died anyway is moot to me. In the way that we do it, _we're_ the ones causing their destruction, not Ultimecia."

"Orion... You just don't understand..." The Guardian said. He then looked at Zordon. "And as for your final thought, we may or may not get a 'chance' to look at Orion's Time clone, but we are actually guaranteed to meet yours."

"How is that?" Zordon asked curiously.

"Well, if we go back in Time, we would revert the universe back to a state when you and Saba were floating, stuck in a Time Bubble within the universe caused by your father's universe hopping machine. Regardless of when we go back you will either have already landed on Eltar, or will be in stasis awaiting for your chance to fall on Eltar," The Guardian said.

Zordon nodded. "Fascinating... Well, hopefully this new guy gets a shot at keeping those he loves... Trinity and I didn't even get a chance to have a child together..."

Suddenly, the voice of Alpha Ranger echoed through the Hall of Legends. "From my monitoring of the universe, I can confirm that Ultimecia has found three more Ranger Keys. That's a total of one hundred and three for her."

Orion shook his head. "Only two hundred and twelve to go. Do you think what's left of the Masked Rider Warriors can keep their Keys hidden from Ultimecia for long?"

The Guardian sighed. "I can only pray they can. I need them to stall for as long as they can because if Ultimecia can get to the Greatest Treasure... she'll be in here faster than you can blink. And with her power, imagining her with access to the Hall of Legends' ability to manipulate Time _and_ having access to a Power Egg is no good."

Zordon looked at Guardian. "Mentioning the Masked Rider Warriors, that brings to mind anyone else who is yet alive in the universe as well. Wouldn't this be technically destroying them? If they are able to live their whole lives up to the point when we go back...? Wouldn't this technically be them stalling just so that we end their lives anyway?"

"We can't think like that." Guardian said. "If we don't stop Ultimecia they're as good as destroyed. If we don't stop her, everyone _will_ eventually be destroyed. End of story. It's a fact. Everyone who is still alive and stalling her is living on borrowed time anyhow. The best they can hope for is for us to go back and change the past. If we can alter things enough, many if not all of them will be reborn into their same bodies, but in a new timeline, giving them a second lease on life but without their memories of this horrid timeline. If we play our cards right, the only people who will lose their lives will be those who were alive at the time of the change. Theoretically, anyone after that point will just be recycled into the circle of life and be given a new shot at life. The only thing that could stop it is if the new timeline plays out so that certain people never get the opportunity to be born to begin with, but with how Universal Equilibrium seems to work, the likelihood of that happening is next to none."

"That is the way I understand it, as well." Alpha Ranger said. "But, it's all hypotheses. We will have to wait and see how things develop when it actually happens. This is a war, and if some people need to lose their lives to save the multiverse, then that is what needs to happen."

Zordon nodded, although a piece of him agreed with Orion. He felt uneasy about it all. _My whole life has been filled with sadness... I've lost everyone, starting with my real family down to my wife. Now, my whole universe? My whole timeline? Incredible..._

"But, until then, we still have work to do." The Guardian said, focusing once again on the Time Crystals. "We need to go out and help stall Ultimecia. How is that Power Ranger suit coming along?"

Zordon looked down at the Trizyrium Crystal he was slowly converting to be filled with Nathadian Magic. "It's going surprisingly well. Just a bit longer and this gem will be ready to power a suit to help Orion go into battle with a piece of my Nathadian powers."

"Thanks again for that." Orion said. "Something about this place has really extinguished my Light powers. Being able to suit up will hopefully be enough to help you out as Meledon Ranger, Zordon."

Zordon nodded. "Well, soon you'll be able to go out with me as the Nathadian Ranger. Hopefully then we can slow down Ultimecia's Empire long enough to have The Guardian figure out how to fix the timeline. Until then, I guess all we can do is fight back."


	8. Chapter 8: 7,000 Years Later-The Assault

**Chapter Eight: 7,000 Years Later - The Assault**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

People were screaming in fright. A darkness could be felt emanating from Master Org that no one had ever felt who were in the area. It gripped Shayla around her heart tighter than she found comfortable, to say the least.

 _I must get to my father... We need to strategize!_ Shayla thought. With that, she began sprinting as quickly as she could.

Knowing who Princess Shayla was from the memories he inherited from Octomus, Master Org laughed in his deep, authoritative voice. "Do you fools see!? Haha! Even your own leaders know to flee from me! I am Master Org! Now, prepare yourselves to feel the power of the Nexus!" Vines then sprouted out from Master Org, wrapping themselves around people who were trying to run away. He laughed as he slowly began to crush them, feeling their bones crunch and break under his power.

Great and horrible power diffused from the Org Nexus, sailing through the air until it hit Master Org. Being filled with this abominable energy that Octomus had created, he shot the energy into the sludge in the brush behind him. As he did, White and Black Energy, mixed with his own personality, and bits of the Lifestream went into the sludge.

From a ways away, Black Lion frowned. "Is that a Magic show over there? I thought it wasn't supposed to start for another hour..."

Faor laughed. "The flow of the party must've warranted it to start earlier. Now, c'mon! The next round of the game is starting up next!"

As Black Lion redirected his attention to the game of catch ball the Animal Realm was playing, Master Org watched as his first creation emerged from the sludge. "To you I give the powers of Org's sight! All Orgs see because of the power we have, and _you_ will protect those powers! You will be my first general! Retinax, arise!"

Meanwhile, word of an intruder had begun to circulate around the camp. When Adelais heard of it, she frowned and clutched at her Animal Crystal: the White Tiger. She then jumped up and began running to where she could see people were running away. Along the way, Galene and Fulbert caught up with her.

"What's going on!?" Fulbert asked, sticking his Bison Crystal into his Crystal Saber.

Adelais shook her head. "I have no idea, but whoever it is are going to wish they didn't mess with us..."

Continuing with his creations, Master Org said: "The powers given to us to be able to have senses is great! Unto my next general, Nayzor, do I trust our sense of smell, so we can hunt down all non-Orgs and destroy them! I also give you the gift of science and strategy! Use them well to guide our people into the future!

"Mandilok! Not only do you embody our power to speak threats to our foes and taste their fear, but you also are the personification of our ability to make decisions, which makes us the conscious beings we are!

"And now for my dukes! Toxica! You will hold within you our Magic. Your co-Duke Org shall be known as the devastating Jindrax, who will carry with him our knowledge of weapons! As for my next Duke Org, Onikage, I trust him with-"

"Hold it right there!" Brynja yelled, not having been with her fellow Royal Guardsmen before, arriving alone. "Who are you!? What do you want!?"

"I am Master Org! These are my Orgs! They hold within them the power to destroy your planet! Those who have been given their identities, go! Begin our swarm of terror as I continue to create the rest of our family!"

Jindrax looked down at his hands, his mind fuzzy. He had a large face, with holes for eyes and a perma-grin. Fangs dripped down from his sheet white face. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and a single horn protruding from his forehead. He wore skin tight clothing, in mostly purples and whites. He shook his head, hearing Master Org's voice, and summoned forth two curved daggers.

"Name's Jindrax! Nice to meet ya'!" He yelled, his mind coming into focus as he looked at his co-Duke Org, Toxica.

"Toxica." She said, causing a long wand to appear in her hands. Unlike the other Orgs that Master Org had made, she seemed to be completely Human looking, save for a red horn emerging from her forehead. She wore long, purple and black robes. He headdress had a veil which she was, at that time, not using. "Now, let's go serve our people!"

Nayzor was the first to rush forward. He swung with all his might. Although Brynja saw the blow coming fairly easily, and performed exactly as she was taught to successfully block such an attack, he was so much more powerful than her that her block proved to be of little help. A shockwave of pain burst through her body from the hit before she found herself flying back, slamming into a tree trunk.

"... We're... in trouble..." She spat out, leaping to her feet. "Spirit of the Soaring Eagle! Give me strength!" She yelled, thrusting her Animal Saber into the air. Her Animal Spirit erupted from the Animal Crystal and soared around her, giving her a much needed energy boost. As that occurred, Mandilok and Retinax charged after her.

The member of the Eagle Tribe, Wallace, shot his head up suddenly while he was in the midst of the Animal Realm members. Chester the Falcon gave him an odd look. "Hey, bro. What's your problem?"

"There's danger. Brynja just activated my Animal Spirit to help her. She's in trouble... in battle and hurt." Wallace said, frowning.

"That's impossible!" Harrison the Wolf said, looking around. "She's at the Grand Festival!"

Ave frowned as well. "What if that 'Magic show' Black Lion saw actually wasn't a Magic show...?" Before anyone could give an answer, he soared into the air and looked down. Zooming his amazing vision on the spot where sparks were flying, he saw Brynja receiving a beating from the General and Duke Orgs. A short ways away he spotted Adelais, Fulbert, and Galene making their way to help her.

"There are bad guys!" Ave screamed. "The Grand Festival is under attack!"

Black Lion, hearing Ave, roared in anger. "Animal Warriors! Assemble!"

Continuing her battle, yet losing, Brynja fell to a knee in pain. As she did, Toxica kicked her in the chest. This caused her to fly up off the ground and land on her stomach.

Jindrax laughed as he tossed a dagger into the air, catching and pointing at Brynja. The three General Orgs marched behind Jindrax, laughing.

"End of the line!" Nayzor pronounced.

"I don't know who you are, but leave here immediately!" Baskin yelled, leading Adelais and her crew. He had run into her after leaving Goom to investigate the problems he had been hearing about.

Adelais nodded. "In the name of Animaria, stand down!"

Master Org turned, finishing the last of his Duke Orgs, and snarled. "They dare to confront us!? Destroy them!"

Fulbert swallowed hard. "They look tough... Tougher than the Demons!"

Galene sighed. "At least we knew the Demons' weaknesses... we know nothing about these guys!"

"Well, I do know one thing..." Baskin said, getting into his fighting stance as the Orgs raced toward them. "They're alive. If they're alive, then they can also die. If it leads to that, for the safety of Animaria, then let's do our darndest to make sure they end up that way... hi-yah!"

As the four Royal Guardians began to fight their way to Brynja, Xelleb stared on in the shadows. She was feeling the power coming from the Orgs and sensing them in fascination. _They are like me! Or, like I was after Bansheera caused Rumple to take my Heart, before I grew a new one... they_ _have no Hearts_ _! They're Nobodies! But who could have made them!? Maybe if I find out who did this, I can learn how to make an army of Nobodies for myself! There seems to be some sort of power around them, stopping me from junctioning to them. Even the one who calls himself Master Org should be vulnerable to me, but there exists some external force_ _blocking_ _me. I_ _must_ _find the source of these_ _Orgs_ _and take its power for myself!_

Away from the scene, rushing to find her father in the midst of screaming people (a minor hysteria had begun as rumors of the Orgs' appearance began to spread throughout the Grand Festival), Princess Shayla wore a look of fear mixed with determination on her face. As she ran, she saw Goom running toward her.

 _Oh, Goom! Fantastic! He can take me to Father!_ Shayla thought.

As she ran to him, a woman limped over to her, blood on her face. "Princess! Help me! I've been hurt!"

For a split moment, Shayla looked up at Goom and thought about telling the person to rush to safety. _I'm a princess, not a doctor!_ She thought. _But... I can't neglect my people... They need to have hope at a time like this._

"Yes, dear. What happened?" Shayla asked the woman, putting on a kind face.

"It's my shoulder... please! Could you feel whether it's broken?" The woman asked.

The princess looked to see Goom leave the ground and begin swinging through tree branches to get to her. _Good, he saw me. I can help this woman until he gets to me._

"Sure, miss." Shayla said, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. _What am I even looking for!? I don't know anything about broken bones!_

Deciding to have good bedside manner, Shayla smiled at the woman as her hand touched the woman's shoulder. "So, what is your name, miss?"

The woman looked up at Shayla and smiled. "They call me Deviot."

"What!?" Shayla cried out. As she did, Bio Mech Silver teleported Deviot away, and due to her touching Deviot, Shayla went as well.

"Princess! No!" Goom yelled, dropping to the ground a moment too late.

As that happened, Harrison looked down and howled at Goom. "I saw the whole thing, Goom! Who was that!?"

Remembering his dream, Goom sneered. "The beginning of great evil. We need to find the princess now! If they want her so badly, she must be essential to their plans! Whatever they are planning, we _must_ stop it!"

Harrison nodded. "Okay! Goom, sir? Please get Merrick! I don't know where he is right now, but he is her protector by decree of King Uity. As his chosen Animal Spirit and her protector by extension, I will lead a crusade to find her as well."

"Okay, Harrison! May the Power protect you!" Goom said, leaving his blessing with the massive Wolf before leaping into the trees. He tapped into the Morphing Grid and began trying to sense Merrick.

As Goom left, Harrison rushed to the Animal Warriors. As he did, he saw Master Org pointing up at Black Lion. Behind him, the Royal Guard continued their campaign against the Orgs, having reunited with Brynja. Harrison frowned at the sight, seeing the five fighting as if they were losing. _They must be exhausted..._

"You big animal fools!" Master Org screamed. "You think you can intimidate us with your size!?"

Lionel stepped forward, roaring defiantly. He spoke and Master Org understood him. "Last warning! Leave!"

"It is time for you to see our full potential! Toxica, use your Magic!" Master Org ordered.

Toxica looked to Jindrax and whispered, "On what?"

Jindrax shrugged. "How should I know!? He didn't give me psychic powers! Just ask him!"

"What is my target, oh great Master Org?" Toxica asked, bowing down.

"My new footsoldiers! Arise, my Putrids!" Master Org declared, shooting more of Octomus' power at the sludge. Within moments, several beings emerged from the sludge. They had purple covering, unable to be determined if it was clothing or loose skin. Their heads were bald, with eyes that seemed too large for their bodies. They had red swirls decorating their body, with thin boots and gloves.

As Master Org was creating his Putrids, Black Lion rushed forward and leapt in the air. As he descended to stomp Master Org flat, Master Org shot a blast at him to keep him at bay.

"Now, Toxica! Shoot the seeds into them! Open your mouths, Putrids!" Master Org shouted.

While that occurred, Toxica pointed her staff at the Putrids and said the incantation that was programmed into her Org mind: "Evil Spirits of toil and strife: Give these Putrid Orgs new life! Yah!"

The Animal Warriors, who had rallied around Black Lion to free him of the blast, looked up in shock to see giant Putrids lunging at them.

Leon flexed his paws and laughed. "I'm counting thirty plus! Alright, everyone! Let's dig our teeth in!"

Harrison, meanwhile, had run in and began speaking to the two closest Animals to him: Hammer and Albert.

"Princess Shayla's been kidnapped!" Harrison blurted out.

Albert's eyes widened. "Wait, what!?"

"When did this happen!? Who did it!?" Hammer said, torn between paying attention to the beginning of the battle with the massive Putrids and listening to Harrison.

Harrison sighed. "Just now. It was a part of the assault on the Grand Festival."

"We have to tell Black Lion and Lionel immediately!" Albert declared.

"No! He doesn't need any distractions right now!" Harrison said. "They need to focus here. If we tell them what's going on, then it will distract them. The three of us will investigate. Goom and Merrick are going to meet us there."

Snorting heavily, Hammer finally nodded. "Fine. Let's go, then."

From there, without further ado, the trio consisting of a Wolf, Alligator, and Hammerhead Shark slinked out from the battlefield. Together, they began their search for Princess Shayla.

. . .

Merrick sat on a hill, cross legged and with his eyes closed. He was doing all he could to clear his mind of his prior mistake: having kissed Princess Shayla.

As he thought, his mind fell upon his responsibility to Animaria. He thought of how hard he had worked to become the best soldier he could be. Suddenly, an Image of Shayla flashed before him.

 _You idiot! What have you done!? Compromising your relationship with the princess!? You were chosen to be her protector! How can you be her protector when you've been emotionally compromised!? You will make decisions based on how you feel and not what's best for Animaria!_ Merrick thought, full of anger.

"Merrick! Merrick!" Goom shouted, landing before the Wolf Warrior.

Merrick opened his eyes and stared at Goom in confusion. "Hey... what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"No! The Grand Festival is under attack!" Goom said urgently. "And they took Princess Shayla!"

"What!?" Merrick yelled, leaping you his feet. "Who!? How!?"

"We don't know who they are, and I haven't seen them yet... I heard they seem to be a group we've never seen before. A woman who was working for them teleported Shayla away before I could get to her..." Goom said.

Merrick sneered. "No. You shouldn't be upset with yourself. I'm her protector. I should have been there for her... One mistake is snowballing into a mass of negative consequences..."

"Well, we don't have time to talk!" Goom said, leaping up and grabbing a branch. "Let's head on to find her!"

Merrick clenched his gloved hand and looked down at his balled fist. "I _will_ find you, Shayla. Please forgive me for abandoning you..." He then broke into a sprint, ready to follow Goom to find the kidnapped princess. Find her, before it was too late.

. . .

 _ **3000 AD - Timeline A**_

Dark Star Ranger shot a bolt of Anti-Morphing Energy toward Ultimecia. He laughed as he saw it hit her square in the chest.

"Argh!" She screamed. She quickly recuperated and shot several blasts of Extreme Power at Dark Star.

"Chroniton Accelerator!" The Guardian screamed.

The beam shot out from The Guardian's wrist morpher and surrounded Dark Star. It accelerated him enough to be able to dodge Ultimecia's attack.

"Thanks, buddy!" Dark Star yelled with a snicker.

Meledon Ranger leapt onto the deck of the Dark Fortress, having been able to get rid of the rest of the forces who were impeding him. "Watch your lip, Xasjon! This team up is only temporary!"

Dark Star sent several blasts of Grey Energy and Anti-Morphing Energy of his own toward the charging Ultimecia as he laughed. "You were smart to finally realize I'm the only one strong enough to take this Witch Demon down!"

Meanwhile, above, Armored Orion stood his ground against the Dark One. "So, we meet again, old friend."

The Dark One gave Orion a serious look, uncommon for him when he was in the form the Dark Dagger forced him to don. "As usual, Orion, I apologize for my actions. I cannot control what Azazel forces me to do..."

Orion nodded. Ever since Zordon revealed to the Dark One one thousand years prior of the fact that Ultimecia was comprised of not two, but _three_ begins, being Xelleb (Belle's Nobody), Xearnsheab (Bansheera's Nobody), and Azazel, with Azazel being the mind in control of the horrible amalgam of evil, he could only call Ultimecia by the name Azazel. This was to help him realize in his own subconscious that the one pulling the strings was not even a shadow of his former love, but the brainchild of a vile, disgusting puppeteer in the guise of Beelzebub's right hand Demon. The Demon Lord Azazel.

"I know, Rumple. I have seen through the Hall of Legends the pain you have had to go through because of Bansheera. _Regina_. I pity you and your condition." Orion said, referencing the fact he was held captive and under control by the curse of the Dark One, which caused him to be controlled by the wielder of the Dark Dagger.

"I will do what I can, Orion." The Dark One said. "I will do all I can to ensure that I don't destroy you, but I can only fight Azazel's influence by so much until he actively takes control of me. When that happens..."

Orion nodded. "I know, I know... flee while I can." He gave the Dark One a sad smile, finishing his friend's familiar phrase that had become routine whenever he fought one of the trio from the Hall of Legends.

As they began to fight, Meledon Ranger in Keyblade Mode dodged an attack from Ultimecia on the deck below. "Meledon Conversion: Emotional Spectrum!"

Meledon Ranger suddenly was surrounded by a halo of the colors of the Emotional Spectrum. Having been able to control his Meledon powers more fully over the last millennium, Meledon Ranger had been able to learn to tap into every facet of the Emotional Spectrum simultaneously. Although he had not learned how to fire every blast of energy at once, firing them out one at a time was still useful.

As Ultimecia attempted to block each attack, Dark Star and The Guardian launched their own campaign. Dark Star charged everything he could into the attack, shooting it at Ultimecia's back. Guardian watched closely. He knew his role. If Ultimecia blocked Meledon's blow, Guardian would infuse Trizyrium Energy into Dark Star's attack. If she blocked Dark Star, Guardian would charge Meledon's blast.

"My queen!" Basax yelled. He leapt out from a Dark Tunnel and blocked Meledon's attack as Ultimecia blocked Dark Star.

"Impossible!" Dark Star yelled.

Meledon clenched his fist. "You told us you destroyed him, Dark Star! Is this some sort of trick!?"

"No! I destroyed you!" Dark Star raged at the black and red Nobody who had once been Saba.

Basax laughed. "We led you to believe what we wanted you to believe, fool!"

Ultimecia laughed. "And now, prepare to meet your end! Once I end you fools, nothing will stand in my way from finding the final Ranger Key and unlocking the Greatest Treasure in the Universe! And then... I will have the Power Egg and finally break free of this universe, to suck the marrow out of the multiverse's framework!"

Dark Star, Meledon, and The Guardian huddled together as they watched Ultimecia fuse with Basax, like she had done one thousand years prior. They knew they couldn't beat her then, and knowing that it was once again a threat to them, they knew not whether they could beat her at their present time.

"Come on, freak show!" Dark Star said, stepping forward like the leader Jason had been born to be. "We can take you on!"

The Guardian clenched his fists. "... c'mon, Auron... we don't have much more time..."

Meledon Ranger pointed both of his Keyblades, Lionheart and Ultima Weapon, at Ultimecia. "Today is the day we finally exact vengeance on you, Ultimecia. Today is the day good will triumph over evil! Hi-yah!"


	9. Ch 9: Step Into Darkness 4 Greater Good

**Chapter Nine: 7,000 Years Later - A Step into Darkness for the Greater Good**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Merrick's eyes opened wide as a dead tree suddenly began to sway toward them. Looking closer, he and Goom could see a monstrous face forming on the trunk.

"Ah!" Merrick screamed as he leapt over a swinging branch.

"I am the Tree Org! Prepare to be destroyed!" The twenty foot broken and old tree shrieked. It pulled and broke off its roots to use as feet, rushing to attack its prey. Tree Org began swinging its old, gnarled branches as if they were multiple arms attached to it, flexing a few twigs at the end of what used to be a live branch giving the appearance that they were fingers belonging to a wooden fist.

"Gojika!" A man yelled as he emerged from a spell symbol on the dirt ground. He wore robes signifying that he was a member of the Knights of the Magic Realm.

"Pardolis!" Goom cried out, happy to see another warrior who carried an Animal Crystal. He leapt over a branch and, swinging his dagger, chopped one of Tree Org's branches off.

Pardolis smiled. "We felt a surge of Dark Magic here and sped over as fast as we could. The others are helping in Animaria! Now, as for you, you big ugly tree! Over here! I call upon my Animal Crystal! Power of the Giraffe!"

As Pardolis spoke, he leapt forward, specifically to draw the Tree Org's attention. At first Merrick and Goom thought Pardolis was making a mistake in his fighting style, but quickly realized he was turning himself into bait. Taking the opportunity, they leapt into the air and, being filled with their Animal Spirits and Morphing Energy, they stabbed the Tree Org in the back. Power surged throughout the beast's body as he fell, screaming. When Merrick and Goom dislodged their blades, they sprinted to Pardolis. Upon getting to him, the Tree Org exploded in a blast of power.

"What are you two doing so far away from Animaria!?" Pardolis asked, accusingly. "They need you two!"

Merrick frowned. "They kidnapped Princess Shayla..."

"Oh, no!" Pardolis gasped. "Where is she!?"

"Tapping into the Morphing Grid, I can feel that she is in the Ancient City." Goom answered.

"Why would she be there, of all places!?" Pardolis asked, confused.

"We don't know." Merrick replied. "But it can't be good. We're trying to get there as quickly as we can to save the princess."

Pardolis nodded. "No need to worry. I will teleport us there ASAP. Galwit zazare!"

And like that, Merrick and Goom felt themselves begin to be teleported with Pardolis to the Ancient City. The place they knew not would be their first meeting with the Alpha Shapeshifter and former Morphing Master, Deviot.

. . .

Deviot chuckled as he caressed Shayla's cheek with the back of his metallic hand. She was tied to a pole in the ground, unable to move. "How amazing it is what your people will do to get you back..."

Shayla spit at his face. "They will never pay a ransom to you!"

"Ha!" Deviot declared heartily. "Let me see here... you're the last in line for the throne _and_ female, so your bloodline literally depends on you. Not only do they need you back, but they need you back in working condition. And that's not even factoring their biggest flaw in concern with you: they love you."

"You have three very big targets approaching you." Bio Silver said from his ship in space.

Looking up as a shadow fell over him, Deviot clapped to see the Wolf, Harrison, with Albert the Alligator and Hammer the Shark. "Ah, Animal Warriors from Animaria! Fantastic! You are _exactly_ who I was hoping for, and in the right number!"

Harrison snarled. "What are you talking about, freak!?"

"You don't know!? Why, I intend to destroy Princess Shayla unless you pay me a ransom!" Deviot said delightfully.

"We'll crush you!" Albert snarled.

"Tut, tut!" Deviot said, wagging a finger. "If you do, then her life ends. I have an associate in space with lasers pointed on her. One wrong move and she's done for!"

"Lies!" Hammer accused, flying in the air above Harrison and Albert's heads.

"Bio Silver!? Demonstrate, please!" Deviot ordered. He then bowed as two laser beams quickly soared through the air and hit under Shayla's feet.

"Ahh!" Shayla screamed in shock.

"And don't think about grabbing her. I can just as easily have her teleported." Deviot said, laughing as the pole Shayla was on vanished with her on it momentarily. Before the Animals could react, she reappeared back in place.

The fierce look on Harrison's face faded away as he suddenly realized how much his back was against the wall. "What do you want?"

"Each of your Animal Crystals." Deviot said simply.

"Never!" Goom cried out as he, Pardolis, and Merrick appeared in the Ancient City, using the spell that gave them access to the place before their Magic was blocked. After all of the years that had gone by, Magic was still blocked by the wish Ifrit had granted to Jakon one hundred and sixty five million years prior.

Deviot bowed. "The leader of the Animal Realm himself! I am honored!"

"Who are you!?" Merrick demanded.

"I am Deviot, future ruler of the universe!" He said egotistically. "Now, I have it that you lot heard my proposition. Give me their Animal Crystals or she perishes!" He then stopped and looked at Pardolis. Bio Mech Silver whispered into his ear what he was picking up from his scans. "Or yours, good Knight of the Magic Realm. Giraffe, is it? Hmm... could make for a good spear..."

"Call off your beasts at Animaria, and then we'll discuss your demands!" Goom yelled, hoping to at least help Animaria.

Deviot shrugged. "I am so sorry to disappoint! I have no idea who those beast in your city are! Good timing for me, though. Bad for you, of course..." He then walked over and slapped Shayla.

"Leave her alone!" Merrick screamed.

"I'll rip you apart!" Harrison snarled.

"Stand down!" Hammer yelled. "Do not do anything! He'll destroy her!"

"Right you are, Shark." Deviot said. He then pointed his wrist cannons at Shayla's neck. "One last chance. The Animal Crystals, or she's a ghost."

"Don't do it!" Shayla yelled.

Harrison looked to Albert. He then looked to Hammer. They were all giving each other the same look.

"For Princess Shayla, we step into the darkness..." Harrison said as Albert and Hammer nodded. They all began to glow. Green, Silver, and Blue Animal Spirit Energy hovered through the air. The lights began to course through the air and head toward Deviot.

"Huh!?" Merrick yelled. He looked at his Crystal Saber and watched as the Animal Crystal within it vanished. "Nooo! Wolf!"

Harrison laughed. _He always forgets my name..._

Pardolis, Goom, and Merrick watched in horror as the three Animal Crystals appeared in Deviot's hand. "Hahaha! Yes! And as I am a man of my word... your princess! Now come to me Wolf, Alligator, and Hammerhead Shark!"

As the three Animals were called by Deviot, they four were teleported away. Merrick fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Pardolis stared at the spot Deviot had been in, shocked. Goom merely stood, anger resonating within him.

"No..." Shayla said as the pole disappeared. "That's not possible... no... no!"

. . .

As Bio Mech Silver walked through the empty room that was attached to the balcony Rita Repulsa used to use to spy on Earth, he could see lights dancing across the dark room. Following the lights as if they were a beacon, Bio Silver found himself walking into Finster's old laboratory. Hunched over the three Animal Crystals like the mad scientist he was, Deviot did not bother looking up as he heard his assistant walk into the room. Silver could see the Scrolls of Zordina unfolded across a work bench, with Deviot looking it over from time to time.

"How is this project faring?" Bio Silver asked, leaning on a wall and folding his arms.

Deviot laughed. "Perfectly. These scrolls Finster kept here seem to have been written by Zordon of Eltar while he was still working for the United Alliance. They give the schematic for a megazord system, but it is for a five member pilot team with five zords. It necessitates the five pilots to be in sync with each other to work. I have found a way to bypass that, and have created a system allowing for only _one_ pilot. It also will implement the three zord system I mentioned to you."

Bio Mech Silver nodded. "Yes. I remember your hypothesis saying the three zord system would be more efficient. It will be great to see if it works."

As Deviot began to speak about how amazing his plan was, and how close it was to being complete, Bio Silver took a glance at the scrolls. The characters on the parchment looked familiar to him. So familiar, in fact, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Ignoring Deviot's words grandifying himself, Bio Silver stared on at the schematics, so hard that he swore he could have burned a hole into the parchment with his stare. Then, suddenly from the recesses of his brain, being brought up to his remembrance despite the cybernetic tinkering Deviot had performed on his corpse before bringing him back to life, a memory from thousands of years prior played in Bio Silver's mind:

 _I watched as Zordon buried his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Zordon?"_

The acting head of Research and Development groaned as he lifted his head up. "The conference is tomorrow, Master Michael. Master Orion wants me to present on Project Zordina, to impress the investors. I have been so focused on getting Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser operational that I haven't had time to finish these schematics!"

I looked at the plans in front of Zordon. "Well, what if you altered that equation right there just a tad?"

Zordon looked down and stared for a moment. He then rolled his eyes. Oh, of course. I should have seen that! It's because of that annoying Burai, I tell you. He's always getting in the way… If he hadn't slowed down the production of Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser I wouldn't have been so distracted by it, and I would have been able to focus on getting the megadroid system up and running!"

I sighed as I watched Zordon begin to apply the changes I suggested.

 _That's why so many people find you offputting, Zordon._ _I thought._ _You're brilliant, but so rough around the edges. If you could only just learn to not be so…_ _ **rude**_ _… You'd be a shoe in to take Master App's place for sure!_

I then began thinking about yesterday's meeting with the Morphing Masters. Master Ivicar had stood up and shocked everyone by recommending Zordon to be the one to replace Master App within the ranks of the Morphing Masters. Many were upset, including Magnus and Kamen, who were hoping to nominate Burai for the spot. I, myself, was rather surprised. I had narrowed it down to Burai or Cestro. I hadn't considered Zordon because he was just recently set up as the head of Research and Development. All the signs pointed to the plan being for Zordon to run Research and Development while Burai or Cestro would join the Masters. Burai was the favorite among many due to his kind personality and sheer power when it came to battling, but others still had thoughts of Cestro going up, due to his brilliance (and the fact that Master Delphine was good friends with him, giving him an easy nomination). So, this sudden nomination for Zordon to take App's place hit me from out of nowhere, especially those holding a candle for Burai. The Masters had even gone so far as to take the person who had scored the next best in the last round of interviews for The Top, Margaret, and had already promoted her up to The Top. She was a good pick, to say the least. If it had not been for her sudden revelation during the M51 War, the United Alliance would never had figured out how to defeat Master Vile's Blue Globbor. It was apparent something had changed in the planning for the United Alliance's structure, because even Sentinel Knight had seemed taken aback by Ivicar's sudden interest in Zordon.

Who was I to shake the boat, though? Zordon was extremely bright. He wouldn't be the first rude member of the Masters, either. Just look at Magnus, for example. Sometimes he could get under my skin like no one else! If Master Ivicar thinks Zordon fits the bill for what we need, then obviously he does. I looked at Zordon and smiled. "Well, Dr. Zoltar, just remember that Burai is a good man. Who knows!? Maybe you two will become best of friends someday!"

Zordon groaned. "Only if I suffer brain damage…"

I frowned at the statement. "Okay… So, I'll leave you to it. I'm excited for your presentation tomorrow. Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Zordon said. "I need preparation."

I gave him a fake smile and began inputting the coordinates for the main conference room into my wrist tech.

 _Wow, Zordon is_ _ **very**_ _rough around the edges… I hope Ivicar knows what he's doing…_

"Ugh!" Bio Silver said, falling to a knee.

"What is it, Silver!?" Deviot asked, looking at him with concern.

"Nothing… I just need to go recharge…" Bio Silver said, standing up erect. "I'll be heading back to the shuttle…"

"Okay, well I'm almost done. The programming is done and all I need to do is the surgical changes to the Animal's anatomy to make them into zords. Then, my Predazord will be complete!" Deviot cried out happily.

Bio Silver nodded, in a daze, and turned and left for the ship parked outside of Zedd's former throne room. As he walked, he thought: _What….? What is this? Was that a memory of when I was that Michael person Deviot told me about? I… I was a great force for good. I defended people. Was I created the same way Deviot is creating this Predazord of his? Or the other Bio Mech Rangers? Were the Psycho Rangers a part of his experiments, too? Were we all enrolled into his forces against our will? If that's the case… Who am I? Really? Do I even have a choice from here on out? What will I do with this knowledge? Will my programming allow me to do anything against Deviot's orders? Do I_ _want_ _to do anything against his orders? I… I need time to consider._

Meanwhile, Deviot laughed as he placed each Animal Crystal into Zen Aku's machine, which he had turned into a three slotted Crystal Saber/Flute. He then walked out onto Rita's balcony. As he walked, he saw a telescope that Rita had once used to spy on Earth nearby. Under it was a giant orb, with blue lights that Deviot readily recognized as the symbol for the Morphing Masters.

 _Oh, isn't that cute? Rita as Margaret had gotten so close to being a Morphing Master. I guess that somewhere inside of her she really wanted it… So much so that she kept a little souvenir! Haha! Meh, I was a Morphing Master for millions of years. It was overrated…_ Deviot thought as he looked out from the balcony. Under the balcony on the moon's surface was Harrison, Albert, and Hammer. They were in a coma induced by his evil scientific experiments, awaiting the next part of his wicked scheme.

"Oh, my furry friends… I hope you haven't grown _too_ accustomed to your fur. Soon, every last part of you will be replaced by metal and wires. Soon, you three will become my Dark Wild Zords!"

. . .

Xelleb watched the Orgs battling the Knights of the Magic Realm and the Royal Guard with fascination. She could feel how close to the Orgs she, herself, was. As a Nobody, she was born when her heart was ripped from her by Rumple's Nathadian Magic. She had never had the thought before that there could be others like her. She had been focused for so long on getting revenge on Bansheera that her only thought had been to try and use her to gain control of the Dark Dagger to get Rumple back for herself, to see if she could feel like Belle, her former self, could feel. Seeing the Orgs, though… beings without hearts who gave off the same energy as she did, gave her thoughts of having her own empire of Nobodies.

Two of the Orgs in particular left her with much curiosity: Toxica and Jindrax. They seemed to actually be different than the other Orgs. Where the Orgs seemed to be _artificial_ Nobodies, created by someone she knew not (Octomus, the Master), Jindrax and Toxica seemed to be _actual_ Nobodies. Scanning them, she had the distinct impression that they were a necessary ingredient in the complex equations that allowed the existence of the Orgs. It seemed that Jindrax and Toxica had actually been real people who had lost their lives many years ago. Xelleb could sense that they embodied life, and their existence in the collective of the Orgs was what allowed them (who Xelleb was beginning to consider as "Fake Nobodies") to exist, being anchors for the Orgs. Jindrax represented male life, while Toxica represented female life. Further insight from scanning them helped Xelleb further realize something about her _own_ nature as a Nobody: Her name was an anagram of her previous self, Belle, but with an 'X' added into the mix. Jindrax and Toxica, too, were named in the same pattern. Scanning them, she could feel what their names had once been: Jindrax had been Najrad, and Toxica had been a woman by the name of Atoica.

Master Org seemed to be an anomaly to her. Although he seemed to be more of a Nobody than the other Orgs he, too, was not a true Nobody, like Toxica and Jindrax were. He seemed slightly… different. Xelleb could feel that Master Org's true self (Octomus) was yet alive, coexisting with his Nobody (who was Master Org). She couldn't quite understand how, but it appeared as if Master Org's true self had somehow used Dark Magic to extract enough of his essence out of himself to create a replica of himself: a puppet. This replica lacked a heart and was fueled by Grey Energy, making him technically a Nobody.

Xelleb was dumbstruck by her sudden revelations. _Whoever did this… they hold the key. The key to my future! I can have my own army of Nobodies… I can have my own people! From here on out, I will be known as the Alpha Nobody, and I will find whoever created these Orgs. Once I do… I will take their power for myself, and I will make an army the likes of which the universe has never seen! I will become the queen of the universe, and no one will stop me!_

. . .

 _ **3000 AD – Timeline A**_

The Basax/Ultimecia fusion roared, floating off of the platform of the Dark Fortress and into the black backdrop of space. The Guardian, Orion, and Meledon Ranger had left a beacon on an abandoned planet, Mirinoi, that was faking the energy signature of a Ranger Key. Ultimecia had been able to track down all of the Ranger Keys Gosei and the Liarians had created as the barrier to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe save but one. They knew she would bite. To bypass the stipulation the force field had to not only have each Ranger Key but also each Ranger team's Greater Power, Ultimecia had captured one person from each team of the rangers and had the Dark One turn that person into a Nobody. Once a Nobody, they were ordered to give Ultimecia the Greater Power of their team. There had been enough rangers who had not been destroyed on Earth that Ultimecia was able to get at least one Nobody from each team. All she had left was to gain the last Ranger Key, and the Greatest Treasure in the Universe would be hers.

After she had parked the Dark Fortress in orbit, Xasjon had appeared and attacked her. A few weeks prior to that incident, the Guardian had approached Xasjon and had offered a truce: If they were to team up to stop Ultimecia, the Hall of Legends would leave Xasjon alone for the time being. Xasjon had his own plans for universal conquest, and having the trio's help to bring down what he perceived as his number one enemy was an opportunity he could not refuse. It had been quite a number of centuries since he had defected from Ultimecia, and he was tired of having to battle her at every turn. He was ready to be the sole threat the universe had to deal with.

As Ultimecia/Basax floated above Meledon, Guardian, and Dark Star, Orion shot a blast at the Dark One. The dark wizard rolled out of its path, barely avoiding damage. "Nice try, Orion! You really have gotten used to my fighting style!"

Orion shrugged, smirking. "After so many hundreds of years fighting you, I picked up on a thing or two."

The Dark One looked at Basax/Ultimecia from the corner of his eye. "Things have escalated, Orion. I haven't felt this much power emanate from Azazel for quite some time… Are you sure you lot want to continue? From what I can tell, you do not have the power necessary to stop him. This will be your final stand."

Armored Orion pursed his lips. "You're right, old friend. This _is_ our final stand against Ultimecia…" He then went into his Power Up Mode and, becoming a ball of Light, and shot straight at Ultimecia/Basax, blindsiding her.

"Argh! You will pay for that, Human!" Ultimecia shouted. Her voice was odd and warped. Layered, even. The most prominent voice erupting from Ultimecia was that of Xelleb, then Xearnsheab, then Basax, with a hint of Azazel, the Demon Lord. Over the years, the main trio comprising Ultimecia had fused so much that the distinction between the three was all but lost. They had truly become one being, due to the radiation from the Extreme Crystal.

Armored Orion laughed, brandishing his sword. "I'm not Human. I'm Karminian."

Meledon Ranger clenched his fist, tightening his grip on his Keyblade, Lionheart. "This is the end, Ultimecia!" He shot several beams of Light mixed with Nathadian Magic at the Nobody Queen. She blocked the first few easily before being hit by the other blasts. Although it was a part of the plan, it was still disheartening for Meledon Ranger to see how little damage he was doing to her.

The Guardian took several steps back as Dark Star shot several blasts of Anti-Morphing Energy at Ultimecia. He was getting nervous. He could feel that the Extreme Crystal was nearly fully charged. If Auron wasn't finished quickly, he knew that Ultimecia would obliterate them all with a single blast.

"There you are!" Neo Goldar screamed as he leapt forward to attack the Guardian.

"Whoa!" The Guardian yelped as he rolled out from under Neo Goldar's attack. "I thought I destroyed you!"

"It takes a lot more than what you have to destroy Goldar!" Neo Goldar proclaimed, laughing. He began charging his sword with Dark Magic, in preparation for his attack. "It is time for you to meet your demise!"

"I actually think it's time for _you_ to fall!" A voice cried out from above. Looking up, both Neo Goldar and the Guardian were shocked to see the Ultra Green Ranger fall down through space and onto the Dark Fortress.

"Impossible! You were destroyed two thousand years ago!" Neo Goldar cried out.

"No, he wasn't." Another voice replied from a star ship pulling up beside the Dark Fortress. From the front windows, the Guardian could make out the pilot as Commander17. His copilot seemed to be Ayame Ubi. The Guardian recognized the star ship as the ship called Ragnarok.

"What!?" The Guardian cried out in surprise. "But… how!?"

Ayame Ubi shot several lasers at Neo Goldar. "During the Lunar Cry on Earth, when we saw Ultimecia charging up to blast the planet, our team and Burai flew into the Red Tornado of the Lunar Cry. We have been in that abysmal place ever since..."

Charging up his Wild Sword, the Ultra Green Ranger blocked Neo Goldar's attack and, without a second thought, stabbed Neo Goldar in the chest with his Gold Dragon Dagger.

"No! No!" Neo Goldar cried out.

Ultra Green Ranger sneered behind his helmet. Over the past two thousand years, he had become a hardened fighter. Living in the dimension he had been in for so long, filled to the brim with all sorts of abominable Monsters, had been the key ingredient in this hardening.

Ripping his dagger out of Neo Goldar's chest, Ultra Green Ranger kicked him away, sending the expiring beast floating into space. He watched in satisfaction as Neo Goldar exploded. "I've been waiting to see that for a long, long time…"

The Guardian ran to him. "I have a lot of questions, but… There's literally no time. Follow me!"

Ultra Green Ranger nodded as he dashed after the Guardian. They both froze in their tracks as they saw a horrifying image: Ultimecia was glowing with the full power of the Extreme Crystal.

"Auron!? What's going on!?" The Guardian demanded.

"I'm not ready yet!" Alpha Ranger screamed through the helmets of the Guardian, Meledon Ranger, and Armored Orion. "I need a few more moments!"

"We don't _have_ a few more moments, Auron!" Meledon Ranger screamed, stabbing Basax in the sternum with Ultima Weapon while parrying attacks with Lionheart. Dark Star, in the meantime, was on Basax' back, slashing away with all his might.

"Oh, little children…" Ultimecia said condescendingly. "Whatever it was you were planning, I guess, won't pan out. It has been a good little fight, but now… prepare to meet the end of our little chess game! Extreme Blast!"

"Auron!?" Armored Orion yelled, blocking a blow from the Dark One as he shot a ball of Zocato power at him.

"Not yet!" Alpha Ranger cried out.

While that had been occurring, Ayame Ubi had looked at Commander17 from the console they were sharing on Ragnarok. "Whatever it is they're needing, we need to buy them some time!"

Commander17 sighed deeply. "So… this is how it ends? After everything we've been through?"

"What more is there, Seventeen?" Ayame Ubi asked, fighting back tears. "We lost Villamax. We lost Trakeena. We lost BJ Lovel… They gave their lives for us back there in that awful place. We survived for a reason… to come back and fight Ultimecia. This could be the tipping of the scale. Right here. Right now."

Commander17 smirked. "Okay, okay… Well, let's make sure the Alliance Rangers go out with a bang. We survived Oblivion. Let's show Ultimecia _how_. Charge up the Oblivion particles."

"Already charged." Ayame Ubi said, determination on her face. They both stared as Ultimecia/Basax yelled out that they were going to unleash the Extreme Blast.

"Same maneuver we used against 50 Below?" Commander17 asked.

"Oh, yeah." Ayame Ubi said, smirking. The Oblivion particles surrounded Ragnarok, turning into a force field. Rushing forward in a blinding speed, the Ragnarok took the entirety of the Extreme Blast.

"Impossible!" Ultimecia screamed. "Nothing can withstand the Extreme Crystal!"

"Maybe not in this universe!" Commander17 screamed. "Consider this a gift from the Oblivion!"

"We need to rid ourselves of them!" Basax counseled to his queen as the Extreme Blast began to die down.

"Yargh!" Ultimecia screamed, concentrating the blast so it was a laser beam. She aimed the concentrated blast straight at the Ragnarok's cockpit.

"Oblivion particles are deteriorating!" Ayame Ubi screamed.

Commander17 let go of his controls. He reached over and grabbed Ayame Ubi by the hand. "It's been fun."

Ayame Ubi smiled. "Yeah. Let's hope that we di—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the Ragnarok exploded. The blast shockwaved and ripped a hole in the outer wall of the Dark Fortress.

"Noooo!" Ultra Green cried out, dropping to his knees. "No! No! It can't end like this! Nooo!"

"Ready!" Alpha Ranger's voice cried out.

The trio from the Hall of Legends all exchanged glances. Although they couldn't see each other's faces, they knew what the glances meant. A mix of worry and excitement.

"Xasjon! Now!" Meledon Ranger ordered.

"Oh, baby! Time to take out the garbage!" Dark Star screamed. "Power of the Corona Aurora! Barrier!"

An orange force field appeared around Ultimecia/Basax. "You think this will hold me!?"

"Long enough, especially now that your Extreme Crystal is depowered!" Orion shouted as he pushed the Dark One away from him.

"Chroniton Blast!" The Guardian shouted. He hit Ultimecia as hard as he could, slowing down her every movement. He also hit Dark Star. The evil Power Ranger wanted to demand why they had hit him, too, but he was too slow to be able to voice his outrage.

"Okay! Now!" Alpha Ranger cried out.

"Meledon Conversion: Trizyrium Time Stream!" Meledon Ranger shouted. For the past two thousand years, they had been calculating the flow of time, using the Guardian's ability to read the Time Crystals and Trizyrium Crystals within the Hall of Legends. After all of their research, they had finally been able to figure out when the best place to return to stop Ultimecia's creation would be: shortly following the end of the M51 War, when Master Vile had conquered that solar system. They found out, though, that they could not create the portal to go back in time via the Hall of Legends, since the universe they were in had never been subjected to time travel. They needed to be able to create a singularity point within the universe that they could use to travel throughout time. They had pinpointed the location, near the planets Mirinoi and Edenoi, and had figured out that they needed extra energy to create the time hole. They would need to mix an energy source strong enough to help the Trizyrium Crystal rupture a hole in the membrane surrounding the universe. That energy source was Ultimecia and her Extreme Crystal. They knew that, in and of itself, the creation of the time hole would most likely destroy Ultimecia, but they also knew that it wasn't a viable solution to defeating her, because it would create a time hole that, if _they_ didn't use it, someone else _would_. They knew that once they went down that road, it was a point of no return. They would need to use it to go back in time… to stop Ultimecia from ever existing, for the sake of the multiverse.

"Now, Auron…" The Guardian said. Suddenly, Trizyrium Energy erupted from the Hall of Legends and slammed into Ultimecia. The power mixed with the Extreme Crystal exactly as they predicted, as well as the chroniton particles that were surrounding her and Dark Star.

Meledon Ranger watched, a piece of him feeling horrible, as he saw the body of Basax be ripped apart from the time hole that had been created.

"Nooo!" Ultimecia screamed, no long under the effect of the chroniton particles. Her Extreme Crystal was sucked dry of all of its power, and without the added power it gave her, she had no way of escaping the time hole's intense gravity. Ultra Green, Meledon, Guardian, and Armored Orion watched in satisfaction as, finally, Ultimecia was consumed by the time hole.

They watched, as well, as Dark Star Ranger began to be sucked in. "You'll pay for betraying me! You haven't see-" And like that, he was gone as well.

The Guardian looked to his comrades. "Alright. Auron will surround us with energy and take us to the point in time we had originally calculated. Ready?"

Meledon Ranger turned around and bent down next to Ultra Green Ranger. "Come on, Burai. Come with us."

"Where are we going?" Ultra Green asked, not sure of what was happening.

"To change history." Armored Orion said, placing a hand on Ultra Green's shoulder.

"Ready? Let's take a step into the darkness..." The Guardian said.

"...for the good of all creation." Meledon Ranger said, finishing the Guardian's thought.

They all nodded. Suddenly, they were surrounded by energy from the Time Crystal that Alpha Ranger had sent to them from the Hall of Legends. Being lifted up from off the Dark Fortress, they were carried into the time hole. Within moments, the four of them vanished from out of the universe. From out of time.

. . .

 _ **2050 AD – Hall of Legends**_

Future: Omega Ranger sat and thought for a moment. Something did not feel right to him.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Sophie asked him.

"Well, it's… When I first heard of the name Ultimecia, I ran a search for her. It appeared in something called the 'Bleed Through Project'. Apparently I'm locked out of it, though." Future: Omega Ranger said.

"So what?" Sophie asked.

Future: Omega Ranger folded his arms across his chest. "That means that Time Force knows about her. If she met her end at the hands of the Guardian in TimelineA, why would Time Force know about her?"

"So, you think she survived that time hole, don't you?" Sophie asked.

He nodded. "I'm going to bookmark her and Dark Star, see if I can trace them, at least through the end of this Memory Sphere."

Sophie sighed. "This just keeps getting better and better…"

They watched as Future: Omega Ranger bookmarked both Dark Star and Ultimecia. Sophie could see that Omega was focusing first on Dark Star. As he did, they both saw that the Corona Aurora sent out an energy that engulfed him, before he was jettisoned out into the Nothingness, the area surrounding the universe outside of space and time. Future: Omega Ranger could feel the Memory Sphere ending, and was frustrated that there would be nothing else he could see about Dark Star.

"So, he's alive in the 'Nothingness', then?" Sophie asked.

"It would appear that way. The famous leader of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers has an evil twin from an alternate timeline in hibernation. That's awfully dangerous… Computer? Run a search for 'Dark Star Ranger'."

The computer's voice echoed through the Hall of Legends. "Dark Star Ranger: Xasjon. First appearance in the 'Power Ranger Archives'. Appeared during the Great Ranger War of 2003 AD."

"Wait, what!?" Sophie gasped. "What 'Ranger War'?"

Omega shook his head. "I don't know… Computer, take me to that file."

"File locked. You need to finish the files leading up to that point before it is unlocked. Directive from Supreme Commander Cruger."

"Of course… Well, let's check on Ultimecia, then. No use whining over it. Obviously we won't be hacking the system." Omega said.

"Sorry… I'm trying… Time Force is pretty advanced…" Sophie said, feeling bad.

"I don't blame you. I know you're doing the best you can." Future: Omega Ranger said. "Now, let's see what we can learn about Ultimecia's fate…"

. . .

 _ **Unknown Universe – Unknown Date**_

Ultimecia crashed into the ground, having been dropped from the time hole before it closed. "What…?"

She looked down in shock. She was no longer mutated and horrifying. She looked like she had before the radiation had transfigured her body into a terrible monster. Focusing, she easily found out why: The Extreme Crystal was gone. Every last ounce of it had been used up in creating the time hole leading out from her universe.

She then focused, trying to feel for the Universal Magic Grid. As she did, she could feel something else emanating through the air. Something… _destructive_. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was powerful.

"Excuse me… ma'am?" The voice of a young man said from behind her. Ultimecia turned around and saw a young man in knight's armor. He carried a broad sword on his back. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, with pale skin and a cocky look to his face.

Ultimecia, wishing to test the waters, smiled at him. "Yes, young man?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to vacate this area. Ever since the war, Dr. Sidney and Dr. Shantotto have located a lot of Chaos Substance in this area and they don't know if it is safe for anyone to be here." The knight said.

"But… you're here, aren't you?" She said, smiling.

The knight felt uneasy. She was an odd looking woman, with purple tattoos covering her face. Outside of her silver hair and odd robes, what bothered him the most were her intense, yellow eyes. "I'm here because we felt an odd surge of energy in this area. Did you happen to see anything?"

Ultimecia laughed. "Yes, young man. I did."

 _Okay… This girl's crazy…_ The knight thought. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at her. "Stand back! Who are you!?"

"My name is… Ultimecia." She said. She could feel the destructive power, the thing the knight had called Chaos Substance, coursing through the air. She tapped into it, absorbing it into her. "Oh, my… this feels… good."

"What are you doing!?" The knight cried out. He then reached for a comm unit in his knight's cap.

"No, no." Ultimecia said, lifting him up into the air. "I don't think so, little man." The Chaos Substance within her was beginning to permeate through her very being. She suddenly had an idea, the idea for which she felt coming from the Chaos Substance.

"Let go of me!" The knight screamed.

"Oh, I will. In a moment..." Ultimecia said. Doing what she was prompted to do, she lifted up her hands and began causing Lifestream to erupt from the ground under the floating knight.

"What are you doing!?" He protested.

"I'm making myself a puppet." She said, laughing.

"Mako poisoning!" The knight yelled, realizing what was happening. "You'll kill me!"

"I think I know just the right dose… don't you worry…" Ultimecia said. She would have turned him into a Nobody, but she could feel that her connection to the Dark One had been severed. This was the next best thing, she supposed.

Feeling that he had been infected with Lifestream enough for her purposes, she let the young man down. "Now, _my_ knight… What is your name?"

The knight looked at her. His eyes were shining brighter than before. The blue in his eyes was almost eerie. He bowed down to a knee and, looking up into Ultimecia's eyes, said: "I am your faithful knight. I will do anything you ask. My name is Cloud Strife."

. . .

 _ **10000 BC – Timeline B**_

The time hole opened up. Out of it floated the Guardian, Ultra Green Ranger, Meledon Ranger, and Armored Orion. They looked around, finding themselves floating in space.

"Okay, Auron. We've arrived." The Guardian said.

"Thank goodness. I was scared something would go wrong." Alpha Ranger said.

"Well, this should start getting weird with déjà vu." Orion said, looking around.

"What was happening right now with the United Alliance?" Meledon Ranger asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ultra Green Ranger asked, confused. "You said we were coming here to end Ultimecia."

"Yes, Burai." The Guardian said. "We've traveled back fifteen thousand years. To right before you were called in as a Morphing Master."

"Why? What's so important about this time period?" Ultra Green asked.

"We're here to stop me from inviting you to be a Morphing Master." Armored Orion said. He then pointed to Meledon Ranger. "And we're here to make sure _he_ becomes a Master, instead."

Meledon Ranger folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, then. Auron? Teleport us to the Hall of Legends. It's time to change history."


	10. Chapter 10: 7,000 Years Later-Dark Zords

**Chapter Ten: 7,000 Years Later - Dark Zords**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Deviot appeared in the midst of the Magic Realm, outside of a small village. He walked into the middle of the village, just to give his entrance an air of bravado. He chuckled to himself as he watched those in the village stare at him in fear. Even though some of those in the village were odd looking, to him, he was definitely a stranger and they did not feel good around him. He found the people there to be very backwards, and hoped his display of technology would not only scare them, but cause them to stare in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Deviot said, waving his Flute Knife in the air. "I'm here to present to you, for your viewing terror... my Dark Wild Zords!"

Placing the Flute Knife to his "lips", Deviot played a haunting, yet light melody. It floated eerily throughout the village, echoing as it did. The people were fearful, for they knew not what this weird being with the creepy music was planning or doing. Within a few moments, however, it all became clear.

Appearing from beams of Animal Spirit Energy out of space, three zords descended down upon Earth. The roar of their evil arrival cut to the very core of each and every person in the village. They stared up in fear as they saw the three Dark Zords begin to rampage through the forest around their village.

Suddenly, a group of Knights of the Magic Realm appeared from a teleportation circle before Deviot. The one leading them stepped forward, pointing his blade at Deviot. "You there! What is the meaning of this!?"

Deviot looked at him, feigning confusion. "What? Oh, _this_? My Dark Zords? Why, I am here to destroy you all. Wolf! Hammerhead! Alligator! Attack!"

The group of Knights diverted their attention to the Dark Zords, ignoring Deviot, shooting various Magic spells up at the Dark Zords. Almost unscathed, the zords began to crush the huts and other structures in the village.

"Galwit zazare!" Deviot heard many Knights yelling, causing the villagers to be teleported away from the village.

"Fools!" Deviot said. "You can hide them from me for a time, but I will eventually destroy this entire realm!"

"Practice run still stable." Bio Mech Silver reported from space. "The Dark Zords seem to be fully operational still. And... completely under your control..."

"Excellent. This trial run is working perfectly." Deviot said. "Before we attack the main dimension on Earth, I want to run a few more tests..."

Before he could begin the next phase, several Knights rushed at him, to attack. Grunting, Deviot slashed at each one with the Flute Knife, shooting the others with his wrist cannon. He then teleported to the other side of the area. Before the Knights could redirect themselves to attacking him, Deviot bowed.

"Now, let me show you the true power of my Dark Wild Zords! Predazord! Awaken!" Placing the flute once again to his metallic lips, he played a song. He watched in fascination as, rather quickly, the zords began to come together. The majority of the body was made up of the Wolf Zord, with the Alligator forming the chest piece and the Hammerhead forming the right hand. The head and neck of the Wolf Zord formed the left hand.

Laughing, Deviot teleported himself into the Predazord. He found himself in the cockpit. Before him was the control panel that was based on the cockpit found in the Scrolls of Zordina, the same cockpit design used for the Zordina Victory Megazord. It would read his mind as long as he focused on the panel before him, and played the Flute Knife when needed.

The Predazord stood proud, looming over the village. Its only inhabitants at that time were the Knights of the Magic Realm, and they were all but shaking in their boots. They had never seen such a mighty creation, and they knew not how to attack it.

"Gojika!" The leader screamed. The others said the same, surrounding the Predazord with fire.

Deviot laughed. "You have to do better than that! Predazord! Predator Wave! Ah-hahaha!"

. . .

Octomus watched the scene of Predazord in his reflection pool in fury. "No! No! What is Deviot doing here!?"

"I will take care of him." Necrolai said, flexing her wings as she readied herself to take flight from out of the Underworld.

"Ridiculous!" Octomus shouted. "You'll get stomped in an instant. You don't have what it takes to go up against that... _megazord_. I'll handle this myself."

"No, Master!" Koragg shouted. "You must not go out!"

"Silence, fool!" Octomus roared. "This foe is a threat, and I won't let him interfere with my goals! I will have all power, not _him_. Oderfni ihcilisab!"

Deviot paused momentarily within Predazord as what appeared to be a massive Octopus appeared before him. "Huh?"

"What is that!?" A Knight yelled, trying to help who survived the Predator Wave attack up and out of the way of danger. "Is he sent here from Animaria?"

"This is my realm, Deviot!" Octomus bellowed. "Leave!"

Deviot laughed. "I almost did not recognize you! Octomus! My, my... you surely need to get on a diet."

"You're right..." Octomus replied. "I need to be on a diet of _power_!"

Predazord suddenly began to spark violently as Dark Magic emanated from Octomus, sucking the Morphing Energy and Animal Energy out of Predazord. Deviot quickly maneuvered the megazord out of danger's way, rolling and springing back onto its two legs.

"Predator Wave!" Deviot yelled. The Alligator on the chest opened its mouth, shooting a massive attack at the Master. Deviot cringed in fear as he saw Octomus simply absorb the attack.

"Thank you for the appetizer." Octomus taunted. "I suppose I will now take the main course. Forgive me if I must dine and dash, though."

As this occurred, Xelleb watched in fascination. _Him! He is the one who created the Orgs! He is my key to my army of Nobodies! I must have him for myself!_

"Deviot! Your power is dangerously low!" Bio Silver warned. "You have to abandon the Predazord!"

"Never!" Deviot screamed. He then thought, and the tail of the Alligator appeared in Predazord's right hand, appearing to have become a massive drill. "Revolver Panel: Activate!"

Rushing forward, surrounded by Morphing and Animal Energy, the Predazord went to stab Octomus through the face.

"No!" Bio Silver warned. "He'll destroy you!"

 _Do you really care?_ Bio Mech Silver suddenly thought. _Or is that your programming?_

"Now's my chance..." Xelleb muttered to herself. "Grey Blast!"

Xelleb timed her attack at just the right moment, to strike Octomus right as Predazord hit him. She planned on infecting him with enough Grey Energy to gain control of him momentarily. She figured it would work since he was missing a piece of himself, that he put into Master Org.

"Argh!" Octomus yelled as both Predazord and Grey Energy hit him. He had left himself open for the attack, to absorb Predazord, but the unknown extra hit proved too much for him. He knew he was greatly wounded.

"Basilichi infredo!" Octomus screamed, disappearing back into the Underworld.

"Yes!" Deviot cried out. "A success."

Bio Mech Silver stared at his panel in confusion. _According to my diagram, there is now way Predazord should have hurt that guy... there_ _has_ _to have been another force at play..._

"Okay, Deviot. Let's return and tune the Dark Wild Zords up back on the moon." Bio Silver counseled.

"Alright. And then... we attack Animaria! Haha!" Deviot cried out maniacally as he and Predazord teleported back up into space.

Meanwhile, the Knights of the Magic Realm all let out sighs of relief.

"We sure got lucky..." One Knight said.

Another nodded, but then added darkly, "I just hope we're as lucky next time..."

All the while, Xelleb stayed hidden in the shadows of the forest, cursing her luck. "Drat! I really thought that would work. Oh, well. There will be other chances. Now, it's time to track down this _Octomus_ character... Shouldn't be too hard with that energy trail he left behind..."

. . .

Octomus groaned in pain in the Underworld.

"I will avenge you, Master!" Morticon yelled, furiously swinging his sword. The machinery on his head churned as he yelled.

"No..." Octomus said. "Deviot has some interesting power with him. I could feel it... It was trying to take me over. I... I believe we should leave this in the hands of my Orgs."

"But why, Master!?" Koragg demanded. "Are you saying the Orgs are stronger than us!?"

"No, but... they're different. They have no hearts, and thus will be harder to conquer. I fear the power that Deviot used against me. It... It reminded me of the power I used to create the Orgs. It is dangerous energy. A mix of White and Black Magic. A deadly form of necromancy." The Master said, breathing heavily. "Now, I require much, much rest. I am weak. Leave me. All of you."

. . .

Baskin leapt through the air, his Lion Spirit roaring around him. Under him was Byrnja, flying with the aid of her Eagle Spirit. The two of them slammed into an Org who had possessed some trash that some children tossed to the side earlier during the Grand Festival. As the Org began to crackle with power, Adelais, Fulbert, and Galene rushed at him, ready to deliver the final strike.

"Iron Bison!" Fulbert screamed.

"Noble Tiger!" Added Adelais.

"Surging Shark!" Yelled Galene.

The five Royal Guardians watched as the Trash Org fell to the ground, exploding.

"Good job, everyone." Baskin said, putting his Animal Saber back into its sheath. "Now, let's see if we can find the Princess and the King. I'm sure Goom and Merrick will be with them."

The five Guardians then turned and ran, hoping to find those who they promised they would protect.

. . .

"Ahh!" King Uity screamed. He found himself entangled in one of Master Org's vines.

"I will destroy you, as a symbol for this people of my power!" Master Org cried out.

As he spoke, Pardolis and Goom emerged from a portal symbol. Goom rushed forward, his dagger in hand. "Let him go!"

Master Org turned and sneered. "You have no place here, Ape! Leave!"

Before Goom could approach the scene, Pardolis ready behind him, Jindrax, Toxica, and Onikage appeared.

"I am Onikage." The Duke Org said, stepping forward and cutting off Jindrax and Toxica.

"Hey, who put him in charge!?" Jindrax asked Toxica.

Toxica frowned. "Who does he think he is!?"

Goom tried leaping over him, but Onikage disappeared in a flash of smoke, appearing suddenly in the air. He blocked Goom's stabbing attempt, punching the leader of the Animal Realm hard in the chest.

Landing, Onikage laughed. "I am the Org who embodies the principles of Ninja that your people have discarded. We Orgs possess what the people of this planet view as 'trash' and waste. You did not honor the principles of Ninja. Your irresponsibility has made me strong enough to destroy you all."

Pardolis sneered. He caused a spear to appear in his hands, rushing forward to stab Onikage. As he struck, Onikage disappeared, reappearing suddenly behind and kicking him in the back.

Onikage then paused and looked to Master Org. "I will go by our Master's side. Jindrax? Toxica? Finish this."

"Hey! We don't take orders from you!" Jindrax protested. His words fell on deaf ears, though, as Onikage vanished to Master Org.

Goom watched in horror as Onikage appeared next to Master Org. "I have crippled those two fighters. You have an audience, my master."

Master Org laughed. "Brilliant. Now watch!"

"You will pay for this!" Uity yelled.

"No, I won't." Master Org replied smugly. He then snapped Uity's neck, tossing his lifeless corpse to the ground.

"Nooo!" Goom yelled. Animal Spirit Energy surged all around him. Almost as if he were a comet, he blazed past Jindrax and Toxica. Onikage leapt in front of Goom but he, too, could not stop the leader of the Animal Realm. Master Org found himself flailing through the air as he was hit hard by Goom, landing on his back.

Pardolis swung his spear, blocking an attack from Toxica's staff. He then jumped and kicked Jindrax in the face, causing the Duke Org to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

Before Goom could attack Master Org again, Retinax slammed into him. Goom fell to the ground, skidding as he did. He could feel his arm covered in his own blood, having been cut by a rock.

"Back away!" Retinax yelled.

"What sort of bodyguard are you!?" Master Org yelled. "He _touched_ me!"

Retinax bowed before Master Org. "My apologies, Master Org! I will do better in the future!"

"You had better, or I will exile you from our ranks! Everyone!? Return to the Nexus!" Master Org shouted. Before Goom and Pardolis could blink, the Orgs were gone. From all around Animaria, the Orgs returned to their Nexus.

Pardolis slowly limped over to Uity. "No... King Uity. This is terrible..."

"Our utopia is falling." Goom said simply. "First the princess, and now the king..."

"We must tell Shayla about her father." Pardolis said.

Goom nodded. "Unfortunately, you're right. I'll tell her as soon as possible. For now, though, let us find the Royal Guard and the other Knights of the Magic Realm. We need to have a plan for when these Orgs return."

. . .

Merrick stood with Shayla. They were in a meadow outside of a temple that had been made to honor the Animal Realm. It was known as the Temple in the Valley of the Wild. They looked up at it, wondering what was to happen next.

"I'm glad those Orgs haven't attacked here yet." Shayla said.

Merrick looked at her. "Is that what they're calling themselves? Hmm... Well, I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before they are here."

"Aren't you the optimist?" Shayla said, laughing.

Merrick looked down. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. When that Deviot person kidnapped you."

"You can't be by my side at all times, Merrick. I don't blame you." Shayla said.

"But _I_ blame me." Merrick replied.

Shayla shook her head. "Oh, Merrick. You will only hold yourself back with thoughts like that. You really need to-"

"Princess Shayla!" Gooma said, appearing from a teleportation symbol with Pardolis.

"Goom! I'm glad to see you're okay!" Shayla said happily.

Goom looked down, ashamed. "Princess... I have bad news... It's about your father."

Shayla stopped in her tracks. "My father... What happened? Is he okay?"

Goom shook his head. "He was destroyed by the Master Org. I am so sorry, Princess."

Shayla's eyes went wide. She began to tremble. "That... that can't be..."

Merrick walked over to her, holding her in his arms. "They'll pay for this. I promise, Princess Shayla. I will make Master Org pay."

. . .

Master Org stood in his private chamber within the Nexus. Before him was a hologram of Octomus. He bowed before him.

"Master... I am sorry. I let those of Animaria drive me back." Master Org said.

"Fool!" Octomus yelled. "They are nothing special! How could you let them defeat you!?"

"We will grow in power, Master! I promise!" Master Org pleaded.

"You had better. There is a new force coming. A being by the name of Deviot. He has something he calls the Predazord with him. I have felt its power firsthand. You must do all you can to defeat it. This is your warning." Octomus told Master Org.

Master Org nodded. "I understand. I will be prepared, Master. I will be strong. I will face this Deviot, and I _will_ beat him. I, Master Org, will not fall to the Predazord."

. . .

 _ **10000 BC - Timeline B**_

Zordon-A stood in the Hall of Legends, with a robe around him made to help withstand the effects of the Trizyrium Crystals. It wasn't a foolproof solution, but it was better than nothing. Through the Guardian studying the nature of Time travel and alternate timelines, that due to their being from a different timeline, the universe would want to degrade them quickly. A variant of chroniton particles, which Alpha Ranger nicknamed "time enzymes", would attack them and cause them to "decay" rapidly. It was a way to erase them, being an anomaly to the timeline. So, although the Hall of Legends was slowly destroying them due to Trizyrium radiation, it was better than the alternative of living in what they were calling TimelineB.

"So, what's the plan now?" Burai-A asked, looking around. Like Zordon-A, he also wore a protective cloak. So did Orion-A.

The Guardian looked to Burai-A. "I calculated that, to stop Ultimecia from ever coming into being, we would need to simply have Zordon became a Morphing Master instead of you."

Burai-A looked down. "That makes sense... I did make a mess of things, allowing Novact to control my mind..."

Orion-A shook his head. "Hey! No! You were being a good person. You couldn't have known that he was going to do that! Heck, _he_ didn't even know you were going to do that."

"I think one of the reasons I am needed for this to work is because of the person I was during this time period." Zordon-A added darkly. "I... I was immature. Rude. Cold. I've matured since then, but... I was willing to hurt others to get things done. Sometimes that's needed."

The Guardian shrugged. "All I know is Saba being there to help you push you onto the Orb of Doom is necessary, and this chain reaction of events will allow that to happen. Also, Novact won't get the Zeo Crystal and Bansheera won't get the jewels of the Corona Aurora like this."

Burai-A looked around. "Okay, this all sounds great, but... what are the consequences? It can't be this easy... right?"

Orion-A looked away. Zordon-A was the one to answer. "Well... we would overwrite the old timeline. Ours. Basically, everyone who was destroyed by Ultimecia, and anyone still alive in that universe... it will be as if they never existed. They won't be reborn, either. Everyone in the new timeline who we knew will be our duplicates... our twins. They won't be us, though. New Spirits will inhabit them."

Burai-A looked defeated. "So, in the end, Ultimecia won? She destroyed everyone we cared about?"

Orion-A nodded. "Messed up, huh?"

"Against us? Well, we lost almost everything, but we have been asked by a group of people who monitor time, called the Freelancers, to do whatever we could to stop Ultimecia from wreaking havoc in the multiverse. We aren't here to save our friends, because we really can't. We are more here to ensure our mission to protect those who can't protect themselves is upheld." Zordon-A said.

"Mentioning that..." Alpha Ranger's voice was heard saying, echoing through the Hall of Legends. "Are we ready?"

The Guardian stood up. "I am."

Burai-A frowned. "Let me go. I feel responsible for this. I'll do it."

Orion-A shook his head. "We all have counterparts here. We'll be recognized. Guardian, though? He hasn't been born yet. No one will know him."

"Plus, the target is someone we all know..." Zordon-A said with disgust on his face.

"Who is it?" Burai-A asked.

Demorphing, the Guardian sighed. "Estro... _Deviot_."

. . .

"One more juice, please." Estro-A said, sighing. He was getting ready for a big meeting later that day. It was to be the meeting when Ivicar-A would announce that Burai-A would be taking App's place as a Morphing Master. Eons ago, Bansheera-A had told them that they were going to build up to this day. He could feel the pieces falling into place and he was excited. Project White Genesis was beginning.

Outside the tavern, the Guardian stepped out of a Time vortex. He was surrounded by energy from the Time Crystals, Trizyrium Crystals, and also chroniton particles.

"Are you ready?" Alpha Ranger asked.

"Yes." Guardian replied.

"Are you sure? Once I deactivate your shield, you will be in the past of our timeline, which will automatically cause the overwrite. Is this what you want?" Alpha Ranger asked.

Guardian nodded. "Although Ultimecia is gone, we can make sure no one else from another universe tries to come in and get a past incarnation of hers. It ends here."

Those in the Hall of Legends watched as the Shield of Time around the Guardian diffused away from him. The moment it did, all of the Time Crystals in the Hall began to glow wildly.

"What is this!?" Burai-A yelled.

"It's the end of our universe..." Orion-A said.

"... And the beginning of a new one..." Zordon-A said, sighing. "We've officially created [size=""]Timeline[/size]B."

The Guardian could feel the changes occurring due to his connection to the Hall of Legends. He spotted Estro-A sitting at the bar, awaiting a juice. After a flash, he saw everyone in the tavern glowing.

"Master Estro?" The Guardian asked.

"Yes?" Estro-B, the new being, asked.

"I have some news for you concerning White Genesis." Guardian said, trying to wipe thoughts of universal genocide from his mind.

Going through the motions of the mannerisms and habits he inherited from the previous Estro, Estro-B hushed him. "Shh! Not so loud. What does Bansheera want?"

Guardian looked at the man who he knew as a homicidal mad scientist. The man who eventually fused himself with the creature known as Cub. "She wants you to tell Ivicar to not promote Burai to be a Morphing Master."

"Really? But our plan-"

"No. It's changed. Zordon of Eltar is the new choice." Guardian said.

"What!? Wait. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know your name is really Deviot." Guardian responded, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Estro-B sighed. "Okay, fine. I'd ask 'the Queen' herself but she's been so secluded lately. Okay. I guess I have no choice. Buzz off now."

The Guardian nodded. Walking out of the tavern on Onyx and slipping into an alley, he teleported back to the Hall of Legends.

"It's done." He said slowly. He sighed as he did.

"Well... let's watch and see if it worked." Orion-A said.

The four of them huddled around the Time Crystal. A hologram of Estro-B appeared. He pushed a button on his wrist tech and teleported to the Morphing Master HQ. Within moments, he approached Ivicar-B in his office.

"What is it?" Ivicar-B asked.

Estro-B smirked. "Guess what? 'The Queen' wants a change of plans."

Ivicar-B rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Zordon of Eltar instead of Burai."

Ivicar-B sat and thought for a moment. "Really? Interesting... He _is_ brilliant... and you got this from Bansheera herself?"

Not wanting to get into details, due to wanting to get the "meeting" done and out of the way, Estro-B nodded. "Yup."

Ivicar-B shrugged. "Okay, then. I'll announce today that Zordon of Eltar will take App's place. This should be fun."

In the Hall of Legends, the four looked at each other. They had done it. They had started a chain reaction that would lead to the non-existence of Ultimecia.

"Okay." Zordon-A said. "I'm crossing my fingers that this new Zordon is up to the task. Let's see if he steps up, or if he falters."

"Of he's anything like you," Burai-A said. "He'll save the universe."

"Let's hope so." Zordon-A said, looking at a hologram of Master Michael-B speaking to Zordon-B as he finished his preparations for the tech conference the next day.

The Guardian nodded. "Okay, well... let's begin preparations for our meeting with this new Zordon."

"Meeting?" Orion-A asked.

"Yes. I don't foresee him being able to make a sufficient change in the timeline unless we pluck him out of the Final Siege before the Orb of Doom consumes him. We'll have to do it quickly, though, and efficiently, or we'll have the Freelancers and Watchers down his throat." Guardian explained.

"Alright. Let's start preparing." Zordon-A said. He then looked at his double in the hologram. "And I hope you're prepping yourself, too, Zordon. Things are only going to get harder from here on out."


	11. Ch 11: 7,000 Years Later-Transformations

**Chapter Eleven: 7,000 Years Later - Transformations**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Goom looked to Pardolis as Merrick comforted Shayla. "Well, I guess I was wrong. I really thought the Royal Guard would have come here. We need to meet up with them immediately."

Pardolis nodded. Before he spoke, a symbol portal opened up behind them. A Knight from the Magic Realm limped out. He looked badly beaten.

"Oire! What's wrong!?" Pardolis demanded, running to his comrade.

"We were attacked. A megazord came in and almost destroyed us. He said he's coming for Animaria next..."

Goom frowned. "A megazord!? But it's been thousands of years since one has been used!"

"And for the forces of evil, on top of that..." Pardolis added. "This is not good."

Goom huffed before turning around to look at Merrick. "Merrick? Protect the princess at all costs. We can't let her fall into the hands of evil."

Merrick nodded. "Of course."

Goom shook his head. "No, you don't understand... neither do you, Princess. You see... your family was given a magical blessing from the Oracle when we created Animaria. The ground became a reservoir for Animal Spirit Energy. All who derive power from Animal Spirits have their powers amplified when in Animaria. The land is directly connected to the Jungle of Spirits, augmenting each Nexus for each Animal. With Uity destroyed, the next person who has inherited the key to Animaria is Shayla herself. If she is captured..."

Shayla nodded, standing proud and defiant. "...Then they will have the power of every Animal Nexus in their hands. Goom, I will _not_ fall prey to the Orgs."

Goom sighed. "It's not only the Orgs. Some force is coming soon, with a megazord. It is going to attack Animaria, and I feel he is a bigger threat than the Orgs will be."

Merrick shook his head, remembering megazords from his studies in the Pai Zhua. "A megazord!? Although we have many Animal Warriors, they aren't made of metal. They can't take down a machine like that without suffering severe casualties..."

"You're right, Merrick. There is only one man I know who can help us in a situation like this." Goom said.

"Who?" Shayla asked, confused.

Merrick and Goom exchanged knowing glances. Goom then looked at Shayla. "Stay with Merrick. I will return as fast as I can. Pardolis? Can you take me to Angel Grove?"

Pardolis shook his head. "I must stay and fight. Oire is injured: he can take you."

Goom nodded. "Okay. Good luck my friend, and may the Power protect you."

"Same to you, Goom." Pardolis said, opening a portal symbol.

Merrick and Shayla followed him. "We need to get to the other Royal Guardians. They can help protect the princess."

Pardolis nodded. "Come along, then."

As they vanished, Oire opened a portal. As Goom stepped onto it, he had worry in his eyes. He knew things were bad. He just hoped the Wizard in Angel Grove could help him: the interdimensional Wizard known as Zordon of Eltar.

. . .

Baskin and Adelais sprung up and into the air, shooting several blasts of Animal Spirit Energy at Jindrax and Toxica. The two Duke Orgs had recently returned with a good handful or Orgs, causing chaos and terror for those who were still in Animaria.

Brandishing her Animal Saber, Brynja sneered. "I _hate_ Orgs. Soaring Eagle! Yah!"

Slamming into some Putrids, Brynja began to fight with all her might. As she did, Fulbert and Galene ran over and began to help Adelais and Baskin with Jindrax and Toxica.

"I am the master of blades!" Jindrax proclaimed. "Good luck besting me!"

Fulbert smiled as he blocked a dagger Jindrax had thrown at him. "'Good luck'? If you're my enemy, why would you wish me luck?"

Jindrax paused at that. "I... um... hey! You shut it!"

"This isn't... time... for... ugh! Games!" Toxica yelled as she had a fencing match against Galene, her staff versus the Crystal Saber.

"I think we need to step it up!" Baskin said, looking to Brynja.

"On it! Hi-yah!" She yelled, using her powers to grant her the ability to glide. She "flew" past Baskin, allowing him to step on top of her and ride on her back while standing. He then leapt off and tackled Toxica.

As this occurred, one of Master Org's generals, Mandilok, made his/her way to the field. This Org, personifying the ability to choose and have many different ideas to sift through in one's mind, looked on the scene.

The male portion nodded. "I think I must dive in immediately!"

The female portion concurred. "I'm gonna tear you all apart! Ahhh!"

Suddenly wielding a double edged bladed staff, Mandilok charged through, slashing at the Royal Guard. Fulbert was the first to get cut by the blade, flying back and landing hard in his bottom. He sneered as he felt blood on his face. One by one, the Royal Guardians were taken down by Mandilok.

"Ha!" Jindrax cried out. " _That's_ what you get for messing with a _General_ Org, and not a lowly Duke Org, like me and Toxica."

"Jindrax!" Toxica yelled out, slapping Jindrax in the back of the head.

"What!?" Jindrax demanded, confused by Toxica's behavior.

"Now it is time for you five meddlers to meet your ends!" Male Mandilok declared.

"How about if _you_ meet my _blade_ instead?" Magna Defender yelled, falling down from seemingly out of nowhere and slashing Mandilok on his chest. Sparks flew from the General Org.

"Get him!" Toxica yelled.

"I don't think so!" Cestro cried out, hitting her with a jet of water he gathered from the air.

As she fell, Jindrax ran to help her up. As he did, he saw five other Aquitians appear beside Cestro. They all had their hands placed before them, fingers interlocked in such a manner that Jindrax could only guess it being some sort of cultural thing for them.

"According to the Order of Meledon," Aurico began. "Things look bad enough for us to morph."

"I concur." Delphine said. "It's morphin' time!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Pink Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger power!"

The White Aquitar Ranger stepped forward, hands on her weapon strapped to her back. "Power of water! Power of light! Rangers of Aquitar: unite!"

They began to streak about, decimating the Putrids rather easily as Magna Defender took on Mandilok. The General Org, himself, found it very difficult to keep up with Magna Defender.

Brynja stood up, amazed. "Wow... Real Power Rangers! They're here!"

Baskin nodded, smiling wide. "And just in the nick of time, too."

From up above, on a hill, Gokai Slayer looked down. The avatar of the Alpha Demon, Beelzebub, folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Great. I definitely did not need rangers here on Earth right now. I'll have to deal with this before they find me out."

Before he streaked away, Gokai Slayer looked down and saw his hand begin to tremble. _The transformation is beginning again... I must take my dose immediately..._

Meanwhile, many of the Knights of the Magic Realm, including the recent arrival of Pardolis, began to file into the area. The more that good guys appeared, however, the more the number of Orgs seemed to grow. Before long, the whole area teemed with people fighting.

"For freedom!" Pardolis yelled, slashing at Mandilok alongside Magna Defender.

From a ways away, Master Org watched with Onikage and Retinax at either of his sides. "Excellent... We should have Animaria destroyed soon. Make sure the Princess is captured alive, though. She is key to unlocking the power we need to crush this planet."

Onikage nodded. "I will begin to scout the area for her and her protector immediately, Master." In a cloud of smoke, he vanished.

"Stay with me, Retinax." Master Org said. "I fear that someone may have the bright idea of trying to assassinate me."

Retinax bowed. "I will stay by your side at all times." And with that, they both teleported back to the Org Nexus. Not only for safety, but to conjure up more power to create more Org Spirits to possess the trash of the world.

An Org made of burnt paper, among other burnt things, rushed into the fight, picking up unsuspecting Knights and tossing them about. It then ran to attack Brynja from behind.

"No!" Pardolis screamed, lunging forward to block the attack. He was able to do so, thrusting his spear forward and stabbing the Burnt Paper Org through the chest.

"You'll pay for that!" It screamed, grabbing the spear in its chest and using it as leverage to throw Pardolis.

"Pardolis!" Baskin cried out. He watched the Knight fall to the ground, Putrids rushing over to attack him. Pursing his lips, he dug down deep and began to fight his way through the crowd to get to the fallen Knight.

"Power of the Giraffe!" Pardolis screamed, causing a shockwave to erupt around him. The Putrids were all lifted off their feet, falling to the ground. With that, Pardolis lifted himself up. As he did, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He tried to move, but slowly felt his neural motor control failing him. Before long, blood was dripping from out of his mouth.

"Foolish Human..." Onikage said, his blade deep in Pardolis' spinal area. "You and the rest of your kind, whether from the Magic Realm or not, will fall into the same fate as yours."

"Nooo!" Baskin yelled, moving acrobatically through the enemies and battles between him and Pardolis. As he finally approached his friend from the Order of the Crystal (the name given to the total assemblage of people on Earth who use Animal Crystals), Onikage had already vanished, leaving Pardolis' lifeless body on the ground. Baskin stared in horror at Pardolis, fear slowly sinking in that perhaps Onikage was right... Perhaps they'd all end up destroyed like the mighty Pardolis. He bent over and picked up his Giraffe Crystal. Trying to force himself to have a short memory, he turned back and dived into battle alongside the Blue Aquitar Ranger.

. . .

Zordon looked at Goom. "The Orgs seem to be more dangerous than you think, Goom. My scans tell me they are connected somehow to Octomus."

Goom shook his head. "Of course... just makes things better."

Zordon nodded. He then said, "About this new megazord... I had not originally seen it, but Alpha 4 here was able to find that the Command Center actually did capture some footage of it. From what we can see, these Dark Wild Zords are Cyborgs, made of a Wolf, Hammerhead Shark, and-"

"An Alligator." Goom interrupted, anger filling him.

"How did you know that?" Alpha 4 asked.

"Deviot. He kidnapped Princess Shayla and ransomed her for three Animal Crystals. Three of my Animal Warriors selflessly sacrificed themselves for her, it appears. That's awful..." Goom said, breathing slowly to control the Rage swelling within him.

"Deviot? This is worst than we thought..." Saba told Zordon, folding his arms across his chest. His tail was wagging quickly and irregularly, indicating to Zordon how worried he really was: extremely.

"Knowing that Deviot is involved lets me know that we need to up the stakes. Goom? Are you ready to do what it takes?" Zordon said, feeling that this "escalation" would be permitted by his binds to the Order of Meledon. As Goom answered in the affirmative, Zordon turned to Saba and whispered, "I'm thinking the Transdaggers."

Saba nodded. "We can't make zords quick enough to help defeat this Predazord. Even with those Dino Coins we found."

Zordon looked back to Goom. "Alright, then. Alpha 4? Please bring up the five Transdaggers."

"Excellent choice, Zordon!" Alpha 4 said. He punched in some buttons, causing the fiveTransdaggers and a small table for them to rest upon to appear before Goom.

Goom walked over to the table and looked at them. "What... what are they?"

"These are transformation devices. They will morph whoever goes into contact with them into a machine... a sentient zord." Zordon explained. "It was designed for non-sentient beings, but if a sentient being, like those who are from your Animal Realm, use it-"

"They become living weapons..." Goom said, looking down at it.

"Correct." Zordon stated. "Now, there are two modes to the transformation: complete and partial. A partial transformation allows the being to toggle back and forth between their normal self, and their zord counterpart. Total will give the being _much_ more power, though it will force them to stay as a zord permanently. That choice will be with them."

Goom sighed. "Am I too small to do it myself?"

"Excellent observation." Zordon said. "To be a zord and be useful against Predazord? Yes, you are too small."

Goom nodded. He then picked up the Transdaggers and looked to Zordon and Alpha 4. "I know my people will make the right decision. I will go give them that chance. Thank you, Master Zordon. Now, may I be teleported back to Animaria? Oire returned to the Magic Realm to be with his people."

Zordon nodded. "May the Power protect you. Oh, and one other thing... I am trying to create a new team of Power Rangers. With these Orgs, Octomus, and Deviot running about I feel like I need to expedite their creation. These rangers will use special power coins attached to powerful sabers I have created. I need you to please keep your eye out for five powerful Animal Warriors, who would want to volunteer to junction their Animal Spirits to the coins to help fuel these Power Rangers."

"I will be on the lookout. Every bit of firepower helps. Thank you once again, Zordon. Until we meet again." And with that, Goom was teleported away.

"What did you end up deciding to call those sabers, Zordon?" Alpha 4 asked.

"Quasar Sabers." Zordon replied.

Alpha 4 cocked his head to the side. "'Quasar'? Why quasar? That makes no sense. These swords aren't celestial bodies, even!"

Zordon looked at Alpha 4 and said, "The Quasar Sabers will draw their powers from quasars once they are completed. After an Animal Spirit is junctioned to each power coin on each saber."

Alpha 4 shrugged. "Okay. I guess I missed that in the schematics."

Saba then asked Zordon a question: "Goom doesn't know, does he? About what's inside him?"

Zordon shook his head. "No, he doesn't, but the scans are right without a doubt. I think it's only a matter of time before he finds out the truth about himself. I only pray that he is ready when I it happens."

. . .

"...and that is how these Transdaggers work." Goom said, finishing explaining to the Animal Warriors what Zordon explained to him.

Black Lion was the first to speak. Although old, he still carried great authority in his voice. "Harrison was a powerful fighter. So were Albert and Hammer. If they were not only mechanized, but also infused with _more_ power _and_ able to combine into a megazord... we'll need all the help we can get. I'm in."

Lobo, Harrison's father, spoke next. "No! We can't fight against them! This is absurd! Their our friends! _He's my son_!"

Lionel looked to Lobo, then to Black Lion before sighing. "I'm sorry, Lobo, but we have to face reality. He isn't Harrison anymore. We need to defend ourselves, or what Deviot did them will happen to us. With the power from Animaria in his hand, he'll be unstoppable."

Leon growled. "Seriously, brother!? Really!? I can't believe what you're saying! We aren't even talking about saving them! It's straight for fighting!"

Black Lion roared. "Quiet, Leon! You have no place to speak! Your brother is leader of the Animal Warriors. Goom is leader of all of our people. If they say this is how it must be, then it must be as such!"

Faor, the Rhino and second highest ranking member of the Animal Warriors, stood up. "I have to agree with Leon. I feel as if we are jumping too far ahead of ourselves. This seems too drastic."

"It _is_ a choice..." Goom tried to reiterate, but his voice was lost in the argument.

"How dare you!" Black Lion shouted. "You should be an example! You're demoted!"

"You don't have the authority!" Faor cried out.

Lionel looked down. "Actually... I relinquished my position to my father earlier today. I decided he was better suited, due to his experience..."

"No!" Lionel screamed. "He has no Heart!"

"How dare you!" Brutus the Buffalo cried out, one one of the older members of the Animal Realm and friend to Black Lion declared. "Have respect for your superiors... and your _father_!"

Leon sneered. "He's never been a father to me.."

"You are dishonorably discharged!" Black Lion roared. "You have been a thorn to us for far too long!"

"No!" Ingat the Wildcat yelled. "That's not fair!"

"You, too!" Black Lion snapped.

Lionel pursed his mouth together. "Father... Perhaps you _are_ going too far..."

Black Lion roared again, his anger getting the best of him. "Don't make me ban you, too!"

Goom watched in shock. He wished he could had stopped this, but he knew he had no power in military functions. He could only watch on in anguish. Everyone knew that the relationship between Black Lion and Leon was a ticking time bomb, but to see it actually go off was far too surreal for all there.

"This is ridiculous." Faor said, standing up. "I'm out."

"Fine." Black Lion barked. "We don't need secret cancers in our midst."

"I'm gone, too." Ryl said in anger.

"I can't be a part of this mistake." Ave added.

Galcon, normally timid, was the first in his group of friends to stand. He didn't say a word. He solely walked slowly to Leon, to stand literally behind him and Ingat. Nago and Lobo followed suit.

"Fine! All eight of you beasts are gone!" Black Lion roared. He watched with hate in his eyes as the Lion, Wildcat, Gorilla, Condor, Wolf, Rhino, Phoenix, and Shark Warriors walked away from the Animal Warriors as members for the last time.

"Anyone else want out!?" Black Lion roared. "We are at the brink of war! Our lives are more at risk now than at any other time in history! Will we be brave, or will we be cowards!?"

Roars of approval rang out from the congregation. The grand majority sided with Black Lion, ready to do whatever it took to defend their freedom. A small handful, though, did not agree, but after seeing what happened to Black Lion's own son, and Faor, the second in command for the Animal Warriors, they decided it best to stay quiet.

One such resident of the Animal Realm was an old brachiosaurus who had moved to Earth from another colony of Animals a few years back. He wondered whether it best to abandon this planet or stick with it. After some debate, he decided begrudgingly to stay, due to the fact if Deviot won on Earth, he would likely spread out to the rest of the universe. This brachiosaurus, named Titanus, knew he could not hide forever.

Lionel stepped forward. He had sincerely been trying to mend things with his brother, but he truly believed using the Transdaggers was the only choice they had. It hurt him deeply how his father had reacted, but he knew he needed to focus on the war first. Afterward, upon winning, he could mend things with Leon. "I will be the first."

Goom nodded. "Okay... since Deviot has his Dark Wild Zords, I will dub you a Wild Zord as well... to help bring us to the light. Will you go partial or full?"

"We need all the help we can get. Full transformation." Lionel said.

"Okay..." Goom said. He then lifted up the Transdagger and watched as it sent a signal into space. That particular Transdagger was programmed to pinpoint a particular quasar in space that had a deep connection to the Red portion of the Morphing Grid. The red quasar erupted and shot a blast to the Transdagger, just as Zordon had programmed. Goom then pointed the Transdagger at Lionel. "Wild Zord: Transform!"

Morphing Energy surrounded Lionel. He could feel the changes occurring. More, though, was the power. He had never felt like that in his life. He then turned and looked at those awaiting behind him in his majestic new armor. "I am the Red Lion Wild Zord!"

. . .

Deviot walked to Zen Aku's mask. He wanted to see if he could augment its power by using it with the Predazord. As he did, though, he felt something in the room. He spun around to see the General Org, Nayzor.

"What do _you_ want!?" Deviot demanded, pointing his wrist cannon at Nayzor.

"My master wants you destroyed. I was able to pinpoint your specific energy trace and... voila! I found you here!" Nayzor said, clenching his fists.

Deviot laughed. "Fine. This fight should be interesting, since we can't use Magic here."

"It should." Nayzor agreed. Without another word, they ran toward each other, ready to fight.

. . .

 _ **10000 BC - Timeline B**_

The Guardian watched intently as he saw Zordon-B, Gosei-B, Dulcea-B, Orion-B, Delphine-B, Burai-B, and Saba-B rushing through the mostly abandoned Morphing Master HQ. They were watching as they approached the main council room, to join Gerlit-B, Ivicar-B, Sentinel Knight-B, and Magnus-B as they fought against the Fake Gold Ranger, Master Vile-B, and Rito Revolto-B. The Guardian hoped that Zordon-B would follow through, and that what they had predicted would happen actually would happen. The Guardian was able to predict a ninety percent chance that everything would fall into place as he predicted, but due to the Time Anomaly in place due to September's meddling with the universe by injecting both Mythical Master and the Nathadians into their universe, the Guardian could not predict the events perfectly. This was due to the one factor that the Time Anomaly allowed to cause changes and fluctuations: Zordon-B's ability to choose for himself. That was a variable that could not be measured. The Guardian had no certainty what would happen. He just hoped Zordon-B would make the right choices.

Zordon-A watched perhaps with more fascination than anyone else in the Hall of Legends. Over the past few months (according to the Time elapsed within the universe), Zordon-A had seen what this new Zordon was becoming. Although he inherited Zordon-A's rashness and ability to be cruel and cold, he watched as this new person inside started to shine through. There was a calmness to him at times, and a confidence that Zordon-A lacked at that point in his life back in TimelineA. He noticed that Zordon-B seemed to be maturing much quicker. Even when piloting the "megadroid", Leopardon, he noticed subtle differences in how Zordon-B led his team. It felt more efficient than when Zordon-A had done the same thing with the "same" people on his team. A part of him was glad for this, but another part was strangely jealous. It was as if he had seen himself to transformed into someone else, which was actually quite close to what had happened. He couldn't help but wonder if this transformation led to this Zordon being actually "better" than him.

They watched as the fighting continued. Then, the moment they had been waiting for: Master Vile revealed the Orb of Doom to them. Zordon-A watched as Zordon-B remembered quickly what he had learned about the Orb of Doom from Master Orion. He, Alpha Ranger (from the Inner Sanctum), Burai-A, Orion-A, and the Guardian watched with bated breath:

 _"_ _The Orb of Doom..." Zordon-B and Saba both said simultaneously._

"Yes, that is correct, Master Zordon! The Orb of Doom! Now, prepare yourselves for the beginning of the end!" As Master Vile concentrated on the orb, it began to glow.

Orion-B shook his head. "I'm not going to let this happen... Power up Mode!"

He yelled that as he turned into a big sphere of Morphing Energy and Light. As he charged forward, Rito saw what was about to happen.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rito yelled as he jumped in front of his father, Master Vile, taking the full force of the attack. Performing a backflip, Orion-B landed next to Sentinel Knight.

"Boy! No!" Vile yelled. The Fake Gold Ranger got into a fighting stance, ready to retaliate.

Electricity crackling around him and blood dripping from his eyes, Rito turned around slowly and smiled. "Don't worry... Pops... Just activate the Orb and I'll be back soon..." And with that, Rito fell to the ground and exploded, destroyed protecting his father.

"Noooo! Rito! Argh! You will pay for this!" Vile said, horrified at the fact he had to witness his favorite child destroyed before him.

Encouraged by Orion-B's act, the other Masters prepared for their final stand.

"Let's do this!" Dulcea yelled.

They all began to rush forward. As they did, Master Vile ran as far back as he could, to give himself time to charge the Orb of Doom. The crystal had one power which he knew how to activate: the reversal of Time on the planet on which the orb found itself. Concentrating, Vile attempted to get the process activated.

The Fake Gold Ranger fought with diligence, trying to stop the Morphing Masters from approaching Master Vile. The Fake Gold Ranger shot at the ground, creating a large chasm in the ground to further separate the Masters from Vile. Dulcea attempted to make the jump but fell short, barely holding on by her fingertips.

"Almost there... too bad!" The Fake Gold Ranger shouted, shooting the crag Dulcea was holding onto. It broke and Dulcea fell deep into the pit.

"Noo!" Delphine yelled. She attempted to blood bend the Fake Gold Ranger, but she did not have enough energy to complete the task.

Zordon-B looked at Saba and nodded. "Ready?"

"As always, old friend!" Saba declared.

With his red saber in hand, Zordon-B took a few steps back, then sprinted as fast as he could toward Saba. As he did, he could feel the Morphing Energy begin to sweep through the room from the Orb of Doom. Vile's spell was beginning to work. As he approached Saba, he jumped at him. Saba then grabbed Zordon-B and flung him as hard as he could, hoping to use the momentum Zordon-B had already created to propel him far enough to get to the other side of the chasm.

Zordon-B flew through the air. The Fake Gold Ranger shot blasts at him, narrowly missing. As the fireballs sailed past him, he kept his eyes focused on one thing: the Orb of Doom.

Zordon-B made it over the chasm and even over the Fake Gold Ranger. He landed on one knee right next to Master Vile.

"Too late, Zordon! It starts now!" Vile said.

"Not on my watch." Zordon-B said, jumping on top of the Orb of Doom. As he did, the Morphing Energy that was meant to reverse Time flowed not into the planet, but into Zordon. The Morphing Masters watched as Zordon-B opened his mouth to scream in pain, but instead purple light shot out. Immediately following that, more Morphing Energy in the form of purple light, signifying the purple spectrum of the Morphing Grid, blasted out of Zordon's eyes. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes as the room erupted in a purple blast. Then, as soon as it had happened, it stopped. Everyone looked at where Zordon-B had been, but all they saw was Master Vile and the Orb of Doom.

"It worked!" Orion-A shouted. "He did it!"

"Is everything ready, Auron?" The Guardian asked Alpha Ranger, skipping the formalities and getting straight back to business.

"Yes. I shot the Shield of Time around him. The mixture of the Shield of Time along with the Morphing Energy and Time Magic from the Orb of Doom was enough to jettison that Zordon out of his universe and into the Nothingness." Alpha Ranger reported. "Do you want me to bring him to the Hall now?"

The Guardian looked to the trio behind him. "You three cannot be here for this. It will raise too many questions for him. I don't want to confuse him more than I already will. I also don't want him asking questions about the fate of our timeline. If he sees you three, he'll ask. I just don't think it's necessary to burden him with the truth that Ultimecia did in fact beat the Morphing Masters and ruled the universe, almost destroying it."

Burai-A nodded. "I agree. We'll stay in here while you meet him in that cobblestone foyer where those archways are."

Orion-A sighed. "We'll be watching. You know... I'm kind of excited for this. It should be interesting to see how he reacts."

The Guardian nodded. "Okay, Auron. Send him here."

Floating in the Nothingness, Zordon-B saw a shining light. He reached a hand out for it and found himself flying through the air into a dimly lit place. He landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ugh!" Zordon-B exclaimed as he hit the ground. He slowly picked himself up and looked around. He found the place he was in to be lit by several torches. The walls and floors seemed to be made of cobblestone. He took a few steps forward and found himself to no longer have a ceiling directly over his head. Instead, he saw the room he was in stretched on upward for what seemed like miles.

"Welcome, Zordon. I have been expecting you." The Guardian said.

Zordon-B drew his red saber and got into his battle stance, ready to fight. The Guardian could see how frightened he was.

The Guardian could not help but laugh. "Oh, Zordon. That will not be necessary. I am a friend."

Zordon-B looked directly in front of him to see the Guardian step out of the shadows. He noticed the Guardian's long robe with the arrow symbol running down the center. As he watched the Guardian, Zordon-A stared on, fascinated by his double's every move.

"Who are you?" Zordon-B said. Zordon-A was impressed with his double's resolve. Although he had been thrust out of his universe, and didn't know what was happening, he looked calm and confident. He wondered if he would had acted the same.

The Guardian bowed his head as he introduced himself. "I am the Guardian. Welcome to an area outside of Time and Space. Welcome to... the Hall."


	12. Chapter 12: 7,000 Years Later- Lifted Up

**Chapter Twelve: 7,000 Years Later - Lifted Up**

 _ **1000 BC - Timeline B**_

Deviot was thrown against a wall. Nayzor's power was great, and Deviot had been taken off guard by how strong the General Org actually was. He pulled himself up, feeling weak.

"Deviot! We don't need that dumb mask! I've already upgraded the Predazord enough. It will be strong enough on its own!" Bio Mech Silver yelled into his communication link.

"No! It's about pride now!" Deviot said, standing up.

As the Alpha Shapeshifter stood to continue his battle with Nayzor, Mandilok suddenly appeared. The female portion of the General Org laughed. "I think you need some help, correct?"

The male portion then added, "Together we will rip this being apart!"

Nayzor laughed. "Foolish metal man... you were already struggling against me. Are you sure you wish to take us _both_ on?"

Deviot looked at the two of them and considered them. He then laughed. He had found the perfect excuse to quit while still maintaining his pride. "Well, if I'm too much for one of you, then I think my point is proven. Until we meet again."

The two General Orgs watched as Deviot teleported away. Nayzor then turned to Mandilok. "Thank you for coming to my aid, brother Org."

"Of course. Now... what are you doing here?" Male Mandilok asked, looking around the room curiously.

"I followed that creature in here as ordered by Master Org. I know not why, but he wanted that thing destroyed," Nayzor said. He was unaware Octomus had requested the assignment be done by Master Org, who had delegated the responsibility to him as a General Org.

"Interesting..." Mandilok said, looking down at Zen Aku's mask. "I can feel such power emanating from this mask..."

Nayzor considered it. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you, though. It seems as if it wants to bond with whatever it touches. Like symbiosis."

Mandilok nodded. He then began thinking to himself: _What should I do? This could be my way to become Master Org, myself..._

Female Mandilok: _That's right! If I can just trick that scientist Nayzor into reworking it for me, I will be able to harness the mask and destroy Master Org with it! Yes!_

"Nayzor? For Master Org, I wish for you to convert this into something an Org can use," Male Mandilok said.

Nayzor looked at it. "I can do this. I just need to slowly inject Org Essence into it. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Female Mandilok laughed. "Excellent! Let me know when it's ready!" Mandilok then teleported out from the Ancient City via Grey Energy. As he did, Nayzor began to wave his hands over Zen Aku's mask, injecting it with the curse of Org DNA.

. . .

Master Org stood over a cliff. Looking down at the destruction and chaos being spread by his Orgs, he smiled deviously to himself. _Now is my time. I will rule the entire planet! Octomus thinks he has me under his tentacle, but he's wrong! My Orgs will do what he wants... for now. Soon, though, I will stab him in the back and take the world as my own!_

Meanwhile, during the full scale assault on Animaria, the Royal Guardians continued doing all they could to fight the foes on the ground. They were fearful of what would happen if the Duke Org Toxica decided to make some Orgs grow again, since they had no idea where the Animal Warriors had gone off to.

"You will be destroyed for your crimes against nature!" Baskin screamed as he leapt over a fallen tree, slashing Mandilok with his Crystal Saber. "Blazing Lion!"

"Agh!" Mandilok yelled out as he fell to a knee. Before he could budge for a counter attack, the White Aquitar Ranger streaked onto the scene and slashed at him multiple times, throwing him up into the air for the Yellow Aquitar Ranger to appear and kick him out of the area.

"Thank you," Baskin said. He looked around at the chaos and frowned. "We still have much to do, though..."

"You could say that again!" Jindrax said, laughing. "Toxica?"

"Evil Spirits of toil and strife, bring this fallen Org new Life! Yah!" Toxica screamed. Seeds erupted from her staff, landing in a pile of gunk that had once been a random Org defeated earlier. The Yellow and White Aquitar Rangers watched in awe alongside Baskin as the Org, a Smoke Org, grew extremely tall.

"We need bigger blades..." Aquitar Yellow said as he looked to White and Baskin.

Jindrax looked down, suddenly feeling something he couldn't understand: empathy. "Wait... What did they do to deserve this, Toxica?"

Toxica looked at him oddly. "We are Orgs! Our mission is to-"

"Destroy and wreak havoc. Yeah, I know that, but... why? What did they do to _us_? Can't we destroy like, I don't know, some abandoned desert or something? Something no one will miss? Where no one could get hurt by collateral damage?" Jindrax postulated, his head beginning to hurt. His brain had begun to reach deep, bringing to his remembrance shadows of feelings and emotions that he had before becoming a Nobody.

Onikage watched the scene unfold from the shadows, unseen by anyone as the Smoke Org began to crush members of the Knights of the Magic Realm under his feet. "Interesting... Master Org needs to know of this."

Vanishing in a cloud of smoke, the Ninja Org appeared before Master Org. After a few moments explaining to Master Org what he heard, the head Org nodded. "I know what I must do... Bring Jindrax to me."

Within moments of Onikage agreeing and vanishing, he returned with Jindrax in hand. The "Master of Blades" ripped himself from Onikage's grip after they had arrived to their destination.

"What's the big idea!? You and I are- Master Org!?" Jindrax shouted, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

Master Org looked at his Duke Org. He knew Jindrax and Toxica were important ingredients in the soup that caused the Orgs to be able to exist. He shot a blast at some children's play equipment he had ordered Retinax to procure for him while Onikage had fetched Jindrax. He then pointed to the pile and proclaimed, "Your brother, Jindrax, is ready!"

Jindrax stared as the Org began to possess the toys. "I have a brother?"

"Yes, of course!" Master Org lied. He hoped to hone Jindrax' lingering humanity to feelings of love for a fake brother, rather than to humanity itself. "When your Org Spirit was born, it split and created your brother!"

The Org arose and began to laugh. "I am your bro, Juggelo!"

Jindrax slowly approached him. Looking him over, he pumped both fists into the air. "Alright! Sweet! Together, we will be known as Team Carnival! Clowns together..."

Juggelo laughed and gave Jindrax a hug. "...brothers forever!"

Master Org smiled to himself. "...perfect..."

Onikage bowed. "I see what you did. Masterful. Simply masterful."

"Now, let us see how much there is left before Smoke Org has destroyed everything," Master Org said. He, Retinax, and Onikage went to look over the cliff down into the valley. What they saw shocked them: the five Animal Warriors who were attached to the Animal Crystals of each Royal Guardian. They stood at the opposite side of the valley to Animaria, looking down over the survivors of the Org attack.

"Let's take this fool down," Red Lion said.

Blue Shark nodded. He, Yellow Eagle, Black Bison, and White Tiger were assigned to his platoon, seeing as they all were already connected to the Royal Guard. While the other newly created Wild Zords were mostly attempting to eliminate the threats around Animaria, these five were assigned specifically to the heart of Animaria to deal with the main threat.

The Eagle Zord flew high into the air. It swooped down and slashed with her talons at Smoke Org. As Smoke Org began to turn to smoke to escape, Shark Zord and Bison Zord barreled into the Org's stomach, preventing his departure, as the Tiger Wild Zord and Red Lion leapt onto the Org and slashed at it with their new metallic claws. Within moments, they leapt off as the Org exploded.

"Who's next!?" Roared Red Lion.

"I am," Deviot could be heard declaring. The five Wild Zords looked up to see the Predazord descend from the skies. Instead of teleporting in, Deviot chose for a flashy entrance. "Predator Wave!"

The five Wild Zords ducked out of the way as the attack erupted from the Alligator's mouth. The five got into fighting stances, ready to defeat Predazord.

"Wait..." Black Bison said. "Do you feel that?"

Eagle Zord sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do. It's... _them_."

Red Lion stared at Predazord in disbelief. "It _is_ them..."

"Not anymore!" Tiger Zord yelled. "We need to take them down before they destroy us!"

"You don't understand..." Bison Zord said. "I can feel them."

"So can I..." Red Lion said, confused.

"Wait... you're right..." Tiger Zord said. She relaxed reluctantly, not knowing what to do.

"They're still in there!" Shark Zord yelled. He could feel his distant cousin's consciousness trapped within the Predazord. "Hammer! Harrison! Albert!"

Deviot laughed. "That's right! You thought becoming zords would help you!? Ha! Unless you become true machines, lacking _sympathy_ and C _ompassion_ , you'll never be strong enough to win! Ah-haha! Predazord? Destroy your former friends!"

As the Wild Zords stared in shock at the Predazord marching toward them, Merrick and Shayla arrived behind the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard were with the Aquitar Rangers, staring in disbelief at the Wild Zords.

"It's true what what Cervi told us..." Merrick said, disgusted, remembering what he had learned from the leader of the Deer earlier. He and Shayla had appeared that morning to sing to Cervi as was the morning ritual. They were shocked to see he had transformed into a Wild Zord. "They turned themselves into machines... Who are the others, though?"

Brynja scowled. "They appear to be Harrison, Lobo, and Albert..."

"What has Deviot done to them!?" Merrick gasped.

"They are Dark Wild Zords. Our Animal Warriors are now fighting fire with fire." Goom said, landing before them from a tree. "Thanks to Zordon."

Baskin shook his head. "How could Zordon do this to them!?"

Goom walked up to them. He placed one hand on Baskin's shoulder, another on Merrick. "It was their choice. They wanted to do whatever it would take to protect Animaria."

"It's a shame they will still fail!" Master Org declared. He teleported in, followed by Toxica, Jindrax, Juggelo, Onikage, and Retinax. "The power of Animaria will be _mine_!"

Goom stepped forward. "We must be willing to do what it takes to save Animaria as well. Baskin!? Initiate the Animarium Protocol!"

"What!? No!" Baskin yelled.

Shayla furrowed her brow and turned to Baskin. "Goom is right! Merrick!? Rangers of Aquitar!? Come with me and take me to the Temple of the Wild! Royal Guard!? Create the Animarium!"

"What is this Animarium!?" Galene demanded.

"I'll explain later," Baskin said, conflicted. "We must head out now!"

"Don't let them get away!" Master Org ordered.

Goom got into a fighting stance. "You'll have to get through me."

"As well as me." Magna Defender said, walking menacingly onto the battlefield. "Wild Zords!? Accompany the princess. I have an asset who can handle things here. He won't ..."

"What!?" Red Lion asked as he was slashed by Predazord.

"Torozord: charge!" Magna Defender yelled.

The Wild Zords watched as Torozord, recently converted by Goom after the Wild Zords had been converted themselves, lumbered onto the scene. "Go! The princess needs you!"

"Toro!?" Eagle Zord asked in surprise.

"Go!" Toro yelled as he slammed into Predazord.

As the Wild Zords rushed to Shayla, hearing from Merrick to run ahead to the Temple of the Valley of the Wild, Baskin led the Royal Guard to a place designated to perform the Animarium Protocol.

"What is this 'Animarium'!?" Brynja demanded as they ran.

Baskin sighed. "In the off chance something was threatening Animaria, an escape spell using the protective powers from the Spirit of the Turtle was conjured around the land of the Temple in the Valley of the Wild. It would lift that chunk of land up and become a place called the Animarium. Shayla knew about it, but not that it was made to protect the Royal family."

"Due to them being the key to the unified power of the Animal Realm, correct?" Fulbert asked, breathing heavily as they dashed to the designated spot Baskin knew of.

"Correct," Baskin said. "Okay. We're here."

"Now what?" Galene asked, looking behind her to the Temple in the Valley of the Wild.

"We wait for confirmation from Merrick..." Baskin said, staring at the temple along with the rest of the Royal Guard.

. . .

Red Lion roared as he destroyed the last Putrid who had followed them to the temple. "Merrick!? You can come out now!"

Shayla and Merrick rushed to the Temple as they five Wild Zords loomed over the temple, looking for more enemies. Shortly thereafter the Aquitar Rangers rushed in as well.

Merrick looked to Shayla. "You understand now what the Animarium Protocol really is now, don't you?"

Shayla bit her lip. She nodded. "Yes. It's to stop evil from getting to me and using me to access every Nexus in the Jungle of Spirits. I'm going to be the only one to go into the hibernation the Animarium will cause, aren't I?"

Merrick nodded. "Yes..."

"No," Red Lion said. He walked over to them, lowering his head into the area. It was mostly made of stone, with a small reflection pool to the side and many vines growing about.

Merrick looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The five of us spoke about it," Eagle said. "We figured we should stay here on the Animarium, in case someone comes and tries to attack and capture Shayla while she sleeps."

"What about the Royal Guard?" Shayla asked.

"I have already sent a message to Baskin," Red Lion said. "I told him to continue to pass down our Animal Crystals down through the generations. We will stay here indefinitely."

Shayla then turned to Merrick. "Merrick, I would like it if you stayed with me, as well..."

"I... I-" Merrick began. It made sense to him. He was her protector. As he was about to accept, however, the Blue Aquitar Ranger interrupted.

"Princess Shayla? We have something to show you," Blue Ranger said. He then pointed to the reflection pool.

The Red Aquitar Ranger nodded. "We have used some of our natural Aquitian abilities to link this water to the Orgs with some of the DNA on our blades. It will help you be aware if the Orgs arise again, after we eventually defeat them."

Merrick nodded. "Makes sense. Shayla is either to be awakened if the Nexuses of the Jungle of Spirits are ever compromised, or if we ever cause Animarium to rejoin Animaria. This reflection pool trick could cause Shayla to awaken sooner, then, correct?"

"Correct, Merrick," Aquitar Blue said.

"I have just received word that things are escalating outside," Aquitar Black reported. "We must go. Goodbye, Princess Shayla. May the Power protect you."

As they streaked off, Merrick walked with Shayla to the bed on which she knew was hers to sleep. She laid herself down on it as Merrick stood by her side. "So, you will stay, right?"

Merrick looked into her eyes. He wanted to badly. But he knew that not only was he her protector, but also a Royal Guard. He remembered how he felt when he saw what Cervi had done, becoming the Deer Zord to fight against the Orgs, sacrificing his body. Who was he, in his mind, to not make sacrifices for the greater good as well?

He sneered and shook his head. "I... I cannot. I must protect Animaria, to ensure no one comes back after you."

He turned around and began running away. As he did, he heard Shayla yell out for him. She was sitting up in her bed, reaching out for him.

Merrick paused only for a moment. "Goodbye, Princess."

She watched in pain as Merrick ran away. She knew he wanted to fulfill his duty, but she wanted him by her side more than that. She lay back, tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable sleep.

. . .

"There! Look!" Baskin yelled. A blast of Purple Morphing Energy erupted from near the Temple. They knew it was Merrick giving them the signal to go. He motioned for the Royal Guard to bring their Crystal Sabers together.

"By the power of Animaria, and the Spirit of the Turtle, we combine our Animal Crystals to create the Animarium!" Baskin proclaimed. It was quick after that: each Animal Crystal lit up, causing a surge of energy to erupt from the circle they had made. The power from the spell, a mix of Animal Spirit, Morphing Energy, and many different sorts of Magic, emanated from their spell circle and hit the pre-designated ground surrounding the Temple in the Valley of the Wild.

"What's happening!?" Jindrax yelled. Both he and Toxica looked as they saw, to their surprise, the ground begin to quake and move up before their very eyes.

Master Org yelled as he blocked an attack from Magna Defender. "No! I can feel it! The princess is there! Get to her!"

It was too late, however: the Animarium, in the shape of a Turtle, was up in the air. It was quickly gaining speed and heading up into the clouds, hidden from view.

Fulbert sighed, gripping his Crystal Saber. "I don't believe they're gone..."

"Goodbye, Lionel. Goodbye, Princess..." Baskin said, squinting into the sky in vain, trying to see the Animarium.

Brynja breathed in deeply, attempting to control her emotions herself. "Just because the different Nexus are safe now, doesn't mean Animaria is, too. Let's head out."

Baskin nodded. "Right... Let's go destroy some Orgs."

. . .

"No! No!" Master Org yelled in frustration. A blast of Black Energy erupted from him, knocking Magna Defender onto his back. He then shot several vines out at Magna Defender.

"Magnus! No!" Goom yelled. He leapt forward and took the hit, being ensnared in the wicked toxic vines emanating from Master Org.

"No, you fool!" Magna Defender declared. He knew he could have gotten out of the attack the same way he was able to get out of Madame Woe's snare thousands of years earlier. Before he could utter another word, though, a thought popped into his mind: _how did that man know my name?_

As Goom was lifted up, Master Org laughed. "First I destroyed the king of the Kingdom of Animaria. Now I will destroy the leader of the Animal Realm! Any last words!?"

Goom looked over to Magna Defender. Something about the situation he was in at that moment seemed extremely familiar to him. It then dawned on him: Master Gerlit and Divatox were missing. Suddenly, bit by bit, he began to remember who he really was. He looked down at Master Org and smiled.

"Just this, Master Org: Prepare to get acquainted with my true power. The power of Animus."

. . .

 ** _10000 BC - Timeline B_**

As The Guardian explained the details of his discovery of the Power Eggs up to that point "in time" (which was now an odd concept for those in the Hall of Legends. They would often debate how old they actually were. Time did not march on for them, yet the _perception_ of time, or things marching in a linear progression from _their_ point of view, caused them to wonder how "old" they would live to be. Would they live on forever, or at least until the radiation from the Hall of Legends consumed them? They knew not.), Zordon-A watched Zordon-B's reaction. Upfront, Zordon-B had reacted exactly as Zordon-A would have reacted in that same situation.

After seeing the images and realizing he was just a pawn in Bansheera's game of chess against the Morphing Masters (and in reality also a pawn in The Guardian's counter game), his attitude changed. Zordon-A could only conclude this was the personality of the new Zordon shining through. A humble man who realized what was happening and knew he had a role to play. Zordon-A could see that his double was slightly nervous, but determined to do what was needed.

 _What a fool..._ Zordon-A thought as he watched. _He just follows with blind faith. That's what I did at one point in my life. That led to a chain reaction of events that caused me to lose my wife, Trinity, and my best friend, Saba, both to the forces of evil. Come on, boy! Put up some sort of resistance! Question just a little more! Don't make the same mistakes I did!_

"Okay... well... Thank you, for everything." Zordon-B said, knocking Zordon-A from his train of thought. "For your sacrifice and your dedication. I will strive to fight to ensure it wasn't all for nothing. I will defeat the Queen."

The Guardian nodded. "I wish I could join you, but someone needs to stay here, just in case..." He did not want to tell Zordon-B that it was really because his tinkering with the future was not yet done.

"I understand," Zordon-B said.

The Guardian then summoned a blue vortex in the room. Zordon-B could feel its suction, drawing him in. As Zordon-B peered into the vortex, he could see along the tunnel's walls the outlines of amorphous beings on the other side, staring.

Over the roar of the vortex, Zordon-B turned and yelled at The Guardian, saying, "Who are those on the other side of the tunnel's walls!?"

"Oh, them!?" The Guardian yelled. "They're the Others! Don't worry about them! They have their purpose! They won't bother you!"

Zordon-B nodded and squinted at the light of the vortex. Zordon-A was yet again baffled by Zordon-B's trust. Looking back one last time at The Guardian Zordon-B jumped into the vortex, leaving The Hall.

Then, The Guardian turned to the Time Force camera in the room. He pointed at it and spoke. "I know from what organization you hail. Please, tread lightly when it comes to Time travel. I have allowed you entrance due to the nature of your study, but I allow no more than this."

As they watched the Time Force camera get sucked into the vortex, Orion-A, Burai-A, and Zordon-A stepped into the main foyer. Orion-A was the first to speak. "What in the world was that camera?"

The Guardian nodded. "If things continue on the course that has been set, it is from an alternate timeline where a Time traveling agency of Power Rangers monitor the timestream. Not the Freelancers and not the Watchers, though. They aren't nearly as powerful, though they can be as arrogant as them."

"Alternate timeline? I don't get it. I thought we could only overwrite timelines," Burai-A asked.

"One possible future that exists that I have been able to foresee in the Time Crystals shows that someone will create something called Time Barriers. They will be an important ingredient in fixing the problem with Time travel in the future. All I can decipher from it, though, is that it will involve a Watcher and a Power Ranger. The Blue portion of the Morphing Grid keeps flashing for this person, but I'm in the dark other than that," The Guardian explained.

"And what about how you understand the camera's mission or whatever?" Zordon-A asked.

"If I understand correctly, someone who will become my protogé will have a task in the future to monitor the history of the universe. He is... or will be... a good person caught up in a grand scheme from a very evil presence. I mustn't say anymore, though. I have seen if he knows too much it will affect his judgment and he will not get to a point where he can confront the evil that threatens the multiverse," Guardian said.

"What!?" Orion-A blurted. "Then why did we do what we did!?"

Guardian shook his head. "It's not Ultimecia. It's someone different."

"He can still hear us, then?" Burai-A asked. "Why did he need the camera, then?"

Guardian smiled behind his visor. "He acquires different abilities as Time progresses. He is listening to us right now using an ability Auron will give him."

"Excuse me? I don't think so," Alpha Ranger said.

Guardian shrugged. "It's one possible timeline. It's a strong possible one, though, and the Hall is prompting me at times to act according to it. Nothing is ever concrete, though."

"And these 'Others'?" Zordon-A asked, folding his arms across his chest. "It seems as if you are not telling us quite a lot, Guardian."

Guardian sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't think a lot of it is relevant. I know very little about Others. They seem to help with the continuity of the universe. Each planet has Others assigned to them. They live in another dimension on each planet. That's all I know. They're harmless, really."

"Okay, so if they are irrelevant," Orion-A said. "Then what _is_ relevant?"

"I'm glad you asked. Remember the Watcher, September?" Guardian asked.

Zordon-A nodded. "Yes, he was the Watcher who decided to go against the grain and disrupt what the Watchers and Freelancers call 'the Pattern'."

"Exactly. Well, he is very important. He's going to be appearing in our timeline soon, and we need to be there to help him. Help him get here to the Hall." Guardian said.

"How will we do that?" Burai-A asked. "From what I've been told and have seen through Time Crystals, the Watchers and Freelancers are tough. I don't think our powers could hold up against them."

"You're right. That's why we need to harness the Nathadian powers," Guardian explained. "Harness them, and combine them with Time Magic to create a new Power Ranger."

"But why?" Zordon-A asked. "I can use my powers just fine. Meledon Ranger can at least fend them off for a bit."

"That's the thing, Zordon. We can't rely on you. There is a strong possibility that if we rely solely on you, you will let your emotions get in the way of our missions. We need to create a way that each of us can participate. We all have talents which can be used at different times and will be of use in the upcoming missions," Guardian said.

Zordon-A scoffed. "How would my emotions get in the way!?"

"The Zordon of this universe will get involved with Trinity. I can't risk you doing something stupid because of that," Guardian said simply. Zordon-A stood in silence, processing what that meant.

"How will we create a new ranger?" Burai-A asked.

"Like I said: we will harness Zordon's Nathadian Magic," Guardian replied. "We are going to create what I am calling the Nathadian Ranger."


	13. Chapter 13: 7,000 Years Later-The Return

**Chapter Thirteen: 7,000 Years Later - The Return**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Master Org watched in confusion as an extremely large blast of Animal Spirit and Morphing Energy erupted from Goom. It knocked Master Org flat onto his back, causing the ever loyal Retinax and Onikage to rush to his aid.

Magna Defender ran to Goom as Torozord continued to battle Predazord. "How do you know Animus!?"

Goom smiled at Magna Defender, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because I am him."

Magna Defender paused for a moment. He had lost Hope of ever seeing Animus again. He knew Animus' nature allowed him to never fully be destroyed, but to have his Spirit recycled into the universe with his consciousness to be reborn at another time, in a new vessel. After nine thousand years since he watched Divatox take Animus' life, he had given up Hope of ever seeing his friend again. He dropped his sword and gave Goom/Animus a large hug.

"It is good to see you again, Animus."

Animus embraced Magna Defender. "It is good to see you, as well."

As Goom shot a shockwave of power at some Putrids rushing toward them, Magna Defender bowed his head. "I am sorry I was unable to save you back on Onyx..."

Animus shook his head. "Do not feel guilty because of that! It was not your fault! The forces of evil took us by surprise. I know you did all you could."

Magna Defender nodded, picking up his sword. A small piece of his soul felt as if it had been mended. He had been carrying the guilt of Animus' demise for quite some time, and the ability to speak to him again was very cathartic.

Animus then turned to stare at Master Org and his associates. "I am Animus, Lord of the Animal Realm. Lord of the Wild Zords. Leave now, or face my wrath!"

"Wait are you waiting for!? Get him!" Master Org ordered.

Animus floated up into the air. He began to spin about, unleashing massive amounts of power. Within moments, all of the Orgs found themselves on the ground alongside Master Org.

Magna Defender chuckled. "It seems like you've gotten stronger."

Animus shrugged. "I just get better with time."

Magna Defender smiled behind his helmet. "I'll leave you to it, then. We'll have lunch afterwards."

"Sounds great." Animus said. He flew down, covered in a blaze as he slammed into the ground, destroying three different Orgs and some Putrids as he dived down.

While this happened, Magna Defender looked up. Torozord was having a difficult time holding his own against Predazord. Nodding, Magna Defender had an idea.

"If this suit was built by Zordon, and that tech that transformed Toro was as well, they may be compatible..." Magna Defender thought out loud. He then reached his hands up into the air and yelled, "Mega Defender! Transform!"

Animus watched as the Mega Defender suit appeared around him. The suit had once been his, given to him by Orion and Zordon as a part of the Defender Initiative. He felt honored that Magnus had kept the Animal Defender armor after all of those years.

As the Mega Defender suit was activated, it triggered a protocol in Torozord. He shot lasers from his eyes, hooking up the Mega Defender suit to his own zord body. Mega Defender felt himself grow be as tall as Torozord. He then watched as Torozord opened up, his legs and arms shifting until they resembled a suit of army. Feeling prompted by the programming, Mega Defender leapt into Torozord. He felt the suit encase him, with Torozord's head dropping down over his own. He could suddenly sense Torozord's mind in his own, just as Torozord could sense Mega Defender's mind in his. They were of one heart and one mind. Together, they formed the Defender Torozord.

Deviot laughed. "Predator Wave!"

"Defender Torozord! Lighting Spin!" Defender yelled. He leapt into the air and began to spin about. The Predator Wave hit him, but was caught in the tornado of energy he was creating. He then flew down and slashed at Predazord, causing massive surges of electricity to spark from the Predazord.

As Predazord fell to a knee, Animus sent a blast that crippled Master Org as well. Master Org then lifted himself up, sneering. "If that is the way it will be, then fine! Toxica!"

Toxica ran to Master Org's side. "Yes?"

He ripped the staff from her hand. Reaching into the top of the staff, he grabbed several seeds, causing them to come out with his own Magic.

"No, Master Org!" Jindrax shouted. "If you grow, you'll never become small again!"

Master Org laughed, swallowing the seeds. "Who needs to be small when you can rule the world!?"

Jindrax walked up to Toxica, shaking his head. "He doesn't know it will make his powers unstable, does he?"

Toxica shook her head. "I hope this isn't the end of us all..."

Retinax screamed in anguish. "No! Master Org!"

Onikage stepped forward, folding his arms across his chest. "Please respect Master Org's wishes."

Looking up, Animus frowned. He could see the robes that once adorned Master Org were ripped off of him due to his new size. He was a bizarre creature, seemingly constantly obscured by shadows regardless of the lighting. He stood on two legs, had a thick trunk, had spikes protruding from his back, lights on his chest, a cone shaped head, and two arms. Anything else was impossible to tell.

Animus frowned as he saw a sword, or staff perhaps, appear in Master Org's hand. He saw he was going to strike Defender Torozord in the back. As that was to occur, Black Lion appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and slammed into Master Org.

"Good job, Black Lion!" Animus yelled.

Black Lion bowed. "I have heard of your return from others, Animus. It is an honor to have you back."

Animus laughed. "I'm still the same beast you knew before! Now, I have an idea. Bring your squad here now!"

Animus watched as, while Predazord and Defender Torozord continued to fight, the Buffalo, Condor, Saw Shark, and Jaguar Wild Zords appeared beside a roaring Black Lion. He then smiled.

"Yes! This will be perfect! Combine to form the Animal Lord Megazord!"

Buffalo Zord grunted. "Uh... is that safe?"

"It had better be." Saw Shark Zord said. "Or Zordon is going to hear some choice words from me."

"Combine!" Black Lion ordered as he saw Master Org lift himself up. The Buffalo Zord was the first to comply, twisting until it turned into a pair of legs. Black Lion leapt atop him, combining to form the torso. Saw Shark and Jaguar then took their places as the arms. Condor Wild Zord was the last, falling into place to serve as the Megazord's head.

Seeing the combination complete, Animus leapt up and into the Animal Lord Megazord. "Online and ready! Alright... let's do this..."

Master Org laughed. "You think your fancy machine can stop me!?"

Animus smirked. "Yes. Attack!"

. . .

Zordon heard the Monster Alarm sounding once again.

"Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai, Zordon!" Alpha 4 screamed. "There are more Orgs than ever before!"

Zordon nodded. "I know this, Alpha. But there is nothing more we can do but hope for the best. Have you gotten a hold of Triforia yet, for Trint?"

"Negative." Alpha 4 replied. "It appears as if the upgrades to the communication system Dr. Goier is trying to implement are still non-operational."

"We can't blame Dr. Goier for choosing now to upgrade the systems." Saba said to Zordon. "I mean, who would have thought that so soon after The Evil ended its cycle that we would have not one, but two enemies attack Earth!?"

Zordon shook his head. "Yes, but... We should have been prepared. _I_ should have been prepared." He then looked up so that he was speaking also to Alpha 4. "We must not be caught off guard again in the future. We must always have a plan in store, for any occasion. If we do not do this, who's to say Dark Specter himself won't someday come down and attack Earth? We can't afford to be caught off guard again. Although he is busy conquering other planets, we know that someday, Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil _will_ strike."

"Copy that, Zordon." Alpha 4 said.

Saba nodded. "You are right."

"Shame you are wasting your time." A voice said from behind them. As the voice spoke, Zordon saw the square hologram in the sky connecting them to the Command Center vanish with a spark.

Both Saba and Zordon froze where they stood. It had been a long time since The Guardian had spoken to them in the Time Warp. Hearing someone else's voice echo through the desert which they called home was startling for them to say the least. What made things worse was how they had never heard the voice that was speaking to them before that point in time.

Zordon breathed in slowly. "And who are you?"

The man chuckled. Zordon and Saba turned slowly to look at him. They couldn't see much. It appeared to be a man, a little over six feet in height. He was wearing a long black cloak, with a hood concealing his entire face. His hands were covered in some sort of glove covered in wires and electronics. They sparked every so often. Saba sneered as the man bowed.

"You don't know me. I'm from a different universe than yours, although I once inhabited this universe long ago. I was cast out from here by the Watchers, but I have finally found a way to return through my technology!" The man said, shooting bolts of electricity at Zordon and Saba from his hands. Zordon instinctively leapt out of the way. Saba, however, wasn't quick enough and got hit in the leg, causing him to fall to the sand in pain.

"I am back to return what I need to destroy those who pester me." The hooded man said. "I feel you deserve to know why I am going to destroy you before I actually do. You see... When I was trying to create my device to get here, I felt your presence appear outside of Space and Time. I also saw your unique connection to the very universe I needed to get back to. I figure I can use you as a key to get into your universe, along with my tech. Of course, I'll have to drain you of your power first, little man."

Zordon just stared at the man. _If he has a way in here, then he has to have a way_ _out_ _. I need to find out how he got here!_

"You don't know who you're messing with." Zordon said, standing up and staring the hooded man down defiantly. "Ancient source: Meledon force!"

The hooded man laughed as he saw Meledon Ranger. "No matter where I go, I cannot escape the Power Rangers! Haha! Well, I've been battling my rangers for quite some time. They have yet to get the best of me. You see, it is _you_ who does not know who you're 'messing' with. I am Mythical Master!"

. . .

 _ **8000 BC - Timeline B**_

The Guardian and his companions in the Hall of Legends watched as on Earth December shook his head. The Watcher could not understand how everything had become as unpredictable as it had. His palm device then beeped, indicating the scan of the Underground Temple was complete.

Alpha Ranger was able to intercept a portion of the transmission. "Odd. The transmission didn't actually get sent. Something is blocking that Watcher's signal to... whatever universe he's from."

A young man tapped on Guardian's shoulder. "Is that the Watcher you need to find?"

Guardian shook his head. "No, Zrin. He is not the one we need. According to my Time Crystal, though, that Watcher is close to our universe. If my calculations are correct, this is going to be his destination."

Zordon-A smiled. "But very good of you to be keeping track of what is going on. I'm impressed with you keeping track of everything."

Zrin laughed. "Dad, you seriously need to stop gushing over every small thing I do!"

Orion-A let out a hearty laugh as he heard the conversation. "You can't blame a man for being proud of his offspring! Haha!" As he laughed, though, he and Zordon-A exchanged knowing looks.

"Okay, here is the message I was able to grab:" Alpha Ranger said, his voice echoing through the Hall of Legends from the Inner Sanctum. "*"Th...December. ...anomaly... to be a temple under... It's origin... to be... universe that branched... this one... is older... supposed to be... come here from the future."

Burai-A limped into the white, crystal lined room. "Universe that branched into this one?"

"Get back to bed, Uncle Burai." Zrin said. "You shouldn't be walking around.

Zordon-A pursed his lips. "That sounds like _my_ universe."

"The one you came from?" Orion-A asked. "The 'Nathadianverse'?"

Nodding, Zordon-A looked at the hologram depicting December standing above the Underground Temple. "So, the Ghost of Darkness comes from the Nathadianverse? How is that possible!?"

The Guardian nodded. "There's something else. It sounded like December was saying it came from the future. It's a Time traveler. My scans are confirming it. Guys? The Underground Temple came to this universe from _our_ timeline."

Zrin was shocked. "As in 'TimelineA'?"

Guardian nodded. "It must have followed us to TimelineB..."

"I believe everyone needs to watch what's currently going on..." Alpha Ranger advised. "We can talk about the Ghost of Darkness later. It's September. He's here."

"Please... Call me September." September said, Blue Energy hovering around him. He hoped in his heart that December would have some sort of emotion for him.

"You are the Rogue to me. Nothing more. Nothing less." December said coldly.

September's face fell. He had forgotten how emotionless Watchers actually were. He had tried to sequester himself from them for a very long time after his escape from their prison.

"December..." September started. He then decided to speak to December about something that may earn his trust. "You are right. This is the temple of a Time traveler. I have been investigating this place and I have yet to finalize anything."

December shook his head. "If you hadn't changed the destiny of this universe, we would have been able to find this anomaly as it happened."

September shrugged. "The collateral damage when attempting to bring free will to all of creation."

A vortex at that point began forming behind December. September grew wide eyed. "But... how?"

"They lost contact with me. They want to find me in case... _you_ are the disturbance." December said, matter of factly.

Zordon-A in the Hall of Legends frowned. "This is not good. We need to use the Nathadian Ranger powers."

Zrin shook his head. "No! They aren't ready yet!"

September pulled out a Trizyrium Crystal. "But I have this!"

The Guardian cocked his head. "A Trizyrium Crystal...!? How did he get one...?"

"We've made improvements." December said casually.

Burai-A grew worried as he hobbled over to the others, leaning on his cane. "If the Watchers have made improvements, does that mean they are getting closer to being able to break into here?"

Alpha Ranger was the one to respond. "It sounds that way. They must be upping their game not only for September, but for us as well."

Guardian sighed. "Ever since Prime attacked, the Watchers have had our exact location in the Nothingness surrounding the multiverse. They obviously are repelled by the Trizyrium Crystals, but... I don't know how much longer before they get in here."

All the while, on Earth, September tried teleporting out. He found that he couldn't. "...I can see that..." He then got into a fighting stance. He knew that soon he would need to be fighting for his life against the Freelancers.

As they saw him get ready to fight, Orion-A grunted. "We have to help him!"

Guardian shook his head. "We can't! You lot will be destroyed within moments out there."

"What about you!?" Zrin asked.

Guardian sighed. "I... I don't want to escalate things. Everything has been fairly calm since we defeated Prime. If they have forgotten about us, I don't want them to remember us. Not until we have September."

Burai-A was the one to reply to that statement. "But if you whisk in and grab him, then we'll have him! It will work!"

Shaking his head, Guardian lifted up his robe. The four were shocked to see a piece of his ranger suit was gone, exposing skin. The skin looked purple and bruised. "The Hall of Legends is breaking me down. I've been here longer than you. I've run some calculations and if I leave her, then return, it will just accelerate my destruction. I can't live out there, though, because it is not my timeline."

Zordon-A was very bothered by the statement. Not only did it mean they may soon lose The Guardian, but that they were also all looking at their eventual fates. "So, this means that..."

Sighing, The Guardian turned back to watch as the three familiar Freelancers, Link, Olivia, and Charlie, stepped through the Time Vortex. "That my days are numbered."


	14. Chapter 14: 7,000 Years Later - Guilt

**Chapter Fourteen: 7,000 Years Later - Guilt**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

The Falcon Zord, Chester, flew up high. He saw the Animal Lord Megazord battling against Master Org with all his might. Flying beside him was his wife, the Phoenix Zord Isis.

"Is that Toro?" Isis asked, looking over to the Defender Torozord battling Predazord.

Chester nodded. "It looks like him. Sheesh! I haven't seen _him_ in a while!"

Isis nodded. "Yeah, well you help Animus, then. I'll dive down and help Toro."

"Roger that! See ya soon, Honey!" Chester yelled as he dived down to slam into Master Org. As he did, Isis dive bombed toward Predazord.

"Agh!" Master Org cried out as he felt metallic talons dig into him. He shot a blast from himself, hitting Chester dead on.

"Thank you, Chester!" Animus yelled from within the Animal Lord Megazord.

"Not a problem!" Chester replied, shaking his head to get his bearings. As he did, he looked over and gasped as he saw Predazord slash at Isis. It appeared the Predazord had temporarily incapacitated Defender Torozord and was focusing its efforts against Isis.

Deviot played the Flute Knife before yelling, "Revolver Panel: Activate!"

Isis began to maneuver expertly, flying up to avoid the attack. Predazord had just finished charging as she was already flying high.

While Master Org swiped at Animal Lord Megazord, Chester hooted for Isis. "Yeah! You go, girl!"

As he said this, he watched as Predazord looked up and jumped, following Isis. She did not know he was behind her, and stopped to look down. She wished to see whether Chester needed any help.

"Isis! Watch out! Moooove!" Chester began screaming.

"Pesky bird!" Deviot screamed as he plunged the Alligator tail into Isis' chest.

"No! No!" Chester screamed.

Predazord pumped several currents of Morphing Energy into Isis before moving his sword to thrust her off its blade. Chester watched in horror as she crashed to the ground. He was already racing to the crash site. Before he arrived, though, her mechanical body exploded.

Predazord landed, Deviot laughing. "Was that someone close to you, bird? I'll let you share the same fate, then!"

From up in space, Bio Mech Silver felt odd. _This isn't right... I don't feel good about this..._

"I will destroy you!" Chester yelled. He rushed as fast as he could to ram the Predazord, but was batted away easily by its Wolf hand. Slamming into a mountainside, Falcon Zord slumped down.

"Time for your destruction!" Deviot yelled. "Predator Wave!"

Knowing he was too weak to continue, but vowing to get revenge, Chester looked up and flew out of the way of the blast. With barely enough energy, he landed a ways away on a mountain top. He laid himself down, feeling ready to give up the ghost. Not only from exhaustion and damage, but also for the destruction of the love of his life.

As he crawled into the opening at the top of the mountain, he shook his head angrily. "This stupid war cost me the love of my life. You guys can all get yourselves destroyed for all I care. I'm done. Without Isis... this all means nothing." And with that, Chester slid into the cave within the mountain to separate himself from the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, Master Org grabbed Animal Lord Megazord by the neck. He lifted it up into the air, laughing. "Pathetic! This is what you have to offer me in terms of power, Animus!? You're people are better off without you!"

"Alright, everyone!" Animus yelled. "Backflip!"

Master Org was thrown off balance as Animal Lord Megazord flipped, breaking his hold on them. Black Lion roared from his spot on the megazord. "Let's finish him, Animus!"

"Right, Black Lion." Animus said. "Animal Savage Punch!"

From his cockpit, Animus watched as he got closer and closer to Master Org. He could feel the sway of the mighty machine he was in with each step it took. He stood confidently, staring as if he were the one to physically attack Master Org.

Master Org laughed as he watched Animal Lord Megazord rush him. "Prepare to meet my true power!"

Animus watched in horror as a mixture of all sorts of Energy surrounded the two of them. Master Org then seemed to absorb and channel all of the Energy into himself. Before Animal Lord Megazord could react, a concentrated blast emerged from a triangular light on Master Org's chest. Animus fell to his back within the cockpit as he felt the megazord get hit with a tremendous force. He frowned as he saw the megazord begin to fall apart, crackling with energy.

"I'm sorry we failed you, Animus!" Condor Zord screamed, yelling in pain as well.

"Leave, Animus!" Black Lion shouted. "We cannot lose you, too!"

Animus pursed his lips as he looked out the cockpit. He could see Master Org bent over in pain. "No... He is injured! He gave his all taking us out. Magnus can take him out from here. I am going down with you all."

"No!" Saw Shark yelled. "That's ridiculous!"

"There's no reason to become a sacrifice!" Buffalo Zord agreed.

Animus shook his head. "I'll only be gone for a bit. I can't be totally destroyed. And I dragged you all into this... You, too, will live on with me."

"What!?" Black Lion roared. As he did, several explosions began around the Animal Lord Megazord.

"I will bond with your circuitry. I believe I can junction my power to your zord parts. We will all come back to-"

Before Animus could finish his sentence, the Animal Lord Megazord exploded.

"No!" Defender Torozord shouted, throwing Predazord to the side. "Animus!"

 _I failed him once again..._ Defender Torozord thought. _I wasn't able to protect him, just like last time..._

Master Org grunted. He then teleported himself out of the battlefield. He was happy to find himself back at normal size outside of the Nexus. Limping, he made his way into his private chamber.

"Master..." Master Org said.

Octomus appeared before him via a hologram. "Congratulations on defeating Animus. Not many can boast the same accomplishment."

Master Org bowed. "For you, Master."

"Now, while Deviot keeps everyone else occupied, I demand that you recharge. I have another target for you once you're ready." Octomus said.

"What is it?" Master Org asked.

Octomus chuckled. "Zordon's Command Center in Angel Grove. If I can't get the powers to the Animal Nexuses in the Jungle of Spirits, then his power will do quite nicely!"

. . .

Baskin sat, the Orgs having stopped their attacking. It was getting dark outside, and the only light save the moon and stars came from the fire before them. He sat and stared into the fire, lost in thought.

Brynja was the one to break the silence. "They destroyed Black Lion and Animus and four other Animal Warriors. They turned themselves into machines for nothing..."

Adelais nodded. "We also lost Isis. And I think Chester. And Magna Defender is still battling against Predazord somewhere. They've been at at it for hours..."

"We're done for..." Fulbert said in dismay.

"No!" Galene yelled, unable to control the outburst. "If we give up now, then their sacrifices truly meant nothing!"

Baskin stood up. "Things seem dismal, but that's when we fight back harder than ever. Goom... Animus... is gone. But Shayla is safe. We need to count our victories first. We still have close to one hundred Wild Zords here to help us. The Knights of the Magic Realm are still helping fight against the ground Orgs. There's still us."

Suddenly, Merrick appeared. He wouldn't look at anyone in the eyes. "I am sorry I failed you all..."

"What!?" Fulbert demanded. "You haven't failed anyone!"

Merrick shook his head. "But I have. I watched as Animus... Goom... lost his life. I was powerless to help him. He was a good friend to me my entire life, but I did nothing to help him."

"What could you have done, Merrick? Please be realistic..." Baskin counseled.

"Something. _Anything_." Merrick said. "Goodbye."

"Where are you going!? We need you here!" Brynja said. She looked to the others, worried.

"I will return, and I will have enough power to avenge Goom." Merrick said. He then rushed off into the woods.

Baskin shook his head and wagged his index finger as Galene and Adelais got up to chase after Merrick. "I don't know what he's doing, but we must trust him."

"He's unstable." Brynja argued. "He and Goom were very close. What if he does something he'll regret!?"

Baskin sighed. "He's a grown man. We have other matters to deal with. We will need to trust him. Now, let's get planning. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and it is coming quickly."

As they began to plan, Merrick was making his way to the Ancient City. _I read once when I was with the Pai Zhua about a Wolf Mask. It was theorized to have much power, but seemed to be coursing with great evil. I need it, though. I already have the Spirit of the Wolf. I know I can overcome whatever evil it has. I must get this power source, and use it as a totem to amplify my power. I_ _must_ _avenge Goom and Shayla! They both have lost their lives due to this... Shayla is trapped asleep in the sky because I wasn't strong enough to protect her! I will_ _not_ _let the Orgs get away with this! I_ _will_ _destroy Master Org, even if I lose my own life in the process!_

. . .

Mandilok watched carefully as Predazord continued fighting against the valiant Defender Torozord. _I must have that power! I am certain with it I would be able to defeat Master Org! He is already so weak!_

"I will never back down!" Defender Torozord yelled. He had just witnessed, again, the destruction of a good friend of his, and he wasn't ready to give up his fight in light of the event. He needed some sort of retribution.

Deviot laughed. "Fool! My Dark Wild Zords are superior to your Bull in every way! You cannot hope to win!"

Defender Torozord caused his battle axe to appear. "It is time for you to feel my wrath! Yah!"

Torozord swung several times, each time having Predazord block the hit. He did not desist, though. Continually swinging, Torozord knew he would eventually land the finishing blow.

From down below, Female Mandilok laughed. "I'll give him a little bit of a boost..." Mandilok then pointed his weapon (which, fitting his motif of mouths, was appropriate: a giant fork) at Predazord's weapon arm and blasted it with Black Energy.

"Right arm has shut down!" Bio Silver declared.

"Impossible!" Deviot screamed as he saw the arm drop to the Predazord's side.

Seeing a window of opportunity, Defender Torozord struck when the weapon was no longer in place to block him. He felt a wave of satisfaction from accomplishing his revenge as the blade dug deep into Predazord's side.

"Ahh!" Deviot screamed as he was flung from the Predazord. He landed many feet away from the cockpit on the ground below. He could feel the metal surrounding his Cyborg body crunch as it smashed down. He could feel the Flute Knife and the three Animal Crystals fly out of his hand when he hit earth.

Mandilok made himself known as that occurred. Deviot looked up, feeling absolutely crushed physically. "Silver... Get... get the Animal Crystals..."

Up in space, Bio Mech Silver looked at the scene. He looked at Defender Torozord, pulling his blade from Predazord's body. He watched the broken Deviot try desperately to crawl to grabe the Flute Knife, all the while Mandilok watched him mockingly. Bio Silver wanted to help his master, but another part of him wondered whether it was really his own desire, or if it was programming.

"Silver!? Nuh...Now!" Deviot coughed out.

Mandilok laughed as he picked up the Flute Knife and each Animal Crystal. "I will spare your life for now, machine. So you can see how your megazord will serve Master Org!"

Before Deviot could argue, Mandilok teleported away. As he did, Predazord vanished. Defender Torozord then looked down, seeing Deviot. "I will squash you, vermin!"

Bio Silver snapped out of his stupor. He typed quickly and teleported Deviot out of the field before he was squashed by Defender Torozord.

"Wha... What happened!?" Deviot demanded in his ship in orbit, staring at Bio Mech Silver.

"I was blocked." Silver lied. "Must have been some Org power."

"Drat." Deviot said, not even imagining it possible for his faithful servant to lie. "Well, it's a shame that plan didn't work... All is not lost, though!"

"Oh?" Bio Silver asked. "I mean... we lost Cub when we tried for the Zeo Crystal, and now we've lost the hardware to control the megazord you created."

Deviot laughed. "Yes, but I have _many_ plans in my head. If I only dwell on my failures, I will never be able to move forward for my eventual success!"

"So... what's the next plan?" Bio Mech Silver asked.

Thinking slowly, Deviot nodded as he took a seat at the command helm. "Well, obviously the game is changing again. The factions are getting more organized. I lost my opportunity at a full out attack on Earth, so I know the next time I strike, I will need to be sneakier. They will have fortified themselves. They won't make the same mistakes they did at this point. Neither will I. Silver? The next time we strike will be calculated. No one, and I mean _no one_ will see us coming!"

. . .

Mandilok made his way to Nayzor. He handed to him the three Animal Crystals and the Flute Knife.

"What would you like me to do with these?" Nayzor inquired.

"Fuse them to the Org powers as well." Male Mandilok ordered. "The more power... for Master Org of course... the better."

"As Master Org wishes." Nayzor said. He then waved his hand and created slots for each of the Crystals and the Flute Knife, so they could be placed with the mask of Zen Aku.

"I will return soon." Female Mandilok said. "How long until it is all ready?"

Nayzor nodded. "Not too much longer."

Teleporting out, Mandilok thought: _Excellent! Soon, the power of that mask and this "Predazord" will strike Master Org down. Soon will be the downfall of Master Org!_

. . .

Meledon Ranger flipped, landing behind Mythical Master. He caused his red tiger saber to appear in his hand and, in a perfect example of fluid motion, immediately turned and slashed Mythical Master in the back.

"Agh!" Mythical Master yelled. He fell to a knee before pivoting on said knee. He pointed his hands at Meledon Ranger and shot him with massive amounts of power.

"Ahh!" Meledon Ranger screamed, being thrown several feet back. The power was intense, and something Meledon Ranger could not quite figure out. He quickly did a Meledon Scan on the remnant of the energy that crackled around him.

The scan revealed to Meledon Ranger what the nature of the attack was. It seemed to be a mix of Time Magic with something Meledon felt in his mind was called a "Trizyrium Crystal". The nature of the attack seemed to be what was allowing Mythical Master the ability to be in Meledon Ranger and Saba's Time Warp.

"Meledon Conversion: Nathadian Containment Spell!" Meledon Ranger shouted. He watched as the Red Magic erupted from him and sailed toward Mythical Master.

"Yah!" Mythical Master grunted. Meledon watched in shock as the power from the gloves wrapped itself around the Containment Spell, seemingly squashing it until it vanished.

"Impossible!" Meledon Ranger declared.

Mythical Master laughed. "How can you have created this place outside of Space and Time proper and not know the power of Time Magic!? Oh, wait... You didn't make this place, did you!? I see... you're a prisoner! Ha! Well, let me take you out of your misery!"

Meledon Ranger braced himself. He saw the attack coming to hit him. He tried using his Meledon Power to find a tactic to block the oncoming attack, but he could feel nothing. The blast hit him hard, sending him onto his back.

 _Why didn't my powers work!?_ Meledon Ranger thought, frustrated. As he did, his mind fell upon Merrick Baliton. His Meledon powers told him that Merrick was racing to grab a forbidden artifact of immense power, thus escalating the battle which he was a part of. Meledon Ranger then remembered how Goom had asked for Zordon to teach to him about the Order of Meledon so that a bit of the Order would help power the Royal Guard.

 _When I taught Goom the Order, I gave my seal of approval to bring the Royal Guard into the Order. Whenever they escalate the battle under my name,_ _I_ _suffer the consequences! I must be losing my powers because of Merrick!_ Meledon Ranger thought in shock, cursing Merrick's awful timing.

"And now it is time for your end, Power Ranger!" Mythical Master shouted. He then charged up another attack and shot it at Meledon, ready to witness the Meledon Ranger's final breath.

. . .

Alpha 4 punched the buttons of the console vigorously. "Aye-yai-yai... Zordon, where are you!?"

Alpha 4 was scanning every dimensional frequency he could find. Zordon was a huge factor in keeping his Time Warp anchored to the Command Center's communicator system. Without Zordon, which seemed to be the case from Alpha 4's perspective, the Command Center was doing all it could to find the interdimensional wizard. Alpha 4 knew not why Zordon suddenly blanked out, but he was fearing the worst. He just hoped it wasn't the last time he would ever see Zordon.

. . .

"Nooo!" Saba yelled, still unable to stand while clutching his injured leg. He watched helplessly as the powerful attack sailed to hit Meledon Ranger.

Suddenly, a vortex opened up in the sky above Meledon Ranger. A beam flew out of the vortex and seemed to neutralize the attack, causing it to vanish.

"Huh?" Meledon Ranger asked, surprised. He looked up and saw what looked like several figures descend from the portal.

"Impossible!" Mythical Master yelled.

Saba watched in awe as three people in red, blue, and pink uniforms descended from the vortex. The Red one stepped forward.

"Power Rangers!? How did you follow me!?" Mythical Master spat. He got into a fighting stance as the three rangers did as well.

"Alright, guys!" The Red Ranger declared. "We must hold our ground until the others can come!"

"Okay, Mythical Master! It ends here!" Pink Ranger shouted.

Blue Ranger sighed. "I just hope Xillian can keep that vortex steady..."

"No time to worry about that!" The Red Ranger said. "Attack!"

As the ran forward to fight Mythical Master, they yelled out their team name in unison. "Power Rangers: Frontier Recon!"

. . .

 ** _8000 BC - Timeline B_**

The Guardian watched as Link looked into his wrist tech nodded. "Okay, the area is in lockdown. The Rogue is not going to get away. Olivia? Are you okay?"

She nodded, staring September down. "Yes, I'm fine, Link. It wasn't too big of a jump."

In the Hall, Zrin looked to Zordon-A. "She's the one who can create a Time Vortex with her mind, right?"

Zordon-A nodded. "Yes. And Link creates fire, and Charlie can sense temporal distortions."

Charlie smiled. "Okay. September: You are under arrest. You are charged with mutiny, illegal jumping, threatening the very fabric of Space/Time, and for breaking out of prison." He then pointed a blaster at September.

September furrowed his brow. He didn't like looking at Olivia. It made it all feel wrong. "This is not right. I am trying to help."

Link rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. This guy is _really_ malfunctioning. Okay..." Fire erupted from Link's hands. He shot several fireballs at September.

September narrowly missed the flames by leaping out of the way. In the nick of time, he caught a bullet that Olivia had sent at him from her gun with his hand while midair.

Both Olivia and Charlie then shot at him again, and with lightning speed September caught each bullet with a swipe of both hands. He then landed on his feet, tossing the bullets to the ground as he did.

Link walked up to December. "What the heck, man!? He's going up against two shooters. I've never seen any of you guys move that fast. What. The. Heck?"

December nodded. "He is... different. That is probably attributing to his malfunction. A shame..."

Burai-A shook his head in the Hall. "It's not a malfunction, is it?"

Alpha Ranger's voice reverberated through the Hall from the Inner Sanctum. "No, it doesn't seem like it. He is quite special. I'd love to know what it is about him..."

The Watcher December began walking briskly toward September. He swung his fist, getting blocked by September's arm. As September did this, Link hit him with two more fireballs, sending September flying back. He saw his clothes had caught fire and began rolling in the sand and dirt as he landed. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see blood coming out of where his sternum was.

"Nice shot." Charlie said to Olivia, patting her on the back.

She nodded, prideful of the excellent marksmanship. "I made sure not to destroy him. Now, let's collect him."

Link shook his head. "I hate having to deal with this stuff. Well, at least it's over..."

September's head was swimming. He had to focus a little bit more than usual. While losing consciousness, he picked up a rock and threw it. It went according to his calculations: it hit Olivia's gun hard enough to force her to drop it; the rock bounced off the gun and hit Charlie in the face; September predicted Charlie's psych enough to predict he would flinch, causing a gunshot; he predicted from the angle Charlie had been standing and his angle of walking, with the speed at which he had been walking, that he would move his arm in the direction of December; the bullet hit December in the back of the knee; then, as September predicted, Link ran to pick up December as he hit the ground. September then rolled down the side of the mountain they were on. He predicted he would break many bones, and knew he had a five percent chance of survival. He hoped he could get far enough away from the Freelancer's barrier to teleport out.

"Whoa!" Zrin shouted. "Did you see that!?"

A smile was on Orion-A's face from ear to ear. "That was amazing. Kid's got talent!"

Guardian nodded. "That's why we need him..."

Link looked to Olivia as they watched September roll down the hill. "Extend the barrier as far as you can. I don't want him slipping away."

Olivia nodded and began focusing. Her head was burning as she extended the Time Barrier that was blocking September's abilities further out. She could only hope it was far enough.

As September rolled down the hill, those in the Hall of Legends saw some odd energy envelop him. They all gasped as he vanished.

"Did they get him!?" Zordon-A demanded.

"No." Alpha Ranger reported. "That was... someone else. The best I can do is see that whoever it was lies outside the universe."

Zrin scowled. "Like us? In the Nothingness?"

"Affirmative." Guardian said. "And they were able to get him without touching him... whoever got him seems to have a much better handle on using the Time Vortex than we do..."

"What now!?" Orion-A demanded. "I thought we needed him!"

"Wait... look!" Zrin said. One of the Time Crystals was glowing, indicating another sighting to September.

The Guardian waved a hand and caused that Time Crystal to activate. A hologram appeared, showing September emerging from a Time Door smiling.

"They... brought him back? Huh?" Burai-A asked.

"Well, it's obvious that whoever had him did not want him for any long period of time..." Zordon-A observed. "What do you think they wanted?"

"It looks like they were just wanting to help..." Guardian said.

"I'm glad _they_ were able to..." Zrin said, looking to Zordon-A. "Unlike us. Because we're not from this timeline we would have been destroyed. I guess I don't need to feel guilty about not helping him. September had another guardian angel, huh?"

Zordon-A faked a smile. "That's right." Hearing Zrin say that he was from TimelineA made his _own_ feelings of guilt surface. He knew what he had done, and knowing that he took advantage of the horrible things Prime had caused to have Zrin haunted him every day, though "days" didn't really apply to him due to his presence in the Hall.

Burai-A spoke, limping forward to get closer to the Time Crystal. Orion-A shook his head as he saw Burai-A do this. "Ever since Prime hit you, bro, you haven't been getting the rest you need to fully recover."

Ignoring him, Burai-A said, "Look. September is still hurt. The bullet wound to his chest from Olivia. He's not going to be able to outrun the Freelancers and Watchers for long like that..."

"We have to do something!" Zrin demanded.

"The Nathadian Ranger isn't ready yet..." Guardian said, sadness and defeat floating in his voice.

"Actually..." A feminine voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see Tria standing at the door to the crystal lined room. She had a smirk on her face as she held up a red colored gem. "I just finished infusin' the Nathadian Magic into the gem."

Zrin stared at his aunt with a similar smirk on his face. "So that means...?"

She tossed the gem to him and folded her arms across her chest, smiling. "That means it's morphin' time."


	15. Chapter 15: 7,000 Years Later - Masks

**Chapter Fifteen: 7,000 Years Later - Masks**

 _ **2050 AD - The Hall of Legends**_

Future: Omega Ranger shook his head. "Wait, so Tria has already had her apparent death into a chasm or something?"

"Yes." Sophie replied. "That happened during the two thousand years we don't have info on. I don't know why Cruger didn't give you access to that time period. A lot of stuff happened. I mean, apparently Marvelous created his own Demon empire while Miha and Doc were trying to rescue him and the others from Demonhood. There was also that stuff with Prime and how The Guardian took Zrin from Trinity and Zordon."

"Yeah, and gave Zrin to Zordon-A." Omega said. "I wish we had access to that stuff..."

"So the Memory Spheres just so happen to skip the same two thousand years that the Hall of Legends did not give you access to?" Sophie asked, skeptical.

Omega bent over from his chair and began looking through the Memory Spheres. None of them felt as if they would give him anything about the two thousand missing years, let alone anything on Prime. "Computer? Why do I not have access to the two thousand years between Folders Two and Three? Or files... or whatever."

"Time Force has not finished their evaluation of that time period. Too many temporal anomalies. Access denied."

"Well, that explains that." Sophie saif.

Omega nodded. "Yeah. It seems as if whoever Prime is, he did a real number to that time period. Shame. And it's curious there are no Memory Spheres for that time, too. You'd think the Hall of Legends was impervious to Time alterations..."

"It is." Sophie said bluntly. "I think someone is hiding that info from us."

"Makes sense." Omega answered. "If they did what I think they did with Zrin and Zordon-B, then they have good reason to be ashamed."

"What do you think they did?" Sophie asked.

"Well, let's just keep watching. I'm sure we'll see something more soon." Omega said. He typed in a few keys and watched as the part he labeled as the "epilogue" began playing once again.

. . .

 _ **1000 BC - Timeline B**_

Merrick found himself in front of the Ancient City. It no longer had guards posted in front of it. Merrick found that odd, since the Pai Zhua were normally diligent in their guarding of the city.

 _Good for me, though. No one to hassle me..._ Merrick thought as he entered the Ancient City. There were marks and scars from Lothor's battle eons ago still seen peeking through the ivy that had grown over the city. A hole in the cobblestone floor from where Bansheera had taken the golden platform could also be seen.

Merrick shivered as he walked around, feeling Ifrit's spell hit him. The wish Jakon had made millions of years prior severed Merrick's connection to the Magic Grid. Shrugging off what he knew not was that severing, Merrick walked deeper into the city.

Before long, he found himself in a room with lit torches. He frowned, because he knew no one lived in the Ancient City. The lit torches meant that he was not alone.

Walking deeper into the chamber, he saw a stone box. He placed himself at the lid of the box, pushing to see if he could get the lid to open. He was feeling great power emanating from within the box. After pushing open the heavy lid, he was surprised to find exactly what he had been looking for: Zen Aku's mask. He was further surprised to see Deviot's Flute Knife and the three corrupted Animal Crystals sitting next to the mask.

 _But how? How did the Predazord Animal Crystals get into the Ancient City, here with the very artifact I was looking for!? The fates must have their eye watching over me! What fortunate news. I can now reunite with the Wolf!_ Merrick thought. As he did, he could feel the draw from the mask pulling him closer. It wanted him to put it on, to have a body it could once again call its own.

As that occurred, General Nayzor re-entered the room. He had left momentarily to get some rest from his work. He was quite surprised to find Merrick in the chamber, looming over his hard work. Work which was complete. He had finished infusing the mask and Animal Crystals with Org essence. All he had left to do was give it to Mandilok, as was requested.

"You've made a grave mistake, warrior." Nayzor said. He then aimed his hand and shot several bolts of Grey Energy at Merrick. Merrick, still with the mask in hand, quickly grabbed the three Animal Crystals and Flute Knife before rolling out of the way of the attacks. He found himself in front of a door leading out of the chamber, which he gratefully took, sprinting as fast as he could out of the Ancient City.

Nayzor shook his head at his mistake. "Master Org will be furious to know I have let him down... Perhaps I should feign my own destruction? At least then, I will be safe from his wrath..."

Meanwhile, Merrick ran from outside of the Ancient City to the woods that had taken him to where he needed to be from Animaria. Tapping into the Morphing Grid, he began to feel for power surges. Suddenly, he could feel a large concentration far from him. It was near the apex of the Morphing Grid: Zordon's Command Center.

 _What is happening near Zordon's base!? It feels like the same energy I felt from the Orgs..._ Merrick thought. He frowned as he thought that perhaps meant that Animaria had fallen to Master Org, so he had decided to attack Angel Grove next.

Suddenly, a vision of Master Org surrounded by flames appeared in Merrick's mind. Unknowingly, he had tapped into the Org essence in the Animal Crystals and mask he had been holding. He was feeling Org presence, and Master Org emitted the strongest presence of all Orgs. He knew that vision was surely coming from Angel Grove. He knew what he had to do next. He put on Zen Aku's mask.

He could feel the power entering him. Ignoring it, he focused, ready to summon the Predazord. "Evil Spirit of the Wolf: Fill me with absolute power!" He then thrust his arm into the air, as Org and Morphing Energy erupted from his arm. He watched as the three Animal Crystals left his hands. They shot about in the air, zigging and zagging before they came together to be manifested as the Dark Wild Zords.

"Dark Wild Zords!" Wolf Mask Merrick screamed. "Form the Predazord!"

. . .

Master Mao shook his head. "Are you sure about this, Master Cowl?"

The dark haired man with silver sideburns nodded. "Yes. The Orgs are very powerful. We must save our fighters. Not let them out, in case Animaria falls."

Master Phant shook his head. "No! I do not agree! We must help fight by the side of those in Animaria!"

"Agreed." Master Finn declared. "We can then guarantee that Animaria won't fall."

Mao frowned. "And you, Swoop? What do you think?"

Swoop sighed. "I can see the pros and cons for each side. Both arguments are valid. But... I can feel how powerful the Orgs are. Taking into account the teaches from the Order of Meledon, if the Orgs were to win they'd feel as if they had fully won and would drop their guard, making it easier for us to, no pun intended, _swoop_ in and take them out. Otherwise, if we jump in now, we may not only reveal all of our power upfront and leave us with no gambit, but we may inadvertently trigger them to up their forces as well. I side with Master Cowl."

Mao nodded. "I believe that what you just said, Swoop, wraps it up for me. We continue with Cowl's strategy. His wisdom from using the Spirit of the Owl has never let us down before. It will not now, either. That is my decision."

As the five masters began to leave the chamber, Cowl approached Swoop. "I'm glad to see your approval. Although I am the newest amongst the Pai Zhua masters, it is good to know my opinion is valued."

Swoop nodded. "Of course, Master Cowl. And we are lucky to have you. Thank you for your tireless service."

Cowl smiled to himself as he left the chamber. _Excellent. Everything is falling into place perfectly. Dai Shi was right: there must be a balance made between life and nature. Death and the cosmos. Humans_ _are_ _causing an imbalance, but that is where Dai Shi was blinded: it's not_ _only_ _Humans but every living thing! Only a select few should be alive... those who are wise enough to care over the universe. Not those who need babysitting and pampering! They are not meet for the gifts of the cosmos!_

Although the training the Pai Zhua has to offer a fellows me to live for thousands of years, my newest experiments combining Pai Zhua techniques with the Waters of Aquitar will ensure I live forever! And, once the Orgs take out the Animal Warriors, I will finally be in position to plant my Youth Pits all around the globe. Once I do that, I will finally be able to start teaching the Dark Arts, the lost teachings of Master Jakon, to my own dark ninjas!

Soon, my League of Assassins will rise! Then, I will no longer need to harness the Spirit of the Owl! I will no longer need to hide behind this stupid mask as Master Cowl. I will be able to utilize the forbidden Spirit of the Demon! Then, then will I be reborn as the rightful leader of the League of Assassins! I will become the Demon's Head. Soon, I will be known as

 _Ra's al Ghul_ _!_

. . .

"Let me in!" Baskin demanded as he and the other Royal Guardians stood outside the Command Center.

Looking at the Viewing Globe, Alpha 4 nodded. "Oh, great! Perhaps they can help!" He then pushed a button and teleported the crew into the Command Center.

"We need to speak with Zordon immediately." Brynja said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I wish I could help!" Alpha 4 declared. "But I have lost contact with him! I cannot find him!"

The Guard looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Baskin was the one to answer: "We are sorry, Alpha. We don't know what to do arms about that. We actually came to warn you."

"Warn me? Of what!?" Alpha 4 asked in a panic.

Fulbert sighed. "It's Master Org. We tried stopping him, but... he's here, outside the Command Center!"

"Aye-yai-yai! I must have diverted so much energy to finding Zordon it deactivated the Monster Alarm!" Alpha 4 deduced.

Galene stepped forward and hugged Alpha 4. "We are so sorry. We did the best we could, but he is too powerful. We were unable to stop him from getting here."

"The Wild Zords are currently outside right now at the base of the mountain leading here to the Command Center." Adelais reported. "They are doing everything to keep him at bay."

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! Our defenses are still recovering from protecting the Evil during its last cycle! I don't know what to do now!" Alpha 4 exclaimed. He then rushed to a console and began typing again. "Zordon!? We need you now! Where are you!?"

. . .

The three Recon Rangers met Mythical Master with a great force. Mythical Master was able to trade blows with them, one after another without losing a step. To Meledon Ranger, his wise and dark voice did not match with how athletic he seemed to be.

"You have no business here, rangers!" Mythical Master said as he punched the Red Ranger hard, sending him flying back.

"We do when _you're_ involved." Pink Ranger said, doing a hand less cartwheel to avoid a blast.

"How did you even get here!?" Mythical Master demanded.

"We found your base and your portal device." Blue Ranger said, slashing at him with his hand weapon but missing. "We then got Green Ranger working on it and we followed you here!"

"I'm going to get T'unkk for letting you in!" Mythical Master grunted.

"Oh, him?" Red Ranger asked, laughing. "I'm sure we already handled your lackey for you."

Meledon Ranger, recuperated, pulled himself up to his feet. "Meledon Conversion: Speed Force!"

He stood for a moment before realizing nothing was happening. _I have never tried that before... I guess I'm not connected to the Speed Force here in the time warp. I'm still connected to the Morphing Grid, obviously, and the Magic Grid, though that's moot due to whatever Merrick has done to my Meledon powers... Well, I guess I'll do what I can! This guy seems very talented, so I'll have to up my game!_

"Meledon Conversion: Green Battery!" Waiting for a moment for the pure energy of Willpower to flow through him, he watched as Mythical Master blasted the three Recon Rangers down. Meledon shook his head, realizing that he had no connection to the Emotional Spectrum, either.

"I have finally beaten you, Frontier Recon." Mythical Master said. He then looked over to Meledon Ranger. "Now _you're_ next!"

. . .

Octomus watched in his reflection pool as Master Org fought against the Wild Zords. "Soon, I will have the power of Zordon! Then the world will be ours!"

Morticon lifted his sword up high, laughing as he did. "We will be triumphant!"

Koragg nodded, laughing with pride. "The power will finally be yours, Master."

"I suspect you don't have any other allies?" A gravelly voice said from the shadows.

"Who dares to approach the Master so brazenly!?" Koragg demanded.

"I need no allies. No more than I already have." Octomus declared. As he did, his mind fell on his friend who he let down: Dai Shi. A stab of guilt at not having been able to help Dai Shi against Bansheera, the Phantom Beasts, the Overlords, and ultimately the Pai Zhua hit him harder than he expected.

"Are you quite sure?" The voice asked. Koragg, Morticon, and Octomus could see two yellow eyes floating in the shadows. "Sure, you can defeat and conquer Earth, but what about Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil? They are soon coming. Wouldn't you like some... insider knowledge on how to defeat Dark Specter?"

"Do not trust him, Master! He smells of lies!" Koragg demanded.

"I will trust who I wish!" Octomus yelled. "Now, whoever you are... you say you have information on how to stop Dark Specter. How do you have this?"

"Because I used to work for him!" The voice said, its raspy tones giving him a harsh sound.

"And why should we trust you!?" Morticon asked angrily, swinging the Fang of the Master wildly.

"Because I, myself, have a score to settle with Dark Specter and I need help." The voice answered. "You are mighty. Everyone knows how powerful the Master is, and I know that together we can take Dark Specter down. I want revenge for him kicking me out of his inner circle!"

Octomus grunted. "I need to know who you are before I make any deals! Show yourself!"

"It is I!" The voice said, stepping out from the shadows. "The mercenary who wants revenge for having been forced to _be_ a mercenary: Darkonda!"

. . .

Outside of the Command Center, Wolf Mask Merrick watched from the cockpit as Predazord lumbered forward. Just ahead, Wolf Merrick could see what he had seen in what he had begun to refer to as his "Org Vision": Master Org surrounded by flames. He could see the Master Org battling several Wild Zords. Just ahead, at the top of the cliffs of the mountain range, stood the Command Center: Master Org's target.

Turning on the comm system that Zordon's programming allowed Wolf Merrick to know existed, the external audio allowed for Wolf Merrick to speak to Master Org. "You destroyed my friend, Animus! You forced Princess Shayla to go into hiding! You have done all you can to ruin our lives. Today, you will fall!"

Master Org laughed as he tossed the Giraffe and Elephant Wild Zords off of him. "Ha! You think you have the power to take me on!? Come at me!"

Predazord leapt forward, activating the Revolver Panel as Wolf Merrick mentally ordered. As Wolf Merrick watched the attack take place, the computer system set in place by Zordon's Zordina project began to scan the cockpit. For the megazord to function properly, each consciousness within it needed to be in sync. Having felt a second consciousness with Merrick, the system began to see whether the two minds were actually in sync.

Suddenly, the mind of Zen Aku awoke. Normally it would have done so previously, but Merrick had been right about himself: since the mask possessed the Spirit of the Wolf, and so did he, he was able to hold the curse of the mask at bay. That made it so that Zen Aku's conscious mind stayed dormant. Due to the prodding of the Zordina system, which had been used by Deviot to create the Predazord, Zen Aku had awoken.

 _Where... where am I?_ Zen Aku wondered.

"Who said that!?" Wolf Merrick exclaimed.

 _I am Zen Aku! Member of the Morphing Masters. Where is Lokar? I need him to help me out of this mask!_

As Zen Aku declared this, Master Org slashed at Predazord. Steeling himself, Wolf Merrick attempted to get the Predazord to move.

"Access denied." The computer said. "The Mind Drift between all parties in Predazord is not set up. Minds are not in sync."

"I will destroy you!" Master Org yelled, throwing a Black Bear and a White Bear Zord off of him. He then slashed at Predazord, causing it to stagger back.

"Shields on the threshold of destruction." The computer reported.

"Zen Aku!? Listen to me!" Wolf Merrick demanded. "We are going to be destroyed unless the two of us work together. I promise I will help you find the Lokar person after we finish this Monster off!"

 _How can I help?_ Zen Aku asked.

"Focus your power into me. I am wearing your mask."

 _Ah. Now I am starting to see._ Zen Aku replied. He then began to tap deep into his Spirit, sending massive waves of power into Wolf Merrick. Unbeknownst to him, however, not only did it also release the Werewolf Virus into Merrick's system, it also unleashed onto both of them the Org Essence that Nayzor had infused into Zen Aku.

Feeling the power, and seeing Master Org rushing to them again, Wolf Merrick knew what he had to do. Cupping his hands out before himself, Wolf Merrick shouted out: "Predator Wave!"

The Org Essence, Wolf Spirit, Alligator Spirit, Hammerhead Shark Spirit, Purple and Silver Morphing Energy, and Grey Energy bellowed out of Predazord in the form of the Predator Wave. Wolf Merrick watched as the mighty blast hit Master Org.

"No! Impossible!" Master Org cried out. Wolf Merrick then watched as the mighty Org fell to his stomach before exploding.

"You did it!" Giraffe Zord declared.

"Yes, it is over." Wolf Merrick said. "And I- ugh!"

Having been able to seep into the Predazord via Wolf Merrick, the Org Essence activated the infection Nayzor had insert into the Animal Crystals that comprised Predazord. Morphing Energy began to crackle all around the megazord.

"Ahh!" Wolf Merrick cried out.

 _Take off the mask!_ Zen Aku implored. _There is something wrong!_

Wolf Merrick attempted to do so, but could not. Not only was he infected with Org Essence, but the same essence had also corrupted the Zordina link system: the zords were fusing themselves to both Zen Aku and Merrick. Before Wolf Merrick could react, he felt the Werewolf Virus fuse with the Org Essence. He felt himself begin to lose control.

 _No!_ Merrick cried out. _Help! I can't move my body!_

Wolf Merrick, not possessed by Zen Aku, lifted himself up. Zen Aku, however, was not himself. Having been finally corrupted by the Werewolf Virus, he felt the changes in his perception and also his body, his _new_ body, occur.

As was often the link between Wolf Spirit and the Morphing Grid, Purple Morphing Energy surrounded Wolf Merrick. Silver fur surrounded Merrick's body. Due to both of their connections to the Morphing Grid, a ranger-esque suit of black armor made itself manifest over Zen Aku/Merrick's body. Before long, the mask melted away and gave way to a maw with sharp teeth. Merrick's kind eyes morphed into piercing yellow eyes. The eyes of a predator. The eyes of a Werewolf. To top it all off, due to Nayzor's scientific experiments, an Org Horn popped out of Zen Aku's (for the body had become his) head. The transformation was complete: he was an Org Werewolf.

. . .

"What just happened to the Predazord!?" Baskin asked as he watched from the Viewing Globe.

"And who is piloting it?" Galene wondered.

"Whoever it is," Said Brynja. "We owe him our lives. He destroyed Master Org!"

"How do you know it's a guy?" Adelais asked.  
"Could be a girl, you know..."

"Because I heard him speak to Master Org through that ball... thing. It was definitely a guy." Brynja replied.

"Okay. I'm zooming in." Alpha 4 declared. "I see someone leaping out of that megazord."

They watched as Zen Aku landed. They marveled at his armor.

"Is that a Power Ranger?" Fulbert wondered aloud.

"He may very well be, Fulbert." Alpha 4 replied. "I am getting strong readings of Morphing Energy from him."

"Wait..." Galene said. "I think he's trying to say something. Listen..."

"I am Zen Aku! Now that I have proven my superiority, it is time to conquer you all!"

Baskin groaned. "Oh, boy. Here we go again."

. . .

Xelleb, undetected due to her nature as a Nobody (albeit with a new heart), lurked in the shadows of the Underworld. The area in which she found herself was drab, cold, and uncomfortably wet. She heard speaking and knew she was getting close. _Thankfully_.

She peaked in and say the massive being known as Octomus. Before him stood people she recognized from when the Zombies attacked the village to which she had attached herself: Koragg and Morticon. She did not recognize the other person in the room, who was Darkonda. She watched as he inched closer and closer to Octomus.

"You are known far and wide as a traitor." Koragg sneered. "You have no place here, Darkonda. Leave!"

"That is why I want revenge!" Darkonda said, bowing to Octomus. "He has slandered my name! I am not who he says I am. I was a loyal subject to Master Vile. He knows I never once betrayed him!"

Octomus paused. _Oh, yes... Master Vile._ He thought. _I still have leverage over him. He wants his son back. Behind that mask of power is a sad little man who wants his son. If things don't go well with Darkonda, perhaps I can still manipulate_ _him_ _..._

"What do you propose, Darkonda?" Octomus demanded.

Darkonda looked at Koragg and Morticon. _Perfect. They are too far from me now... and now I am close enough to "the Master" to strike!_

"I propose that I take your power!" Darkonda yelled, pointing his sword at Octomus. As he did, he opened up a vortex behind him. A beam of Orange Energy emanated from the blade and stabbed Octomus. Darkonda then drained as much as he could before having to slip into his vortex, seeing as Koragg and Morticon were firing blasts at him while getting closer.

"Master! No!" Koragg cried out.

"I... I am weak..." Octomus said. "He took much of my Magic. It will... take a long time... before I recuperate from that... assassination attempt. I must hibernate. Protect me while I do so."

"Yes, Master!" Koragg and Morticon proclaimed simultaneously.

As Octomus began to slumber, Xelleb cursed her luck. _So close... if I had only figured out where this beast had been sooner. Well, I suppose I need to go back to my previous plans. I need to start focusing on getting Rumple back from Bansheera!_

. . .

Meledon Ranger swiped at Mythical Master with his red tiger saber. Mythical Master blocked it with one glove and blasted Meledon with the other.

"Give up! You can't win!" Mythical Master taunted.

"But _we_ can!" A voice yelled from the portal still open overhead.

Meledon Ranger looked up again to see a Green and a Gold/Silver Ranger leap down, slashing at Mythical Master.

Not having time to react, Mythical Master was hit hard and sent flying. "Agh!"

The Red Recon Ranger stood up, followed by Blue and Pink. "Good timing, Xillian!"

"Of course, Rari." Green Ranger said. "And the vortex is now stable."

The Gold Ranger folded his arms. "Who's the other Red?"

"Don't know yet, but Mythical is targeting him." Blue Recon said.

Pink Recon got into a fighting stance. "Let's bring him in!"

Mythical Master stood up, laughing. "I've been battling rangers like you for eons! You think _now_ will be the time to stop me!?"

"Everything's eventual." Meledon said, stepping forward. "Mind if I join?"

"Be my guest." Red Recon said, laughing. "Let's do it!"

"With the Spirit of the Tiger: Meledon Beast Mode!" Meledon Ranger declared. His wrist mounted claws appeared as well as violet/red stripes over his suit.

Leading the group, Meledon: Beast rushed forward and swiped at Mythical Master. Knowing he'd get blocked, he didn't mind when it happened. Right as Mythical Master blocked him, the Frontier Recon Rangers attacked.

"Ahh!" Mythical Master yelled. He rolled to the ground.

"No one here to save you this time!" Recon Red declared. "Final attack, everyone!"

"This isn't over!" Mythical Master said, laughing. He pushed a button on his glove. As he did, a separate vortex appeared.

From out of the vortex, a Black and Orange Power Ranger ran out ((Credit to Taiko554 for the Pixel Art)). "No! Don't let him get away!"

"It's the Dusk Ranger!" Recon Blue cried out.

"How did he get here!?" Pink wondered.

Recon Red and Gold, however, just leapt ahead with Meledon: Beast. They tried to get to Mythical Master, but it was too late. He vanished due to his gloves.

"Dang it..." Dusk said, shaking his head. "Almost had him."

"How did you get here!?" Recon Red demanded.

Dusk Ranger turned and looked at him. He then pushed a button on his belt and vanished into a vortex, which instantly closed as he left.

"Who _is_ that guy!?" Recon Green wondered as he as and the others joined Red, Meledon, and Gold.

"No time for that now. We need to get Mythical Master and quick." Gold Recon said. "He's too dangerous with his new tech."

"Take us with you. Please." Saba said, limping to the group. As he did, the Pink Ranger looked at him curiously.

Meledon: Beast demorphed to Zordon. "Yes. We've been stuck here for seven thousand years. Please help us out."

Green Ranger sighed. "I'm sorry... we can't. The vortex is a one way trip now. I was trying to destroy the system so Mythical Master couldn't use it again. It's rigged to detonate as soon as we cross over. Which means-"

Zordon nodded. "Which means I'd potentially never get back to my home universe."

"Right. But that may be better than staying here. Maybe we could even find a way to help you if you can help us find Mythical Master and his portal tech." Red Ranger offered.

Sighing, Zordon shook his head. "No. I still have contact with my people here and... they need me."

"You sure?" Recon Blue asked.

Zordon looked to Saba, who nodded. He turned to Saba the Recon Rangers. "We're sure."

"Goodbye, then. And thank you for your help." Recon Red said. He and his team then leapt back up into the portal.

As they did, the Green Ranger shook his head. "Man, to stay there for seven thousand years!? Yeah, right!"

While the vortex was closing, Pink Ranger wondered aloud: "That little tiger thing that spoke sure did look like those Moomba from the remnants of that universe we found..."

"The one with those Nathadians? And that Captain Mutiny fellow?" Gold Recon asked.

"Yeah, that one. Mentioning Captain Mutiny, it sure is a shame he escaped that universe. I hope he's not causing too much damage, wherever wherever he went..." Pink Ranger said as the vortex closed.

With the vortex closed, Zordon felt the hologram reappearing. "Okay, Saba. Let's see how much damage those Orgs have done..."

. . .

Darkonda stood before Dark Specter, Lord Zedd staring at the scene from the side. "Here is my gift." His sword was laid out across his two palms as he offered the power he took from Octomus.

"Excellent." Dark Specter said. "And although I still don't fully trust you, you have shown how resourceful you can be. Darkonda? I now reinstate you as an agent of the United Alliance of Evil. It will be in secret, though, so as to help you stay undercover for me."

Dark Specter smiled to himself. "Thank you, my master."

 _And soon, I will destroy you with your trust!_ Darkonda thought additionally.

"As a token of my appreciation," said Dark Specter. "I will give you the Magic you stole from 'the Master'. They will be bestowed upon you in the form of lives. Nine, to be precise."

"What!?" Darkonda exclaimed in shock. "How!?"

"Octomus is full of necromancy. I will use my Demon powers to saturate this Magic into your system. There is enough to revive you from any sort of destruction nine times. Be careful and smart with these lives, though. You never know when you will need them." Dark Specter warned.

"You will not regret this!" Darkonda said, bowing before leaving the room.

 _I must begin planning!_ Darkonda thought to himself. _Dark Specter is very smart and powerful. If I am to destroy him, I must be careful and keep on this mask of loyalty... Soon, though, the universe will be mine!_

While walking in the hallways of the Dark Fortress, Darkonda ran across Ecliptor. Dark Specter's loyal henchman was not pleased to see Darkonda.

"What are you doing aboard the Dark Fortress, traitor!?" Ecliptor demanded.

Knowing he had to keep his agency within the United Alliance a secret, Darkonda solely shrugged. "Just... looking around."

Brandishing his sword, Ecliptor pointed the blade tip at Darkonda. "Leave here at once. Never darken my part of the galaxy with your presence again!"

Bowing, Darkonda laughed. "As you wish." He then leapt into a vortex and vanished.

Turning to a Quantron, one of the recently built Cyborg footsoldiers Deviot built for Dark Specter, Ecliptor said, "Inform Dark Specter Darkonda was aboard. We will need to amplify our defenses to ensure he doesn't get in again... Go! Now!"

Meanwhile, in Dark Specter's chambers, Lord Zedd scoffed. "How could you trust _him_ with such power!? I, or even yourself, could have done more damage with nine extra lives!"

"Darkonda is reckless. Foolish. I predict that he will save his lives for the most part until he plans on betraying me. Then, we will rush headfirst into countless stupid situations before finishing his attempts at taking over the United Alliance. Until that point? I have an expendable 'ally'.

"As for you? You're a villain. You only care for yourself in the end, just as I do. That's what makes us 'evil' in the eyes of the weak. Those who don't fight for themselves but waste their resources helping those weaker than they are. If I gave someone formidable like you nine lives, it would take you less than five to finally end me for good. I must secure my leadership, after all." Dark Specter explained.

Zedd nodded, frustrated but complimented all the same. "Well, then. I suppose I have an assignment to get to, then."

"Wait, Zedd." Dark Specter said. "I am not leaving you here empty handed."

"Oh?" Lord Zedd asked, intrigued.

"I commissioned General Havoc to make a Machine for me." Dark Specter said. "Actually, for _you_. Here are the schematics for your own personal zord."

After having the Lava Demon hand him the schematics, Lord Zedd laughed. Red Energy coursed through his entire body. "Yes! Finally, something with which I can do _real_ destruction! I love it!"

"Excellent." Dark Specter said. "From here on out, once it is built, it will be yours. I call it: Serpentera."

. . .

Alpha 4 jumped for joy. "Look! It's Zordon! He's back!"

"Thank goodness." Baskin said, turning from the Viewing Globe.

"I am grateful to be back." Zordon said with his modulated voice. "What is the status on the Orgs?"

"Not good." Fulbert said. "Well, kind of..."

"A new person calling himself Zen Aku appeared with Deviot's Predazord and destroyed Master Org." Brynja reported. "Judging by his demeanor, he is not with Deviot. I suspect he may have taken the Predazord forcefully."

"And he appears to be a Power Ranger." Galene added.

Zordon nodded. He then tapped into the Command Center's computer and looked at Zen Aku via the Viewing Globe. Performing a quick Meledon Scan, he returned his attention to the Royal Guard. "It seems as if he is not only a Power Ranger-like being, tapping into the Morphing Grid, but also a Werewolf."

"Great." Adelais said, rolling her eyes. "Just what we need."

"On top of that, he is also an Org." Zordon told the group.

"But he destroyed Master Org." Baskin said. "Why would an Org destroy his own leader?"

"It is too early to be certain, Baskin. Suffice it to say, he is very dangerous. As you are all connected to me, you have some access to my Meledon Magic. If things get too difficult, try to channel me. I suspect he will be quite a difficult foe for you all." Zordon said.

"Right." Baskin said. "Thank you for your help, Zordon." Then, turning to the rest of the Royal Guard, he nodded to them and put his helmet back on. "Back to action!"

. . .

 ** _8000 BC - Timeline B_**

"September is still missing." The Guardian said, shaking his head. They had just witnessed September running for his life, away from the Freelancers. They were almost finished infusing Morphing Energy into the Nathadian Gem Tria-B had finished creating using her Triforian Essence, but before they could go to help September, they watched as the Rogue Watcher focused his mind and copied Olivia's Time Door abilities to escape. When he vanished from the area, Alpha Ranger had been able to confirm that September had seemingly used the Time Door to not only leave the area, but to leave the universe. It seemed as if he was lost somewhere in the Nothingness, though they were hoping against it. No matter how hard they tried, The Guardian and Alpha Ranger were unable to pinpoint where in the sea of chaos September had gone.

"We have a problem." Zordon-A said.

"What is it?" Burai-A inquired, curious. He and the others made their way to Zordon-A, seeing him hunched over a Time Crystal.

"You know how to read it?" Guardian asked, surprised.

Old man Zordon-A gave Guardian a smile. "I'm a genius, remember? It took me a while, but I'm getting the hang of it. Look, though. Even with the universe as unstable as it is, September's actions are causing wild fluctuations within what we have predicted for the future. If I am reading this correctly..."

Guardian nodded. "I think I see it, too. Zordon-B is about to destroy the former Alliance Power Rangers, who Deviot-B has turned into his Bio Mech Rangers."

"That's a shame, but so what?" Zrin asked.

Tria-B frowned. "Those are friends of mine. _And_ his. Why would Zordon do that?"

Burai-A looked down. "My counterpart is also entangled in that mess. No matter what universe we're in, Deviot is a menace. He's despicable."

Zordon-A shook his head. "It's very confusing. Ripple effects. You know, like a butterfly beating his wings in one place can have a chain reaction causing a tornado someplace else. Whatever September has done has caused the tiniest of fluctuations that are leading to Zordon-B feeling outnumbered and outgunned. He is going to use his Nathadian Magic to send an EMP to shut down the Bio Mech Rangers, which will in turn... destroy them."

"And then, that will count as escalating the battle and his Meledon powers will go on the fritz. It will lead to a chain reaction of events that will leave Zordon-B without enough power to defeat Rita Repulsa when she returns to Earth." Guardian said, analyzing the Time Crystal quicker than Zordon-A could.

"What!?" Orion-A blurted out. "Rita is coming back!?"

"Yes." Zordon-A said, trying to catch up with The Guardian's reading ability. There was a bit of pride involved at the moment with Zordon-A trying to show how intelligent he was. "It... _seems_ as if most time probabilities lead to Rita Repulsa being released from her prison in the year 1993 AD..."

"The same year Earth fell in our timeline!" Orion-A gasped, seeing a connection. "Is that Universal Equilibrium!?"

"Good assumption." Alpha Ranger stated from the Inner Sanctum. "I would have to venture a guess that you are correct. Earth was supposed to be destroyed in 1993 AD. I think that the Universe will try to continually make that happen, or make it be close to it. We have our work cut out for us, then, if we are to beat Universal Equilibrium and save the planet and all of its inhabitants..."

Zrin shook his head in disbelief. "So, they are _meant_ to be destroyed. The planet and everyone on it, unless we do something."

Tria-B lifted up the Nathadian Gem. "That's why we made this. As long as you are morphed, it will help you stay safe from this timeline's desire to eat away at you. So, first order of business is to save my Zordon from makin' a big mistake. Zrin must be the one to go."

Zordon-A's eyes grew wide. He looked to his companions. "No, one of us will go."

"No can do." Tria-B said. "He will know all of our voices. He was you, Zordon, just a little while ago, until he drank Aquitian Water. The only person he won't know is Zrin. But... the gem needs some slight adjustments. Do we have an extra... ten minutes or so? Five?"

Guardian shook his head. "No, we don't. He needs to go now. Zrin? Take this cloak. It is made of Trizyrium Energy. It will help stay the effects for a little while. We will let you know when you can morph. Also, after this you will receive a ship from Tria that she has in storage."

Tria-B nodded. "Yeah, it seems to have been left behind after everyone thought I bit the dust. Whenever we need to jump around with a time vortex long distances within the universe, it appears as if the Gem becomes unstable. If you use a vortex while in a ship, however, Zordon has calculated that instability drops drastically."

"Understood." Zrin said.

The Guardian then walked up to Zrin and plaxes a hand in his shoulder. "Mya the Power protect you. Hurry and save Zordon-B."

Zordon-A looked around. He felt defeated, but he and the others knew there was no other choice. Zordon-A only hoped his secret wouldn't be exposed.

A time vortex was opened up by Alpha Ranger. Breathing in deeply, Zrin grabbed the gem and walked toward the time vortex. "I'm nervous."

Zordon-A was, too. He swallowed hard and said, "You'll do fine. Go."

Putting on the brown hooded cloak, Zrin jumped into the time vortex, to appear on the City of Atlantis. As he landed, he rolled into the shadows to stay unseen.

"Leave my home!" Zrin heard the High One, Thor, scream. Thor landed in front of the armada and began swinging. He grunted as he saw more and more come forth, produced by Dai Shi and Octomus specifically for this battle.

"Need some help, brother?" Thor's brother, Loki, asked, appearing behind him.

"Burying the hatchet, Loki?" Thor asked in response.

"For the fate of the universe... yes. For now." He winked and produced his staff, shooting blasts of power to help ease the burden on the mighty Thor.

Meanwhile, Meledon Ranger leapt over fires and crumbling columns quite a few yards away. As he did, he found himself surrounded by many fighters: Trint, the Gold Ranger; the Space Rangers of the Karovan System; the rest of the Aquitar Rangers; the Gaia Rangers fighting a group of Demons; a small group of Animal Realm fighters taking on all of the Phantom Beast Warriors; Magna Defender-B rushing to Robo Knight; and a group of Phantom Beast Generals doing what they could to survive against the Beast Watch Rangers, who Meledon knew nothing about. Zrin watched Meledon Ranger in awe, amazed at his power.

"Trinity!? Where are you!?" Meledon screamed. He wanted to ensure she was okay before he continued with his plans.

Suddenly, both he and Zrin heard laughter coming from none other than Deviot-B. Meledon turned to see him and stopped dead in his tracks. Tied up, gagged, and demorphed was Trinity-B at Deviot-B's side.

Zrin paused. Even though in his mind _that_ Trinity was not his real mother, being that close to who he thought of as his mother's duplicate was surreal for him. His blood began to boil as he saw what Deviot-B had done to her.

"It's a shame Tria isn't with us anymore. It would have made for a nice reunion from the good old days, eh, Zordon?" Deviot-B said as he morphed into his preferred Human form, Estro-B. Six Bio Mech Rangers walked up, taking their place behind their "mentor". Bio Mech Silver was still battling in the main plaza.

Zrin heard Tria-B over his earpiece. "Oh, Zrin... knock that fool out! Just hearin' my name come out of his mouth is gettin' me all worked up!"

"No, Zrin. Focus on doing the least amount of changes possible." The Guardian said. "Also, explain a little about why this is happening to him, so he is more mindful in three future, please."

"Let her go, Deviot." Meledon said. Red Energy floated around him.

Estro-B laughed. "Oh, you silly wizard. I've been involved in every major conflict that has gone on for millions of years. I am the product of the Mother of all Monsters, and I'm the one who will pass on her legacy long after all of you ants are gone. Monsters will rule the universe. And Cyborgs. Did I not mention them before? Yes... I am going to use each and every one of you fools in my experiments to create my loyal servants!"

Meledon clenched his fist. Only slightly surprised at the identities of those who comprised Deviot-B's evil ranger team, having recently performed a scan on them to know their true identities, Meledon said, "Rahp... Filcar... Guys! Come on! You were the Alliance Power Rangers! Priscilla! General Risp! Lieutenant Talp! Snap out of it! Burai, my old friend! Please!"

Zrin flinched upon hearing the name Burai. It was odd for him to see the man he thought of as an uncle as a villain.

"We follow Master Deviot until the end!" Bio Pink said, laughing.

"We were never friends, Zordon." Bio Black replied.

In the Hall of Legends, Burai-A and Zordon-A looked at each other. Burai-A shook his head. "How awful things have turned out for my double."

Zordon-A nodded. "I feel guilty about it everyday."

On Earth, Estro-B pointed at Meledon. "Now, tell me where Sentinel Knight has hidden the Corona Aurora!"

"Is that why you're here!? I had no idea Sentinel Knight was hiding something here! Now let go of my wife!" Meledon screamed.

"Temper, temper, old timer. You need to watch your blood pressure." Estro-B said whimsically. He then walked to Trinity-B and licked her on the cheek.

 _I'm sorry guys..._ Meledon thought. He needed to save his wife, and he could not think of another way without doing what he had been dreading.

"Now! Stop him now!" Guardian yelled to Zrin.

"Nathadian EMP Blast!" Meledon Ranger cried out. He watched as the blast erupted from him and flew toward the Bio Mech Rangers. He knew it was going to deactivate whatever was keeping them alive. He knew he needed to, though, for Trinity-B's sake.

"Nathadian Cancelation!" Zrin cried out as the Nathadian Gem in his hand prompted him to which attack he should use.

"What!?" Meledon Ranger proclaimed, shocked.

Zrin leapt over Meledon Ranger, landing in between the Bio Mech Team and Meledon.

Meledon Ranger was confused and upset at the person who seemingly stopped him from saving his wife. "Who are you!? What have you done!?"

Zrin sighed. "I saved you from making a large mistake... You escalated the battle and would have forfeited your powers for a very long time."

"This is between me and Zordon! Leave!" Estro-B screamed, pointing wildly at the Zrin.

"I know. That's why I'm here. No one messes with Zordon of Eltar." Zrin said.

"It's ready! Place the Gem tow your chest now!" Tria-B cried out. Zrin performed a backflip as he did what Tria-B told him to, landing on a balcony above Meledon Ranger.

Meledon Ranger looked and noticed what the others had already seen: a red light was glowing from the figure's chest. Meledon did not know what the man's intentions were.

"Deviot... You have messed with the wrong man." Zrin cried out, angry at Estro-B for provoking who he thought was his father's double. "It is time for you to face judgments for your crimes. Ancient source: Nathadian force!"

Black Morphing Energy and Red Nathadian Magic mixed into him. Zrin threw off his cloak and revealed his ranger suit.

"Force for justice: Nathadian Ranger!"

Orion-A shrugged. "I guess that's as good a name as any."

Nathadian Ranger then leapt from the balcony. Landing, he ran toward Estro-B.

"Stand back, Zordon. Please." Nathadian Ranger cried out.

"Not a chance!" Meledon screamed. Before a moment could pass, both Nathadian and Meledon Rangers were fighting side by side, taking down the Bio Mech Rangers.

 _This is so cool!_ Nathadian Ranger thought. He had always wanted to fight alongside his father. He was getting his dream fulfilled more than he knew at that point.

"Silver!" Estro-B screamed into a remote. Before long, Bio Mech Silver appeared before Estro-B. "Take me and Trinity out of here!"

Silver nodded. He pushed a button on his forearm and the three were encircled with teleportation energy.

"Noooo!" Nathadian Ranger screamed. He jumped over Bio Black and shot a blast at Trinity-B. She disappeared momentarily and reappeared, missing the teleportation. As that occurred, Bio Black tackled Nathadian Ranger from behind.

"Burai! Get off of me!" Nathadian Ranger screamed. He punched him and rolled away. It was odd for him to have done that, but he shook off the feeling.

Feeling always prompting from Zordon-A's Nathadian Magic (being more mature than Zordon-B's), Nathadian Ranger knew how to stop the Bio Mech Rangers. "Overdrive!"

A red shockwave emanated from Nathadian Ranger, hitting the Bio Mech Rangers. The rangers all fell to the floor, unconscious.

Nathadian then turned to Meledon. Seeing always the threat was neutralized, he knew he had to do the next thing The Guardian had always tasked of him. "Listen, Zordon. Even then, when it was appropriate, I only used a sort of 'stun' on these guys. Be very careful. As of now, you aren't as strong as you should be because you haven't been following the Meledon code, like Dulcea told you to two thousand years ago."

Meledon Ranger, having rushed to Trinity-B's side, looked at Nathadian Ranger. "Who are you!? How do you know all of us?"

Having the gag taken off her mouth, Trinity-B smiled. "I think Zordon means 'thank you'."

Nathadian Ranger laughed and stood there for a moment, awkwardly staring at the two in silence for a moment. It was surreal for him to see his mother and father together in an embrace. He wanted desperately to speak with them, to see what it would have been like to have his full family in a conversation. Instead, he he just laughed. "...You're welcome. Uh... Okay, well... Until we meet again."

"Wait!" Meledon screamed. Before he could react, a stealth cloak appeared over Nathadian Ranger, helping him blend almost seamlessly with the environment. The waves caused by the fires around made it impossible to find him after that.

"Hey, Zrin." Tria-B said. "I'm having a hard time with your morph. Demorph, grab that cloak, and jump into the Time Vortex I'm sending to you. The Guardian just read something about somethin' called 'the Holy War' and since you're already out there, he wants you to investigate."

Nathadian demorphed and nodded, grabbing the cloak unseen and putting it on. "Roger that. And I've been studying the Holy War a bit with my dad. I know what it is. I wonder if September versus the Freelancers was enough to cause what my dad was afraid of happening to happen..."

Meanwhile, The Guardian turned to Tria-B, confused. "Why did you ask him to demorph?"

As Zrin followed orders, Tria-B turned and folded her arms, turning off her microphone. "To probe a point: Zrin is from my timeline."

"What!?" Zordon-A gasped.

"Don't hide behind that mask of innocence. I just scanned that cloak. It's just a cloak. Nothin' more to it. What's goin' on!?" Tria-B demanded.

Zrin's voice echoed through the Hall. "Whoa! This ship is sweet!"

"I will explain after Zrin investigates this anomaly about the Holy War." Zordon-A said. "I promise."

Glaring at Zordon-A, Tria-B tuned her microphone back on. "Great. Jump in and prepare to get sucked into a vortex."

Climbing into the ship, a Time Vortex appeared beneath him. Within moments he found himself on a mountain on the planet Eden. In his cloak, Zrin made his way off the ship to a rocky enclave. Looking down, he saw many Ethereals congregated around their King, Michael. Castiel and D stood by him on either side.

"It is time, my people!" Michael proclaimed. "We are now to start preparing for our descent! We are going to go and finish what has been prophesied of old! The Holy War!"

Nathadian Ranger pulled out what appeared to be a tiny, cylinder shaped device. He had grabbed it from the ship, recognizing it to be a message device from stories told to him by his aunt, Tria-B.

Having heard King Michael announce the Holy War, he placed the communicator up to his hood to speak into it. "So far, what we have been able to calculate is coming to pass. Michael still believes in the Holy War and will most likely execute. The Freelancer, D, is finishing his back up plan on the off chance Michael grows corrupt. As of now, though, I have no idea what will happen next."

"Tell him to stay there." Zordon-A said. "Tria? Come here. I will tell you what you want to know."

The Guardian nodded, taking the microphone from Tria-B. He then spoke to Zrin as Zordon-A began to speak with Tria-B. "Okay. Stay in touch. We will contact you as soon as we can give you more appropriate coordinates."

 _So I'm just supposed to stay here?_ Zrin thought.

"Stay alert, as well. The Watcher known as December has stopped investigating the Ghost of Darkness and has caught on that you may be around." The Guardian said, reading that information from a Time Crystal.

"Is he not chasing after September?" Zrin asked, confused.

"No. September warped out of the universe." Guardian replied, hoping to jog Zrin's memory. "We can only hope that he did not end up in the Nothingness."

"Okay. I will stay in touch." Zrin said, sighing. "Let me know when I need to return. Until next time, Guardian."

"Until next time." The Guardian replied. He then turned to listen to Zordon-A explain how he took Zrin from Trinity-B and Zordon-B.


	16. Ch 16:7000 Yrs Later-The End of the Orgs

**Chapter Sixteen: 7,000 Years Later - The End of the Orgs**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Baskin and the Royal Guard teleported down from the Command Center. They approached Zen Aku cautiously. As they did, Zen Aku turned to stare at them and laughed.

"And who are you fools!? Have you come to test my power?"

Baskin shook his head. "We hope not. We have come to ask what your intentions are, and thank you for eliminating Master Org for us."

"For _you_!? Ha! I am solely eliminating those who stand in my way." Zen Aku declared. His inner Org programming kicked in as he uttered the previous phrase. "My goal is to cause havoc and destruction! Do you stand in my way!?"

Brynja stepped forward, unsheathing her Crystal Saber. "You bet we are."

"Crescent Wave!" Zen Aku cried out. He leapt into the air and swung the Flute Knife he had taken as his own. He watched as a mighty blast erupted from his blade and hit the Royal Guard full on.

"Ahhh!"

"Oof!"

"Agh!"

"Umph!" Baskin gasped as he hit the ground. He forced himself up and pulled out his Crystal Saber, as well. "Let us stand tall, Royal Guard! For Princess Shayla! For Animus! For Animaria! Yaaaaah!"

. . .

"Rigidus nuchaios!" The Oracle shouted. He watched as the Org before him was turned to stone. All around him, he could see other Orgs falling in like manner to the power of the Knights and Wizards who had come to help take down the Orgs.

The Wizards of the Magic Realm had never seen beasts quite like the Orgs. Along with the guidance of the Oracle, they had come together and had begun studying the Orgs, to figure out the best way in which to defeat them. They had hit a snag in their research when they saw how the Orgs would have infected the planet's Lifestream had they been outright destroyed, effectively creating Anti-Lifestream. To counter the negative consequence, they had attempted many different spells to possibly contain the Orgs instead of destroying them. They had first thought to use Zordon's Nathadian Containment Spell, but they were reminded by the Oracle how difficult it would be to use the spell on each individual Org, especially with how taxing it would be on Zordon. All of that was coupled with the difficulty of moving Zordon's interdimensional tube around.

Once Master Org fell, though, the Council was able to see that the Orgs in general had been massively weakened. In their weakened state they were susceptible to their stronger Magic spells, whereas before the Orgs were impervious even to those. While the Royal Guard went to investigate Zen Aku, the Wizards and Knights descended upon the Orgs and began turning them all to stone. The ultimate goal was to petrify all the Orgs and seal them up in their own Nexus.

Jumping and leaping about, the Pai Zhua fought alongside those from the Magic Realm. In the mix, Master Mao was beside Master Cowl. They were both expertly incapacitating the Orgs around them, breaking them down enough to allow the Magic users time to target them and turn them to stone.

Mao looked to Cowl. "It appears as if you were right once again. Who knows if we would had happened if we'd interfered. Perhaps we would have stopped this new Zen Aku person, thus allowing Master Org to run free."

Cowl took the credit to help further his plans. "Yes, but we all must remember that we are all pulling our weight equally. I have my role, and you, yours." As he said this, he leapt into the air and unleashed his Animal Spirit onto a Putrid, destroying it.

As he landed, he found himself separated from Mao due to the chaos occurring all about. Running ahead, he was grateful to find one his secret apprentices. He watched as the user of the Hyena Spirit, in his signature red hood, was able to weave through the Orgs with little effort. Upon spotting Cowl, he ducked away from the fight and ran to his master.

Looking around, Cowl motioned for the apprentice to follow him into a small trench so they could speak in private. The apprentice bowed down onto one knee and, removing his red hood? lowered his head as a sign of respect.

"I am here on my honor, Ra's al Ghul. What is thy bidding?"

Cowl, whose dark name was Ra's al Ghul, sneered as he looked down at his apprentice. "What are you doing!? Don't grovel!"

The apprentice looked up, a large smile on his face as he stood. He began laughing as he did.

Ra's al Ghul rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a joker, Jaq. I have important news..."

Jaq raised an eyebrow. "It isn't the Youth Pits, is it? I thought that would only work if Animaria fell..."

Ra's al Ghul laughed. "Oh, but it _did_. Animus returned and was destroyed at the same time. King Uity is gone. A large chunk of Animaria is gone into the sky as the Animarium, along with the last heir of the Royal family, Shayla. You'll see that Animaria from here on out will only be a memory."

Jaq laughed. "Excellent... so this means there's one less power in play here on Earth."

Nodding solemnly, Ra's al Ghul looked out of the trench. He could see smoke dancing up from the battlefield. "And one less group to notice us. We start establishing the Youth Pits as soon as the final Org has been sealed. Soon, the chaos we see out there will be the same chaos that will envelop the whole planet. Then, from that chaos, my new order will arise!"

. . .

Mandilok and Nayzor stood in front of the Nexus with Jindrax, Toxica, and Jindrax's fake brother Juggelo. Although depowered due to the destruction of Master Org, they still had _some_ power that made them (the Duke and Generals Orgs, that is) more formidable than their normal Org counterparts.

"Where's Retinax!?" Toxica demanded.

Nayzor blasted a Knight of the Magic Realm. "I have no idea! He disappeared shortly after Master Org fell!"

Jindrax shook his head and kicked a Wizard away from him. "Man, oh man. He must've been destroyed, too! I knew Master Org shouldn't have grown!"

As Mandilok was going to announce that he would take Master Org's place, and that they should rally around him, the Oracle appeared on the scene. "We have destroyed almost all of your kind! Surrender now and your sealing will be painless and quick!"

Looking around, Toxica quickly saw a way to distract those who wished to imprison her. Pointing her staff at a pile of gunk that was what was left of an Org that had fallen in battle, she cried out: "Evil Spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life! Yah!"

The magical seeds burst out of the staff, landing in the gunk. Before long, a monstrous Org that seemed to be made up of discarded musical instruments was rampaging in front of the Org Nexus.

"Florum xylo copom!" Oracle shouted. A massive swarm of bees zoomed onto the scene as the spell was uttered. Cursing his luck, the Oracle hoped the bees would slow the Instrument Org down enough so he could organize some sort of attack against the giant.

"Good thinking!" Nayzor yelled.

Mandilok then laughed to himself. He stood up tall and turned to his fellow Orgs. "I, Mandilok, now proclaim myself-"

Before he could declare that he was going to be the new Master Org, a massive rumbling was heard. The Orgs all turned to see something they did not expect: the Animal Warriors Faor the Rhino, Ryl the Shark, Ave the Phoenix, Leon the Red Lion, Lobo the Wolf, Ingat the Wildcat, Galcon the Condor, and Nago the Gorilla.

Faor flexed and roared. "You're going down!" He then rushed and tackled the Instrument Org. As he did, Toxica revived yet another: an Org possessing the weapons on fallen warriors.

"Ah!" Faor yelled as, with a knife hand, the Weapon Org stabbed Faor in the shoulder.

"Get off of him!" Leon screamed, rushing over and attempting to slash at the Org. We had little luck, though, since it was made of metal and he was only flesh, blood, and bone.

"I got him!" Nago grunted as punched the Instrument Org. Ingat and Lobo pounced onto him and began tearing him to shreds with their claws.

"Dive in!" Ryl ordered. He, Ave, and Galcon dived down and slammed into Weapon Org. This allowed Faor to break free of the blade that had been lodged in his shoulder.

As Weapon Org began to fall, though, he lashed out with both hands and stabbed Ave in the stomach.

"Ahh!" Ave screamed as he fell to the ground. Blood began to pour out of him in massive spurts.

"Ave! No!" Nago cried out. He lumbered over to the fallen Phoenix to tend to him.

Meanwhile, Weapon Org slashed at Lobo, to get him off of Instrument Org. As he did, Ryl flew down and applied his weight in its entirety onto Weapon Org. Metal could be heard crunching beneath the massive Whale as Ingat and Lobo finished destroying Instrument Org.

Leon roared as he turned and kicked Weapon Org as Ryl soared off of him. He was pleased to see he left a dent. He was confused, though, when he saw blood dripping onto him. Looking up, he saw a massive gash on Ryl's ribcage.

"Ryl!" Galcon cried out, swooping in to look at the Whale. "You're hit!"

Ryl shook his head. "No... I'll... I'll be fine..."

Leon howled as he began to try and fight the Weapon Org. "You know, _this_ actually would have been an ideal situation to have used those Transdaggers!"

Faor laughed as he punched the Org from behind. "Hindsight is fifty-fifty."

Lobo leapt atop the Weapon Org and cocked his head to the side. "Don't you mean twenty-twenty?"

"Ouch!" Lobo yelled, leaping off of Weapon Org. "He's... _heating up_!"

Faor and Leon watched, confused, as Weapon Org slowly began to turn red. They were not sure why it had begun to convulse, as well. Then, it dawned on the war veteran that was Faor.

"Leon! Lobo! Get down!" Faor yelled. He pushed Leon to the side with his good arm and jumped on top of Weapon Org. As he did, he felt the blade sink deeply into his gut.

Weapon Org roared one final time before it exploded. Both it and Faor lost their lives in the explosion.

"Noooo!" Leon screamed.

"It's... it's not possible..." Lobo said, head feeling light from what he just saw. "Harrison... now Faor? No..."

"Guys?" Ingat said, limping forward. "I think there is something else you need to see..."

Looking over, Leon gasped. To the right, he saw Galcon crying over Ryl. To his left, Nago held Ave in his arms.

"I don't believe it." Lobo said. "We've been friends for so long..."

Leon looked down. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to my father..."

Meanwhile, Oracle zapped Juggelo. "Rigidus nuchaios!"

"No!" Jindrax yelled. He dropped his blade as his "brother" turned to stone.

Nayzor then looked to both Jindrax and Toxica. "The two of you must leave now! Find a way to bring back Master Org!"

"Okay!" Toxica said. "We'll take Onikage with us!"

"No, he's already been imprisoned!" Nayzor said. "It's up to you two. Now go! Now!"

Rushing into the woods, Jindrax looked to Toxica. "Do you think we'll be able to bring back Master Org!?"

Toxica shrugged as they continued to run. "On our own? ... hunh... Probably not! We're going to need to try and... hunh... hunh... trick someone into helping us!"

Jindrax nodded. "Good... hunh... idea! Next time... we're at... the Nexus... will be with... hunh... Master Org!"

As they ran off, Mandilok stabbed a Knight of the Magic Realm with his cartoonishly large fork. "You will make a fine dessert!"

"Mandilok! Watch out!" Nayzor cried out. He dived in front of Mandilok as a blast of Green Magic was to hit. Nayzor turned to stone as the spell settled.

"Only one left..." A Knight said, looking to Oracle.

Mandilok laughed. "Yes! _The_ one! I am supreme! I am the last standing Org! From henceforth, I am the Master O-"

"Rigidus nuchaios!" Oracle shouted. Within moments, Mandilok was just another stone statue with the rest of the Orgs.

"Is it over?" Leon asked in his language, looking down sadly at the Magic Realm fighters.

"Yes." Oracle said. "That was the last of the Orgs."

Leon nodded. "Okay. Please take me to my father and brother. I have bad news for them."

Oracle was shocked. It seemed as if Leon had not heard about Black Lion's demise along with Animus/Goom. It made sense to him, though, after he thought about how he had heard Leon and his friends had been banished by Black Lion for not using the Transdagger.

"I am very sorry to say I have bad news for you, then, as well..." Oracle said, looking down in shame.

Meanwhile, Onikage starred on from the woods. _Hmm... So Mandilok had treachery in his playbook. Interesting. Although I evaded capture with my smoke tricks, I will not be lucky a second time. I must get what remains of Master Org and hide it, before those fools destroy my last chance at saving my master..._

And with that, Onikage vanished in a cloud of smoke. He was on his way to find the seeds that belonged to Master Org. He planned to take them and nurture them. He knew that someday, his master would return. And he wanted to be there when it happened.

. . .

Gokai Slayer watched as the Knights of the Magic Realm and the Pai Zhua moved the statutes of those who had once been Orgs. He swiped his hand across the front of his "helmet" (which was actually just his head) and nodded slowly to himself. He was satisfied with how things had turned out. He had not wanted there to be any problems from the new people appearing on Earth. He feared he would be found out.

[I]I have been free of Beelzebub for thousands of years. During all that time, I have only had the Nighloks bother me. As long as I can stay off the radar for the rest of the universe, I will be okay. The Nighlok are not too hard for me to fend off. As long as I can get to the Sanzu River, I will be able to stay alive...[/I) Gokai Slayer thought. He had found out soon after his separation from Marvelous that he was an anomaly: a being who wasn't a Demon, but was one all the same. There was a problem in his genetics, though: he could not survive without an exogenous substance keeping his Demon roots at bay.

Gokai Slayer feared that if he became a Demon again, which is what he felt from his body happening from time to time, that he would once again become Beelzebub's avatar. Knowing that Beelzebub was able to reach out from the Afterlife at one point to create him, he was wary of the fact Beelzebub may have the same power to reclaim him if he became a Demon again.

When the first "Transformation" had begun (which was what he had begun calling it), he could feel himself being drawn through a Gap to the Netherworld. He crossed the Gap easily and  
had found the Sanzu River, or Earth's Negative Lifestream. Negative Lifestream was created by the Spirit Energy of those so foul, they would not fully assimilate with the rest of the Lifestream upon their death. The Earth would take these putrid strands of energy and accumulate them in a place known as the Sanzu River. Upon drinking some, Gokai Slayer had felt the Transformation back to Demonhood be quenched. He had known after a second attack at few weeks later that he would need to make constant trips to the Netherworld to continue his "doses".

During his third trip, however, he had met someone by the name of Serrator. As Gokai Slayer stood above the sealing of the Org Nexus, Future: Omega Ranger chronicled the memory Gokai Slayer had from that first encounter with Serrator. He saw that Serrator had a Nighlok/Human Hybrid and had attacked Gokai Slayer with him. He watched as Gokai Slayer easily destroyed the abomination. He recorded as Serrator was intrigued with a being who was able to cross a Gap and not become at a Nighlok himself. From that point onward, Serrator would continue his plan to rip the Earth asunder, testing his Nighlok/Human Hybrids on Gokai Slayer while trying to prevent Gokai Slayer from entering the Netherworld.

Sighing as he saw the Nexus finally be shut off using a powerful Magic spell, Gokai Slayer turned around. He was only half surprised to find Serrator standing there, fanning himself.

"What is it, Serrator?" Gokai Slayer asked, annoyed. "Not even going to bother with a sneak attack?"

"With my newest creation!? Ha! No need! Meet Kugu!" Serrator proclaimed, laughing as his newest abomination appeared from a Gap.

Gokai Slayer shook his head as he looked at the beast who no doubt had been tricked by Serrator on his deathbed. He had a massive shell like structure protruding from his trapezius. His head, chest, and most of his legs were a pure red color, while the rest of his skin seemed to be a bulbous malformation of his skin turned hard and blue.

"I'm sorry you fell for this fiend's silver tongue..." Gokai Slayer lamented. "... but now you are his slave. I destroy you now not out of want, but of a need to survive. And to end you of your misery. Hi-yah!"

Kugu roared and dashed forward. He lunged wildly, slashing to attack Gokai Slayer with a mighty swipe.

 _Amateur._ Gokai Slayer thought. He easily dodged the blow and summoned his Gokai Saber from hammerspace. He watched as sparks erupted from Kugu.

Performing a backflip, Gokai Slayer landed atop a ledge, looking down on Kugu.

"Fiiiinal Waaaave! Ooooh!"

His Saber charged with Negative Lifestream, Morphing Energy, and Black Energy, he slashed what seemed to solely be the air. A vertical crescent wave erupted from his blade and hit Kugu. He fell to a knee and exploded just as quickly.

"You're getting sloppy, Serrator. You're supposed to make them _harder_ to destroy over time." Gokai Slayer advised. "Until we meet again."

Serrator laughed as Gokai Slayer streaked away. "Fool. He doesn't see how I'm playing him! Studying him... Soon, I will have all the information I need about his fighting style and his powers to make my ultimate weapon that will not only junction my warrior to me permanently, but will also be strong enough to defeat Gokai Slayer! Soon will be the birth of my ultimate work: Muramasa!"

. . .

Zen Aku punched Brynja in the throat while simultaneously slashing at Baskin _and_ performing a double kick which sent Fulbert flying back. Fulbert coughed as he looked to see he had landed next to Galene.

"Galene? I never got a chance to tell you how I feel..." Fulbert started.

Galene sneered. "No. This isn't the end. Don't give up. I have a lot of years of pretending I don't know how you feel before I cave in and tell you how _I_ feel. I'm not throwing in the towel just yet!"

As she ran to assist her friends, Fulbert smiled. "How _you_ feel!? Does that mean... wait. Did you say _years_!?"

"Crescent Wave!" Zen Aku cried out. Once again, his signature move hit the Royal Guard hard. Having already been worn down, the four warriors fell. They struggled to get the strength to stand again.

"And now it it time to finish you disturbances!" Zen Aku yelled. Before he could do anything, though, Adelais leapt out from behind the brush she had been hiding in. She had hidden herself for this surprise attack: to hit Zen Aku when he wasn't watching and mid attack.

"Spirit of the Noble Tiger!" She yelled. She flew past several times in blinding speed, White Morphing Energy crackling over Zen Aku with each slash.

Baskin then noticed something odd: during one of the slashes, he saw Zen Aku change his stance into one he'd seen before. Before he could warn Adelais, he watched Zen Aku twirl and perform a counter that allowed the Evil Wolf to punch Adelais and send her flying to the feet of the other Royal Guardians.

"That move..." Baskin said, lifting himself up. "I know of only one other who could do that. _Merrick_?"

"Ahhh!" Zen Aku roared. Just the mention of that name caused his other self to awaken. "Wha... huh? Baskin? What's happening!?"

"Is that really you, Merrick!?" Brynja cried out. "What have you done!?"

"The Cursed Mask of the Ancient City..." Fulbert said, shaking his head. "You used it. It's... it's a story Merrick told me when he first joined us after transferring from the Pai Zhua. It's a powerful mask with so much power that it is rumored to be able to amplify a person's strengths tenfold, but... it's cursed to take the person over..."

Zen Aku/Merrick nodded. "I put on the Wolf Mask to defeat Master Org. But now I can't remove it!" He lifted his hands up to his head and lamented: "It's making me _evil_. Soon it will control me and make me attack _you_."

He then doubled over in in pain, yelling as he was falling to his knees as his friends watched helplessly. "You must destroy me. I beg you!" He lifted himself back onto his feet involuntarily and began walking forward. "It is the only way you can remain safe!"

As Zen Aku/Merrick walked forward, he fell into Fulbert's arms. The Iron Bison Crystal holder shook his head. "No. We will not harm a friend!"

"You don't understand. I can't control it much longer." Zen Aku/Merrick said, looking up into Fulbert's eyes pleadingly. He then yelled and rushed away from them. He could feel his senses losing connection with him, slowly being taken over by the Spirit of Zen Aku, who himself was under the influence of the Werewolf Virus and Org Essence.

Zen Aku growled as he turned and stared at his prey. Without another word, he summoned forth his weapon and charged toward the Royal Guard. Baskin grabbed his Crystal Saber and rushed forward with his team to take on his former comrade.

The six fought expertly. Zen Aku was truly a foe to contend against and be worried. The group gathered around him in a circle and began to not hold back, hoping to knock Zen Aku out. Sparks erupted from his armor, but no matter how much they attacked, he would not go down.

Suddenly, each of the Royal Guard felt something they had never felt before. It was the prompting of the Order of Meledon, telling them how to seal Zen Aku away.

"No!" Brynja screamed. "But Merrick..."

"We have no choice!" Adelais screamed, ducking a slash.

"She's right!" Fulbert said as he was punched.

Baskin looked about. "All together! If not, then we think of something else!"

Zen Aku sneered as he heard from all five the phrase: "Nathadian Containment Spell!"

"I'm sorry, Merrick..." Galene said as she and the others stabbed the earth around Zen Aku with their Crystal Sabers.

"You will be freed one day! I know it!" Baskin cried out.

"Forgive us, friend. Your sacrifice has saved us all!" Fulbert said in shame. "But we have no choice! Sleep peacefully forever, Merrick."

Flames appeared all around Zen Aku. Before long, Nathadian Magic enveloped him, trapping him inside of a stone pillar.

"Forever!?" Galene yelled as the statue formed over Zen Aku.

Fulbert nodded. "The Pai Zhua, according to Merrick, say there is no known way to separate someone from the mask."

Baskin shook his head. "They don't know everything. But I know one man who may. Don't worry, Merrick. Zordon _must_ know a way!"

. . .

Zordon sighed. "I can do what I can do, Baskin. This is a mighty spell. Very complicated. I feel prompted to let the Nathadian Magic course through him for a bit before I try anything further."

"I trust you, Zordon." Baskin said.

"And I know Shayla put a lot of trust in you five." Zordon said, looking down at the Royal Guard. "I have finished modifying your Crystals. They will pass down your family line, from generation to generation. Once one of you passes away, the next person in the line will receive the Animal Crystal automatically."

"Thank you, Zordon." Brynja said as Alpha 4 handed each of them back their Animal Crystals.

"Goodbye, Royal Guard. And good luck in rebuilding Animaria." Zordon said. He knew they had a daunting task ahead, due to there no longer being a royal family to bind Animaria together. Especially after the demise of Animus/Goom, he doubted things would ever be the same.

As they teleported out, Baskin was surprised to find himself still in the Command Center. "Zordon? Is there something else you wish to speak with me about?"

"Yes. Baskin? You have shown great leadership and amazing battle skills. Something we here in the Command Center have been discussing for quite some time is the fate of the Evil. Baskin? Will you accept being the guardian over The Evil?" Zordon said, getting straight to the point like Orion had done with him thousands of years earlier.

"But why!?" Baskin asked. "I mean... isn't it safer here?"

"No." Zordon replied simply. "The Demons are getting smarter and every century are getting closer and closer to breaking through our defenses. You have something I do not: mobility. I believe you are more than capable, but... it is your choice, in the end. So, Baskin... will you serve the universe and take The Evil? To ensure the safety of the Command Center as well?"

Baskin stood for a good, long moment before replying. "Yes."

At that, The Evil teleported into his hands. Alpha 4 looked to him. "You have a little less than one hundred years before it activates. Train hard and be ready."

"I will."

"Also, Baskin... I did not program your Animal Crystal like the others. I need you to, because you are going to guard The Evil, hand the Blazing Lion powers down to another family line." Zordon said.

Baskin sighed heavily. It hurt him to need to separate himself from his beloved Animal Spirit, but he understood how having both it and The Evil were big responsibilities. "Okay, Zordon. I will choose another family."

"Thank you, Baskin. And may the Power protect you." Zordon said. He then turned to Saba as Baskin was teleported out. "Okay. So everything is in line for us to start preparing for the inevitable attack from the United Alliance."

Saba nodded. "I think your decision to junction the Animal Spirits of the five Animal Warriors who did not use the Transdagger to you Quasar Sabers was a great idea."

Zordon nodded. "They showed true bravery for standing for what they believed in, but even being banished they came back and fought. They lost three good friends in the fight. They were the kinds of Animals who are loyal and dependable. I have a good feeling about them. And in regards to the Quasar Sabers themselves: Magnus and Torozord are on their way to Mirinoi right now to place the swords on that planet. That way if there is ever any problems surrounding the Lost Galaxy we'll have a Power Ranger team ready to protect it."

Saba began thinking about that. "Why the Lost Galaxy, though? Why is that the first contingency plan you came up with?"

Zordon shrugged. "I have a funny feeling about the Lost Galaxy. I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"Well, going back to Baskin... thank you for listening to me about him and The Evil. I know you were initially against it." Saba said.

"Yes. I do feel it is a very large assignment to give to one person, but you were right: sometimes we need to make sacrifices to be able to get things accomplished. I _hope_ Baskin doesn't end up being a fallen warrior because of this, but it's like what you said, old friend: this is war." Zordon replied, looking up into the now familiar "sky" of their timewarp. "Otherwise I would not have followed your suggestion and get samples from the three fallen Animal Warriors to see if we could weaponize them."

"What are you planning on doing with the samples, by the way?" Saba asked.

"Well, we have that Shark fin, for instance. I was thinking of incorporating it into a vehicle system Burai and I designed that was similar to Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser. They are called 'motorcycles'. Since I'd use the Shark fin as a power source, I was thinking of calling them Shark Cycles."

"Interesting." Saba said. "When do we instruct Alpha 4 and Dr. Goier how to start on them?"

"Not yet." Zordon said. "We have something else we need to perfect first."

Saba cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And that would be...?"

Zordon turned to look at Saba. "Power Morphers for the Dino Coins."

. . .

Lionel stood on the massive space ship's outer dock as he looked down at Leon and his four friends. "Please, my brother. We can start over again. Do things right."

Leon smiled but shook his head. "No, Lionel. I... I need to find myself. We all do. The five of us are going to go searching what we want out of life. With father... _gone_... I really got thinking. I wonder if I should have listened to him, you know?"

Lionel, the Red Lion Wild Zord, shook his head at his still organic based brother. "No, father took things too far. He let his emotions run wild. He was wrong."

"Whoa!" Nago whispered. "I never thought I'd hear him say _that_."

Lobo sneered. "Well, he _was_ wrong. And now my son is out there somewhere. I intend on finding him."

Leon looked up. "Maybe someday I will come back to Earth and the Animal Kingdom. Who knows? For now, though? I need this time to find out who I am."

Red Lion sighed. "Okay, Leon. Please make that 'someday' sooner rather than later. You're all the family I have left, besides those on the Animarium."

"Okay. So... shall we?" Leon asked.

Red Lion nodded. "In the name of Animaria: Faor, Ave, and Ryl! You all have served with honor and made us proud. Until we meet in the next life."

All those in the area watched as the three bodies were given their hero "burials": their bodies were shot out of the ship toward an asteroid field. As it occurred, many fought back tears. Not Leon, though. With great pride for his three long time friends, he tilted his head back and roared. Lionel the Red Lion Wild Zord joined him. The twin Red Lions honored the three with their roars, roaring together for what they thought may be the last time.

. . .

Magna Defender stabbed the final Quasar Saber into the massive rock he had picked on Mirinoi. He then placed the device Zordon had given him onto the stone. Within moments the algorithm Zordon had deciphered from the parchment he had found along with the Dino Coins, entitled ATTITUDE, was programmed into the stone. No one would be able to take the swords out of the stone unless a threat was sensed that warranted their pulling, and unless their biology and psychology matched the ATTITUDE parameters.

"I noticed Zordon added that zigzag design that's on your suit onto those swords." Torozord observed.

Magna Defender nodded. "Well, perhaps it's a signature of his? Maybe in homage to me? I don't know. All I know is now things are in place for when the universe, at least in this quadrant, is in trouble... there will be Power Rangers here to defend it."

"Now what for us?" Torozord asked.

"Evil in the universe is escalating. We must go back and protect Magna." Magna Defender said. "I have a wife and a son who mean too much to me. I... I just saw an old friend of mine fall to the forces of evil, just as he did way back when..."

"Animus, right?" Torozord deduced.

Magna Defender nodded. "Yes. He is... was a mighty fighter, but he still fell. If _he_ can fall, _twice_ , then who is safe? I failed him twice, and that shows to me my own weaknesses. I am only a mortal. My family needs more than that. I cannot... I _will not_ fail them like I failed Animus."

"I know that." Torozord said. "And I will follow you to the ends of the universe to protect the innocent, my friend."

"Alright, then, Toro." Magna Defender said, leaping onto his back. "Take us home to Magna. We have training to do. And I have a wife and kid who I miss to death."

. . .

Scorpius sat on his throne within his ship, the Scorpion Stinger, as a massive insect. Having stayed clear of what he saw as a political debacle between Bansheera and Dark Specter, he had stayed on his side of the universe. All he would do is amass treasures for his daughter, Trakeena, and concentrate on his meditations. With every year that went by, his mutations had lessened in severity while his powers continued to grow. He didn't yet feel strong enough to tackle Dark Specter, but he suspected that time would come for him sooner rather than later.

As he sat there, he suddenly felt a surge of power before him. Sneering, he looked as he saw a portal open up. From the portal, two massive beings stepped out.

"Who are you!?" Scorpius demanded. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Me name is Captain Mutiny and this is me right hand man Barbarax." Mutiny declared, holding an odd device in one hand. "We have escaped the Lost Galaxy and have finally made our way back home. We have come to join forces with you, Scorpius, and to help you conquer the universe!"

. . .

 _ **8000 BC - Timeline B**_

Zordon-A looked at Tria-B. "A few centuries ago, a Watcher went rogue."

"Like September?" Tria-B asked.

The Guardian shook his head. "Not even close. This Rogue Watcher was pure evil. He apparently came to the conclusion that if he revolted he could cause the entire multiverse to converge onto him. He wanted to absorb all of its power by being at the apex of what he called a 'Crisis Crunch'. All reality would blend into one dimension where he would reign supreme as a god."

"What happened?" Tria-B asked.

Zordon-A continued on. "The Watchers and Freelancers came in to fight alongside everyone. Slowly other universes were brought into the conflict, too. It was a nightmare. September used it to his advantage and broke out of the prison he had been in for causing the Time Anomaly. He spent some time as a fugitive until your Zordon convinced everyone to work together. There was a temporary truce called. That's when the four of us stepped in to help as well.

"We fought hard. During the battle, your sister had been hit with some Time Magic by Prime and her pregnancy accelerated."

"She was pregnant?" Tria-B asked.

Orion-A nodded. "She had just found out, but she had no choice but to fight."

"From there, September tried slowing down the child's accelerated growth, but it wasn't working perfectly. We found out, then, that Trizyrium Energy delayed the growth, and in the Hall the boy grew normally.

"Well, we eventually defeated Prime and reversed the Crisis Crunch. But, in doing so the citizens of the multiverse forgot the event and time was brought back to before Prime's arrival. Before Zrin was conceived. He no longer existed in the timeline." Zordon-A concluded.

The Guardian picked it up from there. "I calculated that Zordon-B would have a better likely of getting the universe set up to fight the evil that threatens it without Zrin. And I figured since _my_ Zordon never had a chance at a happy family..."

Tria-B bolted up. "This is _wrong_. Tryin' to fight evil from here is one thing. You are now playin' God with the lives of good people! People you are _manipulating_! You're all disgusting! How could you keep this from me!?"

"You were still in a coma." Burai-A stated. "We figured we didn't need to tell you."

"Well, I'm tellin' Zrin immediately!" Tria-B shouted.

"Not yet. It may affect the timeline." Guardian said.

"Of course it will!" Tria-B cried out. "It would reunite a good family!"

"There's something Zrin and I just discovered, though." Zordon-A said. "If the Holy War happens, your sister will most likely be destroyed. Zrin knows this. That's why he is antsy about it happening now."

"If he knows your sister is his _real_ mother, it exponentially increases the probability that she will not survive the Holy War." Guardian said.

Tria-B swallowed hard. "And without him knowing?"

Zordon-A pursed his lips. "It's... _better_."

"Guys?" Zrin's voice was heard asking throughout the Hall. "You seeing this?"

Guardian waved his hand. A Time Crystal activated and showed a hologram to the Hall's inhabitants. It was Ecliptor first meeting King Ethereal Michael.

"Who are you!?" Ecliptor demanded.

"I am Michael, King of the Ethereals. Prepare to be the first to fall in preparation for the Holy War!"

Zrin looked on from his ship in silence while wearing his hooded cloak. He then shook his head and pulled out his cylindrical communicator. "Okay... The Ethereals have approached the Dark Fortress, according to the most certain probability we predicted back in the Hall of Legends."

"How are you doing? Is the suit holding up?" The Guardian asked, stepping unconsciously toward the hologram.

"... I'm fine. I will let you know if things get bad." Zrin replied, swallowing hard. He looked down at the ruby on his chest, glowing with the red Nathadian Magic. He knew he had to put trust in the fact those powers would sustain him during his assignment.

"I will need to know as soon as possible if you start breaking down, understood? We can't jeopardize the mission." The Guardian stated. As he did, another Time Crystal began to put glow. Looking at it quickly, he shook his head before saying, "And... I know you want to focus on the Holy War, but I have something I want you to do first."

"What is more important than the Holy War right now!?" Zrin asked, annoyed. Even though in his mind Trinity-B was not his mother, she was the closest thing to her he knew.

Guardian faked a laugh, trying to calm Zrin a bit. "I know how important the Holy War is to you. Please don't think that I don't. I am only requesting you to back off to go and check on September, the Rogue Watcher. I found him."

Zrin sighed under the long hood he thought was protecting him. "Really? We actually have a track on him? That means..."

"Yes, the Freelancers are on his tail, too. That will also mean that at least the Watcher December will be there, too." Guardian said.

Zrin looked from Earth, to the Dark Fortress as the legion of Ethereals began to surround it, and back to Earth. "Alright. I'm heading down. I'll try and secure September, but I'm coming back as soon as I can. I can't let the Holy War play out like you predicted!"

"I know, I know. Trust me: September is very important for the future of the Multiverse. There is much evil coming from all over the multiverse, and I see the greatest probability of success coming from September than any other person, save Zordon himself." The Guardian said.

"What about those other guys you mentioned? The leaders of the Legendary Ones? Jason? Tommy? Billy?" Zrin asked.

Burai-A winced when he heard Billy's name. He had been good friends with the boy genius. He occasionally thought on those he lost on Earth during the events of the Lunar Cry. Even though it stung, none of it topped the pain and horror he experienced in Oblivion with his universe's Alliance Rangers.

"Every person is important and they will all add their importance to the war against evil," said the Guardian. "But there are a select few like September and Zordon that without whom... the others will not have anyone to build off. You are one of them, Sam. That is why I picked you to take over for me in the Hall of Legends."

"Huh? Why did you call me 'Sam'? 'Take over for you'? What are you talking about?" Zrin asked.

"That was a message for someone else. Do not worry about it now, I will explain later. Just... go and secure September. If the Freelancers get him again, he won't escape their prison again." The Guardian said.

Zrin acknowledged and signed off. He pointed his invisible ship to Earth and blasted toward the location he was given, to save the Rogue Watcher September. He only hoped he could do it quick enough to still save the woman he knew not was his mother.


	17. Chapter 17: 7,000 Years - Great Loss

**Chapter Seventeen: 7,000 Years Later - Great Loss**

 ** _1000 BC - Timeline B_**

Magna Defender walked down the field, heading back toward his home. He and Piku had made their home outside of the main city, away from those who would hound him day and night. As the leader of the planet of Magna and its official leader, Magnus was somewhat of a celebrity. Being able to live away from the hustle and bustle of city life, away from paparazzi and autograph seekers allowed him to actually relax when not fighting evil.

As he walked down, still in uniform, he heard someone yelling. He tensed for only a moment before realizing it was his son, Zika. He chuckled as he saw the little boy running up to him, waving his arms. "Father!"

Magna Defender looked down as Zika approached him, jumping up and down with excitement at seeing his father again, especially in his uniform. Magna Defender couldn't help but wear a smile on his face from ear to ear seeing Zika in his own "defender" suit. Piku had made the suit for him a few months earlier, upon demanding that he had a "superhero suit just like Father". He rarely ever took it off.

Knowing how much he looked up to his father, Magna Defender had made for Zika a little dagger on his way home from Mirinoi while riding on Torozord's back through space. "I have a little present for you, Zika."

"Yay!" Zika cried out. He extended his hands out, palms up. He giggled as he saw the dagger be placed upon them. "Thank you, Father. I'll keep it forever. When I grow up, I want to fight for good, just like you."

"That's my little warrior!" Magna Defender said, stepping up and patting his pride and joy on the shoulders. He chuckled as he stared down at the "little warrior". He then looked ahead. "Let's get to the house. I'm sure your mother has something great prepared for dinner!"

Upon entering the homey cabin, Magna Defender took off his helmet and smiled. "Hello, Darling."

Piku turned around and gave him a warm look. "Honey! How was Earth?"

Magnus shook his head, smile disappearing. "Not good. A new species of beast appeared and all but destroyed Animaria."

"Oh, no! How are Shayla and her father coping?"

Magnus sighed as he dropped down onto a chair as Zika zipped around the room, making airplane sounds with his mouth as he waved his mini dagger about. "Shayla was placed into some sort of hibernation to protect the Jungle of Spirits. Uity was destroyed."

Piku dropped her pan. "Oh, my goodness... that's simply awful! How about Goom!? He and the Royal Guard must be feeling absolutely awful!"

Magnus sighed even deeper. "Goom also lost his Life. In an odd turn of events, we also discovered he was the re-embodiment of Animus all along."

Piku walked over and sat at the chair opposite Magnus. "Dear, I am so sorry. I know how much Animus meant to you. It must have be horrid to lose him again after shortly discovering he had returned."

Magnus nodded. "Well, who knows? Perhaps one day I will meet him again."

"I'm sure it will happen, Magnus. So, what happened?"

"That young man, Merrick, bonded himself to some cursed object. He got enough power to destroy the leader of the incursion. After that, the rest of the beasts fell quickly, but Merrick was beyond saving. He is currently sealed away until Zordon can find a way to cure him."

Piku placed a hand on Magnus' thigh. "I'm just glad that you survived. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I, you, my love." Magnus said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

. . .

Scorpius looked down from the Scorpion Stinger at the grey colored planet known as Magna. "Okay, Mutiny. And you're sure that this great Red Magic is worth it?"

Captain Mutiny laughed heartily. "Oh, yes! Ya" see, when I first arrived in the Lost Galaxy I had no idea where me planet had been transported ta. The Egyptian Witch the Queen sent to us used her Magic to determine we had been sent to the Lost Galaxy. It didn't take long, though, before we made contact with the natives of the Lost Galaxy. They surely had more power than we had ever seen before! Had I not conned them into believing I wasn't a danger, I do reckon they would've annihilated us!"

Barbarax nodded. "Yes. After taking their leader named Henry hostage, they were easy to subdue. We got them mining their own planet for treasures while we tried getting that whelp to tell us the secret of his Red Magic!"

Mutiny nodded slowly. "Yar... had it not been for those fools in the colored suits we would still be there, minin' fer treasures. They tried freein' the slaves and arresr us, but we were able to escape with some of their tech. That whelp, Henry, fell into a vortex as well. Good riddance. That one was useless."

Scorpius nodded. "So if I help you get back to your planet in the Lost Galaxy, you will help me get this Red Magic?"

"Yar! And you can do what you want here to this universe. I will have my own universe to reign over, and ye will have yers. But like I said, this tech thingy I have ain't strong enough to beam us _all_ back to the Lost Galaxy. We'll need a massive energy source to power this machine to get yer Scorpion Stinger to the Lost Galaxy." Mutiny replied. He then looked down at Magna. "Are ye sure that planet will have the key to entering the Lost Galaxy?"

"Yes." Scorpius said. "On that planet is the Magna Defender. You may remember him as the Morphing Master, Magnus. With him is the essence of the deceased Morphing Master, Orion. Well, it is a great power source. With it, I will be able to secure you access to the Lost Galaxy, for certain."

Barbarax nodded. "Then we will go down with the mercenaries you assigned to us!"

"Yar!" Captain Mutiny declared. "Let us go!"

As they walked out, Treacheron moved out from his hiding place in the shadows. "Why do you trust him, Scorpius? I do not mean to accuse you of a bad tactical decision, but I was a member of his group eons ago and barely escaped when Corsair vanished and he was known for backstabbing his 'business partners'."

Scorpius chuckled. "I have no intention of joining Mutiny. His fairy tale of some mystical Red Magic from the Lost Galaxy is ridiculous. If he believes it, then that is his prerogative. As for me if I have the Lights of Orion, then that is more than enough power to topple Dark Specter. I will use Mutiny to go down to destroy Magna Defender and take the Lights of Orion from him. Then I will use the Lights of Orion on Mutiny to rid myself of him as a test run before we storm the Dark Fortress with all we have. Dark Specter will never see us coming!"

"And why will these mercenaries you hired aid you?" Treacheron asked.

"Because I promised them they could do whatever they wanted with the treasures down on Magna." Scorpius replied. "Whatever they find, they keep as their payment. Everyone knows Magna Defender has kept his planet relatively peaceful, so it stands to reason they have plenty of riches ripe for the taking."

"You are brilliant, Scorpius." Treacheron said, bowing. "Thank you for indulging my curiosity."

"Of course, Treacheron." Scorpius answered. "You are my most loyal servant. I will always trust you with my plans. On that subject, is Trakeena taken care of? I don't want any of these mercenaries placing a hand on my princess."

"Yes," Treacheron answered. "I made sure to send her on a wild goose chase to find treasure on the Cimmerian Planet. She should be gone for the next few days with a group of Sting Wingers."

"Excellent. Then sit back, General Treacheron. Enjoy the destruction of Magna." Scorpius said, laughing.

. . .

"Magnus!" Torozord yelled as he approached Magnus' cabin.

"What is the problem, Torozord!?" Magnus yelled, rushing out. Piku and Zika ran closely behind him, wanting to see what the disturbance was.

"Scorpius' Scorpion Stinger has been spotted in orbit and a massive group of mercenaries has teleported off of it!" Torozord said in a panic. "There are hundreds upon hundreds of thieves all over Magna's cities, plundering everything!"

"What about the police? How are they taking everything?" Magnus said, focusing on what Torozord was saying as he turned back and grabbed his helmet from the stand he left it on.

Torozord grunted. "Completely overpowered. Hordes of Scorpion Stingers are accompanying the thieves. It's the biggest attack we have ever seen."

Magnus placed his helmet on over his head. "They will rue the day they messed with us, Torozord. Let us head to the biggest focus of attack. We will drive them back. Piku? Stay here with Zika and do not open the door. I will cloak the area."

Piku nodded as she ushered Zika back into the cabin. "Okay. Be safe!"

Magna Defender chuckled. "These fiends are the ones who are needing safety." He then performed a front flip and landed on Torozord's back. "Torozord: charge!"

As the force field of cloaking shimmered over the cabin, Piku let out a deep breath. "May the Power protect you, my love."

. . .

"Mutiny!?" Scorpius yelled over his communicator.

"Yar?" Mutiny answered.

"Magna Defender is on the scene. I believe he won't carry the Lights of Orion on him, so we will need to coax him into giving them to us. You won't be able to defeat him in combat, either: he and his Zord are too powerful."

"What's a 'zord'?" Mutiny asked.

"It's not important." Scorpius answered. "Just follow the coordinates I am sending to you. My sensors have picked up on some unusual readings. Upon further inspection, I see two lifeforms in a cabin in the middle of the woods. One seems to be a youth, so I assume these are the two members of Magna Defender's infamous family..."

"Say no more, Scorpius." Mutiny said. "I know exactly what to do."

"Good. Tell me when you have the hostages." Scorpius said. "Meet me in the capital city with them. We will force Magna Defender's hand there."

Looking down at his device Scorpius gave him, he saw the coordinates begin to flash. He motioned for those with him to gather around. One of the mercenaries present was noneother than the plant from the United Alliance of Evil, Darkonda.

"Where are we going?" Darkonda asked.

"To grab Magna Defender's family as bargaining chips." Mutiny answered as they teleported to the point outside the force field. With a wave of the device, the force field vanished. The mercenaries then charged forward and broke down the door.

 _Scorpius is surely wanting to gain some sort of power to gain the upper hand in the arms race to be the supreme leader of the universe..._ Darkonda thought. _What better way to show my dedication to Dark Specter than to topple this plan!? If there are no hostages, then Magna Defender will not sucumb to Scorpius' demands!_

Rushing ahead of the group, Darkonda was the first to enter the back room. We saw Piku standing by a window with her back to the Demon mercenary. He could hear her yelling something to someone he deduced had jumped out the window about running far away.

"There is nowhere to hide, woman!" Darkonda declared. He watched in pleasure as she spun around to see the Demon approaching her slowly.

"Please! Take me! Just leave my son alone!" Piku implored.

Darkonda stopped and feigned the motion of thinking her proposition over by placing his hand to his chin. As he did, he could feel Yellow Energy erupting from her and it fed his natural tap to the Fear portion of the Emotional Spectrum. He then looked at her and shook his head.

"How about I _don't_ take you, and _also_ destroy your precious child!?" Darkonda asked. Before she could protest, her pointed his blade at her and fired a massive blast of Yellow and Black Energy at her. He laughed as the blast hit her and she was vaporized.

"What are you doing!?" Fishface, another mercenary in the company, cried out. "She is a bargaining tool!"

"Oops. I guess I must have misunderstood." Darkonda said casually. He then ran forward and jumped through the window, determined to eliminate Magna Defender's son before it was too late.

"Yar!" Mutiny cried out, carrying Zika. "Did ya' find the mother?"

"Um..." Darkonda said, unsure of what to do next.

At that instant, Fishface ran up to meet them. "We had her, but this idiot her blasted her to the Afterlife!"

"No! Mommy!" Zika cried out.

"Hmph." Mutiny said, shaking his head. "Well, we still have the boy. And you? Your services are no longer required! Leave here!"

Darkonda sneered, gripping his blade tightly. He was about to attack attack Mutiny right then and there, but noticed more of the mercenaries approaching. He thought for a moment to use one of his nine lives, but thought better. He knew he had to save them for when they really mattered, and he had done a good thing in helping reduce the number of cards Scorpius had against Magna Defender. Bowing, the secret agent of the UAE teleported out via one of his portals.

"Alright, then. No one else get any bright idears, understood!?" Mutiny yelled. "Scorpius!? We got the Defender's whippersnapper but the wife was destroyed. We'll meet you downtown immediately."

In space, Scorpius groaned. "Fine. Don't mess up anymore, _Captain_." And with that, Scorpius was teleported down to bargain Zika's Life for the Lights of Orion.

. . .

Magna Defender staggered through the flaming city. He had battled a great many battles while Torozord stomped away the remaining threats. Both were badly damaged, but had received a distress signal from the heart of the capital city and were heading back to see who it was.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Magnus." Torozord said as he watched Magna Defender march ahead.

"Neither do I. We already secured this city and evacuated everyone but the police. It must be Scorpius trying to lure me in." Magna Defender replied.

"Then why are you asking me to stay behind!?" Torozord demanded.

"Because I need to assess the situation first. I need an ace in the hole, just in case."

"Okay. May the Power protect you." Torozord said as he watched his good friend continue forward.

Meanwhile, at the meeting place, Captain Mutiny stood as the mercenaries leapt about, ecstatic. They had just defeated the last of the police in the area and were reveling in the riches they had found in the capital building.

As they did, Magna Defender limped onto the scene and sneered as he saw the disgusting sight. "Drop... the jewels. You won't need them where _you're_ going!"

He lifted his blade up to begin an attack, but was hit by a blast from Captain Mutiny.

One of the mercenaries not aware of the plan stepped forward. "Hey, look who survived!"

Another Insect themed mercenary nodded. "It's the Magna Defender!"

Holding his blade as if he were to stab someone (which he intended on, looking at the bodies of the innocent piled around the scene), he yelled, "It is _you_ who won't survive! Torozord!"

The mercenaries began to quake in their boots as they saw two red eyes appear from the dark as Torozord pounded his way onto the scene.

"Give me the Lights of Orion!" A voice shouted from behind Captain Mutiny.

Peering ahead, Magna Defender took a step back as he saw who it was. "Scorpius!"

The massive beast was surrounded by Sting Wingers. "I've been expecting you, Magna Defender."

Magna Defender grunted. His suspicions were correct: he had been lured there. He then watched as Scorpius lifted up a tentacle.

"I have something you may be interested in." Scorpius said.

"Let _go_ of me!" Zika was heard suddenly.

Looking behind Scorpius, Magna Defender could see Fishface holding a struggling Zika. His blood ran cold when he saw a struggle sword in Fishface's hand.

Noticing Magna Defender, Zika reached out for him. "Father, help me!"

"Drop your weapon or your son is doomed!" Fishface declared.

Manga Defender snarled as he recognized the criminal holding Zika. "Let him go, Fishface!"

"Drop your weapon!" Fishface repeated. "Do it now or you will regret it! Call off Torozord."

Feeling helpless, Magna Defender let his sword clatter to the ground. He then turned to Torozord and yelled in defeat, "Torozord... retreat!" Reluctantly, Torozord did as he was told. He watched from a distance, panic seizing him as he could not find Piku.

"Give me the Lights of Orion!" Scorpius demanded.

"Never! Now give me my son or regret it!" Magna Defender threatened.

"Beat him!" Captain Mutiny ordered. He stood afar off, laughing as he watched the mercenaries begin to attack Magna Defender.

Zika watched in horror as his father stood valiantly, being smacked about by the mercenaries. With each hit, sparks of electricity showered out of the Defender suit. Each cry of pain hit the child's ears, causing intense emotional anguish for Zika.

 _Father!_ Zika thought. _No! We're the good guys! We can't lose! No one can beat my dad! We'll get out this and find Mommy!_

"Leave my father alone you big, ugly meanie!" Zika shouted as he struggled against Fishface's grip.

Hearing his child's voice sent Magna Defender's mind reeling. "Zika!"

"Where are the Lights of Orion!?" Scorpius demanded.

"I'll never tell you!" Magna Defender screamed, to which Scorpius replied with a blast to the chest.

"Nooo!" Zika cried out as he watched his father fall to the ground.

"You won't stop me. I'll _rule_ the universe." Scorpius said. "The Lights of Orion _will_ be mine."

"Scorpius..." Magna Defender said from the ground, reaching up. "Leave Zika alone."

"Will you tell me where the Lights are!?" Scorpius demanded.

"You will never have them! I am not begging, Scorpius... I am _warning_ you." Magna Defender said defiantly.

Scorpius grunted. "You will pay for your insolence! Release the boy."

"Father!" Zika yelled as Fishface through him to the ground.

"Get lost!" Fishface ordered, not knowing Scorpius' intention.

As Zika stood up, the small plastic clad boy with the Spirit of a mighty warrior pulled out of a pouch the dagger his father had given him that morning ahead of him. He knew his father was in danger, and he knew that heroes would never back down. With all his might the little boy Zika, fearless, shouted: "Don't worry, Father! I'll save you!"

Scorpius watched, laughing, as the naive child rushed toward him, blindly waving his dagger at his target.

"Zika! Don't!" Magna Defender yelled.

"Yah!" Zika grunted, ready to deliver the finishing blow on Scorpius.

Scorpius watched Zika rushing ahead. His new plan was set. With all his power, he sent a massive surge of power that hit Zika in the chest.

As the dagger fell to the ground, Magna Defender cried out, "Zika!"

The little warrior with the heart of a fighter let out a scream of pain as he fell to the rubble behind him. Captain Mutiny watched uneasily as the boy fell down. He was uncomfortable with what he saw, and began to wonder if he had chosen his associate with wisdom for his _own_ future.

"Everyone, head out." Scorpius ordered.

As the mercenaries gathered their payment in silence, Magna Defender was crying out in pain, tears flowing behind his helmet. "Zika... please!"

Before Torozord could rush ahead, Scorpius and his troops teleported off Magna. In the wake of their exit, Torozord watched helplessly as Magna Defender crawled towards his son. "No! Get up!"

He got to Zika. Torozord watched on as Magna Defender shook him, with no reply. "Zika, please! Wake up! Zika, please!"

"Magnus..." Torozord said.

"No! No! Why!?" Magna Defender shouted. "Ziiikaaa! Noooo!"

. . .

"Why did ya' give away our bargainin' chip!?" Mutiny demanded.

"Now." Scorpius ordered.

From a flash of smoke, Treacheron emerged. In his hand was the device Mutiny had stolen from the Frontier Recon Rangers.

"Treacheron!?" Barbarax yelled in surprise.

Treacheron pushed a button on the device and watched as a portal opened up. Within moments, Captain Mutiny and Barbarax were gone. Treacheron then smashed the device to ensure Mutiny would never return.

Bowing, Treacheron looked to Scorpius. "What are my next orders?"

"No you watch the Magna Defender. His next step will obviously lead us to the Lights of Orion." Scorpius revealed.

"On your word." Treacheron said before heading out to watch Magna Defender.

"I told you, Magna Defender..." Scorpius said to himself. "I _will_ rule the universe. I hope I have shown to you that I am willing to do _anything_ to accomplish this."

. . .

Zordon frowned as he continued to analyze the data on the hologram before him. As he stood in the desert that was his Time Warp, Alpha 4 sent him the information of the power surge that occurred near the portal to the Lost Galaxy. As a part of the ever growing list of contingency plans Zordon had begun to make around the universe, to try and ensure he was prepared for any and everything, he had Dr. Goier, Gosei, and Alpha 4 go to certain locations around the universe to set up scanners to alert him if anything was triggered. When Alpha 4 received word that there was not only a surge of power around the entry to the Lost Galaxy, but a _large_ one, he had given the data to Zordon to analyze.

Zordon looked to Saba. "What do you make of it?"

Saba scoffed. "Does it matter? You'll just use your Nathadian Magic and scan it."

Zordon laughed. "Magic envy, old friend? No, no. I've noticed a lot of times that if I try to scan something and I actually have time to analyze it myself, the Nathadian Magic won't help me. I think it's an anti-laziness thing encoded into these powers I have inherited. I have to study it out in my mind first, then I will get supplemental help from the Nathadian Magic."

Saba nodded slowly. "Well, okay then. Um... from what I can observe, a while ago a surge of energy appeared somewhere in the quadrant we know Scorpius has been doing his dark deeds in surfaced. Then, a few moments ago, another surge was picked up outside of Magna, but reversed. My guess from the signatures? Someone teleported to our universe from the Lost Galaxy, and then they went back."

Zordon nodded. "That's what I got, too."

Saba shook his head and laughed. "Easy to say that. You're just copying my answer!"

Zordon couldn't help but break a smile. "No, really. I wasn't."

"Riiiiight." Saba said dismissively while licking his fur.

"Nathadian Scan." Zordon said next. Into his mind he had an image of Captain Mutiny, Darkonda, Magna Defender, and... Zika. "No..."

"What is it!?" Saba asked, recognizing the tone of voice Zordon used to be one of bad news.

"Do you recall there being a planet in the M51 Galaxy called Corsair?" Zordon asked.

Saba nodded. "Yes. We both found in a report given that it apparently was completely vaporized around the same time Master Vile did the Final Siege on Onyx."

"Well, it was home to a crime ring led by Captain Mutiny. My Nathadian Scan just showed me that Mutiny was on Magna, and he was apparently involved in some sort of attack there. I saw that most of the planet was ransacked, and that... Magnus lost his son." Zordon finished, shaking his head sadly.

Saba gasped. "Oh, no... Zika was a good kid... But, Zordon? What does this have to do with the Lost Galaxy?"

"I always thought Corsair's reported disappearance was always odd." Zordon answered. "I'm _guessing_ it is tied in with Mutiny suddenly appearing after nine thousand years: Corsair was actually transported to the Lost Galaxy."

Saba began to nod his head slowly. "And he must have found some way to teleport _back_ here. Makes sense..."

"Well, from my Nathadian Magic I am sensing he won't be a problem for us anymore. I am feeling that he has lost his ability to jump between universes." Zordon said.

"Well good riddance." Replied Saba. "If the first thing he does is torch a peaceful planet like Magna... we don't need any more evil thugs roaming the universe."

Zordon nodded before turning his attention to Alpha 4 on Earth in the Command Center. Morphing Energy surged from the pillars and activated the tube that gave the sentient automaton a distorted view of the Eltarian wizard.

"Alpha 4?" Zordon said in his distorted voice. "I need you to travel to Magna. Magnus has just lost a member of his family, his son, during an attack. I'm afraid he may be in dire straits."

Saba cocked an eyebrow. "'Dire straits'?"

Alpha 4 lowered his head in sadness. "Aye-yai-yai... How terrible. Yes, Zordon. Teleporting now." Reaching for his console, Alpha 4 punched in some buttons.

The robot assistant could feel Morphing Energy surround him and beam him up. To conserve energy from the Command Center, Alpha 4 used the portal sitting outside Earth that Rita Repulsa had created centuries earlier for easy access to attack from Earth and the area around Mirinoi. In Mirinoi's galaxy, it was a short trip to Magna.

Landing on the coordinates Zordon gave him, Alpha 4 saw Magna Defender carrying Zika in his arms. Following behind slowly and in silence was Torozord. Alpha 4 watched as they made their way to the cabin he knew not belonged to Magnus and his family.

By the time Alpha teleported himself to the cabin, Magna Defender was already inside. Stepping in, he saw Zika had been placed onto a small bed; obviously his bed. Alpha 4 quickly gathered that he was in Magnus' home. Stepping fully in, he was in stopped by Torozord, who recognized him.

He heard pain filled sobs coming from a back room. Rounding the corner, Alpha 4 peaked into the room to see Magnus, helmet removed and tossed to the side, on his knees and crying. He was staring at a massive scorch mark on the wall.

"Magnus...?" Alpha 4 asked.

Magnus suddenly bolted up and spun around, his cape waving behind him. He pointed his blade at Alpha 4, expecting an enemy. He lowered the weapon upon seeing Alpha 4. "... Zordon sent you?"

Alpha 4 nodded. "Yes... we are sorry. We would have sent help had we-"

"No. It was _my_ responsibility. You have nothing to apologize for." Magnus replied.

"I heard you crying...?" Alpha 4 asked curiously.

Magnus nodded slowly. "I came here looking for Piku, my wife. I found this scorch mark, and her wedding ring lying at the center of it."

"Well... maybe-" Alpha 4 began.

"Don't! I do not need any false hope, robot."

Alpha sighed. He suddenly felt a communication coming in. "Zordon has been listening. He wishes to speak with you."

Magnus wiped the tears off his face with his armored hand roughly. "Put him on."

"Magnus... I am so sorry for your loss..." Zordon stated.

"Save it. It won't change anything..." Magnus snapped.

"You are correct, but I want you to know you don't have to go through this alone." Zordon answered.

"But I already _have_ , Zordon!" Magnus retorted. "It was just Torozord and me out there. I watched, _alone_ , as Scorpius destroyed my Zika!"

"Scorpius?" Zordon asked. "Not Captain Mutiny?"

"Mutiny was indeed here, yes, but this was all Scorpius' doing." Magna Defender answered. "That doesn't matter, though. What matters is what I'm going to do next..."

"And what is that?" Zordon asked.

"I'm going to destroy the Lights of Orion." Magnus stated simply.

"What!? Why!?" Zordon demanded.

"Because that is what Scorpius wanted. In the end, it all boils back down to this ridiculous power struggle going on in the universe. Had I never joined the Morphing Masters, I would never have been involved. I wouldn't have been there when Darkonda destroyed Orion, and I would have never received that Karminian's 'gift'. It was no gift: it was a curse. They are apparently named Karminian's because good deeds done to them give the person power at the end of the Karminian's Life, so karma. So this is my karma? After all the good I've done, this is what I get? My wife and child destroyed? And not only destroyed by a random evil doer, no. A former member of the United Alliance. I fought by his side, Zordon. I remember once, nine thousand years ago, when Lord Zedd escaped his cage on Onyx. Scorpius, still a humanoid, came marching in with his Alliance Armor and blasted Lord Zedd, saving us all. I shook his hand, Zordon. I called him a good man! Today, though!? That same man took my family from me!

"You won't stop me, Zordon. No one will. This is just the first step in my revenge. I will destroy Scorpius if I accomplish nothing else in my life. And, based on what _karma_ has given me, I suppose I _haven't_ accomplished anything in my life..."

"Magnus, please don't do this..." Zordon begged.

"Why!? So you can keep the Lights of Orion active as one of your 'contingency plans'? Why!? Why do you care!? You've given _everything_ to this fight, just like I have!" Magnus shouted. "You lost Trinity because of that dumb 'Holy War'! Apparently some other version of you at least got to have a son! You _didn't_! Then, when you were trying to defend Earth, you got trapped in a Time Warp! You're the most powerful and intelligent person I know, and if you can't figure a way out of it by now after seven thousand years, _you're not getting out_! The two of us are eternal losers, Zordon! Not today, though... Today, I no longer fight for the universe. From here on out, I fight for _myself_..."

"This is the most pivotal point in your life, my friend." Zordon counseled. "When adversity hits us the hardest is when we are able to truly show who we are on the inside. You are one of the most selfless men I have ever met. Don't throw it all away now, Magnus..."

Magnus sneered and bent over to grab his helmet. Placing it over his head, he shook his head. "There is nothing to throw away. I have nothing, therefore I can not throw anything away. I am nothing but a vessel of vengeance. Goodbye, Zordon. I hope someday you wake up from your fantasy world and see that there is nothing in this life you are leading but pain and sorrow."

"Magnus, wait-" Alpha 4 cried out as Magna Defender left the room.

"Leave him, Alpha. He has made his decision. I just hope that somehow, someway... He can have the error of this decision be shown to him. He is a man of honor, and I hope someone can someday show him this..."

. . .

Treacheron watched as Magna Defender leapt off of Torozord and onto the grassy fields of Mirinoi. _Now what is he doing here on Mirinoi...?_

Torozord was concerned as he watched Maga Defender begin to limp away. "Are you sure about this? You are pretty hurt..."

"Yes, I am positive." Magna Defender said. "Wait here for me. I may be taking this source of power away from the forces of evil, but I am also taking it away from the forces for good. I desire not for you to be involved in my sin."

Treacheron slinked along, hidden in the shadows and crags of the mountain area Magna Defender was around. After close to twenty minutes, Magna Defender stopped. He watched as Magna Defender converted his sword into a blaster and shot at a rocky wall. Suddenly, a chunk fell off. Inside the rock that fell was a small wooden box. Magna Defender picked it up and continued on his path.

 _What are you doing, Magna Defender?_ Treacheron thought curiously.

After a few more moments, Magna Defender was making his way up a rocky hill. As he did, he thought: _Just another mile and I will be at the jungle where I placed the Quasar Sabers. I will take one and use it to destroy the Lights of Orion!_

As he thought this, the box in his hands suddenly began to shake. Confused, he looked down and opened it. As he did, the Lights of Orion erupted from the box. Magna Defendersquinted his eyes at the brightness.

"Magnus... what have you done?" The voice of the long departed Orion was heard saying from the orb of light floating over Magna Defender.

"Orion!" Magna Defender gasped.

"I trusted you to guard this power, but your intentions are now corrupted. Goodbye, old friend. I hope one day you can re-find your way onto the course of righteousness." And with that, the Lights of Orion vanished.

"Nooo!" Treacheron yelled as he arrived too late. The evil henchman got into a fighting stance, as did Magna Defender.

"Treacheron!" The weakened Magna Defender shouted. "How many times have our blades crossed during the last few centuries?"

Treacheron shook his head. "Too many to count, my rival."

"You wish to end it here? With me in this... injured state?" Magna Defender asked, furious that it seemed his revenge would be taken from him.

"I choose to believe it is me obtaining a tactical advantage. Goodbye, my rival." Treacheron said, unleashing a Ninja powered move from his blade. It soared through the air and hit Magna Defender with a great ferocity. He then slammed his blade into the ground, cracking it open. As he did, the earth beneath Magna Defender opened up. Too weak to resist the pull of gravity, just as he had been too weak to resist the temptation for revenge, Magna Defender fell.

Digging his blade out of the ground, Treacheron bowed his head. "You were a worthy opponent who deserved a better end. May the Afterlife join you with your family."

. . .

Alpha 4 gasped as a blinding light filled the Command Center. "Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! Zordon!"

Activating his communication tube, Zordon's blurry face became visible. "What is this, Alpha!?"

"Zordon, ol' boy. Good to see you, albeit through a tube." The voice of Orion said from the ball of light.

"Orion!?" Saba and Zordon cried out at the same time.

Orion's familiar chuckle filled the Command Center. "Yes, it is me. I eventually want to know how you got stuck in a tube, but first thing's first. Zordon of Eltar, I have chosen _you_ to be my new guardian."

. . .

Magna Defender, ever strong, survived the long fall, but just barely. He limped and limped through the underground tunnels which he was quickly growing to think of as his own personal catacombs.

"Here..." He muttered to himself. "I can feel it. I have made it to the point on Mirinoi right beneath the Quasar Sabers..."

Feeling the immense power coming from the swords miles above his head, he clenched his jaw and began to climb the wall of the rock tunnel. With each motion, his body ached. He knew he had several broken bones, but it mattered not to him. He knew the only thing which mattered was his revenge.

He climbed for over an hour. He knew he had made good progress, especially with his injuries, but he had a lot longer to go. His body, however, disagreed. It was shutting down from injury and exhaustion. His fingertips burned from overuse. The joints between each phalangeal bone felt as if they would snap with another movement. Ignoring the pain, Magna Defender reached up to grab a rock. It would be the last movement he would make, for he missed. Before he knew it, he fell down the rocky wall until he slammed down below, ending his life.

"What?" Magnus asked aloud. He looked down at himself and realized what had happened. He had become a Spirit. A Ghost.

"I am D. I am the Reaper who will help you on your way." The Ethereal said, appearing before the recently departed.

"I am dead?" Magnus asked, looking down and seeing his body lying crumpled on the ground, still in the Defender uniform he had received from Zordon and Burai centuries prior.

"Yes." D answered simply. As he did, the blinding light of the portal to the Afterlife hit Magnus' eyes.

"If I go through that door, will I see my family again?" Magnus asked.

D narrowed his eyes and looked at Magnus. "Perhaps. No one knows for sure. I am here to guide you in your decision. Crossing this portal may take you to paradise. Or, you may be recycled into the universe, becoming nothing more than energy. I am here to give you an option: cross over and risk losing your sentience, or stay here."

"What good will staying here do?" Magnus asked, confused.

"If you stay here, one day, thousands of years from now, your key to coming back to life will come to you." D said.

"You lie!" Magnus accused.

"Perhaps, but why would I?" D asked. "You have heard of the Reapers, I'm sure. Why would we have a need to lie?"

Magnus sighed. He knew the Ethereals were known to Zordon, though Zordon chose not to associate with them due to the bad memories of the Holy War they gave him. He knew, though, that they had been the good guys during that fiasco, caught in a family feud.

"How will I know what this key looks like?" Magnus asked.

"Trust me. Your... _instincts_ will guide you..." D said darkly.

"What will I do until then. That's a long time to be trapped down here..." Magnus said, looking around.

"Plan, Master Magnus. You plan for your revenge." Answered D.

"Okay, I will stay." Magnus replied. As he did, the door to the Afterlife closed on him.

"Goodbye, then. May your revenge be sweet." D said as his Ethereal wings erupted from his back. He then flew up and through the planet, back toward Eden.

As he flew, the secret Freelancer put his wrist tech to his face. "Agent D reporting in."

"This is Agent S. Go on."

"Where is Chen?"

"Busy investigating a disturbance at the universe September ended. The one known as the 'Nathadianverse'." S answered.

"Ah. They call it the 'Lost Galaxy' here." D said.

Changing the subject, S asked: "Is it done?"

"Yes. Tell the Traveler that the one filled with wrath is in position. He will become a Demon and draw in much of the excess energy of the universe. According to my calculations he will start a chain reaction of events that will lead to not only his own destruction, but the destruction of Scorpius and his army as well as a massive space colony. The intensity of so many lives being released into the universe at once will definitely give the Traveler what he needs for his Pattern." D reported.

"You have done well. Go back undercover and await further instructions." S ordered.

D signed off. As he did, he sent a message to his base on Eden: *Magnus is no more. I helped him cross over, though* And with that, the undercover Freelancer returned to hide amongst the Ethereals.

. . .

 _ **8000 BC - Timeline B**_

September, the Rogue Watcher, limped through the brush. He could hear the Freelancers who were assigned to catch him (Olivia, Charlie, and Link) rushing through the woods, close on his tail. He sighed as he continued plowing forward.

 _What do I think I'm doing!?_ September asked himself. _So what if I keep walking? It's not like I can outrun them... I'm feeling so weak..._

With that last thought, September tripped over a root poking out of the ground. He grunted as he fell onto his face. He was so drained from his encounter with the mysterious Demon Cronos in what that Demon had called "the Void", that he hardly had anything left in him. He had tapped into a large portion of his power when he had "stolen" Olivia's Time Jumper abilities momentarily (which had been what accidentally placed in in the Void to begin with), but doing so with Cronos' powers was even worse for him.

"End of the line, Baldy." Link said, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere and pointing his hand at September. His hand had a bright flame dancing around it.

"We should just shoot him now." Charlie said, appearing behind Link and pointing a gun down at September.

"No!" Link said. "The President said to bring him in ASAP."

As this occurred, Zrin appeared over the scene in his invisible spaceship from a Time Vortex. In his cloak with the hood on, he looked down and saw what was going down. Before they had another chance to move, he leapt out of the ship and sailed toward the ground.

"Stand down, Freelancers!" Zrin yelled as he landed. He realized as he yelled that even though he was no longer in his ship, its stealth cloaking was still keeping him invisible.

"Huh? Who said that!?" Charlie said. He began sniffing but was confused when he couldn't sense anything. "My ability isn't working on whoever is here."

"Ancient source: Nathadian force!" Zrin cried out. Suddenly, out of his stealth cloak, Nathadian Ranger appeared and got into a fighting stance. He eyeballed the Freelancers to his left, then quickly looked to his right to see September on the ground, curled up into a ball due to pain.

"How is it possible we didn't sense him!?" Link cried out, looking back and forth from September to Nathadian Ranger. "My wrist tech doesn't even recognize him as being right _in front of us_."

"Release September or prepare to face me!" Nathadian Ranger warned, pointing at the Freelancers. As he did, he suddenly fell to a knee in pain. He felt the source of the pain coming from his right rib area.

Olivia dropped down from her perch on a tree. As she landed, she kept her gun trained on Nathadian Ranger.

Link laughed. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. Nice shot."

All the while, in the Hall of Legends outside of Space and Time, Zordon-A shouted, "Zrin! Guardian, get him out of there!"

On Earth, Olivia tossed her pack to Charlie. "Naturally. Now, what's up with tall, dark, and armored over there?"

"I am the Nathadian Ranger." Nathadian Zrin managed to cough out. He was surprised how her shot had been able to penetrate his Morphing and Trizyrium Energy infused armor. "I have come to... ugh... take September back with me..."

"Zrin!?" Guardian shouted over the communicator in Nathadian Ranger's helmet. "Retreat _immediately_."

"Whoever you are, the only place you're going is back with us to meet the President." Link said. "You're under arrest for interfering with official Pattern business."

In the Hall, Tria-B was in hysterics. "We need to teleport him out. _Now_!"

Nathadian Ranger laughed at the Freelancers. "You guys really do take your jobs seriously. Well... So do I." Suddenly, Nathadian Ranger caused his stealth cloak to appear. "Guardian!? Switch me out with someone _now_!"

"Who!?" Guardian demanded.

" _Anyone_!" Nathadian Ranger yelled as the Time Vortex opened around him.

"Where did he go!?" Olivia demanded.

"Hmm... I smell a Time Vortex... I... I can't sense anything else..." Charlie said.

As that occurred, Nathadian Ranger fell onto the floor of the Hall of Legends. As he did, he ripped the Nathadian Gem off of his chest and Orion-A stepped forward and grabbed it.

Tria-B then turned around and grabbed something from behind her. She tossed it over to Orion-A. "I made an extra."

Orion-A was confused until he saw what it was: another Nathadian Ranger suit. He nodded and shouted, "Ancient source: Nathadian force!" as he leapt back onto Earth in his Nathadian Ranger suit.

"Well, I-" Link began. Before he could finish, Nathadian Orion hit him with a bold of energy and knocked him onto his side.

"Lincoln!" Olivia screamed, dropping down to him.

He let out a soft laugh. "Careful, Olive. I'll think you actually care..."

Charlie looked up and watched as Nathadian Orion appeared before him, emerging from the invisibility cloak. Charlie pointed his gun and began blasting at the ranger.

Nathadian Orion put out his hands and produced a force field, partially charged by his natural Karminian powers. He then laughed and shook his head. "Nice try, punk. You messed with the wrong guy. Hi-yah!"

Charlie got into a fighting stance as Nathadian Orion dived at him. They both fell to the ground and began rolling around. As they did, September tried to move but couldn't bring himself to. He felt as if his body was being drained exponentially each minute.

"Nathadian Ranger! Focus!" The Guardian demanded over the communication network. He could feel that the Future: Omega Ranger was watching and had decided to not reveal Orion's name, for the benefit of the past version of Omega Ranger who had been recording the event for Folder Three.

Nathadian Orion scoffed. "Buzz off, Guardian. I am more than capable of handling this guy." It had been thousands of Earth years since Orion-A had gotten into a fight, the last time being against Prime. He was happy to finally be back on the battlefield.

"Nathadian Ranger! He is a _Freelancer_. Don't get overconfident or I'll bench you again." Guardian said.

"What!? But I just got started!" Nathadian Orion complained as he felt a blast hit him from behind. He flew forward and onto his face. As he rolled onto his back, Link and Olivia were standing behind Charlie. Olivia had her gun trained on Nathadian Orion as Link had his flaming hand pointed at him as well.

"Give it up, Ranger. I have you in my sights." Olivia warned.

Charlie chuckled. "And once Olivia has someone in her sights..."

Link placed his free hand to his throat and simulated cutting it with his thumb. "... They're toast."

Nathadian Orion kept his eyes on Olivia and the other Freelancers as they had him at gunpoint. He sneered. _I only just got out of the Hall of Legends and already I'm in a heap of trouble!_

As this happened, Zrin looked at the Time Crystal with Zordon-A, taking his helmet off as he did. "What is it, Dad!?"

Zordon-A frowned. "It looks like Zordon-B is in some sort of a fight with Rita Repulsa. Unless we do something, he's going to get caught in a Time Warp."

"That's awful!" Burai-A shouted.

"And what's worse is if that happens, the Holy War is guaranteed to happen..." Zordon-A said, looking over to his "son", Zrin.

"That means that my sister will be destroyed." Tria-B said.

The Guardian nodded. "And that wasn't in the original design I saw. She was supposed to pass away of old age, her Triforian anatomy no longer able to process the Waters of Aquitar. If she goes now... Zordon-B's chances of being successful against Rita in 1993 drop _significantly_."

"And if he gets into this Time Warp, he won't be around to help stop Trinity-B from being destroyed..." Zordon-A said.

"I need to go now, then!" Zrin announced.

"But your wound?" Burai-A shouted.

"Already healed thanks to the Hall. Guardian? Have Orion grab September _now_. I'll switch with him as soon as he arrives here." Zrin said as he created a vortex straight to the battle Zordon-B was having with Rita Repulsa on the beach, next to where Robo Knight and Dragonzord (which Rita piloted) had toppled Cyclopsis.

"Nathadian Ranger! Is September close to you!?" The Guardian asked in his helmet communicator urgently.

"Uh... Yeah. I can feel him behind me." Nathadian Orion said, unheard by the Freelancers.

"Great! I'm bringing you back to the Hall." Guardian said happily.

"Geez... I just got here..." Nathadian Orion said, frustrated. He very much wanted to see some action.

"Okay. Whoever you are," Link began. "You are under arrest for-"

Before he could finish, a Time Vortex opened up and swallowed both September and Nathadian Orion.

Charlie threw his gun in the air in anger. "What!? How does that guy have better tech than us!? This is ridiculous!"

Olivia sneered. "We'll get him. Both of them. Come on. We have to get back to headquarters and report this."

Link laughed and shook his head. "Oh, is the President going to _love_ to hear about another Time jumping Power Ranger..."

"And with better tech than us!" Charlie stated once again, still shocked that such a thing was possible as Olivia opened a Time Door for them to pass through back to their universe.

Meanwhile, Nathadian Orion dropped onto the floor of the Hall of Legends with September in hand. As he did, Zrin ripped the Nathadian Gem off of his suit and leapt into his own Time Vortex, landing on the beach.

Nathadian Zrin looked around. He couldn't see yet where Zordon-B was, but he wasn't going to let him get sucked into that Time Warp. "I hope I'm not too late!"

Back in the Hall of Legends, The Guardian extended his hand out to September as the others helped Orion-A up to his feet. "Hello, September. I am The Guardian. We have been expecting you."

September looked around. He was impressed with the Hall of Legends, and had always been curious to see how it looked. He smiled and took Guardian's hand, being pulled up to his feet. "Hello, Guardian. Thank you for rescuing me. As we both know, though, there isn't much time to lose. Let's get to work so we can try and save the universe from the Supreme."

"Who's 'the Supreme'?" Tria-B asked.

September turned and gave her a very serious look before stating, "Me."


	18. Chapter 18: 8,000 Years Later

**Chapter Eighteen: 8,000 Years Later...**

 ** _25 AD - Timeline B_**

Baskin groaned as The Evil began to glow a bright purple. He knew it was due at any moment, and how inevitable its arrival was, but having it occur was nonetheless frustrating. For nearly one thousand years, he had been the keeper of The Evil as per Zordon's requests. Although it was his ninth Cycle that he was experiencing, he still felt as if he were a rookie in the matter.

To ward off the initial Demons, Baskin placed himself in a cave surrounded by Demon Traps. He knew this would only help him to a degree, since the more powerful Demons who generally showed up later on in the Cycle would simply break down the walls, destroying the Demon Trap. Thankfully being the case that they usually only appeared later on, Baskin would meditate in the cave, amassing energy from the Magic Grid. He was not a natural user of Magic, so it took him more concentration than he wished to admit to get enough power to teleport himself the distance which he was hoping to go.

His plan consisted of waiting as long as he could, drawing as many Demons as he could to one spot before teleporting himself using Magic he learned from the Knights of the Magic Realm to a location far from where the Demons were attacking. He would then try and find a secure place to bide his time until the Cycle ended and The Evil would stop sending its Demon attracting signals.

Baskin could feel The Evil emitting its horrid pulses. He found it fascinating that whoever had designed the Demon Genome had included a failsafe into the architecture in the form of what he knew as The Evil. That chunk of crystallized Demon Energy called out to any and all Demons within its large range. Unconsciously these Demons would come, tearing down any obstacles in their way to get to The Evil solely by instinct. If a Demon were to get their hands on The Evil, it would grant them the powers to become the next Alpha Demon.

As Baskin sat in the cave, he heard rumbling coming from outside. He knew the first wave had made their way to the cave's entrance and were quickly trying to figure out a way around the Demon Traps that littered the walls and floor leading to his hiding spot at the cave's end. Baskin could hear roars of frustration and anger from those who had most likely rushed in headfirst and were currently caught in one of the Demon Traps. Trying to tune them out, Baskin began to meditate.

. . .

 _ **A Few Hours Later...**_

"Yes. It is time..." Darkonda said to himself as he stood outside the cave. The inner Demon inside him told him he needed to get to The Evil that lay deep inside that cave. He looked around him in disgust at the rejected Demons who were still free and had not been either assimilated into the United Alliance of Evil, or who had not been in Bansheera's army and therefore stuck in the tomb in the middle of the desert (thanks to him). As he said this, he held up an ornate looking mask. Charging it with Dark Magic, he hurled the mask deep into the cave. He watched happily as the mask sailed on past each Demon Trap until he could feel it land in front of the guardian of The Evil.

Baskin bolted up as he saw the mask land before him. His concentration broken, he stared at the mask intently. Suddenly, the mask began to glow with Dark Magic before a being erupted from it.

"Who are you!?" Baskin demanded, jumping into a fighting stance.

The Demon laughed. "I have been sent here by order of Darkonda, my new master. I am Shimazu!"

Baskin sneered. He then thought of a way to confuse the Demon. "Well, why are you following Darkonda's orders? Don't you want The Evil for yourself?"

Shimazu laughed a deeper laugh at that comment. "Darkonda infused some of his Lifeforce into me! We are connected at the deepest level. If he succeeds then I automatically do as well!"

"Crud." Baskin muttered, leaping forward and planting both feet on Shimazu's chest.

The Demon, having been trapped for nearly one hundred and sixty five million years, staggered back from the impact of the sudden attack. He then sneered and lunged forward, ready to attack Baskin with everything he had.

Out of nowhere, though, a gust of wind turned into a small tornado between Shimazu and Baskin. From out of the tornado walked Trueheart.

Shimazu stopped, stunned. "Wait... I know you!"

Trueheart nodded. "Yes. I was there when Sentinel Knight originally trapped you within that mask you wear. I'm here to make sure his work does not get undone... Nathadian Containment Spell! Hi-yah!"

A blast of air erupted from Trueheart. Baskin could see strands of Red Magic wisping about in the vortex, wrapping itself around Shimazu. Before long, Shimazu had turned into a stone statue.

"What...? But how...?" Baskin said, astounded.

Trueheart smiled. "I'm Zordon's secret watch. I take care of things for him. You don't think he would've let you go along on your own all of this time without a backup guardian, do you?"

Laughing, Baskin shook his head. "No, I suppose I shouldn't have thought that way. So you knew that Demon?"

"Yes, long ago. It may have been the same day I was turned into a wisp of air... I can't recall. Almost two hundred million years is a long time, you know." Trueheart said, staring at his handiwork.

"You know Nathadian Magic?" Baskin asked Trueheart.

"Very little. Zordon spent a good amount of time teaching me what little I know, but I can't do a lot because it weighs down on me." Trueheart replied. "Now, I can feel that The Evil is approaching the end of its Cycle. Its pulses will be greater now, so I should teleport you out of here quickly."

"Will you come with me?" Baskin asked, hopeful.

Shaking his head, Trueheart turned to him. "I will watch over you from time to time, but I have my own responsibilities at the moment." He unconsciously touched the arrowhead he carried around his neck on a necklace. "I need to go hide this Demon statue of Shimazu, for instance. As a test run, Darkonda had unleashed him on some cities in Asia. I tracked him to this continent and when I realized The Evil was happening, I rushed straight over here. Now, I will teleport you away. Make sure you have a better contingency plan for the next Cycle, okay?"

Baskin nodded. "Thank you. And I will."

As that happened, Trueheart shot a blast at Baskin and teleported both him and The Evil away. As he did this, he looked at Shimazu. "Now, what am I to do with _you_?"

Meanwhile, Darkonda swung his blade in fury. "That plan was foolproof! That stupid old man ruined everything! I sacrificed one of my lives to fuse myself to Shimazu! Curses! Hmph... back to the drawing board, I suppose."

All the while, Gokai Slayer watched from a rock high above on the mountain. "Good. No need for a new Beelzebub to be formed. I wonder if The Evil _does_ merge with a new Demon, if that Demon would indeed become a new Alpha Demon, or if Beelzebub himself would come back to life... Well, if that Baskin can continue protecting it, I'm hopeful I will never need to know."

As Gokai Slayer streaked away, Serrator watched him from a Gap to the Netherworld. "Soon, Power Ranger... Soon I will unleash Muramasa and finally end you! Then... Earth will be _mine_!"

. . .

 ** _8000 BC - Timeline B_**

Nathadian Ranger began sprinting down the shoreline. He could see Zordon-B and Rita Repulsa battling each other, but could not understand why he hadn't landed right next to them to prevent the Time Warp. "Guardian!? Why am I so far away!?"

September turned quickly away from Tria-B and looked at the Time Crystal Guardian had been using. Within moments, he waved his hand and caused a hologram to appear, showing the Ghost of Darkness on his planet, emitting large amounts of Time Magic.

"It's the Ghost of Darkness. He is causing Time disturbances around Rita," The Guardian replied. "I got you as close as I could."

"Wow!" Orion-A exclaimed, astounded. "Did you see that!? Not even The Guardian can read the Time Crystals that quickly!"

Zordon-A pursed his lips a bit. He couldn't help but feel a bit of his competitive nature slip out when he saw September get the compliment. "Yes, he is very gifted..."

Audio from the Time Crystal could be heard giving the following response: "Ugh! You shouldn't have benched me! I would have been able to get everything done faster!" Nathadian Ranger complained.

Orion-A glared at everyone in the room. "What!? The kid got himself _shot_! He's delusional..."

"You were injured. I did what I had to," Guardian stated simply, to Orion-A's satisfaction.

As Nathadian Ranger ran on Earth, in the meantime, he saw what he had been dreading. Zordon-B as the Meledon Ranger and Saba-B battling Rita while Gosei-B and Master Mao took on Goldar. Nathadian Ranger kept running, even faster at that point. His muscles ached with every step. He tuned his computer's helmet to hear what was happening in the bubble that had been created to keep everyone from escaping.

"Meledon Conversion: Blue Battery!" Meledon Ranger shouted. Meledon Ranger knew not why he was prompted to say that but, just as it was with most of what his powers prompted him to do, he went along with the impression. His red suit was suddenly blue. Instead of a helmet, he wore a blue mask over his eyes. The suit was very similar to the one he used when he had shouted White Battery in his battle against Burai-B, who had returned to life as the Bio Mech Black Ranger.

"No! Don't!" Nathadian Ranger yelled. Everything was going the way The Guardian and Zordon-A had predicted. He knew if he didn't act quickly, Zordon-B would be lost.

"Hope Blast!" Meledon Ranger: Hope yelled. Blue Energy enveloped Rita Repulsa.

As it did, unknown to anyone, including Nathadian Ranger, the Ghost of Darkness scowled. "Oh, no you don't! Rita belongs to me! Listen to me, my child! Use your Time Magic now!"

Feeling the prompting from the Ghost of Darkness, but not knowing it was from him, Rita cried out: "Magical source: Time Warp!"

"Nooo! Nooo!" Nathadian Ranger screamed.

"Zordon!" Tria-B yelled.

 _Foolish man..._ Zordon-A thought. _He shouldn't have trusted Rita! Yes, she is being manipulated by the Ghost of Darkness, but if he had just not have trusted her at all then he would have been safe!_

"Zordon! Watch out!" Saba-B shouted. As the Time Magic flew through the air, Saba-B jumped up to push Meledon Hope out of the way.

"Agh!" Meledon Ranger screamed, falling to the floor and demorphing to his base red suit. Saba-B fell as well. Meledon tried pulling himself up but couldn't.

"Bye bye, Zordon! Ah-hahaha!" Rita cackled.

Meledon Ranger clenched his fist as he lay on his stomach. "Nathadian Containment Spell!" As he yelled the spell's name, he demorphed.

After a large flash of light, both Saba-B and Zordon-B were gone. As the bubble disintegrated, Nathadian Ranger fell to his knees. He clenched his fist and shook his head.

"I was too late... if I had seen that Freelancer perched up in the tree, I wouldn't have been hit and..." Nathadian Ranger said, letting his voice trail off. He was referencing how had he not allowed Olivia to shoot him, Orion-A would not have needed to fill in for him. He felt as if he had stayed "in play", he could have stopped Rita.

Orion-A threw his hands up in the air. "Come on! I may be old but I didn't butcher the mission! We were up against _three_ Freelancers!"

September nodded, reading the Time Crystal to catch up on everything that had happened in the past few thousand years for the group in the Hall of Legends. "Yes, and in reality... this is _my_ fault. Had I never interfered with the timeline you-"

"Would be under the thumb of the Watchers," Alpha Ranger declared, cutting September off. "Any consequence after that is worth our freedom. Do _not_ sell yourself short, September."

"I am sorry. I know this meant a lot to you," The Guardian said to Nathadian Ranger, trying to console Zrin.

"If this has happened, then that means Trinity is already in trouble. I'm going after her." Nathadian Ranger declared, standing up from off his knees.

"No!" September shouted, looking at the Time Crystal. "There is still a chance to set things up for a high probability to save the multiverse, but we have to be careful!"

"No. We need to recalculate. We can't ruin the timeline!" Guardian yelled to Nathadian Ranger.

"I have to save her!" Nathadian Ranger countered. Tria-B was a symbol to him. If he could save _her_ , it would be as if he was saving his real mother. Little did he know she _was_ his real mother. Then, before Nathadian Ranger could utter another word, a Time Vortex engulfed him and he was sent back to the Hall of Legends.

"Hey! What's your problem!?" Zrin yelled as Guardian teleported the Nathadian Gem off of the ranger suit.

September stepped forward. "I have a way to save your mother, but we must act quickly, and deliberately."

Zrin stopped and stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent? No, but that's the price of freedom," September said solemnly. "But we need to account for a few things. One would be the one you call the Ghost of Darkness. I know him."

Zordon-A scrunched his face. "We haven't been able to find out anything about him. Is he the one who gave the Yoral from my timeline the Zocato power?"

September shook his head. "No. Ultimecia happened to discover Zocato power when trying to figure out how to beat you. Through the laws of Universal Equilibrium, the Yoral in the current timeline was also given Zocato power, but since Ultimecia has been written out of the equation, another from the Nathadian universe was picked to take her place."

"The Ghost of Darkness?" Burai-A asked.

September nodded. "Yes."

Tria-B folded her arms across her relationship chest. "Okay, listen. You said moments ago that _you_ were the Supreme. Ya' know? The big baddie we have seen you through Time Crystals murmurin' about? Now you say the Ghost of Darkness is from the same universe as Dulcea, the Tribunal of Magic, Lothor, Saba, and Zordon, plus a few others? What's goin' on!?"

September nodded. "I suppose I should tell you my story. First, though. Guardian? You should probably speak with Zordon and Saba in their Time Warp. Tell Zordon about his Nathadian heritage. It will help him cope in the Time Warp. I can patch you through to them, but we mustn't spend too much time for fear of the people from my universe, who could trace the signal to calculate an algorithm to use the signal to break into here. I will record what I tell the others onto a Time Crystal for you to view later."

"They can do that!?" Zrin cried out, in shock about the algorithms September mentioned.

"Will do." Guardian said as a hologram of Zordon-B and Saba-B appeared before him as he turned his back to the rest of the group In the Hall of Legends. He then gently said, "Zordon of Eltar..."

Zordon-B's voice could be heard saying: "Guardian? How did you get here?"

The Guardian sighed. "There is a lot I need to fill you in on. A lot I neglected to tell you the first time we met two thousand years ago. Zordon... It is time for me to tell you the truth about who you are."

Meanwhile, September waved his hand. A hologram appeared in the circle of those who were standing in the Hall of Legends. The hologram showed two scientists. One was a tall man with a kind face. Zordon-A readily recognized him as the man The Guardian had shown him years earlier: his father, Laguna Loire.

"That's your dad..." Zrin said, confirming what everyone else had been thinking.

"Yes, and I suppose I can start my story here," September said. "That is Dr. Loire, a very good man to whom I will forever be in debt. Beside him is a man who grew twisted and evil. A man who eventually became the being you know as the Ghost of Darkness. A man by the name of Dr. Hojo."

. . .

 _ **2050 AD - The Hall of Legends**_

Future: Omega Ranger sighed. "Hmm... So the Ghost of Darkness knew Zordon's dad. Interesting..."

"This is all getting so crazy," Sophie exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yeah, but... we have to keep on going. So we can get out of here..." Omega said, once again having the image of someone in his suit battling against Commander Tate as the Shadow Ranger. A part of him wondered if that had, in fact, been a version of him from another timeline. He had wondered from time to time whether or not he was actually capable of attacking SPD like that. He hoped he would never have to find out. "By the way... have you heard anything from SPD Earth?"

"No. Leslie and are, as well as the rest of the civilized universe, are backlogged. I have no idea how to break through. The defenses in place are even more complex than the ones Time Force put here in the Hall," Sophie explained.

"So, it's not Time Force that is blocking Earth, then?" Omega asked.

"It doesn't seem to be..." Sophie said.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light erupted around the room. Omega leapt up and summoned his Legend Blade to his hand. He spun around and saw a man in some red and green armor standing, smoke dancing off of his suit. He had bright red hair and a red beard. With a determined look on his face, he looked up to stare at Future: Omega Ranger.

"Who are you!?" Omega demanded, getting ready to fight.

"You can call me Rip Hunter," The man said slowly. He breathed in again, as if to catch his breath. "I am a traveler of the timestream, here to help you, Sam."

"How do you know who I am!?" Omega shouted.

"Because you are a very important piece to the puzzle," Rip answered.

"To the Pattern?" Omega accused. "I'm not falling for any traps by you Freelancers!"

Rip smirked. "Astute of you to see that I'm not a Watcher. It's the hair, right? Anyway, I'm not a Freelancer, either. I'm from a branch of Time Force called the Linear Men. Our task was to try and maintain order throughout the multiverse and ensure the different dimensions didn't interfere with each other..."

" _Was_?" Omega asked.

Rip sighed. "Recently, we have become fully aware of another group of people who do the same thing we do, but for reasons that are obviously not so... honorable. The Watchers, and their associates the Freelancers. Now, I have no idea who they are but I recently discovered in my line of work that they are currently on your Earth."

"Figures as much..." Sophie said in Omega's helmet.

"So they are the ones blocking Earth from the rest of the universe?" Omega asked.

"From what I heard from my superiors, they actually believe that is _not_ the case. They think that something else is on Earth that attracted the Watchers to Earth. I don't know much beside that," Rip said, seeming to finally catch his breath.

"Well, why are you here, then?" Omega asked, frustrated. The guy seemed to know very little, so his sudden presence seemed a bit... odd.

"I'm here because I found out about this little project of 'Supreme Commander' Cruger's." Rip said, sneering. "I have no idea why he would lock up one of the most powerful rangers in a room like this. I tried questioning my superiors, and I got locked down by every last one of them, saying that I didn't have the clearance to know you were down here to begin with. So, I 'borrowed' a Time Vortex and came here."

Omega's heart was in his throat. "Does that mean you're here to get me out...?"

Rip nodded. "Yes. I'm breaking you out of here. No more sitting around. It's time to fight."


	19. Chapter 19: 9,000 Years Later

**Chapter Nineteen: 9,000 Years Later...**

 ** _2050 AD - The Hall of Legends_**

Rip opened up a Time Vortex. "Come on! Let's lay the hurt down on those Watchers!"

"How can you trust him!?" Sophie asked. "What if this is a Freelancer trap!?"

Future: Omega Ranger shook his head. "I don't care. I need to get out of here. Even if it's a trap, I can deal with that on the outside of the Hall of Legends."

Without another word, he sprinted forward and leapt through the portal, Legend Blade still in hand.

Rolling forward, he quickly was on his feet. He looked around and was shocked at what he saw: New Tech City in ruins. He looked around in amazement as the once most technologically advanced city on Earth had no one walking down its sidewalks, no cars driving down its streets... no movement whatsoever.

"Are you seeing this, Sophie!?" Future: Omega Ranger asked as he saw cars flipped onto their back and mini fires burning throughout the deserted alleyways.

*Skkzzzt*

"Huh? Sophie?" Omega asked, unsure of what happened to his friend.

"She's blocked off, Sam," Rip said. "The shield around Earth is stopping you from being able to reach out to her ship in space."

"Now what?" Omega inquired.

Rip sneered. "Now? We fight!"

"Huh?" Before Omega could ask further, he saw what looked like a large drone swoop in on them. It was firing lasers whose energy was so intense, Omega could feel its power even though the blast had been aimed at Rip who was ten feet away from him, still at the spot where the Time Vortex had once been.

As the blast descended on Rip, he pushed a button on his suit on the forearm region and created a force field around him. "You ready, Sam!? Let's do this!"

"Right! Yah!" Future: Omega Ranger cried out as he jumped up toward the drone. Many spindly mechanical arms reached out to attack the oncoming White Ranger, but Omega activated his Chroniton particles and accelerated himself. Before the Machine could react, Future: Omega Ranger had cut it up into four pieces. He landed at the same time the mechanical menace hit the ground.

"We're not out of the woods, yet..." Rip said, grunting as he looked behind Omega Ranger.

Spinning around, Future: Omega Ranger found himself staring at a Watcher. It was one he did not know.

"Ah. The man who lives in the region we have yet to get into." The Watcher said, smiling uncharacteristically for his kind. "September did a good job ensuring that even though were attached to Time Force, that we still had no access to it. You're lucky you have such an ally."

"What do you want, Watcher!?" Omega demanded.

Chuckling, the black suited man began to slowly walk forward. "Please, call me Captain Windmark. As for what I want? Well, we want the one who wishes to disrupt the Pattern for her own ill will. She has come here and has already begun her wretched plan, as you can see."

Finishing his statement, he turned and pointed behind him. A massive beam of light, like a pillar, seemed to be shooting up from out of the ground into the sky. Squinting, Future: Omega Ranger could make out what seemed to be a Time Vortex at the top end of the pillar of light.

"What is her plan?" Future: Omega Ranger asked, gripping his Legend Blade even tighter.

"To accomplish something others have tried before: a Crisis Crunch. Slowly but surely, the multiverse will converge on the singularity she is creating. Before long the multiverse will exist in one plane, and then? Whoever initiated the Crisis will be able to recreate reality as they see fit. All power will be theirs," Windmark answered.

"Then let me at this person," Omega Ranger demanded.

"Tsk, tsk..." Windmark said, laughing and shaking his head. "You are but a mere Human. As for me? I am the final point in the evolution of Humanity. Everything your species can be, its full potential, lies in me and my kind. The power you possess within the Hall of Legends is great, but it's really not meant for you. And I am grateful to your friend here from the Linear Men. He has led me straight to you. Now that we have you here, and access to the Hall of Legends, we can take your power and put it to good use. Don't worry, though: we'll make sure the Crisis Crunch will be in good hands."

"You're still going to let it happen, aren't you!?" Rip gasped.

"It's what the Pattern has been leading up to. The Supreme knew that somehow this Final Crisis would occur. He couldn't quite see, thanks to September, if it would be his doing directly or not, but since it is happening and the multiverse is ready, all we need now is the power from your Hall of Legends," Windmark explained.

"Why tell me this?" Omega asked.

Windmark laughed. "Because sometimes it just feels good to be able to tell someone what your plan is before actually doing it. It feels so _good_ to just let it all out! Like I am about to do now... let out all of my _power_!"

Omega was shocked at the speed in which Windmark moved toward him, taking an unbelievably short amount of time to cover thirty feet to head to him. Before he could react, Windmark kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the helmet, sending him onto his back.

Windmark shook his head in disappointment. "Is that all you have!? I have heard and seen so much from you! How you were able to defeat that Time altering pest Lord Zedd and cause him to get stuck in the Nothingness! I had a harder fight against the Gosei from the Ultra Universe!"

Suddenly Windmark was on his back, a blast hitting him from Rip Hunter. The Linear Man rushed to Omega Ranger and handed him his wrist tech. "I am sending you back to the Hall of Legends!"

"No! Let me fight!" Omega screamed.

"No! I had no idea how important you or the Hall was! I have made an awful mistake! You must go now! I'll try and hold him back. My wrist tech has your coordinates in it and I can't have the Watchers get to it!" Rip said, pushing a button on the wrist tech.

"Please! I can help!" Future: Omega Ranger pleaded as he limped up to his feet.

"That wrist tech will have a lot of the information in it that will help you in your journey!" Rip yelled. He then jumped up and kicked Omega Ranger in the chest, sending him flying into the Time Vortex the wrist tech had created. As Future: Omega Ranger fell into the Time Vortex, he suddenly saw the Red SPD Ranger land onto the scene. While the Time Vortex closed and began to blur, he could make out several other people land behind the Red Ranger in what looked like Ranger suits.

"Sam!?" Sophie demanded.

"Yeah, I'm back..." Future: Omega Ranger said disappointedly. He rubbed his chest where Rip and Windmark had both hit him. It was still tender to the touch.

"What happened!?"

"Well, the Watchers are fighting some chick who's trying to collapse the multiverse into one big mishmash. It looks like the Watchers are just wanting to take her place at its apex, though, and they want the Hall of Legends for some reason so they can be involved as well. When Rip found out about that, he sent me back here with his wrist tech."

"Well, use it to get out!" Sophie cried out.

"Oh, yeah, huh?" Omega commented, finding it silly it didn't occur to him up until that point. He pushed a button, and a giant map appeared as a hologram before him.

He heard Sophie groan. "My analysis of the wrist tech is saying that the thing is out of juice."

"Can I use a Time Crystal or a Trizyrium Crystal to charge it?" Omega asked.

"They don't seem compatible. Sorry, Sam," Sophie said.

Angry, Omega rushed back to his workstation and dropped onto his seat.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Sophie asked, confused.

Omega began typing as he answered. "Analyze that map on Rip's wrist tech, Sophie. I'm going to keep going through the archives. The more I think about it, the more I'm realizing it may be my unfortunate destiny to _finish_ taking these stupid notes. Um... by the way... how long have I been here?"

"Eighteen hours," Sophie reported.

"Ugh," Omega said. "It feels closer to a year... Okay, well let's see what our next entry is..."

. . .

 _ **1025 AD - Timeline B**_

 _And it begins once again..._ Baskin thought as he felt The Evil pulsing once again. He sighed as he rolled up the parchment he had been reading. It was a manuscript of medicine a friend of his named Ibn Sīnā asked him to go over and proofread before he went to put it through a final draft that year. He was calling it "The Canon of Medicine".

Over the years, Baskin had become involved with many intellectuals over the years and had helped form modern philosophies all around the world, having been converted to a certain philosophy himself about one thousand years earlier during his travels. He knew his knowledge was too advanced for the budding Human civilizations, though, and only helped them to a certain point. He felt as if the Human race was in somewhat of a Dark Age at that point, but something in his gut told him things for Humankind was about to change.

As he finished putting the parchment in his bag, he could feel the Demons coming closer. He sighed as he strapped his bag onto his back and turned to see the first one. It appeared to be some sort of Dragon Demon with massive wings and acidic spit.

"Shall we commence this Cycle then with a _bang_?" Baskin asked. As he did, a mighty explosion erupted from him and hit the Dragon Demon, sending him flying back and landing hard with a thud.

Baskin instantly performed a back kick to hit a Demon that had appeared behind him from a Demon Cloud. Because Baskin had covered his body with Demon wards and other such symbols, the Demons were forced out of their cloud form whenever they came around him. Exactly what Baskin wanted, due to the fact that it made fighting them easier when he could actually _touch_ them.

Baskin leapt around, hopping from boulders and off tree trunks as he fought off the Demon hordes. When things had escalated to a certain point, he pulled out the Demon Blade he had forged and begin putting a permanent end to those who wished to take his life for The Evil.

Tripping the Dragon Demon as it charged at him, Baskin shook his head. "I've been at this for a while now. You're going to have to do better than that."

He then drove the blade deep into the Dragon Demon, destroying it.

. . .

Dark Specter sat in his chamber, concentration written on his brow. He could feel The Evil calling out to him. He kept telling himself that he didn't need it, though, and that he needed to set up his chess pieces for the endgame. He knew of Zordon's contingency plans, and knew he needed to make some of his own. Every minute spent trying to get The Evil, though, would take away from precious time to implement the grand schemes of the United Alliance of Evil. Beside that, he knew that The Evil would be his in no time at all once the universe was his.

"You called for me, Dark Specter?" The Evil agent of the United Alliance of Evil, Darkonda, said as he entered the master chamber room.

"Yes, Darkonda. And I applaud you for resisting the urge to go after The Evil," Dark Specter said to his gambit.

"Of course, my master," Darkonda replied. "Whatever you ask, I shall do!"

 _It helps that I've failed multiple times now to get it._ Darkonda thought. _I'm pretty much over it, anyway._

"I have called you here to rid the universe of a big annoyance: the Gold Ranger of Triforia," Dark Specter told Darkonda.

Darkonda bowed. "As you wish, Dark Specter. I always found the Triforian Ranger to be overhyped, myself, so I will ensure his downfall for you."

And with that, Darkonda left to infiltrate Triforia, while Dark Specter continued to plot. For him, every second that passed by was just a countdown to destruction.

. . .

Not far from the Solar System, a massive war ship blasted through space. Inside, many Machine henchmen known as Cogs worked tirelessly to complete the machinations of their illustrious leader, King Mondo. In the main control room of that ship from the Machine Empire stood its general, Aradon.

"Master Sergeant Cog!?" General Cog yelled.

The massive sergeant and leader of the Cogs, Cog, entered the room. He was a mostly gold robot, with a giant wrench on his right hand and a screwdriver for a left hand. He had a silver chromed face with three red eyes. Atop his nose sat a three fold pair of spectacles, with three pieces of glass for each eye (two eyes where most living humanoids had theirs, with the third eye resting on his forehead, slightly above the bridge of the metal that made up his nose).

"What can I do for you, General Aradon?" Cog asked.

"I have picked up an abnormal energy signature coming from Earth. What is it!?" Aradon demanded.

Turning and looking at a console screen, Cog nodded. "I see it, General. It is The Evil. It is quite powerful indeed, but it is something that is so usually only sought after by Demons."

"Well then let us be the first beings smart enough to grab this artifact for ourselves!" Aradon demanded. "Set courses for Earth!"

As he gave the order, a humanoid Machine looking to be a female entered the room. She was mostly silver with pink accents, wearing what seemed to be a pink bustier on her metal frame. She had metal molded on her head to appear to be hair cut to about chin length and colored black. She had red painted, small lips, and large glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh, Daddy! Are we going to go on a trip!?" The Machine asked happily.

"Yes, my dear Archerina! We are heading to get absolute power!" Aradon declared.

 _And once we get it, I will finally be powerful enough to destroy King Mondo!_ General Aradon thought to himself, Orange Energy erupting around him. _Soon the Machine Empire will bow down to me as their leader! Soon, I will be known as King Aradon!_


	20. Ch 20:9K Yrs Later-The Feeling of Defeat

**Chapter Twenty: 9,000 Years Later - The Feeling of Defeat**

 _ **1025 AD - Timeline B**_

"I want the heads of those fish people delivered to me on a silver platter. _Immediately_!" King Mondo ordered to the Cogs surrounding him.

To King Mondo's right stood the robot he created to be his wife, Queen Machina, and to his left was his son, Prince Gasket. His wife was a mostly gold colored humanoid, with a vicious silver face, a purple tinted monocle over one eye, and a shawl she wore over her shoulders. She was known to constantly hold a fan, with a rumor floating about that it was actually a deadly weapon.

Gasket was a green and silver humanoid with a mesomorph body type. He had large and intense glowing eyes, with a smug look designed onto the plate that was used as his face. He wore a long white aviator scarf around his neck, with three large crystals protruding from the top of his head. The crystals were the tip of the crystals that energized his body. He was known as a vicious fighter all throughout the universe and was rumored to soon take over as the Machine Empire's number one general, dropping Aradon down a peg in the Empire's hierarchy.

The three members of the Royal House of Gadgetry watched in satisfaction as the Cogs faced forward and leapt into the fray that had been given to them to be their targets. The fray in question was a battle occurring on Aquitar between Hydro Hog's forces and the Aquitian Rangers. Dark Specter was tired of having the Aquitians constantly foil Hydro Hog's efforts to take the planet so he assigned the Machine Empire to come down and give Hydro Hog some assistance.

"What is that!?" Aquitar Yellow shouted as a Cog bulldozed him.

"The Machine Empire is here!" Aquitar White shouted, flipping over a Water Phantom as she did.

Water Phantoms were the footsoldiers Dark Specter created for Hydro Hog a while back to help Hydro Hog in his conquest of Aquitar. These footsoldiers were created using Demon Dark Magic as well as the Zocato power found within the retired Putty Patrollers Rita Repulsa had been famous for using before being sealed away by Zordon of Eltar. They were fueled by the powerful waters of Aquitar as well as the planet's Lifestream. They were very difficult to battle for Aquitians, because they corrupted their ability to manipulate water properly.

"It's bad enough with the Water Phantoms!" The Red Ranger yelled as he tried to slash at a Phantom, but being punched by a Cog before he could complete his strike. "But these Cogs are making it impossible!"

"Correct." The Blue Ranger said as he accompanied the Black Ranger in the midst of battle. "Our blades were not made to attack these Machines. Their metal frames are making our attacks meaningless!"

The Pink Ranger streaked forward, kicking a Water Phantom away from striking at the Red Ranger. "What do we do!?"

At that point, Prince Gasket performed a front flip from off the cliffside he and his family had been observing the fight. Upon landing, he stood up slowly, holding his trusted sword in his fighting hand. "What do you do, you ask? I'll be kind enough to help you with a hint: you give up! Haha! Long live the Machine Empire!"

. . .

Baskin wore a look of determination as he stabbed another Demon in the throat, causing it to explode in a flash of White Energy. He then performed a handless cartwheel as he dodged another attack. As he landed the move, though, he was tackled from behind and thrown down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh... That felt like a ton of bricks..." Baskin commented as he rolled onto his back.

"Actually, _metal_." Sergeant Cog said, laughing as he was flanked on either side by Cogs. "He is the one with The Evil! Get him!"

Baskin sneered as he did a flip to land on his feet from off his back. "What do _you_ want with The Evil!? You're Machines, not Demons!"

"Don't worry your simple mind about it. Soon, you'll have no worries at all!" Cog said. "Now get me The Evil!"

As Baskin turned to run, not being trained or equipped with the tools necessary to take on Machines, he has slashed in the arm by a Demon who looked to be a massive porcupine.

"Leaving so soon?" The Demon taunted. "But you haven't even left me your housewarming gift! Now give me The Evil! _Now_!"

Rolling out, he found himself surrounded on all sides by either Demons or Machines.

Baskin let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Oh, boy..."

. . .

Darkonda laughed as he slashed a soldier from Triforia, taking his life. "Fools! I am the mighty Darkonda! These worthless troops you throw at me cannot stop me!"

The Demon mercenary found himself on one of Triforia's moons, attempting to get past the guards so that he could pass through the portal on the moon to get to Triforia itself. The more he pressed forward, the more soldiers were sent. The more soldiers that were sent, the more Darkonda would slay.

On Triforia, staring at the gate to the moon where Darkonda found himself stood a young man by the name of Trilondon. He was very nervous, and it was very apparent.

"You can do this. We were picked for a reason." Dr. Trilu said as she opened the gate up to reveal the portal.

Trilondon shook his head. "I was picked because no one else was there when he..."

"But no one else was there because you were the only one strong enough to stick by his side. With no powers. Just you," Trilu said. "He saw that. He wouldn't have passed the responsibility to you otherwise."

"Say what you want to believe. Whatever," Trilondon replied. "In the end, he just didn't want Triforia to lose the power. That's the real reason I'm here today."

"Well, I guess right now is when you prove one of us right," Trilu said. "The more we sit here and talk, the more people lose their lives."

Pursing his lips, Trilondon nodded. "Then I guess it's morphin' time."

Gold Zeo Energy shot up and around Trilondon. That moment was the first time that he had morphed since he watched the last Gold Ranger fall in battle against Dark Specter himself. He remembered as Dark Specter had descended personally from the Dark Fortress and had battled with the Gold Ranger and how, no matter how hard the valiant Triforian tried, he could not defeat Dark Specter. Even with the special tactics and tools he had specifically for Demons, Dark Specter seemed too powerful and they hardly hurt him. Trilondon remembered that he had heard a loud snap from the Gold Ranger as Dark Specter slammed him up against his knee, which he later learned had been the Gold Ranger's spine. He remembered sprinting to the broken body of the Gold Ranger and how he had been given the Power Staff, and the surge of power the Zeo Subcrystal infused into him, instamorphing him into the Gold Ranger as the former wielder of the power drew in his last breath. He remembered standing, unsure, as he stared from Dark Specter back down to the lifeless guardian of Triforia. He remembered how embarrassed and crushed he felt when Dark Specter simply laughed at him and swatted him away like a fly. He remembered how that feeling stayed with him when he had awoken in the hospital three days later.

Looking down, the morph having finished,Trilondon saw the familiar white gloves and was in awe they were actually on _his_ hands. He focused and watched as the Power Staff appeared in his left hand. Furrowing his brow and lifting up his lip in a quasi-snarl, he nodded. "Alright. I'm going in."

And with that, the Gold Ranger leapt up and into the portal, ready for his first battle.

. . .

The Rangers from Aquitar were beaten. Badly. They were huddled up together in a group, trying to stay close so that the awesome power of the Machine Empire did not pick them off, one by one.

"You lot are _pathetic_!" Gasket declared. "I should put you all out of your misery _right now_."

Suddenly, bolts of lightning flew down and slammed into the ground. Before anyone could react, King Mondo stepped forward from the site of the explosion, having teleported himself down to watch the end of the Aquitar Rangers in person. "Yes, my boy! Destroy them now!"

"As you wish, Father," Gasket said. "Yaaah!"

Prince Gasket charged forward, surrounded by the Cogs and Water Phantoms doing the same. Right as they were about to hit the Power Rangers, though, they saw their targets be teleported away.

"Drat!" Gasket cried out. "I lost them. Please. Forgive me, Father!"

Mondo laughed. "Nonsense, boy! You did excellently! They were so afraid that they had to run away! This shows them the precedent of our relationship with them. We have established ourselves as a real threat. One they cannot deal with lightly. From here on out, they will know to give us the respect that we deserve!"

"Brilliant, Father," Gasket replied. "Soon, Aquitar will be nothing more than a scorched rock floating in space."

"Yes, my boy!" Mondo declared. "Soon, the whole _universe_ will be ours!"

. . .

Baskin, no matter how hard he tried, could not keep on his feet. Beaten, bruised, and bleeding, the guardian of The Evil was backed into a corner. He could hear the Demons laughing, the only other sound heard that rivaled the volume of their laughter being the grinding of the gears of Sergeant Cog and his footsoldiers.

"This is the end," Cog proclaimed. "You fought well, but this is where it ends. Cogs? After this mortal's downfall, prepare yourselves to battle off these Demons, for surely they will try and attack us once we take The Evil! Ah-hahaha! Huh!?"

In the middle of his laughter, Sergeant Cog perceived what appeared to be a fast shadow pounce onto the Cogs to his left. Before long, the shadow hit the rest of his Cogs, leaving them flailing on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Cog demanded.

"No one is getting The Evil today..." A voice declared as the shadow landed before Baskin. From out of the blurry figure emerged noneother than Gokai Slayer. "And if you have any complaints, you'll have to come through _me_."

. . .

 _ **8000 BC - Timeline B**_

Tria-B watched as September waved his hand and announced the identity of the Ghost of Darkness. She had never heard of anyone names "Hojo", and was intrigued to see what September's story would teach her about the Nathadians. As a history graduate from the United Alliance's Academy, she was fascinated by the opportunity to see, firsthand, how the Nathadians lived. It hit her close to home, as well, because her brother-in-law, Zordon-B, was a Nathadian, making her real nephew Zrin part Nathadian himself.

She watched as the hologram zoomed in on September's command, focusing on Dr. Loire and Dr. Hojo. As it zoomed in, Tria-B could hear The Guardian behind her, explaining to the recently trapped Zordon-B that he and Saba-B were really Nathadians. She felt very badly for Zordon-B, having been with him for two thousand years as a member of her family and a fellow fighter against evil. He had been recently trapped in a Time Warp by their arch nemesis, Rita Repulsa. She felt badly for not jumping at trying to figure out how to save him, but she knew they had more important things to focus on. One of them was to try and figure out how to save Trinity-B from her supposed destined demise during the Holy War. The other was to learn who September really was, and who they were really dealing with when it came to the Watchers and the Freelancers. Who the 'Supreme' was, and what was his endgame.

. . .

 _ **165 Million BC - Timeline A**_

Laguna looked over the samples he had. "Do you think these cell samples of those from the Order of Meledon will really be enough to weaponize Nathadian Magic to bring down Lothor and his 'Morphing Masters'?"

Dr. Hojo laughed. He was a middle-aged man with a long, black and grey ponytail. The rude and often arrogant scientists was wearing, as he was known to, small round glasses and his signature white lab coat, along with a white button down shirt. Wrapped around his neck was the same blue tie he wore everyday, along with the same grey trousers, and the same grey shoes. Day in and day out, the hunched man would come into the lab in a sour mood, wearing pretty much the same clothing as he shuffled in.

"Of _course_ I do, Laguna!" Hojo said condescendingly. "Else why would we be here, wasting all of our time!?"

Laguna just smiled at him. "Because that's what we do? Prove hypotheses as true or false."

"But this is a time of _war_ , you dolt," Hojo sneered. "David has asked me ensure that things are working. We have no time for postulates and theorems. What I have proposed _will_ work!"

"Okay, okay!" Laguna said, putting up his hands as if he was surrendering.

As they continued to work, an invisible Time Door opened up. From the Time Door stepped out September. He pulled out his pocket device and began scanning.

"The Pattern seems in place here in the Nathadian Universe." September said, clicking the icon on his device that signified that he had finished the inspection. He looked at the names of universes he had on his list. Each one had a codename and a number designation. Although the system had originally been created to only use the number designations, the Freelancers had quickly begun to give each universe what they had termed "nicknames", based on a distinctive feature of said universe. Over the course of Time, due to these nicknames becoming so prevalent among the Freelancers those names were officially adopted as "codenames". To facilitate work between the two agencies, the most common designation used for both Freelancers and Watchers had become the codenames.

As September finished, he felt something _odd_. He looked at his wrist device and saw no indication of anything being abnormal, but he could not ignore what he was feeling. He knew there was something _different_ in that room, but he knew not what.

"I must leave," Hojo said abruptly. "You know how to lock up."

The man quickly left the lab, slamming the door shut behind him.

"And you have a good day, too..." Laughed Laguna as he continued to analyze the Red Magic enriched blood cells.

September looked around the room. He did as many mathematical calculations as he could, as quickly as he could. Suddenly, he had been assemble to determine the unknown force which had been in the room. It had been a T _ime_ force.

 _How is it possible that I picked up an anomaly that my device did not...?_ September thought to himself.

"This is Captain Windmark. Why have you not moved on?" A voice said from the device.

For the first time in September's life, that he could remember at least, he hesitated before replying. There was something about the anomaly that felt wrong to him, but for some reason he felt as if he should keep it to himself.

"Just running a mental calculation as a brain exercise," September lied.

"Hurry it up," Windmark ordered.

Opening a Time Door, September walked through. Before he left the Nathadianverse, however, he saved the coordinates for that universe. He had a feeling it was going to be important to him, and he was already planning for an off the books visit.


	21. Ch 21: 9,000 Years Later - Fighting Back

**Chapter Twenty-One: 9,000 Years Later - Fighting Back**

 ** _1025 AD - Timeline B_**

Gokai Slayer began to take down each Demon, one by one. Over the years, he had learned to harness the remnants of the Demon inside of him that he "inherited" from Beelzebub. Having done so, he eventually learned to use that energy inside of him as a sort of "anti-Demon" energy he had termed as his "Holy Strike". It generally took the form of this anti-Demon energy forming around his hands, then striking his Demonic opponents with a mighty fist.

Watching while still badly injured, Baskin sighed in relief. He had long since had been without the help of people like Trueheart in the recent centuries due to not only Baskin showing more competence in his stewardship over The Evil, but also because they had been tasked with covert missions from Zordon to try and keep tabs around the universe about things which were occurring. Zordon had a deep concern that since the United Alliance of Evil had become less and less of a threat in the universe, with people beginning to spread rumors that they were no more, that it was solely the calm before the storm. Zordon had told Baskin on one occasion that one phrase continued to ring through his mind whenever he would meditate over the matter: "Countdown to destruction".

Meanwhile, watching from up on the top of a mountain was a member of the Pai Zhua, Jaq. Beside him was the Pai Zhua master, Cowl, who was nearly ready to destroy all of civilization to become Ra's al Ghul. A part of his plan to reveal himself as Ra's al Ghul was to forsake the Owl Spirit he had been using and to harness the forbidden Spirit of the Demon.

"Do you see, Jaq?" Ra's al Ghul asked. "Over the years I have been trying to harness the power of the Demon. Do you remember how I told you recently that I started to feel some incredible Demonic power?"

Jaq nodded. "Does it have to do with those maniacs attacking that green skinned guy?"

"Yes, it does," Ra's al Ghul answered. "I can feel something calling out to me. I believe if I am able to get whatever that man and that Power Ranger are guarding, I will be able to truly harness the Spirit of the Demon!"

"Then let's strike now!" Jaq said. "That Blake Ranger won't know what hit him! I'll... I'll poke him until he bleeds!"

"You truly are a joker, aren't you?" Ra's al Ghul asked, commenting more than asking. "No, I can sense great power coming from that Power Ranger. I fear we won't have enough power to defend ourselves from him. Plus, those Machines were not known to me. With their presence here, I don't want to risk exposing us before we can finish the final Youth Pits."

"You're the boss, Boss," Jaq said. And with that, they both walked away, universal conquest on their minds.

"Hi-yah!" Gokai Slayer cried out from the battlefield, destroying yet another Demon.

"Forget this!" One of the Demons yelled out. "I'll wait until the next Cycle. I'm not losing my life today!"

Suddenly, as that Demon became a Demon Cloud, the rest of the Demons followed suit. After a moment, the only beings left in the area were Baskin, Gokai Slayer, and Sergeant Cog with his Cogs.

"Bring it! _No one_ is taking The Evil but _me_." Gokai Slayer warned, staying in his fighting stance.

 _Seriously!?_ Baskin thought. _So he's just protecting me to get The Evil for himself!? I honestly didn't see that coming..._

Suddenly, a beam of light descended from the sky. Before long, Archerina stood before all those involved in the conflict. "Father said that you were taking much too long. Hehe... My, my! It's been so long since I've seen a Power Ranger! It will surely be a treat to destroy you."

Swiping his hand over the top of his helmet, Gokai Slayer laughed. "Show me what you've got, princess."

Archerina bowed. "Oh, I'm not a princess _yet_ , but once I destroy you, I will be one step closer!"

Lifting up an arm, a bow appeared in Archerina's hand. She then pointed it at Gokai Slayer and drew the string back with her free hand. Letting go of the string, an electrically made arrow flew out of the bow and hit Gokai Slayer in the chest.

"Ah! It burns!" He screamed as he hit the dirt.

"What a pity..." Archerina commented. "It was supposed to destroy him..."

"I'll finish him!" Sergeant Cog yelled.

"No, you won't!" Baskin yelled, leaping over the fallen Gokai Slayer and landing between him and the Machines. "Although his reasons may not have been the best, he still saved my life. As such, I will not allow any of you to lay a finger on him!"

Archerina placed a hand to her mouth and giggled. "So you want to play as well?"

Baskin smirked. "Oh, yeah. Let's play."

. . .

Aurico sat at his desk in the battle tactics room in the Aquitar base. "What do we do!? We can't take them on like this!"

Cestria sighed. "Those Machines made us look like we were laughing stocks."

"And my ribs are killing me. They punch _hard_." Tideus commented, rubbing his side with a look of pain on his face.

"There must be something we can do." Delphine stated, standing in the center of the room with arms folded across her chest. "We have been having enough of a problem against Hydro Hog. With the Machine Empire now, as well? I hate to be pessimistic, but... we may as well hand in the towel."

"How can you say that!?" Corcus demanded. "You're our leader! You can't speak that way!"

"I merely speak the truth," She replied, even tempered. "Either something changes or we lose."

"Well..." Cestro said. "I _may_ have a solution, but it will probably sound weird."

"Well, no one else seems to have any thoughts," Aurico said. "Let's hear it."

"When Burai was still with us," Cestro began. "He told me that his Dragon Coin came from a mystical warrior on Earth named Ninjor. I have found very little lore about such a being, other than he was considered a myth even millions of years ago. The lore says he is immortal and alive to this day."

"So?" Cestria asked.

"So... I designed our Power Coins after Burai's Dragon Coin," Cestro explained. "If we are overpowered, and the creator of Burai's coin is on Earth..."

Delphine nodded. "Then perhaps we can find him, or where he lived. Perhaps a way to power up our coins."

"That's... dumb," Corcus said. "We're going to go hunting a myth while the Machine Empire and Hydro Hog stay here?"

"Hopefully our armies can stalemate them while we're gone." Aurico said, standing up. "In my opinion, though... we have no other choice."

"I agree," Cestria said.

Slowly, the others save Corcus nodded.

"Fine!" Corcus said, conceding. "When do we go?"

"Immediately," Delphine said. "Cestro? Set our coordinates for Earth. We're going to find Ninjor."

On Aquitar's surface, King Mondo stood by Hydro Hog's side, laughing. They were watching as the military from the Aquitians were slowly being driven back. The rest of the Royal House of Gadgetry watched from behind them, with their Royal Assistants Klank and Orbus standing behind them.

"Just wait until we send in the Quadra Fighters," Queen Machina mused.

"Yes. Today is truly a triumph for the Machine Empire, your heinous," Klank proclaimed.

Before Mondo could reply, several lights appeared in the sky. Squinting, he could perceive that they were the Power Rangers. "What!? Where do they think they're going!?"

"My scanners say their destination is Earth!" Orbus declared.

"Gasket, my boy! I demand that you follow them at once!" Mondo ordered.

"What!? But why!?" Gasket argued. "We're going to take Aquitar even _quicker_ with those pesky _Rangers_ out of the way!"

"You fool!" Mondo cried out. "Why else would they leave in the middle of an invasion if it wasn't something to get rid of us!? These Power Rangers have always been too noble for their own good. They won't suddenly retreat."

Gasket paused before nodding. "You're right, my father. Forgive my ignorance!"

"No need for formalities, dear boy! Just learn and keep going!" Mondo said. "Follow them to Earth and stop them from whatever they're trying to do! They may be seeking out Zordon!"

"Oh, how _dreadful_!" Machina gasped.

"On the honor of the Machine Empire's Royal House of Gadgetry, I will destroy the Rangers of Aquitar!" Prince Gasket declared as he teleported up to his ship in orbit.

"The boys does have a point though, my dear," Machina said.

"You're right! Klank! Without the rangers Aquitar's fall is imminent! The rangers will pay for assuming they could leave here and not suffer our wrath," Mondo said. "Do you have something ready to destroy this miserable planet!?"

"Aye, sire!" Klank said. "His name is Leaky Faucet! He will convert all of the water on Aquitar into machine sludge!"

"What an icky mess!" Orbus said happily.

"I love it!" Hydro Hog declared. "Have him convert my Water Phantoms, too!"

"Excellent!" Mondo declared.

"Yes, my dear. You come up with the _greatest_ schemes!" Machina said, congratulating her husband.

"Yes, that is true!" Mondo proclaimed. "And now the Aquitar Power Rangers will rue the day they tangled with the Machine Empire!"

. . .

Darkonda swung his sword. As the blade connected with the Gold Ranger's shield, sparks of Morphing Energy erupted out from it. The Gold Ranger flew back and fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain.

"So, _you're_ the sap that was chosen to be the new Gold Ranger!? Pathetic!" Cried out Darkonda. "You're nothing compared to the previous Gold Ranger! He always gave me a _fight_. You? You're nothing more than his discarded shadow."

"I'm... I'm _more_ than enough for you!" The rookie ranger insisted.

"Ha! You're _nothing,_ " Darkonda said, shooting Orange Energy out from his eyes and hitting the Gold Ranger while he was still down. "How was it, by the way? Watching Dark Specter end the last Gold Ranger? I hope it was epic, because he deserved such an end. You, however? This will be as unceremonious as when you _got_ the power. Yah!"

Slamming down with all he could, Darkonda flung the blade down at the Gold Ranger, only to have his sword blocked by the Power Staff. He then groaned in pain as he felt The Gold Ranger kick him in the stomach. He flew back and fell to the ground.

"The only person going down here is _you,_ " Gold Ranger declared. He then stood up tall and pounded his free fist hard against his shield. "I _am_ the Gold Ranger. Now come at me."

Darkonda began to chuckle as he lifted himself up. "You're nothing but a fool."

"Come at me."

"Oh, I will, Gold Ranger. I will."

" _Come. At. Me!_ "

"Yaaaah!" Darkonda screamed, blasting bolts of power at the Gold Ranger.

Concentrating, the Gold Ranger focused his Zeo Energy. Suddenly a massive shield appeared before him, protecting him from each blast. As each blast hit, he just stood and watched as the Demon mercenary flew toward him.

As soon as Darkonda broke past the shield, Gold Ranger twirled around, causing his opponent to sail past him. Before Darkonda could react quick enough to correct his trajectory, Gold Ranger spun back into place as slashed at him. Gold Zeo Energy crackled all around the Demon as he was thrown back, falling to the ground in a heap.

"I _am_ the Gold Ranger!" He cried out. "It's time for a gold rush!"

With Gold Zeo Morphing Energy emanating all around him, the Triforian Ranger shot toward Darkonda and ran into him, slamming the Demon as if he were a comet. A semicircle of Gold Zeo Energy encased the Gold Ranger before him. At the point of contact, a massive explosion occurred, leaving nothing but a crater where Darkonda had once been.

Leaping into the air, the Gold Ranger landed a few feet away. He stood up tall slowly, breathing heavily as he did. Causing his Power Staff to vanish, he slowly turned around and took off his helmet. As he did, his jaw dropped as he saw Darkonda appear suddenly in the middle of the crater.

"I blasted you to kingdom come!" Trilondon protested. "That's impossible!"

Darkonda sneered. _He cost me one of my lives! I will destroy him! I-_

Pausing, Darkonda looked up suddenly. He could feel The Evil calling out to him more so than ever before. He had done well in his previous life to learn to resist its call, but having just barely been "reborn", his new body had not yet learned to resist the call of The Evil. Before Trilondon could react, Darkonda stepped into a vortex and appeared in his ship in orbit around Triforia.

"Aw, heck no!" Trilondon complained, putting his helmet back on. "I call upon the power of Pyramidus!"

The Gold Ranger watched as his massive zord appeared above him, materializing from his Power Staff. He leapt up and was converted into pure Zeo Energy before rematerializing in the zord's cockpit. Behind him was the Orb Tria had received centuries ago that Burai had given her, symbolizing how she was once and always a Morphing Master.

"Pyramidus!? Get a lock on Darkonda's ship. We're following him!"

"Course found. Destination: Earth."

"Alright..." The Gold Ranger said, sitting back in his chair. "Looks like we're heading to Earth..."

As he said this, a ways away floating silently in space, a creature sat at the helm of his ship and laughed. "Ha! That warrior from Triforia is finally leaving his safe zone! I must tell my fellow Varox Bounty Hunters! Today is the day we get the pilot of the gold pyramid!"

. . .

Baskin twirled through the air, charged with Morphing Energy as he punched and kicked at the Cogs around him. They fell to the ground, crackling and sizzling as their systems failed them.

Archerina charged forward, swinging her bow as if it were a sword. Baskin blocked it with his Demon Blade and, through force of habit, threw a punch to Archerina's stomach. He stifled a cry of pain as he felt a bone crack. He was certain he'd fractured one of the many bones in his hand.

Giggling, Archerina slapped Baskin and sent him flying back. "You shouldn't hit girls, you know."

Baskin stood up, clutching his broken hand as Gokai Slayer limped over to him. They looked at each other and nodded, getting into fighting positions.

"Let us combine our powers!" Gokai Slayer suggested.

Baskin's eyes began glowing with Red Morphing Energy. "After you."

Black Energy and Black Morphing Energy pulsate around Gokai Slayer. "Ready!"

Sergeant Cog spat. "Archerina! We must leave here immediately!"

"No!" Archerina yelled. "Father sent me to get the job done!"

"Now!" Baskin shouted. He watched as both he and Gokai Slayer released their powers. It sailed forth, ready to strike the two members of the Machine Empire down.

As the blast was about to hit them, a massive energy shield appeared before them.

"Huh!?" Sergeant Cog gasped, confused.

"But how!?" Archerina exclaimed.

Gokai Slayer and Baskin watched as a figure appeared in between them and the Machines. It was Prince Gasket.

"I have no idea why members of the Machine Empire are here, but..." Gasket said. "No one attacks those who are under my kingdom. I am Prince Gasket. Prepare to feel the wrath of the Royal House of Gadgetry!"

. . .

 _ **165 Million BC - Timeline A**_

September watched in confusion. Due to the fact that he was seldom ever confused, the feeling in and of itself was unnatural to him. What made him uneasy was the source of his confusion: Dr. Hojo.

"Yes... the Sword of Darkness..." He muttered to himself as he scribbled away in his lab book. He had been making notes for hours. Because September was supposed to be in his tube resting and receiving his nutrients, he had all the time in the world to just stare and study Hojo.

Having watched him for quite some time, September had heard and seen much of what Hojo had been writing. Blueprints for something he called a "gold platform". Items called the Wild Sword, the God's Eye, the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Something about a group called Morphing Masters, and Greater Powers. Half finished diagrams littered the table, as if Hojo was beginning the Inkling of some magnificent thought, but wasn't able to follow through. Everything he did, though, fell back to one thing:

"The Eternal Spiral!" Hojo cried out as he lifted up a piece of paper. "It will continue forever and ever! Haha! Yes! And when it is done, the Reunion will be most marvelous. It will be a supernova! A new genesis!"

"What are you _doing_!?" September asked out loud. He had been able to see there was... _something_... in Hojo's bloodstream that was doing... _something_... to Hojo. But whatever it was, they seemed to just be cells replicating. Nothing more and nothing less. September could not understand how these cells were causing Hojo to act like he was, because none of the chemistry in Hojo's physiology seemed to indicate any sort of cerebral changes. They just seemed to have increased his basal metabolic rate. The whole situation was extremely perplexing. Which is what made it even more appealing to the Watcher.

"Eureka!" Hojo cried out. "Time Magic! That's the solution! Yes, you _are_ my muse!"

September watched as Hojo ran over to the cell slides Dr. Laguna Loire had been studying the last time September had been in the Nathadian Universe. He watched while Hojo opened up the slide and closed his eyes. September instantly felt a high level of Blue Magic, with a more purple hue, begin to vibrate around the lab.

"Time Magic..." September muttered. He did a quick calculation and realized that if the Time Magic were to mix with the Red Magic of the cells on the slide, belonging to a person who was of the Order of Meledon, that it would amplify the purple hue of the Blue Magic and give Hojo extreme power of Time Magic.

 _This is against the Pattern! I must report it!_ September thought. He quickly pulled out his pocket device before stopping before he finished dialing in the coordinate. _But then they'll ask why I was here... Perhaps they will assess me as broken and reprogram me. I can't be reprogrammed!_

Suddenly, an image flashed before September's mind. He was in a tube, surrounded by others. In the room was Captain Windmark and... others he could not recognize. His mind was blurring their faces. September quickly calculated that their images were erased due to...

 _I've already been reprogrammed once before!?_ September thought. The image was seared in his mind. _No... How could this have happened? I've already been Recycled? But... Why? What could I have possibly done!?_

Accelerated thoughts of denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally acceptance rushed over the superior brain the September, the Watcher. He then began to think about what he would do from here on out with that information.

 _Do I tell Windmark that I remember? Wouldn't that make me be Recycled again? But I am broken and need to be Recycled. But... What if I_ _like_ _the way I am right now?_

That final thought was a stab in the heart to September. A thought that wasn't inherent to a Watcher: "What if _I_ like...?" The notion of preference was pulling at the very fabric of who September thought he was.

Now, all of those thoughts happened in the mind of September in less than ten seconds. For Dr. Hojo, it was plenty of time to finish his spell. His Time Magic (that he suddenly knew how to conjure up mysteriously) mixed with the Nathadian Magic in the cells of the member of the Order of Meledon.

Even with his superior speed, September was not quick enough once he found his bearings to stop Hojo from injecting himself with the cells. September watched in shock as a shockwave of very powerful Time Magic erupted from Hojo. Due to being a Watcher and having advanced tech around him to make him invisible to the universe in which he found himself (all of which based on the properties of Space and _Time_ ), September gasped as he saw the Time Magic begin to interfere with his Time Tech. He watched as he began to lose his cloaking ability.

Sprinting out of the room before he was seen, September found himself fully in the Nathadian Universe as he phased through the wall of the laboratory. Standing in the middle of the hallway, September breathed in the air from the Nathadian Universe. He was shocked.

"Dr. Hojo!?" Laguna screamed as he began to run down the hallway. "My office sensors picked up a disturbance and..."

September froze. He looked up and saw Laguna staring at him from a few feet away. _It's over. It's all over. Windmark will get me and reprogram me. I will lose this sense of... individuality I just attained. This thing which I... I_ _want_ _. No... it can't end like this..._

Laguna swallowed hard. "Whuh... Who are you?"

September looked around quickly. He could hear Hojo making his way out to address Laguna. Swallowing hard, September closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "My name is September. I am in trouble. _Much_ trouble. Please, Laguna Loire... please help me."


	22. Ch 22: 9000 Yrs Later-The Need for Power

**Chapter Twenty-Two: 9,000 Years Later - The Need for Power**

 _ **1025 AD - Timeline B**_

"How close are we?" Asked Delphine as she looked around.

She and her five fellow rangers walked across what seemed to be a dessert. Cestro had a device on him that he was using to track the energy signature from their Power Coins. He was hoping to find a signature that was similar. He postulated if they could find such a signal that it would most likely be the creator of the Dragon Coin: Ninjor. Either that, or the place where the coin was rumored to have been forged.

"Ever since we crossed over to the Magic Realm my readings have been growing," Cestro explained. "I believe we are al-"

Suddenly a flash of light swept over the six Aquitian Rangers. As the light vanished, they found themselves in the foggy room Future: Omega Ranger recognized as the inner chamber of the Temple of Power. The same place Jor had his final encounter with his brother, Jakon. The same place where Jor became Ninjor. The same place Trinity had met with Ninjor and had been commissioned to keep the tradition of Ninja going.

"-most... there?" Cestro said, finishing his statement.

Suddenly, the familiar gates of the small area within the inner chamber swung open. Stepping out of the chamber was the ancient Morphing Master, Ninjor. "I have some questions for you... um... _Fish People_."

"We are from the planet Aquitar. We have come in search of the maker of the Dragon Coin, Ninjor," Aurico explained.

"Well, that's me, bub," Ninjor said. Having been pretty much in seclusion for the last couple thousand years, his bedside manner wasn't at its peak. "And you Aqua people need to answer some questions!"

"We are in grave danger, Master Ninjor," Delphine said in hopes of skipping the "Q and A".

"Yeah, you sure are!" Ninjor declared. "I sense you are carrying Power Coins. I didn't make them, though! How did you get my designs!?"

"A man by the name of Burai had a Dragon Coin he said came from you, mighty Ninjor. I copied his coin into Power Coins for ourselves so that we could fight against the forces of evil," Cestro explained. "We are outmatched on our planet and have come searching out for you to see if you could give us a boost."

"A boost, he says!" Ninjor exclaimed, as it he were talking to others in the room. "Do you hear this!? Ridiculous! Have you lot ever hear of patent laws!? Copyright infringement!?"

Cestria looked around, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Seriously!? This is ridiculous!"

"Agreed. Let us leave," Delphine said. She then bowed to Ninjor. "Good day, Master Ninjor."

Ninjor then paused. "Wait! What of Master Trinity? Perhaps she could... vouch for you?" He watched them expectantly. Although he had only known Trinity for a short span of time, he felt a deep connection to her and hoped to one day find an excuse to reconnect with her.

Corcus looked down sadly. "I regret to inform you that she is no longer among the living. She passed on nearly nine thousand years ago..."

"..." Ninjor stood in silence, his heart gripped with sorrow. It didn't take him long to add two and two together: if the dates were correct, it was shortly after he had met up with her that she lost her life.

"I am sorry to hear of this. And her husband? Zordon?" Ninjor asked. "Is he still trapped in a timewarp?"

"Yes. He is a mighty force against the forces of evil," Delphine replied. "I served with him as a Morphing Master."

"And Regin... Bansheera? Is she still in power?" Ninjor asked, clenching his fist in Rage. Aurico thought for a moment he could see literal fire reflected in Ninjor's visor.

"She thousands of years ago," Tideus answered. "We have reason to believe she has met her end."

"Fantastic. At least some good has come of the chaos in the universe..." Ninjor said. "And who is it that plagues you?"

"A former general of Bansheera. He goes by the name Dark Specter and now leads his own empire from the shadows," Answered Aurico. "He sent many of his own generals to our planet. We are outclassed and outmatched in every way."

"Well, the fates are smiling on you today!" Ninjor declared. "We... er... I have just recently finished a project I have been working on for many years! I call them the Battle Borgs! They are giant war machines powered by the same technology that powers your Power Coins! Though I must take those coins from you."

"What!?" Delphine demanded. "Why!?"

"Because I will need to give you _new_ ones, powered not only by each of your Animal Spirits but also by the power of _Ninja_!" Ninjor explained. "These coins will allow you to have mental interface with your Borgs. If you move a certain way, then so will they! The only ingredient they need to be complete is to be bonded to each of you. That bond will be forged once we discover what your Animal Spirit is."

"Animal Spirit?" Asked Tideus, confused.

"Yes, it is inherent to many individuals," Cestro answered. "Deep down, every living thing has access to a raw power within them, and it can be linked to an Animal Spirit. Many people gain a connection to an Animal in some way or another while growing up, and that raw power within them from that point onward will be made manifest in the shape of that Animal. I believe, if I may Master Ninjor, that due to an experience I had as a child that my Spirit is that of the Wolf."

"Very impressive!" Ninjor cried out. "I can sense, too, much Blue Energy coming from you. Good choice in color. Haha! You must be the leader here!"

"Actually, _I_ am the leader," Delphine said, standing tall and walking forward.

"My apologies." Ninjor said, bowing. "Now everyone follow me! Yes, right this way into this fenced off area. Good, good. Now, everyone make a circle around me, arms length apart. Good! Now, everyone lift up your arms so that you are touching your neighbors' hands at the fingertips. Excellent... close your eyes and listen to me..."

"Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul: ignite its eternal power inside of me! I am _Ninja_! I am pure of Heart, body, mind, and Spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the true power. Your journey is complete. Open your eyes and claim your destiny!"

Looking around, Delphine could see her teammates surrounded by bright light, corresponding to the color of the Morphing Grid their previous powers had assigned to them. She could see her body was swimming in White Morphing Energy, herself. She could also feel something else. Something... different.

"You may be wondering what this new power you feel in you is. It is the power of _Ninja_ , a combination of Strength and Light! You will now be able to use cunning and swiftness in your battles!"

"I can feel the power!" Corcus exclaimed. "Amazing!"

"Now follow me to the outer garden! I will show you your Battle Borgs!" Ninjor exclaimed.

As they made their way, Ninjor went below to stand at the base of a mini waterfall as the Aquitian Rangers huddled at its top. They stared on as Ninjor filled himself with Ninja Power and Morphing Energy before shooting it up and into the air of the Temple of Power. They watched as six humanoid looking robots appeared before them: white, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red.

"You! What is your name?" Ninjor asked.

"Aurico!"

"Aurico, you will be the driver of the Red Battle Borg. Infused with your Animal Spirit, the Spirit of the mighty Ape! An excellent Animal Spirit. A good Animal I once knew, Animus, fancied the Ape Spirit. Whoever is next, step forward."

"I am Cestro."

"Ah, yes. You were correct about your Animal Spirit. The cunning and swiftness of the lone Wolf will accompany you in piloting the Blue Battle Borg!"

"Tideus!"

"Tideus... I once had a good friend whose name was very similar to yours. Anyway! You possess the Spirit of the Bear! With this mighty Animal Spirit you will pilot the mightyYellow Battle Borg!"

"Corcus, Master Ninjor."

"Why would I do that?" Ninjor asked, confused.

"Um... No, sir. That's my name."

"Ah, yes! How unfortunate!"

"Huh?"

"You are wise and spry! With the Animal Spirit of the Frog you will control the Black Battle Borg!"

"What? I'm... I'm a _frog_...?"

"Cestria. My name is Cestria."

"With the beauty and grace of the Crane, you shall be junctioned to the mighty Pink Battle Borg!"

"Delphine."

"Ah, yes. The leader of this mighty and powerful team. Always seeking for justice, you will accompany your Falcon Spirit in the leading of the Battle Borgs with the White Battle Borg.

"Now go forth, and show that Dark Specter he's dealing with the wrong Power Rangers!" Ninjor said, finishing the dispensing of the Battle Borgs.

"And how do we combine them?" Cestro asked.

"Eh... Huh?" Ninjor asked, confused.

"Well, we have machines like these out and about, but we call them zords. We can combine them to make a 'megazord'," Cestro explained. "I actually helped make the first set, though at the time we called them Droids."

"Combining them, eh? Hmm... Well, maybe in the future! As for now, they don't combine. Now... what are you waiting for! Go and save your world!" Ninjor said encouragingly.

"Power of water, power of light! Powers unite!" Delphine cried out. Then, all together, the Rangers of Aquitar said:

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need more power!"

The Aquitian Rangers, although they _looked_ the same due to Ninjor "copying and pasting" the template for their suits from their previous coins to their new ones, felt different. More powerful than they ever had. Their connections to the Morphing Grid were amplified. They were also more in touch with their inner strength. They were ready to fight. Focusing, Cestro caused them all to teleport back to Aquitar. As they teleported away, their new Battle Borgs vanished with them, connected to their new Ninja Coins.

As they left, Ninjor went back to his chamber. He stared at the Power Coins Cestro had made that had been left on Ninjor's table. "A 'megazord', eh...? Something to consider..."

Ninjor then breathed in deeply. A massive surge of Morphing Energy erupted from him and opened up a vortex. Coating himself in every spectrum of Magic from the Universal Magic Grid, Ninjor dived into the vortex. Suddenly, he found himself in a desert wasteland. Before him was a large dune. He began to slowly climb the dune. As he did, he heard something a good ways away. Turning, he saw Zordon of Eltar looking up at a hologram while Saba sat at his feet, staring intently at the hologram as well. In the hologram Ninjor could see the inside of the Command Center, with Alpha 4 walking about busy at some task.

 _If only Zordon knew..._ Ninjor thought to himself as he climbed the dune. As he descended down the hill, a familiar figure greeted him.

"Ah. Ninjor. Ready for another round?" The man asked. He wore a bandana over his face. His skin was decaying from what little bit of face was actually visible. He wore tattered clothes and carried a weapon concealed partially on his back.

"Are you ready for another beating?" Ninjor asked as his reply.

Suddenly, a large group of Undead fighters rushed down. They began fighting Ninjor, but within seconds they were all on the ground. At that moment they all turned to sand. In the sand, Ninjor bent down and picked up a key.

Walking a good half mile from the point of battle, Ninjor saw the familiar sight of two doors. He knew what he'd see in both: One would show him an image of a happy life. Jakon by his side, celebrating his birthday with Tidus, Trueheart, Yuna, Auron, and a host of others who had been in his friend in times past. He skipped that door and went straight to the one that led to darkness. That led to the apex of the Universal Magic Grid.

After being absorbed by the Grid, Ninjor appeared in the reality the three Nathadians known as Will, Mary, and Baelfire had made for themselves. The beings who had become known universally as the Tribunal of Magic.

"What do _you_ want?" The figure in Black, Will, demanded.

"That is no way to treat a friend!" Mary, the being in White, replied. "Hello, Jor. Good to see you again."

Baelfire, the member of the Tribunal who embodied Red Magic, nodded. "Yes, it is. To what do we owe the occasion? Is something wrong with your connection to Dulcea?"

Ninjor shook his head. "No, Bae. She is still okay. This is about something else."

"What!?" Will demanded. "Just get on with it!"

Ignoring the ill tempered man, Ninjor said, "It's about Trinity. You lied to me. You said she was safe. I just discovered recently that is not the case. She passed away nine thousand years ago!"

Baelfire sighed. "No, Jor. She did not."

. . .

Baskin flipped through the air and slashed at Gasket. The mighty prince blocked the blow and punched Baskin. As that occurred, Gokai Slayer fought both Archerina and Sergeant Cog simultaneously. He was doing well until Archerina took a step back from the battle. Miscalculating, he thought she was retreating. In reality, she was charging up an energy arrow. She plucked the string of her bow and sent the arrow flying. It hot Gokai Slayer on target and sent him flying.

As that occurred, Baskin limped to his feet. "You will never get The Ev-"

Before he could finish, a grey light surrounded him. In a moment, he was gone.

"Drat!" Gasket cried out, snapping his fingers. "Father will be most displeased..."

Gokai Slayer grunted as he picked himself up. "Well, at least _you_ won't be getting The Evil. My freedom lives on for another Cycle."

He then streaked away.

As Gokai Slayer left, a figure hidden in the shadows laughed. He held a long sword in his hand. It had a serrated blade, the serrated portions being red. It was the Alpha Nighlok, Serrator.

 _Thank you for another demonstration of your fighting technique. Muramasa here is learning well from you. Soon, it will be powerful enough to serve my purpose. Soon, my half Nighlok half Human will be ready to set this world asunder!_ Serrator thought as he slipped through a Gap to the Netherworld.

Meanwhile, Gasket turned to Archerina and Cog. "Well, you idiots cost me not only my trace on those rangers from Aquitar, but also a chance at destroying those two."

"What!?" Archerina cried out. "I don't care if you're from the Royal House of Gadgetry! You ruined _my_ chance at getting The Evil!"

Sergeant Cog was stuttering madly as Archerina cut Gasket down with her sharp tongue. "Oh, muh... my puh... prince! Puh... please! For... forgi... forgive us!"

"Quiet, you insufferable dolt!" Gasket yelled to Cog. He then turned to Archerina. "You dare to speak to me like that!?"

"Clearly," Archerina said.

Gasket nodded. "My darling, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on! Sassy, not afraid, and built perfectly! Will you marry me!?"

Cog's jaw dropped.

Giggling and clapping, Archerina nodded. "Why of course, my dear!"

"We'll have the wedding as soon as we get The Evil then. We'll need the power if we are to battle my father," Gasket said.

"Huh!?" Cog gasped.

"Yes, my love." Archerina said, holding him by the arm.

Gasket laughed as he looked to Sergeant Cog. "Don't be surprised. My father never intended on me getting married. He wants me to stay under him for the rest of my life! But now!? Now I know true Love and will _not_ turn my back on it. Now, I heard that green skinned man mention The Evil. It will be a great tool for us!"

"Silly, you. That's what I was trying to get to begin with!" Archerina said as she laughed.

"Oh, you coy minx. Fine. Then I'll follow your lead, Dear! Let us go find The Evil! Sergeant Cog!? Take me to General Aradon. Your battle ship will now belong to _me_ , the future _King Gasket_."

. . .

"Ah!" Gold Ranger shouted as Pyramidas was rocked by more blasts from the Varox Bounty Hunters. "Geez, get off my back!"

From one of the ships, the leader of that squad communicated to the other Varox. "We must get the pilot of the gold pyramid! Our mission depends on it!"

Gold Ranger sneered, falling forward onto his console. Looking around quickly, he readjusted his coordinates and landed on the nearest planetoid, which just so happened to be Earth's moon. As he landed, he put Pyramidas into its stealth mode before beaming out of it. Landing, the first thing he saw was the Moon Palace. Buckling down, he sprinted into the building.

"The pilot ran into that temple!" The Varox Leader shouter. "Let us go after him!"

Landing their jet fighters, the Varox Bounty Hunters all filed out and walked toward the palace. Entering, they began to make their way through, in hopes of finding the "pilot". As they continued, they found the entrance to the Caves of Deception.

"I will stay here and await your return. In case he comes this way," The Squad Leader said. The four other Bounty Hunters nodded and made their way into the cave. Little did the Squad Leader know, he was never going to see those Bounty Hunters again, for they were to fall prey to the Nathadian Magic lacing the walls of the Caves of Deception.

Meanwhile, the Gold Ranger had in fact made his way into the cave tunnels, as the Varox had guessed. As he walked through, he suddenly found himself facing another Gold Ranger. This one was obviously a female.

"Who are you!?" Gold Ranger Trilondon demanded.

The woman got into a fighting stance. "I'm the one you were taught about. The very first Gold Ranger. My name is Tria, and you have shamed my legacy! Watsaw!"

Summoning his Power Staff, Gold Trilondon slashed at Gold Tria. She staggered back before summoning her own Power Staff. Jumping into Shadow Mode, she sprinted toward Gold Trilondon and began to pummel him.

"Geez, girl! You best calm yourself _right now_!" Gold Trilondon demanded as he flew into a wall.

Exiting Shadow Mode, Gold Tria charged up the Power Staff and pointed it at Gold Trilondon. Gold Trilondon ducked on instinct as the Gold Zeo Energy crackled off the wall above him.

"Now, I'm tellin' you right now. Back. Off!" Gold Trilondon demanded as she sent a kick to his chest. He slammed into the wall once again, losing his breath as he did.

"You have been given the Gold Ranger powers as a mistake!" She insisted. "I must correct this mistake! Wat-watsaw!"

She swung her Power Staff, only for it to be parried by Trilondon't staff. He then spun to his right, ending up behind her. He kicked her in the back of the knees, sending her down into a kneeling position. Taking his Power Staff by both ends with his hands, he placed over Gold Tria's neck and locked it against her throat, pinning her back to his legs.

"Now you listen here, you crazy girl," Gold Trilondon insisted. "Now, you ain't the Gold Ranger anymore. _I_ am! I've come to terms with that, and so should you."

She suddenly began to laugh. "And you have proven yourself worthy. Tria would be proud to know her powers are safe."

And like that, Gold Ranger Tria vanished.

"Whaaaaat?" Gold Ranger asked, looking around in confusion. "Now _that_ was trippy. Okay, then. Umm... Let's try and find an exit, I guess..."

As he kept walking, he suddenly found himself in a clearing. Against a back wall on a podium of stone was the Zeo Crystal. He could feel his Gold Zeo Subcrystal beginning to activate, drawing him closer to the Zeo Crystal. The closer he got to it, the more he started to realize what it was. He had been given a crash history course upon becoming the Gold Ranger, and a large part of it was learning the history of the Zeo Crystal during the War of the M51 Galaxy and how Novact, who would later become Darkonda, gave the location of the Zeo Crystal up to Master Vile. After a lengthy game of cat and mouse, Tria of Triforia junctioned herself to a large piece of the Zeo Crystal, which happened to be from the Gold Spectrum. The rest was history. And at that point he realized that he, too, was apart of that long history.

 _Well, if I'm a part of this history, then I have just as much right as anyone else to contribute to it._ Gold Ranger thought. His mind fell on Tria, and how she had done what she felt was right to defend the universe. He knew the Zeo Crystal was extremely powerful, and with the rumors coming from Zordon of Eltar that Dark Specter was planning something _big_ , Gold Ranger decided that he could use the Zeo Crystal to help.

 _And to make sure if Dark Specter sends anyone like Darkonda again to Triforia, that he'll learn to think twice..._ Gold Ranger added to himself. He walked forward and reached for the Zeo Crystal, knowing full well what the consequences of a non-pure heart would be.

Just as he had guessed, nothing happened. He safely pulled the Zeo Crystal out and placed it on the floor. Summoning his Power Staff, he swung at the five remaining Subcrystals, taking a small chunk off the top of each Subcrystal. Each chunk kept the same shape of its mother Subcrystal: One was a five sided star, another was a triangle, one was a rectangle, one an oval, and the last two parallel ellipses. Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow Zeo Morphing Energy emanated from the five fragments of the Zeo Crystal as they lay on the ground of the Caves of Deception.

Gently picking up the main Zeo Crystal, Gold Ranger placed it once again in its place to be protected by the spell Dulcea had put on it many centuries prior to that point. He then turned around and gathered the five pieces of the Zeo Crystal and held them stacked in his free hand, while the Power Staff lay in the other. Looking to his left, he saw a path with a light at the end of it.

 _Good... a way out of this horrible cave._ He thought. _I can't go to Earth, though, with these small crystals. I'm gonna have to head back to Triforia. I'll see what we can do about weaponizing these little guys. No one is gonna stand against Triforia like Darkonda did ever again. I'll make sure of that._

. . .

The Squad Leader of the Varox Bounty Hunters who had been hunting the Gold Ranger walked into the main control room of the massive Armada ship. Before him, a man in gospld clad armor stood. He had a menacing metal head, also gold in color. A fierce design was etched onto it, giving the face of the fighter the appearance of constant anger. He wore a red cape over his shoulders.

"I am here to speak with the Emperor, Damaras," The Squad Leader said.

"Hmph. You come empty handed. You were told to have the pilot of the pyramid with you," Damaras said. He pulled out a sword and slashed the Squad Leader. Damaras watched while the Squad Leader slowly fell to the floor. He then exploded as Damaras turned his back on the fallen mercenary.

Damaras made his way to the commanding chair of the control room. Sitting upon the chair was a massive being. He had a black, hardened body. His face wore a look of pure evil, with glowing red eyes and what looked to be a permanent scowl. He had tendrils running down his head as if they were dreadlocks. A spike protruded from each shoulder as he sat, staring at Damaras.

"Emperor Mavro, I came with bad news. The Varox Bounty Hunters were unable to get rid of the Gold Zeo Ranger."

"Blast it!" Mavro roared, pounding his fist into the arm of his chair. "I'll never be able to keep up with Dark Specter at this rate, let alone Scorpius. Well, hire another batch. And has Levira come up with her weapon?"

Damaras shook his head. "She is still trying to tune it to be at the exact frequency of the Gold Spectrum of the Zeo powers. She said she is close, though. Once the weapon is complete, the Gold Ranger will be _powerless_ against the Varox."

"Excellent," Emperor Mavro said. "Soon, this galaxy will be mine! Ah-hahaha!"

. . .

Baskin landed in the middle of the Command Center. As he did, he could hear Alpha 4 speaking with Zordon.

"Unfortunately, the specs I have run from what we have learned from the Shield of Triumph have proven what you feared, Zordon: it will be incompatible with the Dino Coins. The Shield of Triumph needs five Dino Spirits to activate it, yet only three of the Dino Coins are actually... well... _Dinos_. The Sabertooth Tiger and the Mastodon Coins do not allow for the Tyrannosaurus Coin to sync up with the Shield of Triumph."

"That is quite unfortunate," The modulated voice of Zordon said from his tube. "Ah, Baskin. Welcome. As you can see, I am working on a project. This one in particular is very important. I actually have you in mind to be the leader of this Ranger team I am trying to create."

Baskin shrugged. "Maybe another time, Zordon. Right now, I'm still in the middle of a Cycle."

"Yes, that is why I brought you here. The inclusion of the Machine Empire greatly puts you and The Evil in great risk. I pulled you out of there, but please understand I cannot keep you here for long. Although I have great security in this Command Center, it is not completely impenetrable. I cannot risk all of this power in here to fall into the wrong hands. I hope you understand." Zordon said, looking at Baskin.

"Understood, Zordon. Please, teleport me away immediately," Baskin said.

"Thank you, old friend. You are a blessing to this work. May the Power protect you," Zordon said. He watched as Alpha 4 teleported Baskin away.

"Okay, Alpha. Let us see about the next project."

"Power Morphers?" Both Alpha 4 and Saba asked simultaneously.

Zordon nodded. "Yes, the Power Morphers."

. . .

Baskin landed somewhere in Angel Grove. He was almost immediately hit by sand as he appeared. "Ugh... I hate the west coast. Well, let's see. What to do next..."

"I'll tell you what to do!" Darkonda said, emerging from a vortex. "Hand to me The Evil!"

"Darkonda!?" Baskin gasped. He then put a look of determination on his face. "I thought you gave up on The Evil long ago?"

Darkonda chuckled. "Let's just say I got a new outlook on life and, well... Now, I couldn't resist."

Baskin braced himself as he watched the Demon mercenary charge at him. He knew this battle would be a tough one, and this time he would have no one to save him but himself.

. . .

 _ **165 Million BC - Nathadian Universe**_

September sighed as Laguna pulled him into a side room. He listened as Hojo marched out into the hall, yelling loudly. "Laguna!? Where are you!? What is it!?"

Laguna stepped out of the room and smiled. "Oh, I fixed it, Dr. Hojo."

"Fixed _what_ , you buffoon!?" Hojo demanded.

Keeping the fake smile on his face, Laguna pointed up. "The weather thing... you know, that you asked me to do?"

Hojo sneered. "Oh, whatever. You're wasting my time! I must begin preparations for the Reunion! The Spiral!"

"Okay, Doc!" Laguna said as he began to slip back into his room. "You go do that!"

September watched as Dr. Loire closed the door and turned to look at him, a serious look suddenly taking over on his brow. "Okay, September. Who are you and what's going on?"

"Why did you help me?" September asked, confused.

"Well, because you looked scared. Honestly, even though I don't know you, I trust you more than Hojo out there, especially after he seems to have gone off the deep end these past few days," Laguna said, getting lost in thought. "You know, he has always been this kind of whacky guy, but really rude, ya' know? But this is some next level bizarre stuff. I mean, there was one time-"

"I am sorry, Dr. Loire. I do not mean to interrupt, but time _is_ of the essence," September said. "I must be leaving soon, but I do not feel comfortable leaving with Hojo like this."

"Leaving? Um... where are you going? Oh, yeah. You never answered my questions." Laguna said, plopping down on a chair. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. My shift today has another ten hours to go. I am more than happy to kill that time with you, Baldy."

September nodded. "That is what many Freelancers call us."

"What's a Freelancer?" Laguna asked. "Really, bro... Who are you? What are you doing here? You don't look like anyone from the Royal family, so... what's up?"

September nodded. "You are a good man. Thank you for helping me. I... I don't know that I should involve you further."

"Come on man! Please! I just want to help!" Laguna said.

As he said that, a flash entered into September's mind. It was of the Freelancer, Olivia. She was bent over him, smiling. She said those exact same words to him in his memory:

 _"_ _I just want to help!"_

Her hair suddenly changed color, though, but for only a brief moment. Shaking his head slightly, September looked at Laguna. "Why help me? You don't know me."

"Good point, Baldy," Laguna said. "Maybe I should just call Dr. Hojo in here and-"

"No, please don't! I'm already causing massive problems with one person seeing me. Oh, the Pattern must be all jumbled here. How will I ever fix this!?" September lamented.

"Then give me a reason to help you. Who are you and what are you up to?" Laguna asked.

"I am a Watcher. My name is September. I... My people and I travel the multiverse, ensuring the Pattern is upheld."

"What's 'the Pattern'?" Laguna asked.

"It is the way things should go, for optimal efficiency," September said. "We take care of the multiverse to ensure the Pattern is maintained."

"Why?"

"Because it's... what... I was told to do."

"But... why? Where did the Pattern come from? Who told you to follow it?" Laguna asked, intrigued that he was meeting a genuine universe hopper. "Who created the Pattern?"

"I... I never thought of that... I was never... _meant_ to know..." September said. At that instance, he began to think about what Laguna had asked. The origin of the Pattern. What was it? Where did it come from? Who was calling the shots?

Suddenly, September focused in on a crack on the wall. He followed it up to the ceiling. He instantly began calculating what the materials in the room were made of. Due to the architecture of the building he was in, he ran through a series of probabilities until he figured out what had caused the crack: a heavy set man who was a mover had dropped a heavy refrigerator on its side, causing it to fall and slam into the wall. It caused a crack that ran down the wall to the room beneath, which was the room where September found himself.

He then began to use his calculations to follow the man who had dropped the fridge. Quickly, September had mapped the man's whole life, which incidentally meant he had to map out the lives of those who interacted with the man. September's brain was firing on all cylinders. He was creating synapses that he never before had. His mind's efficiency was exponentially growing at that moment. Within a matter of seconds, he had taken to looking at his own life.

He began to track everything about himself. He suddenly remembered everything everything from before the time he went through Recycling. He remembered those he had thought of as his friends. He then remembered _her_. Calculating everything as logically as he could, he was able to run through many, many probabilities. Rather quickly, he eliminated those which were not plausible. Within another matter of moments, he could see it. The one string of events that led to him being where he was. It _mostly_ all made sense. There was one part, though, that remained missing. One piece that was perplexing him. And it fell right in line, coincidentally, with Dr. Hojo.

"... The Supreme..." September said, breaking the silence he had been giving the rambling Laguna for the past five minutes.

"Huh? Excuse me? What?" Laguna asked, his train of thought lost instantly. "Have you not been listening to anything I was saying."

"No. I was thinking about how I would answer your question. Come closer, please, Laguna." September said.

Cautious, but curious, Laguna wheeled his chair over to September. Sitting directly in front of him, Laguna shrugged. "Okay... now what?"

"Now you and I are going to go on a field trip... To see first hand what has led to this meeting. I feel that if we play our cards correctly, this chance meeting that we have had will lead to great things. I feel very strongly that in order for this to happen, I must show you what I know. Are you ready, Laguna?" September asked, looking calm but shaking in Fear and apprehension of the mess he found himself in the middle of.

Laguna smiled. "Why not? I... I trust you, September. You have a good feeling about you."

"As do you, Laguna. Now, relax. It will feel like a long time to you, but in reality only seconds will transpire. It is time to see the origins of our encounter..." September said. He then placed a hand on Laguna's head. Suddenly, the two of them felt a jolt flow through their bodies. Suddenly, they were floating in a room. They looked over as they saw the man who started it all. A man by the name of Peter.

. . .

 _ **Many Years Earlier - Uncategorized Timeline**_

A tall, dark haired and serious looking man, Peter Bishop looked out his window from his laboratory. He frowned and sighed heavily at the scene: chaos. War and devastation. From his laboratory, Peter was safe. He had made sure of that, what with his high tech gear and gadgets creating a shield around his laboratory. He found it funny, in a way, that in the end he was the only person safe from the horror and travesties occurring in the world. It was funny to him because of all people he believed he should have been the _least_ safe. The reason for that was because the world was the way it was _because_ of him.

His grandfather, Robert Bishop, had been a renowned scientist himself. His crowning work was the development of a theory that Humans psychologically limited themselves, starting at birth. With every single interaction an infant gained, the brain would create parameters by which it needed to fill. If the baby was constantly in environments which needed out of the box thinking, creativity, and intelligence... then the mind would fit that scope. But, Robert had postulated, humanity wasn't capable of creating environments rich enough to allow the Human brain its peak, optimal boundaries.

Robert's son, Peter's father Walter Bishop, had gone on to continue his father's work. He had begun experiments (illegally) to try and figure out whether such an environment, one that would harbor near optimal brain performance, was possible.

Having been raised by his father, Peter gained a love of the sciences himself. He soon was working alongside his father and had quickly become the leader of the research team, due not only to his sheer intellect but also because of his willingness to do anything to advance the work.

Peter sighed as he turned away from the window. Strewn about his lab were the discarded remnants of other projects he and his father had once started but had long since abandoned. These other experiments were mostly exercises for the mind for the Bishop boys, but their ability to be used as warfare was too tempting for those in political power. And the money they offered Peter was too good for him to pass up. Although Walter was against actually allowing the experiments to be given up to those who had nefarious schemes, Peter had convinced him that they would be able to do a lot more good with their new funds, to create offsetting projects to neutralize what they gave out. What ended up happening though, to the detriment of Peter's entire society, was that he continued to dive into the endeavors that fascinated his own intellect rather than anything that could prove useful to society.

The end result was bloodshed. Famine. A great divide between the rich and the poor, with no middle class. The rich got richer, and were constantly oppressing those who were weaker than themselves. And all for Peter to be able to make his "toys".

As these thoughts ran through Peter's mind, feelings of guilt and remorse hit him. There he was, all alone, because that's the way he made things. No one to be there for him but himself. To love him. No one but his toys.

Angry, Peter screamed as he picked up a handful of equipment and tossed it around. He watched as they shattered and broke upon contact with the wall. He then sighed as he slowly walked over, taking long strides thanks to his long gait, to pick up the broken pieces. As he did so he chuckled, wishing he could pick up the broken pieces to his _life_.

Having cleaned up his mess, he noticed something beside him under a sheet. Pulling off the sheet, he found what looked to be a rectangular sheet of glass surrounded by a metal frame on a stand with wheels at the feet. He smiled to himself, remembering what his father had said it was to be: a window to the multiverse. It would have the ability to see other dimensions which were so close it would appear as if they were other realities existing on top of and through each other, yet only on slightly different planes. Peter never gave his father the time of day on the matter, and it was quickly dropped. He never knew his father had gone ahead and created a prototype.

Chuckling, he pushed the "on" button. As he did, he froze. The glass hummed before lighting up. Looking through what appeared to be a monitor, Peter could see his lab. It was different, however: there were scientists everywhere. They all seemed to be busy, walking about and getting things done. To make sure he wasn't crazy, he looked around. After realizing he was, in fact, still alone he continued to watch. Spinning the Dimensional Window around, he pointed it at the window he had been looking at a few minutes earlier. The actual scene, in his reality, was one of a massive robot walking about. It had large lasers on its wrists. Its function was to not only guard the streets from invaders, but to also shoot and destroy anyone who broke any iota of the law. Needless to say, only the bravest of the brave dared walk out in the concrete jungle of downtown in the open.

Through the Dimensional Window, though, Peter saw something different: grass, everywhere. People, _families_ , running about. No sentinels. No guards. It was perfect.

"A utopia..." Peter whispered, astounded. "My father found another universe and... it's perfect! But... why? What made it so different?"

Spinning the Dimensional Window around, Peter looked all around the lab. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on his award case. It was very similar in the Utopia Dimension as it was in Peter's Dystopia. There was one significant change, though: in the Dystopia Peter found himself in, his home dimension, there was a plaque with Peter's portrait on it. Engraved beneath the photo was the phrase: "Peter Bishop - Master Inventor".

In the Utopia, however, the portrait was different, but just slightly. Engraved beneath the very same photo read the phrase: "Peter Bishop - Humanitarian".

Peter staggered back. "No... no, it can't be. It's... _me_? Am I the one to blame!? No, it cannot be! I... I _must_ know for sure!"

Dr. Peter Bishop then hurriedly ran to his lab books. He dropped them onto the table directly beside the Dimensional Window. He was getting to work on his next endeavor: finding a way to alter the Dimensional Window to not only _see_ other worlds, but to _go_ to them.


	23. Ch 23: 9000 Yrs Later-Mondo Consequences

**Chapter Twenty-Three: 9,000 Years Later - Mondo Consequences**

 _ **1025 AD - Timeline B**_

Baskin thrust his Demon Blade forward, stabbing Darkonda in the shoulder as he was mid-swing with his sword. Baskin twisted the blade and lifted up, ripping through Darkonda's arm and leaving a gaping gash in the flesh. Darkonda staggered back in pain, his arm limp at his side.

"Agh!" Cried out Darkonda. "No matter! The Evil will be _mine_!"

As Darkonda yelled this out, Baskin felt something. It was a feeling he'd grown accustomed to over the centuries: The Evil was no longer emitting any pulses. That Cycle was finally over.

Suddenly, Darkonda stopped. "Huh? Oh, great... How _embarassing_ for me! I fell for The Evil again. Hmph. Well, lucky for you, Baskin. I'm over it. Have fun and perhaps I'll see you again in one hundred years. Who knows what Time will have in store for us to get me to actually plan for the next Cycle?"

Baskin smirked. "I'll be waiting... and _ready_."

With that, Darkonda vanished into a vortex. As he did, Baskin fell to a knee, exhausted. "I need a vacation..."

. . .

"Is it ready, my love?" Gasket asked as he and his bride to be hid in the engine room on Aradon's ship.

Archerina nodded. "Oh, most definitely, my darling! These arrows I have made have will reprogram a machine to follow my orders!"

"Brilliant! Then we are in accord with our plan?" Asked Gasket, anxious.

"Indeed! I will shoot myself, programming myself complete loyalty to you! Then I shoot you, programming you complete loyalty to me!" Archerina said, repeating the plan to her soon to be husband.

"Yes, my buttercup! Now we will ensure that not even _we_ can disrupt our unholy union! As a true team, no one will stand in our way!" Gasket declared.

Archerina then took one of her new power/love arrows and stabbed herself in the gut with it. Her mind was suddenly overloaded with images of herself, giving her orders and overwriting pieces of her programming.

"I... I order you to... be loyal to your love, Prince Gasket, till death do you part!" Archerina cried out. As she did, her bond with Gasket seemed impenetrable in her mind.

"I do!" Gasket cried out. "Now shoot me!"

"Yah!" Archerina cried out as the arrow erupted from her bow, striking Gasket where his heart would had been. "I order you to be faithful to me, Princess Archerina, till death do you part!"

"Agh!" Gasket yelled in pain, doubling over.

Archerina giggled. "I do."

Laughing maniacally, Gasket stood up straight. "By the power vested in me as the future king of the Machine Empire, I pronounce us husband and wife! Now let us seal this by overthrowing my father!"

"First, we need to take this ship from my father, General Aradon," Archerina reminded Gasket.

"That should be nothing for us! Haha!" Gasket proclaimed, feeling triumphant (and high on Love).

Suddenly, Aradon entered the engine room, surrounded by Cogs. Behind him stood Sergeant Cog. "Nothing!? You will pay for your insolence, you young upstart!"

"Sergeant Cog, you traitor!" Gasket screamed in fury.

Cog laughed. "Me, the traitor? I am loyal to General Aradon! _You_ are the traitors!"

Gasket paused to consider the statement. "Well, I guess... touché, Sergeant."

Cogs rushed forward, attacking the would be queen and king of the Machine Empire. During the scuffle, Sergeant Cog ran straight for the arrows, as had been planned. Aradon had heard their entire plan and had concocted one of his own.

Rushing over to General Aradon, Sergeant Cog handed him one of Archerina's Love arrows. Sighing heavily, Aradon said as he took it from his loyal sergeant, "I am sorry to have to do this, my darling daughter. I just love you too much to lose you..."

Cocking his arm back as he held the arrow in his hand, he tossed the javelin at Archerina live a javelin. He watched as the arrow stabbed her in the same spot she had stabbed herself in which she stabbed herself mere moments earlier. Changing the frequency and pitch of his voice to match his daughter's, Aradon said: "I command you to stay loyal to your father, Aradon!"

Not having seen what happened, Gasket turned to see where the voice came from. "My love!? What have you done to yourself!?"

Disoriented, Archerina shook her head. "I'm... I don't know. All I know, my love, is that we must follow my father. We are too young, and if we take the entire Machine Empire for ourselves, how will we focus on our Love?"

Gasket nodded. "Good point, my dear. If this is truly what you want, then I will follow! General Aradon!? What will you ask of me?"

Aradon nodded. "Good boy, Gasket. You will be a good son to me. The son Mondo never let me create for myself. Your first task is to send a message to Mondo telling him of your joining of _my_ Machine Empire. Soon, you will take over your father's empire, but for now you stay with me, and work under me."

"What!? But I am from the Royal House of Gadgetry!" Gasket argued.

"Please, my dear... listen to Father..." Archerina pleaded with her husband.

Grunting, Gasket nodded. "Fine."

As they left, Sergeant Cog looked to his leader. "General Aradon? Why did you spare the boy?"

"Because my daughter loves him. Plus, he's a good fighter. We'll need him against Mondo. Now go and inform Dark Specter of our splintering off from Mondo. Tell him he may also refer to me from now on as _King Aradon_!"

. . .

Trilondon walked into the lab after his debriefing before the Head Council of Triforia. After explaining to the Council what he had done with the Zeo Crystal and _why_ , the Council had voted and unanimously decided he had been in the right.

With much confidence, Trilondon looked around for the head scientist in the laboratory. He was still in his Gold Ranger suit, only with his helmet off and resting in between his right arm and the edge of his iliac crest. After the battle against Darkonda, then surviving a brutal assault from the Varox Bounty Hunters, with the culmination of battling a manifestation of the very first Gold Ranger and winning, he was feeling fully confident in being the new warrior for Triforia. With that confidence came the conviction that what he said carried authority, especially after getting a unanimous vote of approval from the mighty Head Council.

"Hey, Doc!" Trilondon yelled out when he saw who he was looking for. Jumping over a table before him, he found himself face to face with former Gokaiger, Dr. Wilson Goier.

"Hello, Trilondon!" Doc said, smiling and putting out his hand to shake Trilondon's. "Looking awesome in the suit!"

Trilondon smirked. "Thanks, my man! Much appreciated. Now, listen... Did you get a memo from the Head Council?"

Lifting up his wrist tech, he smiled. "Just a few moments ago. I'm excited to see these fragments. I didn't know you'd be the one to give them to me. The Gold Ranger in person!"

As Doc massaged some wrinkles out of his lab coat, Trilondon gave him a laugh. "Yeah, man. It's pretty surreal. Now listen up... Here are the Zeo fragments."

Doc watched as the five pieces were spread out onto the table beside them. "I am _so_ happy Zordon decided to keep me posted here instead of with Gosei on Earth. Oh, man! I don't believe these are actual pieces of the Zeo Crystal! They're gorgeous!"

"I know, huh?" Trilondon said, no longer able to keep the smirk off his face. He was very proud of himself, and seeing how excited Doc was made it all the better.

Doc placed a hand to his chin. "Hmm... Zeo fragments don't sound quite as epic, though. We'll need a different name for them. And we'll need to smooth them out a bit. Something I learned from Zordon is that presentation is very important."

Trilondon nodded. "Okay. But before that... what are you going to use 'em for?"

Flashing a smile, Doc leaned in and whispered, "Super Zords. I've had schematics for some for a while. Humanoid and highly armored. They'll be the most powerful things in the universe!"

"Daaang, son!" Trilondon exclaimed.

Doc nodded. "Oh, yeah. I just haven't had a power source to make them come to life. I'll even incorporate the Zeo symbols from these Subcrystal fragments into the end design. Hmm... How about calling them 'Super Zeo Zords'?"

"Sounds fancy," Trilondon said. "So, what do you think you'll call these things?"

Smiling, Doc nodded, signifying he had a name in mind. "I'm thinking... Super Zeo Gems."

. . .

Leaky Faucet had polluted a small, yet significant, chunk of the waters on Aquitar. It was mostly around the small island around Hydro Hog's castle, giving the waters there a black look, like thick black ichor. Due to the horrid scene, Hydro Hog began calling himself the Lord of the Dark Waters.  
"Woo-hoo!" Leaky Faucet called out. "This is great! Soon, all of Aquitar will be consumed!"

"Fantastic!" King Mondo said, standing next to Hydro Hog and looking as the sludge floated around their island. "Dark Specter will surely promote the two of us to be even higher up than Lord Zord, or Count Dregon, in the United Alliance!"

"Yeah! We're going to be the ones to finally crush the Aquitar Rangers!" Hydro Hog proclaimed.

As that occurred, Klank stepped forward. "Your majesty! Your son, Prince Gasket, is on the line."

Turning, he watched as the portable monitor Klank had brought in brimmed to life. Mondo was in shock as he saw Archerina hanging off of Gasket's arm as they appeared on the screen.

"Gasket!? What is the _meaning_ of this!?" Mondo screamed as steam literally exploded from the top of his head and out his ears.

"Oh, hello _Father,_ " Gasket said with arrogance. "I'm just informing you that I have found the love of my life. Archerina here is now my beloved wife, and I heretofore have left the Royal House of Gadgetry!"

"You _what_!?" Mondo screamed.

"Oh, please sire! Mind your oil pressure!" Machina said, having stepped into the room as Gasket announced the dreaded news. "And how _dare_ you, Gasket!"

"Say it, honey!" Archerina whispered audibly into Gasket's ear.

Groaning, Gasket caved in. "Okay, fine. I'll say it, my love. Long live King Aradon!"

And with that, the screen went black.

" _What_!? King Aradon!? What sort of mutiny is going on here!?" Mondo screamed, swinging his staff wildly in anger as more steam erupted from his head.

As he rampaged, Dark Specter appeared on the portable monitor. "King Mondo! I order you to control yourself!"

"Dark Specter! Have you heard what my son is doing!?" Mondo cried out, furious and letting it show.

"Yes. I also have just received word from Sergeant Cog of Aradon's intentions of making his _own_ Machine Empire. I personally think it is good for you to have some competition." Dark Specter said, sending more bouts of steam out of Mondo's head. "I have called you to order you to stay on Aquitar and finish it off. Do not... I repeat _do not_ go after your son."

"This is a family affair, Dark Specter," King Mondo said. "And I will prove to you there is but _one_ Machine Empire, and _I_ am its one and only king!"

Before Dark Specter could argue further, Mondo vanished from Hydro Hog's palace with Klank and Machina in a flash of lightning. Hydro Hog looked around, confused and uncertain of what to do without the leaders of the Machine Empire. He turned and looked down, slightly consoled by the fact Leaky Faucet was still on his island fighting off waves of Aquitian fighters. He began to chuckle happily, seeing Leaky Faucet emit more sludge into the air to poison the air around the water absorbing Aquitians.

As this occurred, six beams of colorful light landed in the midst of the battle. Appearing from them were the Rangers of Aquitar. Getting into fighting stances, they grabbed the blades on their backs and shouted:

"Rangers of Aquitar! With the power of Ninja! Ha!"

"Inconceivable!" Hydro Hog yelled. "The _Power Rangers_!"

Ninja Streaking about, the six converged on Leaky Faucet. Within moments, he fell to his face, yelling in pain.

"Slime them!" Hydro Hog yelled from his balcony.

"Yaaaah!" Leaky Faucet cried out as his elongated mouth opened up and showered the Aquitar Rangers in his deadly slime.

"Ah!" White Aquitar Ranger yelled. "What is this!?"

"Let us summon the Battle Borgs!" Aquitar Red shouted.

"But we mustn't escalate the battle!" The Yellow Ranger declared.

"We are not escalating anything! Our planet is on the brink of being poisoned and we are its last hope!" The Red Ranger cried out.

"I agree with him!" The Pink Ranger shouted, pulling herself up to her feet.

"As do I!" Proclaimed the White Ranger.

Upon hearing his leader say that, the Red Ranger stepped forward. "Tidal energies of the galaxy, hear our call! Battle Borgs, power up!"

The six Aquitar Rangers threw their coins into the air, their connection to the power of Ninja prompting them to do so. As they did, they saw their coins unleash from within them their Battle Borgs.

"Amazing!" The Black Ranger said. He then turned and pointed at Leaky Faucet. As he did, so did his Battle Borg. "It's game over for you!"

"Uh-oh..." Leaky Faucet said. As he turned to run, the White Ranger caused her Battle Borg to step forward. Before Leaky Faucet could utter a sound, he was squashed flat and destroyed by the White Battle Borg.

"You're next, Hydro Hog!" The Blue Ranger declared. Leading the way, he and the other Battle Borgs rushed forward to destroy Hydro Hog's castle.

"Dark Water Phantoms! Grow!" Hydro Hog proclaimed. Black colored Water Phantoms, being powered by some the sludge Hydro Hog had reproduced for his own needs, appeared suddenly around the castle. "Haha! What a coincidence, Rangers! I have finally perfected my growing technology in time for you to have your own Zords! Well, let's see what you can do! Haha!"

The White Aquitar Ranger stepped forward. She was breathing heavily, and she knew her comrades were as well. The sludge in the air was too much for them, and they needed to regroup. "This is the beginning of a new era, Hydro Hog! Your days are numbered! Rangers, return to the base!"

As they teleported away, their Battle Borgs vanished. Chuckling, Hydro Hog nodded. "Yes, Rangers. My days are numbered. And once they get to zero, that will be the beginning of my new life! My new life as emperor of Aquitar! Ah-hahaha!"

. . .

"What do you mean? Is she still alive!?" Ninjor demanded.

"We are not sure of the details, but we can feel her presence still," Mary the White Mage replied. "Or at least we could. She has long since dropped off the grid..."

"Which only leaves us with one group who could have done that..." Baelfire, the Red Mage of the Tribunal of Magic, insinuated.

"The Guardian and his Time Jumpers!" Ninjor declared. "First they took Zrin, and now Trinity!?"

"Don't forget Tria," Mary added.

"What is The Guardian doing, do you suppose?" Baelfire asked.

"Bah! They are not our concern!" Will declared, grumpily. "We need to find a way to unlock Dulcea from where she is."

Ninjor looked down. "The sooner we can do this, the sooner we can start helping Zordon from out of his Time Warp..."

Baelfire nodded. "Thank you so very much for helping me get Dulcea back, old friend. It means so a lot to me."

"Of course!" Ninjor said. "I watched her grow up as well, if only from a distance. I'll just be glad when she is free, so then we can start focusing on Zordon."

"Same. The guilt weighs on me daily." Mary said, looking down in shame.

"I spoke with the Oracle about our plans," Baelfire told Ninjor. "He is looking into Magic spells which may counteract the Time Warp as we speak."

"Fantastic," Ninjor said. "Now, I will head back. I request additional Magical power, please, to be able to work on my next project. Some sort of thing called a 'megazord'."

"Eh. Why not," Will said after some thought.

"I see no problem in such a request," Mary said.

"Then it is settled. When you return to the Temple of Power, you will have a boost in power. It should be enough to help you complete your new project," Baelfire informed Ninjor.

Mary raised a hand. "And before you go... what do you think you will call this megazord?"

"Well, it will be based on the Animal Spirits and the old Power Coins of the Alien Rangers of Aquitar," Ninjor began. "I'm thinking something along the lines of the Ninja Megazord!"

. . .

Dark Specter sat on his throne, anger filling him. He watched one of his best generals, Lord Zedd, walked in as commanded.

Bowing onto one knee, Lord Zedd asked, "What is it, oh mighty Dark Specter?"

Dark Specter huffed. "King Mondo disobeyed a direct order. He is en route to Earth as we speak. One of his generals broke off from the Machine Empire and is attempting to start his own sect under the umbrella of the United Alliance of Evil. I see a lot of character in someone who will do that, and if his strategy fits his passion... he may be of use to us. Go to Earth and stop King Mondo."

"Shall I destroy him?" Lord Zedd asked.

Dark Specter chuckled. "If you are able to. I'm interested in seeing you even _try_."

Lord Zedd stood up confidently, causing his Z Staff to appear in his hand. "This will be a task easier _done_ than said. By this time tomorrow, I will have destroyed him. I, Lord Zedd, will destroy King Mondo!"

. . .

 _ **Many Years Earlier - Uncategorized Timeline**_

After a few hours of dedicated work and concentration on the old specs his father had left behind, Peter Bishop had been able to finish his idea. Before him stood the Dimensional Window, but with some modifications. It had the ability to not only allow Peter to see into other dimensions, but to also _go_ to those dimensions.

Peter waited a few hours, until the scientists in the Utopia Universe had locked up and left. When he was certain everyone was gone, Peter pushed the button on the Dimensional Window, activating the Dimensional Jumper program. The screen on the Window began to glow. Reaching into it, Peter felt himself be pulled in. Before he knew it, he was standing in the Utopia Dimension, a small rectangular portal open behind him.

"Amazing..." Peter commented to himself. He began walking around, fascinated by the technology he was seeing. Some of them were years ahead of the tech he had been able to create. He found it very interesting, as well, that the tech all seemed to be geared toward making life easier, or the environment more healthful. He could not find one thing in the room indicating anything about war.

"Who are you?" A very familiar voice said from behind Peter. Peter straightened up and grabbed a pencil nearby on a desk. The voice further questioned him. "It's just that I got an energy spike coming from this room from the computer in my office and I came to investigate. How did you get here, good sir?"

Peter spun around to see what he was dreading would be the sight he would see: himself, from the Utopia Dimension. Unlike the travelling Peter from the Dystopia, Peter-Utopia wore glasses and a long white robe.

Upon seeing Peter, Peter-Utopia's face brightened up. A large smile spread out over his face. "How fascinating! How did you get here!? Are you from another Time? Another dimension?"

Peter sneered, staggering back. "Stay... stay away from me..."

Stepping forward, Peter-Utopia smiled. "Oh, come now! You have nothing to fear, brother. We are the same!"

"No! No, we are not!" Peter spat. "My world is on the brink of destruction! Horror and blood splatter the landscape! Here, though... everything is perfect... _why_?"

Peter-Utopia stopped and considered. "I don't know. Hmm... Perhaps you can take me to your world. Maybe I can help you?"

"How can I trust you?" Peter asked. "If you're me and I'm you... then would I try to trick myself?"

Peter-Utopia smiled. "Well, who's to say we are the same person? Perhaps we are temporal clones, but we have different Spirits?"

"Spirits? Sounds religious..." Peter scoffed.

Smiling still, Peter-Utopia shrugged. "What's wrong with religion? Besides, this is something fascinating. There are many different possibilities!"

Seeing Peter-Utopia stepping closer, Peter put out his hand. "Stop! I don't trust you!"

"Oh, come now, Peter!" Peter-Utopia said, walking forward even more to hug what he was thinking of as his "temporal brother". "We are temporal twins! We are family. I can show you around before I head to your world!"

Right as Peter-Utopia touched Peter, the man from the Dystopia panicked. Outside of being deathly afraid of his temporal twin, he had not been physically touched in many, many years. The last time he was touched was when he had been assaulted by a group of protesters outside of his lab, before being rescued by government agents. Without thinking, Peter jabbed the pencil into his clone's neck.

"Agh!" Peter-Utopia cried out. Blood spurted out of his neck and onto Peter. He then his own death in horror.

"What have I done...?" Peter wondered aloud. Hurrying, he grabbed his Utopian counterpart in a fireman's carry and lumbered over to where his office was in the Dystopia. He wasn't too surprised to find it to be in the same location.

Stumbling into the office, Peter dropped the lifeless body onto the floor and quickly closed the door. As he did, he fell to the ground, huffing and puffing. He had grown quite out of shape over the years, and carrying literally his own bodyweight several yards took a lot out of him.

After catching his breath, Peter scrambled about the office before finding some clothes to change into. He then proceeded to look through Peter-Utopia's desk. Within moments Peter found his Utopian twin's personal journal. He began rifling through it. Before he knew it, three hours had passed. He had become enthralled in the notes he had found, dictating the miracles Peter-Utopia had performed in that world. He had come to discover that everything in that dimension had happened exactly as it had in _his_ dimension... up until his birth. His parents had met the same way Peter's had. They were both born with the same rare disease that almost ended their lives at a young age. They both felt greatly neglected by their father, Walter. Walter had spent a long time in the lab when Peter was younger, trying to find a cure for Peter. It had put a strain in the relationship between Peter's parents, since Walter had spent so much time in the lab during Peter's illness. Even after Walter had found the cure, their relationship was never mended and Walter kept the habit of staying days on end in the lab. Walter later told Peter-Utopia, according to the diary, that it was easier that way because he didn't need to go home and have to face his wife, Elizabeth. Peter figured that Walter had never opened up to _him_ about such things because he never had that sort of open relationship with him. A thing that, suddenly, Peter was beginning to regret. In all honesty, the more Peter read his temporal twin's journal, the more he found that there were _many_ things he was beginning to regret.

"Oh, no..." Peter said. "It _is_ me... I'm the cause of all the terror in my world. Not only is this man here, who I _killed_ , a very good man, but... he is also smarter than me. I mean, right here are schematics for the Dimensional Window, but according to this he had done it side by side with our father, Walter. He had even improved on it, making it a Time machine! And here's the kicker... he never made it! He found it too dangerous and used it purely as an academic exercise! I would have sold it to the government without a second thought! I'm... a horrible person..."

"I will fix this, my brother in time," Peter said. "I promise..."

. . .

After twelve hours, the Time machine capability had been integrated into the Dimensional Window. Peter had left Peter-Utopia in his office in the Dystopia, "faking" his own assassination. Inputting the coordinates to the Utopia Universe, Peter watched the screen come to life. He could see the scientists walking about, trying to figure out why their Peter was late to work.

"Don't worry..." Peter said as he put in a date on the Time machine portion of the Window. "Soon, I will put things right again."

Suddenly, the window hummed with a purple light before the scene changed. He was suddenly staring at a face he had almost forgotten: his father, Walter Bishop. Inputting the code, the portal was ready to accept him.

. . .

The Walter-Utopia from sixty years in the past sighed. The serum he was working on to save his son, Peter, was not working the way he had hoped. His son had a very rare disease, and didn't have much time left to live. Months at the most. The doctors of the time had no idea how to cure him, so Watler-Utopia was doing all he could to find the missing piece to the puzzle of the serum.

Suddenly, Watler heard a knock on the door to his lab. Confused about who would be knocking at such an odd hour, for it was five in the morning, Walter stood up and answered the door.

The man standing at the door was Peter, recently having not only crossed over from the Dystopian Universe, but also crossing over from sixty years in the future.

"May I help?" The man Peter was thinking of as Walternate asked, seeing as he was the alternate to his own father in _Peter's_ dimension.

Peter smiled. He was on a mission to set things right. First for Peter-Utopia, then himself. "Why, yes... My name is... um... William. William Bell. And I hope it is _I_ who can help _you_."


	24. Chapter 24: 9,000 Years Later - Damocles

**Chapter Twenty-Four: 9,000 Years Later - Damocles**

 _ **1025 AD - Timeline B**_

King Mondo stood in the middle of a field on the outskirts of the Grove of Angels. "Show yourself you wretch of a son!"

Teleporting in, Gasket appeared with Archerina by his side. "Hello, _Father_."

"How _dare_ you bring that miserable wench into my presence!?" Mondo demanded, eyes flickering red as a sign of anger while he stared at her.

"Because she is the love of my life, Father!" Gasket replied. "I will follow her to the ends of the universe! Not even _you_ , Father, can break our bond!"

Mondo scoffed. "And is it because of her you side with Aradon!?"

Gasket nodded. "If she believes he will be a better king than you, then it shall be so! And soon, I will take your empire from _you_ , and become its newest king! Do not worry, though... I will allow you stay on as my prince!"

"You miserable little bucket of bolts!" Mondo screamed. "I will destroy you for your insolence!"

"Now, my dumpling!" Gasket cried out.

Giggling, Archerina summoned her bow from hammerspace. Drawing back, a Love arrow appeared in her bow and was shot out at Mondo. They had come prepared to reprogram King Mondo if things had not gone "well".

"Yah!" Mondo yelled, striking the arrow down with his scepter. "You cannot defeat me with a measly arrow!"

In his ear, he suddenly heard the voice of Klank. "My sire! Please listen! Those are no ordinary arrows. My scans show me that they have the ability to reprogram you into a mindless drone, subservient to Archerina!"

"Oh, so you come with a secret weapon!" Mondo asked, chuckling. "Fools! I, too, came prepared! Tell me, Gasket... what is the definition of 'Damocles'?"

Uploading the information from his databanks, Gasket responded, "That name serves as an allusion to peril for those who are in power! Why quiz me!?"

In a flash, a massive sword was in Mondo's hands, taking the place of the scepter he normally carried about. "I am in a position of power, dear Gasket. You wishing to usurp my throne puts me in peril, so I believe the term Damocles is fit here. And it is fit that this sword which I have named the Sword of Damocles be the very thing that will end your miserable life! Come and attack me!"

"Keep firing, my love!" Gasket told Archerina. "I will deal with him personally! Yah!"

Springing forward, Gasket swooped down and slammed his sword onto the Sword of Damocles. He was instantly repelled and thrown back. He landed on his feet, but still flew back a few more feet as dirt built up behind his heels. As that occurred, Archerina continued to fire arrow after arrow at Mondo, but a combination of blocks from Mondo and beams of power from Klank in space which vaporized the Love arrows kept Mondo from falling for her "Love spell".

Gasket groaned in frustration and charged up a surge of electric current in his sword. He yelled as he thrust it toward his father. Reacting quickly, Mondo thrust out the Sword of Damocles and _absorbed_ the current before redirecting it back to Gasket. He laughed as his upstart of a son was hit square in the chest and sent flying up into the air. As that occurred, Mondo slashed at the ground and performed a Blade Beam attack: a vertical crescent wave erupted from the Sword of Damocles and sailed toward Archerina, sending her into the air as well.

"Fools!" Mondo yelled at the two who were on the ground, crumpled up and in pain. "You could not wish to defeat the mighty King Mondo! And now it is time for your end! Yah!"

A blast of power erupted from the Sword of Damocles. Just as it was to destroy Gasket and Archerina, though, a surge of power seemed to absorb the energy. Stepping out from the surge of power was Lord Zedd.

"Ah, why hello King Mondo! Fancy meeting you here!" Lord Zedd taunted.

Clenching the hilt of the Sword of Damocles, King Mondo growled. "I told Dark Specter this was a personal matter. Leave here now, Zedd, or suffer the consequences!"

"Ah-haha! You make me laugh, Mondo! I will crush you like the tin can you are! Aaaah!" Lord Zedd screamed, rushing forward to fight the mighty king of the Machine Empire.

Mondo swung with the Sword of Damocles, missing as Zedd did a front flip over the strike. Turning quickly as he was midair, Zedd shot a bolt of Red Energy from his Z Staff and hit Mondo in the back. He laughed as Mondo fell and rolled on the ground.

As he rolled, however, Mondo pointed the Sword of Damocles at Zedd and shot him. Being unable to react fast enough, the shot hit Zedd in the chest and sent him flying back.

Landing on a knee, Zedd looked up and growled. Red Energy emanated from him. "I will rip you limb from limb!"

Standing up, Mondo laughed. "You cannot defeat me, Zedd. Even if you start to get the upper hand, I will have my legions of Quadra Fighters down here and they'll blow you off this planet in an instant."

"Ah-haha!" Lord Zedd cried out, shooting a blast at Mondo which the Machine King defected. "Is that you admitting you cannot defeat me one on one!?"

"Never! Yaah!" Mondo screamed, slamming his blade into the ground. A massive Blade Beam shot out, creating a chasm as it did. Zedd was unable to dodge the mighty attack and was sent twirling in the air until he slammed into a tree.

Grunting, Zedd pulled himself off the ground. As he did, Mondo laughed. "And that's how you prove your might, Zedd!"

Zedd started chuckling quietly. "You think you've won? I have only just _begun_!"

Mondo suddenly felt the ground quaking beneath him. Large red tendrils began erupting from Lord Zedd, which were Red Energy infused remnants of what he used to be as the Dark Lord. The tendrils whipped forward like vines and grabbed King Mondo. As they did, they began to crush him.

Suddenly, Quadra Fighters descended down, just as Mondo had promised. Zedd quickly let go of Mondo as he began to be fired upon on all sides. "I knew it! You cannot stand toe to toe with the mighty Lord Zedd!"

Mondo scoffed. "I have not maintained my position as king of the Machine Empire by falling for feats of pride, you fool. Quadra Fighters!? Obliterate him!"

"I don't think so..." Aradon said as he teleported onto the scene. As he did, his own legion of Quadra Fighters swooped in. An impressive aerial fight began over the heads of the villains who had congregated in Angel Grove.

"Ah, there he is," Mondo said, faking amusement that Aradon had decided to show his face. "The man who thinks he is fit for king! Well, then... shall we dance?"

A laser sword appeared in Aradon's hand. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Rushing forward, King Aradon slashed at King Mondo with his laser sword. The Sword of Damocles blocked the initial attack as Mondo threw a punch. It landed on Aradon's stomach and sent the new Machine King staggering back.

Recuperating quickly, Aradon scowled as he tossed his laser sword at Mondo. The unexpected move caught Mondo offguard and scored Aradon a hit, causing sparks to explode from Mondo. The laser sword then returned to Aradon as if it were a boomerang.

"You'll pay for that!" Mondo screamed. "That was a new paint job!"

"I didn't know Machines were capable of vanity..." Trueheart said as he appeared from a vortex of air and White Morphing Energy. "Well, this isn't as bad as Zordon said. We should be able to clean this mess up quick."

"If it isn't Trueheart the Airbender!" Mondo said, amused.

"We?" Lord Zedd asked, able to return to the fight after an extended rest. Having tapped into his inner Demon, his power stores were greatly compromised.

Suddenly, a small sandstorm appeared, causing a vortex of sand near Trueheart. Once it dissipated, the Sorcerer of the Sands appeared where it once had been. "Add me, a Sandbender, and will no longer be amused, Machine King."

A streak of lightning appeared as the Sorcerer of the Sands ended speaking. Once it had ended, a beam of light appeared behind the Sorcerer and Trueheart. From the beam of light, Gosei was seen flying through the air before falling on his face.

"Ugh..." Gosei said as he lifted himself up. "I still haven't fixed that teleportation system..."

"You think we're afraid of the three of you!?" Aradon asked, frustrated his battle was being interrupted.

"You should be," Trueheart said simply.

"Leave my planet, or else," Gosei demanded.

"Attack!" Mondo cried out. If there was one thing in the universe which could end Mondo's newfound hate for Aradon, it was the forces of good. As he led the charge toward the three, Lord Zedd and King Aradon followed shortly behind.

"Yaaah!" Trueheart screamed. Morphing Energy mixed with the wind dancing around him. A massive cyclone of air erupted from him and hit the three main villains head on, picking them up and sending them flying. Although they all sustained significant damage, Lord Zedd felt the worse of the three due to already having been drained of his power previously.

"If you'll excuse me... I must conserve my powers," Lord Zedd said, feigning a polite manner. He then vanished in a bright flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder.

"Weak!" Mondo screamed. Charging the Sword of Damocles, he struck the earth to send another massive Blade Beam at the heroes.

"I can handle this..." The Sorcerer of the Sands said. He waved his hands about before the very dirt under their feet was lifted up and around him. Solidifying into what appeared to be a massive shield, he sent it to the Blade Beam and threw it atop the vertical crescent squashing it. "Rock beats beam."

Aradon groaned in anger. Summoning a second laser sword from hammerspace, he tossed both of them at the fighters. As they flew ahead, Gosei stepped forward.

 _I hope this works..._ He thought as he quickly pulled out a small device. It looked to be in a similar shape as a tiki.

"Go go Megaforce!" Gosei cried out. Suddenly, the ranger suit which used to belong to Gaia Red surrounded him. Pulling out his morpher a second time, the Red Ranger Gosei had morphed into inserted a card into it and yelled, "Twistornado!"

A whirlwind erupted from the morpher and caused the two laser swords to crash into each other.

"A Power Ranger!?" Mondo cried out. "Quadra Fighters!? Destroy them!"

"As will my Quadra Fighters!" Aradon declared.

"We'll handle the Quadra Fighters," Sorcerer said.

"Okay. I'll take Mondo and Aradon," The Red Ranger said. "Time for a field test! Super Mega Mode!"

Summoning a new morpher, the same morpher the Gokaigers had once used, the Red Ranger put it up next to his helmet. He then had what looked like a mini Power Ranger appear in his hand: one of the Ranger Keys the Liarians had been making to create the force field around the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Flipping the Ranger Key open, the Red Ranger inserted it into the slot the Gokaigers used to use for their dilithium crystals which he modified to instead accept Ranger Keys.

"Super Megaforce: Red!" He cried out as he became the Red Gokaiger. Seeing as the Red Gokaiger powers were near unusable without it being junctioned with the Red Gaia Ranger powers, Gosei had decided to rename them both to show their connection and also how their powers were linked: the Gaia Rangers became to him the Megaforce Rangers, while the Gokaigers had become the Super Megaforce Rangers.

Super Megaforce Red rushed ahead, shooting at Mondo with his Blaster. As he did, Gokai Slayer watched from overhead.

 _It's been so long since I've seen that costume... the costume which was once mine. Strange... I knew there was a power here I hadn't felt in some time. Well, let's see if Gosei can handle the powers better than he can name them. I mean, Megaforce? Really?_ Gokai Slayer thought as he sat upon a boulder and continued to watch from afar off.

King Mondo shot a blast out at Super Megaforce Red. As he did, the Red Ranger produced his Saber and slashed at it, cutting it in half.

"Dolphin Grenade Launcher!"

"Gold Rush!"

Suddenly, the Green Gaia Ranger and the Gold Zeo Ranger appeared. As Green Morphing Energy and White Energy erupted from the Gaia Ranger, the Gold Ranger radiated with Gold Zeo Energy and plowed into King Aradon, lifted him up off the ground as he continued to run ahead with him.

"How's that for a cross check!?" The Gold Ranger laughed, overhead pressing Aradon off the Power Staff and slamming him into a mountain sidewall.

Rubbing his uniform, Gaia Green looked at the Red Ranger. "Gosei!? Wow! It works!"

Super Megaforce Red nodded. "One last field test to try... Legendary Ranger Mode!"

Another Red Key appeared in the Super Megaforce Ranger's hand. Inserting it into his Legendary Morpher (the name Gosei gave to the re-worked Gokai Changer), he twisted.

"Beast Watch Red!" Gosei yelled as he morphed into the Red Hawk Beast Watch Ranger. Not skipping a beat, he produced a replica of the Beast Watch Crystal Saber and leapt up into the air, flying straight at King Mondo.

Ensuring Mondo did not strike Legendary Beast Watch Red, Gaia Green continued to blast at the Machine King. Before Mondo knew what hit him, he had been picked up and was being flown in the air.

"Let go of me! I demand it!" Mondo screamed.

"As you wish, my king," Legendary Beast Watch Red said. Flying higher and higher, the Ranger in Legendary Mode let go of King Mondo.

As the Machine King crashed into the ground, he exploded in a brilliant display. During the explosion, Gaia Green turned and began to massage the wrinkles out of his suit as Legendary Beast Watch Red landed, demorphing into Super Megaforce Red and folding his arms confidently with his back turned to the explosion as well.

"Strike a pose, _Gosei_!" Gaia Green laughed. "And look at Trueheart and the Sorcerer of the Sands!"

The Gold Ranger rushed in and laughed as well. "Oh, _man_! They are doing _work_!"

The three rangers watched in awe as the elemental duo finished off the last of the Quadra Fighters. The Sorcerer of the Sands hit them with a massive sand tornado, amplified by Trueheart. They crashed and erupted in a ball of flames.

"Rangers!" Zordon's voice was heard in their helmets. Zordon then had Alpha 4 transmit his voice to the earpieces of Trueheart and the Sorcerer of the Sands. "Fantastic job. I am very thankful for your help."

"Of course, Big Z," Gold Ranger said. "I know all you'd do the same for Triforia."

"Mentioning Triforia, I must head back and work on our project," Gaia Green said, referencing the Super Zeo Gems.

"Alright, then." Gold Ranger said before he and Gaia Green teleported out. "Peace out and may the Power protect all y'all."

"We must head back to our duties around the galaxy as well." Trueheart said, looking over to the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer nodded. "Delu and I need to continue monitoring the crypt with Bansheera's coffin."

After a moment, all that was left was the Super Megaforce Red Ranger, who completely demorphed into Gosei. "Well, Zordon. It was a success."

"Good job, Gosei," Zordon said. "I am glad to see this project is working. I know how much you, Dr. Goier, and the Liarians have put into it. I know the Greatest Treasure is safe because of your efforts."

Gosei nodded. "Well, I must return to my cave base. I have to finish the algorithm to include the rest of the Beast Watch Rangers into the mainframe."

"May the Power protect you. Oh, and Alpha says 'hello'," Zordon said.

Gosei nodded. "You know, I need to get a robotic assistant myself..." And with that, he stepped into a portal and entered into his secret base a couple hundred miles away from Angel Grove.

Nearby, King Aradon ripped himself out of the crater the Gold Ranger and created for him. "Ha! It will take more than that to stop me!" He then carefully walked over to the scattered nuts and bolts near him. The parts which once belonged to King Mondo.

"Hahaha! I win! Yes! Long live King Aradon!"

Limping over to him, Prince Gasket and Archerina stared down. Gasket bowed his head. "You were truly rotten to me, but you were my father. May you rest in peace."

"Oh, Father! I am so happy for you!" Archerina proclaimed.

"Let us return to our base. We have planning to do..." Aradon said as he and the members of _his_ Royal House of Gadgetry teleported away.

As that occurred, Klank and Queen Machina teleported in. Machina walked over and picked up King Mondo's head. "Oh, dear... Darling, what have you done?"

Suddenly clicking on, Mondo scowled. "Oh, Machina! I went in over my head!"

"Well, Klank and Orbus should have you back up and running in a few months," Machina said, resisting the urge to laugh at him.

"Aradon will have time to amass a mighty empire by that point!" Mondo complained. "Drat! And all of this because of my hubris. Klank!?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Klank asked, bowing before his king's head.

"Grab that Damocles Sword and bury it right here! I never want to see that thing again!"

"On your order, my king!" Klank said, hustling over to do as he was told.

"Now mark my words, my wife: This is not the end of King Mondo and the Machine Empire! Not by a long shot!"

. . .

 _ **Many Millions of Years Earlier - Uncategorized Timeline**_

"William Bell" aka Peter Bishop, the man from sixty years in Watlernate's future (and even then, from an alternate timeline [Dystopia] to that of Walternate's [Utopia]) sat at the table which looked identical to the one he knew as a young man. Sitting across from his father's Temporal Twin, William smiled. The shock from having murdered his Temporal Twin, Peter-Utopia, still shook him at his very core and had gotten William to ponder his life and all of his decisions. In a matter of twenty four hours Peter had gone from being a selfish man with no concern for others to a man doing his darndest to make both his timeline and this new one the best it could be. With that in mind, Peter felt like the new moniker of William Bell was a chance for him to start anew.

"So, Mr. Bell..." Walternate started. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, it's _Dr._ Bell," William stated. "I have come here because during my research I came across the case of your young son, Peter. I saw how the healthcare system could not find a cure for him. I believe I may be of help to you."

Now, William was perfectly aware of what the cure would be, because he lived through these events himself being that selfsame boy with that selfsame disease. He had studied at a young age what the miracle drug his father had created to treat him was and many others in the world, making the rare disease he had nothing more than a minor thing cured by a simple dose of serum in his Time. William remembered how his father had sacrificed his marriage by spending hours in the lab just to create it. He had read from Peter-Utopia's journal that Walternate had gone through the exact same predicament.

William decided the first thing he could do would be to fix the past Peter-Utopia's relationship with Walternate.

The next thing William planned on doing was staying in this Time period before crossing over back to his timeline, the one he "affectionately" referred to as the Dystopia, and doing the same thing for himself and Walter. He would then travel sixty years into the future and, if his course found himself still going to kill his Temporal Twin, stop it from happening.

"Oh, my!" Walternate exclaimed. "And how do you think you'd be able to do such a thing?"

William stood up and marched over to Walternate's blackboard. Picking up a piece of chalk, he placed it to the black surface. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Walternate said, curious.

He watched in awe as William Bell drew the molecules he had been going over in his own mind day in and day out for the past two months. Already his wife, Alternate Elizabeth, was beginning to complain saying that she'd rather Walternate stay home and enjoy the last few days Peter-Utopia had before losing him. She believed Walternate was gambling with his work, and the likelihood of finding a cure was too low. She and her Temporal Twin from the Dytopia secretly believed, both Peter-Utopia and William found out later in life, that both Walter and Walternate had been busying themselves with work to avoid having to see their son slowly dying. A small piece of that accusation did, in fact, have a grain of truth to it.

William, remembering the stumbling block from his youth that his father had told him time and time again confounded him, decided to reveal what the problem was. Drawing a connection between two different molecules that was not readily apparent, William then turned around to face Walternate. "And that's where I get stuck."

Walternate's eyes grew wide. "Incredible, Dr. Bell! Fantastic! It doesn't matter if you're stuck after that. I know _exactly_ what to do from there!"

William gave his father's Temporal Twin a warm smile. "Oh, that makes me so happy. I have hit a real roadblock after this point."

"You are a _genius_ , Dr. Bell! Oh, my! My wife is going to be _thrilled_! I need to call her right now! Oh, Dr. Bell, will you come with me to tell her!?"

William froze. To see his mother again after she had passed away many years prior was not something he had considered. She had passed away a very sad, and very lonely woman. It was a point in his life he regretted not having a bigger hand in stopping, even before his recent change of heart. He didn't feel as if he was ready for such an encounter. Not yet, at least.

"Oh, I am so very sorry, Dr. Bishop," William said. "I regret to say I am on my way to meeting an... an old, old friend of mine. He's actually family. It's been a very long time since we met, and I cannot miss this appointment."

Walternate nodded, giving him a half smile. "I understand. Well, please don't become a stranger. I would love to share with you how things turn out! Um... How can I find you?"

William smiled once again. "I am very new here in town. I don't have even an address yet. Once I get established, though... I will contact you immediately."

"Well, then... Good day, Dr. William Bell! You have changed my life!" Walternate said happily.

"Good day to you, too," William said. "Until we meet again."

As Walternate closed the door, William Bell looked down at the small device on his wrist. Pushing some buttons, he caused the Dimensional Window to appear before him from hammerspace. Wheeling it off Walternate's porch and under the shadow of the tree that was always outside his father's lab, he input the coordinates for his home dimension.

As the screen hummed to life, he saw the same exact scene on it that he did in front of him: the tree. Placing his hand into the screen, he was sucked in. William had disappeared and gone onto the "Dystopia Dimension".

As he did, Walternate stared on in shock from his window. "What in the...!? What!?"

Walternate rushed over to his journal. Thumbing through the pages, he found the schematic for his Dimensional Window. He stared at it wide eyed, looking to the molecules drawn on the blackboard and back to the schematics.

"What is going on here...?" Walternate thought outloud.

. . .

Dr. Walter Bishop heard the knock on the door and paused. _Curious that someone would be knocking at almost six in the morning!_

Getting up and walking over to the door, Walter answered it with a smile on his face. "Hello! Is there something I can do for you?"

William froze. Even though he was Walternate's Temporal Twin, there was something different about this man. Perhaps it was only perceived, or perhaps it was what Peter-Utopia theorized as each Twin having a different Spirit. Regardless of the reason, William knew that he was looking at _his_ father.

"Um... yes, yes. My name is Dr. William Bell. I... I have come here because I heard that your son was sick?"

Walter nodded, the smile slowly fading. "Yes, he is. Very badly. Pramble Disease. Are you here from the IRB?"

William smiled and shook his head. "No, no... I am a researcher and I happened upon your son's case. It is the most recent case of Pramble in a while."

Walter shrugged and forced a smile. "Lucky me, eh?"

Chuckling softly, William nodded. As he did, he heard an airplane fly overhead. Noticing this, he looked around quickly. A dog ran down the street, leash attached to the collar (obviously it had recently escaped its master); birds were chirping from the tree outside the lab; two children walked out from the house across the street, looking as if they were ready to embark on a small journey to the closest bus stop to get to school. All things which he would never have seen happening sixty years from that point. Things that couldn't happen, due to war and tyranny.

 _All things caused by_ _me,_ William thought suddenly.

"So..." Walter said, breaking the silence. "Is there something I can do for you?"

William nodded slowly. "Um... yes, yes. I... May I come in? I want to actually see if I can help you with your research. I think I may be onto something and I hope to have your help."

Walter brightened up. "Of course! Yes! Come on in then, Dr. Bell!"

As William made his way into the lab in which he had mostly grown up, spending many hours with Walter, he wore a different look on his face than when he walked into Walternate's lab. His mind set had suddenly shifted onto a new thought. A thought he was ashamed to admit he was entertaining.

 _I am the cause of my timeline's problems. I am the one who made it into a Dystopia... But what if I never existed?_ William thought. _What if I eliminated my younger self, and served the rest of my life here, trying to make this place as good as my Temporal Twin made_ _his_ _Utopia? What if... What if I allow myself to_ _die_ _in this timeline?_


	25. Chapter 25: 9,000-9,650 Years Later

**Chapter Twenty-Five: 9,000-9,650 Years Later...**

 _ **1025 AD - Timeline B**_

Octomus grunted in acknowledgment as his "guest" teleported in. "Hello. I am glad you accepted my invitation."

"Drop the act, Octomus!" The guest, Master Vile, demanded. "I may be retired, but I am still technically a consultant to Dark Specter. If he were to find out I was here with you-"

"He'd destroy you," Octomus answered simply. "Yes, I'm aware. But you came anyway. Is it because you are hoping, perhaps, that I remembered our _deal_?"

Master Vile, not a man to lose his composure, was yet unable to control himself from swallowing hard. "Uh... Well, _have_ you? Do not test me, you giant squid!"

"Very well then." Octomus replied, chuckling darkly. "As you may have heard, Darkonda two thousand years ago came down here to the Underworld and zapped me with a mighty blast. I was badly damaged, and my powers compromised. Seeing as I had to put a halt to my personal affairs, I remembered that I had _you_ in my back pocket. I realized that if I gave you back your beloved Rito, that you would help me restore my powers."

Master Vile frowned. After some deliberation, he nodded. "Fine! Just give me my boy! With Rita having been sealed away for the past nine thousand years, I have no family. If you can actually deliver on your word then, yes, I will help you."

"Deal." Octomus said, waving a tentacle. A mass began forming underneath the tentacle as he spoke. "Two thousand years ago when Darkonda attacked me, I decided to divert all the extra power I had into this project. It was an investment on my part. Here is what I have wrought. I expect my payment..."

As he finished, a skeletal humanoid stood before Master Vile. He suddenly moved around and gasped. "Huh!? I'm aaaaalive!"

"Oh, my! Octomus, what have you done!?" Master Vile demanded. "He feels and sounds like Rito, but... he's hideous! And he _reeks_!"

"He had lost his life for over nine thousand years when I brought him back, and that was two thousand years ago," Octomus explained. "It was a miracle I was able to bring him back as a Zombie _at all_. My powers being sapped by Darkonda did not help in the least, mind you. Is this a deal breaker, then?"

"What!? Are you kidding? He's better than ever!" Master Vile declared. "I no longer have to hide my face in shame by telling the other villains in the United Alliance that both of my children are _Human_! Haha! Now I can parade my boy around with _pride_."

The whole while, Rito Revolto stared, slack jawed. "Duh... duh... Dad!? Is that _you_!? Oh, Papa! I'm back!"

"Yes, my dear boy!" Master Vile cried out. "Yes you are. And now that you're back, it's time for me to start my plans to get back into duty. I've been inactive for far too long! With you by my side, I can feel my vigor for _evil_ returning. Let us go! I want to be back up and operating before the end of the millennium!"

Octomus grunted. "And as for me?"

Lifting up his mini scepter, Master Vile shot a massive blast of Black Energy and Dark Magic at Octomus. "There you go. Let it saturate for a bit. The longer you do, the stronger you'll become. Then you can live up to the title of 'Master' that you've given to yourself."

"Understood, _Master_ Vile," Octomus said mockingly. "And enjoy your son."

"Ah-hahaha!" Master Vile cried out, laughing as he teleported his boy and himself up to his Space Skull ship.

As they left, Octomus laughed. "Koragg!?"

"Yes, Master... I am here."

"We begin preparations soon. Soon, the Underworld will rise. Soon, all power will belong to me. Our first target will be the Magic Realm."

. . .

Rito watched as the guests were piling into the massive auditorium. "So, Dad... what are we doing here again?"

As much as Master Vile was glad that he had his son back, he had forgotten over the last eleven thousand years how... slow... he could be at times. "I won't repeat myself again, so listen closely. Do you remember Divatox?"

"Yup. She was with us in that summer camp you sent me and Rita to, Dad. What was it called again... um... oh, yeah! Alphabet Soup!" Rito said, happy with himself for remembering.

Hearing the term "Alphabet Soup" caused Master Vile to stumble in his thoughts. He wondered if the memories of Alphabet Soup, which Bansheera had said she'd made sure were erased by using Eye Guy and his tech, were coming back to Rito due to his recently coming back to life. He knew the truth behind Alphabet Soup: it was a camp used to train the future leaders of the forces of evil. Why Bansheera had been set on having it be children was beyond anyone not in her head, but at the time no one dared to cross her. She told everyone that children were the answer, so they went along with it. Each adopting a child (or two, as was Master Vile's case) to "mentor" in the ways of evil once their brainwashing in Alphabet Soup had completed.

"Um... yes. Summer camp," Master Vile said. "Well, many years ago on Liaria, that wretched space pirate betrayed my darling Rita. She kicked her off her ship and caused her to be nearly captured by the remnants of the United Alliance. When I heard about it, I was furious. I had no drive, though, to do anything about it. Now that I have you back, though, well... This will be our first act together. To get the ball rolling on what will culminate with us getting back the Zeo Crystal!"

"All right!" Rito said. "But... what is it we're doing again?"

"Today is Divatox's wedding, Rito!" Master Vile exclaimed. "And we're here to make sure it doesn't happen! Hahaha!"

"Awesome!" Rito cried out. "How?"

Master Vile chuckled evilly. "Like this. Now you see that all the security is on the outside of the auditorium. All I need to do is teleport us at the right time, and we'll have access to the groom, Pharaoh. And... the sensor has passed!"

Rito felt a jolt before falling onto his back in a room on the inside of the auditorium. He looked around to find himself in Pharaoh's room where he was making the final preparations for his business deal with General Havoc: marry Divatox to merge the remnant of his empire from the planet Egypticus with Havoc's resources and the brute power behind the Confederation of Space Pirates. As Rito jumped to his feet, Pharaoh turned and spotted Rito.

"What!? Who are you and how _dare_ you be in here!?" Pharaoh demanded.

"He's my boy, Rito Revolto!" Master Vile announced. It was the first time he had introduced his "new and improved" son to another villain. It felt good to him, or in his own words: _bad_.

Dropping to a knee, Pharaoh bowed his head. "Master Vile! My apologies!"

"Stand up, you fool!" Master Vile demanded. "Now listen here. You will _not_ marry Divatox today. Not now, not _ever_!"

"What!? But why!?" Pharaoh asked, confused.

"Do you wish for me to tell Dark Specter himself that you questioned me, Master Vile?"

"No, Master Vile. My apologies once again..." Pharaoh said. "How should I break the news to Divatox? To Havoc?"

"You just leave her at the altar. Go, now. I will speak to Mama D and tell her to not retaliate on the orders of the United Alliance of Evil," Master Vile continued. "Understood?"

"Yes, Master Vile! I will leave immediately!" Pharaoh said, standing up and running out of the room.

"Good job, Dad!" Rito declared.

"Yes, it was. Now, we must get ready. We have many obstacles before us. We must clear them out so we can pave the way for our family's glorious return to the forefront!" Master Vile told Rito. "Soon, the universe will know the name Master Vile once again!"

Meanwhile, one of Pharaoh's bodyguards approached the minister of the ceremony. Divatox, in what appeared to be a black and purple atrocity of a dress, gave him a cold look as he closed his ceremonial book.

"And what do you think you're doing!?" She demanded. As she did, her "nephew" Elgar (a cone headed humanoid who was a part of one of the last groups to go through Alphabet Soup adopted by one of the daughters of the Queen of the Space Pirates, Mama D) crept up to her and whispered the bad news into his aunt's ear.

"What!?" Divatox yelled. She turned her head violently as her long ponytail (which she grew out specifically for the wedding) whipped behind her and whacked Elgar in the face, sending him flying to his back. "He's leaving _me_ at the altar!? Well, I'm leaving _him_ at the altar!"

General Havoc came rushing in toward his sister. "Divatox, my dear. You must please calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! No, no, no, no, no!" Divatox yelled, her screaming turning more and more into shrill screeches. "This does not happen to me! Havoc!? Gather our forces! We are going to destroy every last one of those Egyptians!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Mama D herself exclaimed, walking into the room. A Human looking woman, she wore similar attire as he daughter and sported the same purple hair color. She had just met with Master Vile and had been "kindly" told to ensure Divatox did not retaliate.

"Whaaaaat!?" Divatox demanded, stamping her feet hard. "But whyyyyyy!?"

"Because I don't want to start an incident!" Mama D said simply, folding her arms across her chest. "Pharaoh is also a member of the United Alliance. If you attack him, you'll have Dark Specter breathing his hot lava breath down our necks!"

Divatox puckered out her lips and began dry crying. "But it's not fay-air-hair!" She promptly plopped herself down on the ground and began to kick her boot clad feet around, flailing her arms about as she did so.

As she did so, a figure walked into the room. He was very angry, but having just finished speaking with Master Vile as well knew that he needed to hold his tongue and support his wife, Mama D. "Divatox, stop this instant."

"Daddy!" Divatox cried out, climbing back to her feet. As she did, she joined Havoc, Elgar, and the rest of those in the room in dropping to a knee and bowing their heads in honor of the head of the Confederation of Pirates.

Mama D ran to him. "So, I assume you're all caught up with the _vile_ act that Pharaoh has done to your daughter?"

"Yes, I am aware of how _vile_ the situation is," He replied, letting his wife know he was aware of Master Vile's involvement.

"Daddy, please let us go destroy them! No one save Dark Specter can defeat you in battle!" Divatox cried.

"I will respect Dark Specter. I will not jeopardize our future within the United Alliance," The gold cladded man said. "As King of the Pirates I, Damaras, decree that we shall not attack those from Pharaohs ranks. From this point forward, however, we shall not do business with them."

Havoc stood and nodded. "Noted, Father."

"Now let's get packing," Damaras said. "We have work to do."

 _And I have a meeting with Emperor Mavro soon. I wish I could tell you all of my dealings with him..._ King Damaras thought. _And don't worry, my darling. Soon... soon Mavro will be in power and not Dark Specter. And then... then we will get revenge on Master Vile and Dark Specter for ruining your wedding!_

. . .

 _ **1675 AD - Timeline B**_

Serrator laughed as he swung Muramasa. He was delighted as sparks flew from Gokai Slayer's suit while they battled on the shores of the Netherworld.

"Please..." Gokai Slayer choked out as he fell to a knee. "I need... ungh... some Sanzu Water. Without it, I will become a... Demon."

Laughing, Serrator pointed Muramasa at Gokai Slayer. "This is our last dance, Power Ranger. It's been fun."

Swinging down with all his might, Serrator struck Gokai Slayer. As the blade descend, a massive amount of Morphing Energy erupted from Gokai Slayer in the form of sparks. Serrator took much pleasure from the screams of pain coming from his long time rival.

Suddenly, Gokai Slayer began to laugh. He vanished in a cloud of black smoke before appearing behind Serrator, kicking him in the back.

"Impossible!" Serrator cried out.

Laughing, Gokai Slayer shook his head. "You have made a grave mistake, my brother King Nighlok. You allowed my avatar to return to his Demonic roots. Now I, Beelzebub, once again have a way into your realm."

Before Serrator could react, Gokai Slayer summoned forth his Gokai Saber and infused it with the power of Beelzebub. Swinging it, he cut Muramasa in half.

"No!" Serrator screamed.

Gokai Slayer then became a Demon Cloud and rushed forward, to possess Serrator. Beelzebub had forgotten, though, that the Mother of all Monsters, Lilith, had programmed all Alpha Monsters to be immune to possession. He roared in anger from within Gokai Slayer's mind as the Demon Cloud was rejected from Serrator, seemingly bouncing off of the Alpha Nighlok.

As that occurred, Serrator rolled to his right and cupped his hands into the Sanzu River. He then turned and splashed the Demon Cloud that was Gokai Slayer with the liquid. He watched as Gokai Slayer suddenly reformed from the Demon Cloud, falling to his knees and screaming in pain. The Black Ranger then stood up and rushed forward, diving into the Sanzu River.

A few moments later, Gokai Slayer streaked away and out of one of the Gaps to the main plane on Earth. As he did, Serrator lamented the destruction of his blade, Muramasa.

"I was so close... My obsession with that Power Ranger cost me valuable time," Serrator said, realizing what his mistake was. "My next blade will have but one purpose: cut this world asunder, merging Earth with the Netherworld. Then I will do the same to the Magic World and merge the Underworld with it. From there, I will do the same on each planet until I have enough power to do it to the universe itself! And it will all start with my new blade. Muramasa is now gone, but it will serve as the inspiration for my ultimate weapon: Uramasa!"

As he proclaimed this, he paused. "I will need to be equipped with a good warrior. A good Human. I wonder how this new generation of Human is. Can they be molded into the kind of warrior I need? Hmm... I must test this, but how? Oh, yes... that fool in the ship in the middle of the Sanzu River. _Master_ Xandred, my first attempt at a Human/Nighlok hybrid. Perhaps that failure can still serve a purpose..."

. . .

"Octoroo! I need my medicine!" Xandred demanded as he tossed a bowl across the room.

His "medicine" as he knew it was actually pure alcohol Octoroo had been able to create through a mix of alchemy and pure magic. Many years prior, a pirate ship had crashed into what was known as the Netherworld, turning the inhabitants of the ship instantly into Nighlok. These Nighlok were found by Serrator before Xandred found them, and were enlisted into his ranks. The ship, though, was taken by Xandred and Octoroo, becoming their new home atop the Sanzu Waters. On it, Octoroo found many books, scrolls, and parchments with which he could study about the things of the universe he had missed in his millions of years being stuck in the Netherworld.

Handing Xandred another dish of "medicine", Octoroo sighed. "Oh, Master Xandred. Your headaches are definitely getting worse!"

"Quiet! Your _voice_ is what is making my headaches worse!" Xandred cried out.

As he did, one of the Nighlok secretly in league with Serrator leapt aboard the ship and walked into Xandred's presence.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! Who are _you_!?" Octoroo demanded, picking up a broom and waving it at the Nighlok.

"I am Sasamatage. I am a Nighlok who can cause people to get extremely violent!"

Xandred sneered. "So? What do you want with me? I'm already violent! Ah-hahaha!"

"I wish to go out into the world. To begin destroying the Humans and converting them to being Nighlok," Sasamatage said, reciting what Serrator told him to say. A small piece of the Nighlok recognized the vessel on which he was standing, but most if not all of his previous life had long since left his mind.

"Hmm... I guess we have procrastinated doing this long enough, Octoroo." Xandred said, lifting himself up. "Okay, Sausage Tamagotchi. Go forth with my Nighloks and ransack Earth! Turn them all into mindless brutes!"

"Um... it's Sasamatage..." The Nighlok tried saying to Xandred, but before he could finish Master Xandred had already turned and had begun consuming more medicine. Sighing, Sasamatage dived back into the Sanzu River to grab some Nighlok grunts, called Moogers, to accompany him out into the world.

. . .

Ra's al Ghul was not happy.

"What are these things!?" Jaq demanded as he watched from their hidden place atop a mountain cliff.

"According to the one smashing eggs on our fighters' heads, they call themselves Nighlok." Ra's al Ghul said, sneering as he looked down at the fight. Sasamatage seemed to be able infect his Rage into the Pai Zhua fighters by cracking eggs over their heads. Outside of the overwhelming smell of sulfer emanating through the battlefield, the other scene was of the fighters turning on themselves, attacking their fellow fighters and anything else which moved.

"Well isn't that something!?" Jaq exclaimed, smirking. "They're taking out the Pai Zhua _for_ us! Why are you so upset!? You gotta put a _smile_ on that face!"

Ra's al Ghul shook his head. "No. They are marking their territory. They are powerful and we are out of their league. I don't believe we can stand against them as we currently are. I haven't had time to fortify the League of Assassins yet. We need to ensure they aren't able to get a stronghold out of whatever hole they crawled out of."

"Makes sense. But how do we stop them if we're aren't powerful enough yet?" Jaq asked, frowning.

"There is only one man who can help us now. I want you to stay here with me, though. We have a Youth PIt nearby and I need you to help me defend it if these Nighlok things happen to come upon it. Quickly go down and gather a group of five and tell them that 'Master Cowl' has ordered them to go to Angel Grove. They are to see if Zordon of Eltar is able to help rid us of the Nighlok," Ordered Ra's al Ghul. As Jaq nodded and leapt off the mountain side, gliding down on his Animal Spirit, Ra's al Ghul shook his head.

 _I go to you for help now, Wizard. Mark my words, though._ _Soon_ _will come the day when you and all of the forces who oppose me will be nothing more than stains under my boots. Soon, I will re-organize the universe into_ _my_ _order!_

. . .

Zordon looked down before him. Five up and coming warriors from the Pai Zhua stood before him. He had Alpha 4 load up their bios from the Pai Zhua archives quickly so he could get some background on each of them to learn of them. They all seemed to be great fighters and very dependable. They also had notes on their files from Master Mao himself stating that they were all on track to being able to become Pai Zhua masters. The names of those who Jaq had sent to speak to Zordon in the Command Center were: Takeru Shiba, Ryu Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi,Chiaki Tani, and Kotoha Hanaori.

"What have you found?" Takeru asked, stepping forward and looking at Alpha 4.

"Well, I for one found a giant, floating head." Chiaki said, flashing a big grin as he looked around at his teammates.

Ryu pursed his lips and shook his head. "You must not speak about Master Zordon like this! He is a mighty man and deserves our respect!"

As this occurred, Mako noticed Kotoha was looking what she guessed was sad. Approaching her, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kotoha... what is wrong?"

Kotoha sighed. "It's just... Why us? Why _me_?"

"What do you mean?" Mako asked, confused.

"Well, there are plenty of better fighters in the Pai Zhua. Why did Master Cowl pick _me_ to meet the mighty Zordon?" Kotoha asked, sincerely troubled due to her humility.

Mako flashed her a bright smile. "You are one of the best fighters we have. Plus, you have a great mind. If there is anyone here who shouldn't be questioning why they're here, it's you."

Kotoha returned her smile with a mischievous one. "Well, and the love of your life, Takeru"

Mako's eyes grew wide as she cupped her hand over Mako's mouth. "Quiet! He'll hear you! Hehe..."

All the while, Alpha 4 answered Takeru. "Well, my scans show that these beasts, the Nighlok, came to our world through holes in the ground. Cracks, really. They seem to all point down to Earth's store of Anti-Lifestream."

"The Sanzu River." Ryu said, stepping forward and standing next to Takeru.

"Correct," Zordon said. "After studying this situation over, I believe I have a solution for this predicament."

Mako stepped forward as well. As she did, Chiaki and Kotoha followed. "What is it, Master Zordon?"

"Yes," Takeru said. "We are willing to do what it takes."

"The focal point of the Nighlok invasion appears to be in a place in the Tengen Valley," Zordon explained. "Combining some ancient martial arts with some of my own powers from the Order of Meledon, I believe I have found a containment spell which will be able to seal the Nighloks."

"Ancient martial arts?" Chiaki asked. "Like what the Pai Zhua teach?"

Thinking of the scrolls Alpha 4 kept in the Command Center which used to belong to his wife, Trinity, Zordon shook his head. "No. The Pai Zhua teach the use of Animal Spirits. This spell will require one to use their inner Spiritual Element."

"Like the Ninja Academies?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes," Zordon answered.

Ryu frowned. "But we are Pai Zhua."

"It matters not," Zordon said. Thinking again of Trinity, Zordon addressed the five: "I once knew a great woman who practiced the art of the elements. It is a noble art. There is a special sealing ceremony that you will be using that comes from this martial art. It is to the art of using your Elemental Spirit as Knights are to Wizards: the next step of progression. The spell needs one who uses Fire. Luckily, I feel that one of you carries the Spirit of Fire. He will be the one to learn the spell, but he will need four others with him. With the addition of four other elements protecting the Fire Wielder, the spell can actually be used. Takeru Shiba? _You_ are the one who will seal the Nighlok."

Takerua looked at Zordon and Alpha 4 in awe as the robotic assistant handed a scroll to him. "Are you sure I can do this?"

"My faith is in you," Zordon said. "The first thing you will need to do to make this work is to channel into the taps you five have to the Morphing Grid. As potential Pai Zhua masters, I know you all have a tap. Then concentrate on your inner Elemental Spirit. They will manifest themselves to you and you will become one with them."

"Wait... channel the Morphing Grid? Does that mean...?" Mako asked.

Chiaki fist pumped. "Oh, yeah! We're gonna become Power Rangers! Sweet!"

Suddenly, the Monster Alarm began ringing. Alpha 4 turned to the Viewing Globe and panicked. "Ay-yi-yi! The Pai Zhua in Asia have been defeated! A large group of Nighlok are congregating in Japan and are getting ready to destroy several villages!"

"Japan... my home country..." Ryu said, frowning.

"Mine, too," Said Chiaki. The other three nodded in accordance.

"Interesting... All five from Japan..." Saba noted. "What has fate wrought?"

"Go now. Use this power, the power of the Samurai, to defeat the Nighlok. And may the Power protect you," Zordon said. With that, the five to be Samurai were teleported to Japan to meet their destinies.

. . .

 _ **One Year Later: Dystopian Dimension - Uncategorized Timeline**_

Walter sat and stared. It had been six months since his son, Peter, passed away. He and his new friend, William Bell, had worked and toiled day in and day out to try and figure out the cure for his disease. Unfortunately, though, their efforts were in vain and Peter did not make it.

Unbeknownst to Walter, William Bell had purposefully sabotaged their experiments. He had figured that since the little boy was just a past version of himself, the man who set the world onto a path of ruin and destruction, that not only would he not allow that boy to grow up and poison the world, but that he would lived in his dimension albeit in the past, to try and use Peter-Utopia's journal entries to fix the Dystopian Dimension and make it just as nice as the Utopia he discovered.

Sitting alone in his lab, Walter just continued to stare. He didn't know what to do with his life. He had grown cold and distant. The new events in the timeline caused Elizabeth to not hate her husband, but to feel badly for him. She tried visiting him at his lab almost daily, but rarely ever got a chance to actually see him. From time to time, William Bell would visit her and encourage her to keep visiting Walter. She knew not why she felt so comfortable around William, but something inside of her could feel the maternal connection to her actual son. The two formed a strong friendship quickly, which made William feel as if he was actually fixing things.

As Walter continued to stare at the wall, he heard a crash. Jumping up, he turned around to see a rat with a bit of bread in its mouth scampering toward a corner of the room. Slowly, he made his way over to the mess that the rat had made when he knocked over some lab equipment. Bending over, Walter saw a schematic he had started one day while fantasizing with Peter: something he called a Dimensional Window.

 _I remember telling Peter the fantastic things we would see together. Now, he can't see anything..._ Walter thought sadly.

"But... maybe I can still see for the two of us, eh Peter?" Walter asked himself, chuckling as he did. Suddenly, a new amount of vigor seemed to be coursing through him. It seemed to feel to him that for the first time since he lost his boy, Walter had a renewed lease on life. A purpose to do something. Something that would help him feel close to his lost son.

. . .

 _ **Dystopian Universe**_

After a few hours of diligent work, Walter found himself looking into his own prototype of a Dimensional Window. He was shocked to not only see his lab on the other side of the "glass", but also himself upon further inspection. He was surprised to also see William Bell, though he had supposed Bell to be a Temporal Twin. He had no idea that the William Bell he was looking at was in fact the same Bell who conversed with him on a regular basis.

As William left the room, Walter watched as his own Temporal Twin (the man William Bell thought of as Walternate, the father of Peter-Utopia) got back to work. Peering in closer, Walter could see what Walternate was up to: he was working on a cure for Peter.

 _His son is still alive!_ Walter thought happily. _Somewhere in the multiverse... I got a happy ending! What a blessing for me to get to see this!_

Walter watched as Walternate worked on a diagram. What Walter knew not was that William Bell had been helping Walternate, but actually to save Peter-Utopia's life. Something unforeseen had happened due to William Bell's intrusion, though: he had inadvertently given Walternate some bad information about the antidote in the early stages of their brainstorming, due to remembering his father's notes incorrectly. Both he and Walternate had been working extremely hard for the past few months, only able to prolong young Peter-Utopia's life but not fully heal him. William was confused by the turn of events, and knew not that he was to blame.

"I've failed..." Walternate said suddenly. "It's over. My boy's cells are dying too quickly and there is nothing I can do to stop them. Maybe Elizabeth is right. I've wasted enough time on these experiments. I need to be by my boy's side in his final moments."

Walter stared at the monitor in anguish. "No! No, you fool! Stay! He's still alive! Don't give up now! You may be able to still... wait a minute..." Walter leaned to the glass as close as he could, squinting at the chalkboard Walternate had been using. "That molecule. It's bonded incorrectly! That's your problem!"

His cries fell on deaf ears, though. Tears streamed down Walter's face as Walternate turned the lights off of the lab and closed the door. Walter leapt up and howled in anguish. He punched a filing cabinet near him and began throwing things around. After his tantrum had gone one for a few moments, he stopped.

"I must save him. Even though he's not _my_ Peter, he is still Peter. I can't sit idly by and let my son die _again_. I _must_ find a way to save Peter Bishop!"

. . .

 _ **Utopian Universe**_

William Bell looked down at his phone. He had been able to, during the past year, configure his phone with the Dimensional Window so that he could receive messages from both worlds he was living in regardless of the dimension he was in at the time. The message in question was from his actual father in the Dystopian Universe. The message was simple, but it made William feel very uneasy.

*William. Oh goodness I have made an awful mistake. Please come to me in my lab as soon as possible!*

Within a few moments, William Bell had rushed out of his office in the building he owned (he had quickly made a name for himself in both the Dystopian and Utopian Dimensions, earning quick money to set up his labs in both universes) and to his secret bunker. There, he turned on his Dimensional Window and hopped to the secret bunks in the Dystopian Dimension. From there, he caught a taxi to Walter's lab.

Paying the cab driver quickly, William sprinted to the front door as fast as his elderly body could take him. Closing his fist, he pounded on the door. "Walter!? Walter!? It's William!"

"Come in!" Walter said with an unusual happy tone in his voice. "It's unlocked."

Stepping into the room, William could smell popcorn being made. He turned in the direction of the smell and paused. The scene struck him with great Fear and confusion. He realized after a few moments that he had stopped breathing. Only Walter in his sing-song voice could break William's trance.

"Oh, Dr. Bell! So glad you got my message! I may have been a tad over dramatic in it, sorry. I really do think I've figured out what I'm going to do now." Walter said as he walked to a table, placing a large bowl of popcorn in front of the child sitting at the table.

"Walter... who is that little boy?" William asked, voice shaking.

Walter looked from William to the boy and smiled. "William Bell, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Peter Bishop. Peter? This is the nice man I was telling you about."

"Oh, hi Dr. Bell! Dad, why are you acting so weird? I've met him many times!" Peter said.

"Impossible! You were sick in bed when I met him! You two never met!" Walter explained, hoping to distract Peter and get him to forget the memory.

"No, I know him. He brought me ice cream yesterday," Peter insisted.

William swallowed hard. Yesterday he had indeed bought Peter Bishop some ice cream. The young version of Peter- _Utopia_ , in fact. He didn't know how, but standing before him in the Dystopian Dimension was Peter-Utopia.


	26. Ch 26:9650 Yrs Later-Code of the Samurai

**Chapter Twenty-Six: 9,650 Years Later - Code of the Samurai**

 _ **1675 AD - Timeline B**_

Takeru and his comrades landed in a village outside of Japan. He looked to Ryu. "What way do you think we should go?"

"We have to go where the most screams are, obviously!" Chiaki said, butting in.

Ryu sighed. "Normally I'd complain with your goofiness, but you're actually right, buddy. The more chaos there is, the more there should be of these Nighlok."

Suddenly, Alpha 4 teleported before them. "Ay-yi-yi! I forgot to give you these!"

Mako furrowed her brow as Alpha 4 placed a brush in her hand, as he did with the others. "A painter's brush?"

"Yes. It was Zordon's idea! He said it would help you with creating your symbols!" Alpha 4 replied.

"Symbols? What symbols?" Asked Kotoha, staring at what seemed to be a normal brush in her hand.

Takeru opened the scroll Zordon had given him, feeling prompted to do so. What he did not know was that it was a prompting from the power of the Order of Meledon. Once he and the others had agreed to follow Zordon's precepts, they had been officially "adopted" into Zordon's tutelage and were covered under the jurisdiction of the Order of Meledon.

"It says here that the ceremony Zordon was talking about is linked to something called 'symbol power'." Takeru said as he read. "But this looks very complicated. I don't think I can do this. Not without _a lot_ of training."

Ryu looked at the parchment as well. "Yes, this seems to require a lot of inner discipline."

"Ryu! This is right down your alley!" Chiaki cried out, laughing. "You're, like, the epitome of discipline!"

Alpha 4 shook his head. "This is just a trial run. We need to test whether or not these powers will work. If they are successful, then we'll go onto perfecting the sealing spell!"

Mako looked at the paper. "The process Zordon has mapped out here to morph doesn't seem too complicated actually... but it says on the parchment we need 'power regulators'?"

"Yes, your morphers!" Alpha 4 declared. "The brushes. They will allow you to seamlessly draw your symbols in the air, and they have had tech programmed into them by me based on some other Power Morphers we're working on. It took all of five minutes to stitch together. It wasn't difficult at all!"

"Well, then... let's go!" Chiaki said.

Takeru nodded. "Thank you, Alpha 4. Let's head out, everyone."

As the five heroes ran through the city, they heard a man screaming. Approaching a bridge, they began to cross it. As they arrived at the halfway point, they looked at the end of the bridge to see the man had fallen onto his back and was about to be assaulted by a group of Moogers.

"Stop right there!" Takeru demanded. "Ready, everyone!?"

"Ready!" They replied in unison.

"Samurai Brushes!" He yelled, placing his out before his face as his teammates followed him. "Go, go Samurai!"

As he drew the Kanji Symbol for Fire before his face, he looked out the corner of his eyes to see what his friends were prompted to write: Ryu - Water; Mako - Wind; Chiaki - Forest; Kotoha - Rock. Instinctively, he used his brush to flip the Symbol before him. As it spun in the air, it rotated and landed on him. He could feel his connection to the Morphing Grid stronger than before as the Symbol Power emanated within him.

"Power of Fire! Red Samurai Ranger!"

"Power of Water! Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"Power of Rock! Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

"Power of the Forest! Green Samurai Ranger!"

"Power of Wind! Pink Samurai Ranger!"

"Power Rangers: Samurai!" The new Power Ranger team cried out together.

In the Command Center back in the continent that would in one hundred years time become the United States of America, Alpha 4 jumped up and down in celebration. "They did it! They did it!"

Zordon nodded. "Good. Then that means our morphers for the Dino Coins are on track. Those Power Coins seem to be a pure conduit to the Morphing Grid, though, so we must make sure those morphers are as strong as they can be."

Back in Japan, Sasamatage roared in anger as he saw the Samurai Rangers cut down the last of the Moogers. "What in the world do you think you guys are in those colored outfits!? Clowns!?"

The Green Ranger laughed and leaned on the Blue Ranger's shoulder with his elbow. "Oh, us? No big deal. Just a little team known as the _Power Rangers_. Maybe you've heard of us?"

"Power Rangers!? Sounds like a story for kids!" Sasamatage cried out, chucking eggs at the two best friends. "Here's an _egg_ splosive gift!"

"Ugh! Yuck!" Green Ranger cried out.

Blue Ranger, suddenly filled with Red Emotional Energy, turned and kicked the Green Ranger in the chest, sending him flying back. "This is all your fault! We wouldn't have been attacked if you had been serious for once!"

Clenching his fist, the Green Ranger leapt up and tackled the Blue Ranger. "You're too serious all the time! If I don't joke around, we'd all die of _boredom_!"

"And you two!" Sasamatage yelled as Red Ranger was cornered by some Moogers. "I don't want you two to miss out on the _eggs_ itement!"

As the eggs hit them, the Pink Ranger leapt into the air and performed a dive bomb punch to the Yellow Ranger. "You don't deserve to be here! You were right back at the Command Center! If you had better technique, we would have destroyed that Nighlok by now!"

"Aaaah!" Yellow Ranger cried out, pulling out her Symbol Brush and causing a boulder to fly out and slam into Pink Ranger. "You'll pay for that!"

As the last of the new batch of Moogers had been disposed of, Red Ranger stepped forward calmly. He observed the scene and looked at Sasamatage. "One chance: Let them go or suffer my wrath."

"Ha! I'm going to put you under my spell, too! With _eggs_ tra oomph! Haha!"

As three eggs sailed toward him, the Red Ranger quickly drew a Fire Symbol before him. A wall of fire burned the projectile eggs to a crisp.

"Oh, no!" Sasamatage cried out. "You blocked those like an _eggs_ pert!"

Red Ranger shook his head as he groaned. "Oh, sheesh. What is up with the constant puns? Are all you Nighloks so obsessed with talking all the time? Just shut up for once and _fight_."

Rushing at Red Ranger, Sasamatage laughed as he kicked at the Samurai. "Well aren't you a bit _hardboiled_. Perhaps you'll be a little kinder toward me if I _scramble_ you a bit!"

Blocking the kick with his arms, Red Samurai jumped up and swung his fist across the Nighlok's face. "Shut. Up!"

Flying back, Sasamatage landed on his back. "Ouch! You cracked my shell!"

"Takeru!" Zordon said to the Red Ranger over his helmet. "Alpha has just finished programming some weapons into your morphers. They are being downmorphed to you right now."

Sticking out his hand, a Samurai Sword appeared in Red Ranger's hand. Looking up, he saw his teammates standing in between him and Sasamatage.

"You think you're better than us, so you get a sword!? Destroy him!" Blue Ranger cried out.

As the four Samurai Ranger rushed at him, Red Ranger let out a deep sigh. "You are using Rage as a weapon. Although Fire is my Spirit, I am calm and collected. Your anger will be your downfall."

Like a fluid dance, Red Ranger slipped past Blue Ranger and spun around, slashing him in the back while simultaneously donkey kicking the Yellow Ranger in the gut. Performing a pirouette as soon as his feet touched ground again, his blade made contact with the Green Ranger, sending him to his back. He then paused as the Pink Ranger began striking at him. He had feelings for her, deep ones, and he was hesitant about hurting her.

"Wind Power!" Pink Ranger cried out, drawing a Symbol before her and shooting it at Red Ranger.

"Fire Power!" Red Ranger retorted. He watched as the fire mixed with the tornado aiming toward him. Clenching his jaw, he flung the fiery tornado's trajectory away from him and let it slam into Sasamatage.

"Ahh!" Sasamatage cried out. He then looked down and saw his skin cracking. "Oh, no! I must use a Gap to return and bathe in the Sanzu River!"

Red Ranger watched as the Nighlok disappeared into a Gap. "Gap, huh?"

As Pink Ranger leapt at Red Ranger, he spun around and slashed her with his sword. "Sorry."

"I will teleport them back to the Command Center, Takeru," Zordon said. "I have my sensors saying there is something coming up from that Gap, as the Nighlok called it. Stay there and take care of it!"

While the other four rangers were teleported away, Red Ranger nodded. As he did, a blast of power erupted from the Gap. Suddenly, standing before Red Ranger was Master Xandred himself.

"How dare you try and stop my invasion!" Master Xandred cried out. "You will pay for your insolence!"

Red Ranger tightened his grip on his Samurai Sword and rushed forward at Master Xandred. He swung his sword only for Xandred to catch the blade with his palm. Closing his palm into a fist, he shattered the blade before kicking Red Ranger several feet away from him.

"Ungh!" Red Ranger cried out as he slammed into a building nearby.

"You will fail now!" Xandred stated to his prey. As he was about to shoot Red Ranger with a powerful blast of Anti-Lifestream, though, a whirlwind of leaves hit him hard and caused him to stagger back.

"You're messing with the wrong team!" Green Ranger said, folding his arms as he was flanked on both sides by his teammates.

"Huh?" Red Ranger asked as Yellow Ranger helped him up.

"Zordon found a way to reverse the spell!" She told him. "This guy has some insane power according to Zordon, too. We have to work together!"

Red Ranger stepped forward, nodding as Samurai Swords appeared in his teammates' hands. "Yes... Rangers together, Samurai forever! Ahhh!"

The five converged on Master Xandred, expertly swinging their blades. Leaping back, Green Ranger focused: "Power of the Panther Animal Spirit! Aaah!"

Sparks erupted from his suit as he was flung back and demorphed. "Wait, huh? Go, go Samurai!"

Remorphing into the Green Ranger and rushing back into the fight, he and the rest of the team heard Zordon in their heads: "As Samurai Rangers, you need to focus on Symbol Power. Anything else will sever your connection to the power. Being a Samurai requires great discipline."

As they continued to fight, Zordon looked to Saba. "I'm no martial artist, Saba. I can't guide them. Not like Trinity could..."

Saba walked over and reached up, placing a paw on Zordon's shoulder. "Yes, Trinity was amazing, but... Don't sell yourself short. You are extremely important, Zordon. You've been doing a great job so far at defending not only Earth, but helping organize the _universe_ in case Dark Specter attacks."

"Not in case, Saba," Zordon said darkly. " _When_. I can feel it. The words are continually in my mind... three daunting words: countdown to destruction..."

Meanwhile, back in Japan, the only standing Samurai Ranger was the Red Ranger. He was breathing deeply, exhausted. Xandred himself was weak, skin crackling due to not having Sanzu Waters on him. With his lack of experience, though, he knew no better. He knew not he needed to retreat immediately.

"For Earth! Samurai Symbol Power: Seal!" The Red Samurai Ranger roared. For the last bit, he had been dueling against Xandred one handed. Unbeknownst to Master Xandred, it was because he had been secretly drawing the powerful seal spell with his other hand behind his back from memory (aided by Zordon's Nathadian Magic).

"What!?" Xandred cried out as he was blasted back into a Gap.

"Good job, Takeru," Zordon said. "I regret to inform you that you weren't powerful enough to complete the spell. Due to Xandred's weakened state, though, you greatly injured him. Alpha is picking up that he is trying to get through the Gap in the Tengen Valley back here on this continent."

Pulling himself up as the others did so as well, Blue Ranger nodded. "Take us there. We'll try and stop him..."

Within moments, the Samurai Rangers were before the Gap in the Tengen Valley. Before them, they could see hundreds of Nighlok trying to all push through the Gap at once. Leading the way was Master Xandred. The Samurai Power Rangers could see that the only thing keeping them at bay was none other than Alpha 4, blasting the Gap with massive amounts of Morphing Energy he had rerouted through himself from the Command Center.

"You cannot stop us!" Xandred said, still weak. "We will push through this gate and take your world!"

"Time for us to seal the Tengen Gate, Takeru." Pink Ranger said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Together."

"Samurai Symbol Power!" Red Ranger cried out. He could feel his Symbol Power rapidly decreasing. Suddenly, though, he felt hands on his shoulders. His team of friends were lending him their Symbol Power, as well. "Seal!"

With a blast of power, the Gap closed while inflicting massive damage on Master Xandred. As that happened, Red Ranger fell to his knees and demorphed.

In the Netherworld, Xandred limped to the Sanzu River. "Mark my... ungh... words Samurai Rangers. You haven't heard the last of Master Xandred!"

Takeru looked at the Gap and nodded. "Samurai Rangers... Victory is ours."

. . .

"How are you, Alpha?" Takeru asked as he sat in the Command Center, being scanned by the sentient automaton.

"Eh... I've been better," Alpha 4 said quietly. "Some of my processing circuits were fried. The man who created me, though, said he created another body for me with some upgrades. I'll probably switch into that suit once this one fully breaks down. You should be more worried about yourself, though! Too much Symbol Power is dangerous!"

"Alpha is right," Zordon said. "You were not prepared for so much Symbol Power. It will take many years of dedicated practice to master the Sealing Technique."

"Then I will train. And if I can't learn it, then my child will. My family will not rest until Earth is safe from the Nighlok threat," Takeru said with determination.

"The Samurai Legacy will stay in my family, as well!" Ryu said.

"As will it be in mine," Mako added.

Chaiki stood tall. "Same here."

"I will be a Samurai and so will my bloodline." Kotoha said, looking to her team.

"Thank you," Zordon said. He was secretly glad they were volunteering to be his contingency plan against the Nighlok, instead of him needing to ask like he had done with so many others for his other plans. "We will need to form societies of people who will help you. A mentor, groups of people to guard certain important Gaps, and I will need to develop some tech to help you know when a Gap is crossed."

"Gap Sensors?" Chaiki offered.

"But those things will come in time. For now, I am just glad to know that when the Nighlok rear their heads again that we will have dedicated people ready to defend the Earth," Zordon said. "And to help you in that endeavor, I will give you two important tools: the Bullzord and the Tigerzord."

"What!?" Saba cried out. "But I thought we were saving those!" Saba thought about how Bullzord was the first zord technically from Earth, having been transformed into a zord from a non-sentient Earth bull using a Transdagger. The next was the Tigerzord.

"For what?" Zordon asked as the Samurai Rangers looked to each other in excitement. "They need them."

Turning back to the Rangers, Zordon said, "They will be your companions if and probably when the Nighlok show the capability to grow."

"We will do all we can to help you," Takeru said.

"And I to you," Zordon continued. "There are a great many powers you are able to unlock, according to the author of that parchment, Ninjor. I will do what I can to help you unlock those powers. One of my projects will be creating an instrument to act as a secondary power regulator for an upgrade to your powers, when you are ready. It will make your powers... _super_. It will be called simply the Black Box, and will help you incorporate all of your powers together."

Ryu looked up and nodded. "Thank you, Zordon. As the first Red Ranger to exist, you truly exemplify what it means to be a leader. Even after being trapped in a Time Warp, you still fight back. Thank you."

"From here on out," Zordon said, accepting the compliment in his mind. "You five will be the beginning. Until the end of the Nighlok, long live the Power Rangers: Samurai!"

. . .

Damaras stood before Dark Specter. "I plead with you! Do not do this!"

Dark Specter laughed. "You dare plead with me to spare you!? You are nothing but a traitor to the United Alliance of Evil!"

Divatox, Elgar, General Havoc, and Mama D stood beside Dark Specter on one side as Master Vile and Rito Revolto stood on Dark Specter's other side. It was an awful day for the Space Confederation of Pirates: their king had been discovered helping Emperor Mavro and his Armada on the other side of the universe. It had been known for a few years that Mavro had been scouring the universe attempting to hit systems Dark Specter had not already conquered. In the race to gain absolute power, Dark Specter reigned supreme while others like Mavro and Scorpius did all they could to play "catch up". Knowing Damaras was in league with Mavro not only led to Dark Specter labeling him a traitor and arresting him, but it also led to the Space Confederation of Pirates taking a big hit and losing nearly all of its credentials.

"If you do this, Dark Specter, I will see to it personally that you pay!" Damaras threatened.

"Do it," Dark Specter ordered.

Mama D looked to Master Vile. Combining their powers, they yelled, "Portal to the Oblivion! Open the the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow!"

The vortex opened beneath Damaras. As he fell through, Divatox blew him kisses. "Okay, buh-bye now! Don't you ever come back!"

Havoc sighed. "Please show more respect. He was a good father to us."

"Ha!" Divatox laughed. "He ended up ruining our confederation. Pshh. Some dad."

Dark Specter grunted. "Master Vile? I fear there may be others in our ranks who may want to cause an uprising."

Vile, afraid Dark Specter knew of his intentions to grab the Zeo Crystal for himself, stiffened. "Yes, Dark Specter? I'm unaware of anything like this..."

"Of course you are. You're practically useless," Dark Specter replied. "Now, contact an agent of mine on Earth. He seems to like to go by the name of Ra's al Ghul. Tell him to begin his operations with the League of Assassins. Tell him I believe the countdown to destruction begins... _now_."

Meanwhile, in the universe from where all Monsters originated, Damaras landed. He looked around, aware of how dangerous the Oblivion was stated to be.

"Hmph." Damaras said as he pulled out his sword. "Let's see if the beasts from the Oblivion are enough to stand toe to toe with the mightiest warrior from _my_ universe... me!"

. . .

Levira, one of the head scientists for Mavro's Armada, approached the throne of the leader of the ever growing empire. "It is done, unfortunately. Dark Specter has sent Damaras to the Oblivion."

"Well he should have been more careful!" Mavro stated. "It's a shame, though... He was extremely important for our plans. Dear? What should we do next?"

Turning over Mavro looked to the chair beside his at his wife, the true mastermind behind the Armada. The woman known as none other than the Alpha Nobody, Xelleb. She looked to her husband and smiled. "Next? Without Damaras, the first thing that comes to mind is this: we need to have kids."

. . .

 _ **"Utopian" Universe - Twenty Years After William Bell First Time Traveled - Uncategorized Timeline**_

Agent Olivia Dunham walked into the dimly lit room. The smell of hospital supplies lingered in the air. The soles of her shoes kept sticking to the linoleum, making an unpleasant sound with every step.

 _The joys of working for the FBI..._ She thought to herself. It had only been ten months since she had _finally_ made the ranks of the FBI. She had made herself known for her brilliant deductive reasoning and tenacity in her career as a police detective in San Angeles. The test to be integrated into the Finest Branch of Investigation was strict, and had taken her many years of study and many, many attempts before she finally passed.

She was nervous as she stepped into the room. She knew not why she had been picked from among hundreds of capable agents for this particular assignment. To be meeting with the world's most renowned scientist, William Bell, for "confidential matters" was not only a large step for her career, but also a big deal for national security.

Sitting at one end of a metal table, Dr. Bell gestured to the empty chair opposite him. He gave her a warm smile. "Please, sit."

She sat down and offered her hand. "Dr. Bell, it's an honor. Agent Olivia Dunham."

He kept the smile on his face as he declined her hand. _Of all of them, I thought that at least_ _she_ _would remember me... slightly._

"I'm sorry, Agent Dunham. I'm very sick and I don't wish to infect you with anything." William said, explaining why he refused her handshake.

"Now, Dr. Bell... What can I do for you?"

William sat up a little taller. Even though his chemical experiments allowed him to look and function as if he was sixty at the age of eighty plus, he was still old and he could feel it. "Have you ever heard of Walter Bishop?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course. One of the greatest minds of our times."

William nodded. "I need him. Desperately."

Olivia gave him a look of confusion. "I don't understand. Why can't you just... get him, then? You're a man of renowned stature."

Bell looked at her sadly. "I am actually unable to get to Walter. One thing he did while his mind... deteriorated... was to make express demands that only his son, Peter Bishop, would be the one to check him out."

Olivia laughed as she sat back in her chair. "Sorry, Dr. Bell, but last time I checked... I'm _also_ not Peter Bishop."

 _There's the Olive I know..._ William thought to himself.

"Yes, that's true," William said to Olivia. "But I've tried to contact Peter and he won't have anything to do with me. I have spoken with your superior, Special Agent Broyles, and he understands the importance Dr. Bishop has to my... work. He picked you to represent the law. To be an intimidation factor to Peter. Without him, we're all in trouble."

The last phrase seemed to carry a significant amount of gravitas as it seeped out of William's mouth. It left Olivia feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, then. Where can I find him?"

After giving Peter Bishop's location to Olivia, he he bid her farewell and conveyed to her how much this meant to him. As she left, he stared after her.

 _She's the one who can fix things. All I need is for her to grab Peter, and then_ _hopefully_ _Universal Equilibrium can kick in..._

William Bell had spent the last twenty years or so studying the effects of dimension jumping and Time travel. He had even gone so far as to rename the two dimensions he used to travel between: due to Time Travel, the dimensions were no longer reminiscent of the dimensions he had first encountered. He simply named what was once the Utopian Dimension the "Alternate Universe" and his Dystopian Dimension the "Prime Universe", because from his perspective it was where everything started.

One of the points of research Bell had discovered was something he named "Universal Equilibrium". It was a basic concept: Even if things changed due to exogenous interference (in the case of the two dimensions, _he_ was the interference due to not only jumping from reality to reality, but also due to reversing the clock on both realities), the universe would "remember" how things were supposed to happen to an extent and attempt to fix things. Set it back in equilibrium with its former state.

When the young version of the man he had killed in the future, Peter-Utopia (whom he had grown accustomed to simply calling "Peter"), had crossed over to the Prime Universe he had thrown the entire "equation" of both universes off balance. Since William had seen to it that his past self didn't survive boyhood to prevent him from ruining the timeline, the Prime Dimension had begun accepting Peter as a suitable replacement (as far as William could tell). The Alternate Universe could feel that it had been "robbed" of its Peter, though, and had begun to interact with the "barriers" around each universe in an unconscious effort to retrieve the boy who had been kidnapped nearly twenty years earlier.

Because William had found this concept, he decided there was only one thing left to do: cause Peter Bishop to return to the Alternate Universe. Although William himself was actually "a" Peter himself, his presence in the Alternate Universe was only delaying the interactions to a certain degree. The Alternate Universe wanted Peter back, and he deduced that the Prime Universe was also trying to "get him back".

 _What doesn't help is_ _his_ _interference..._ Walter thought bitterly. As he did, the hologram of himself flickered in and out as he turned it off. As the hologram disappeared, no one was left in the dimly lit room.

Bell sighed as he turned off his machine which projected his image from the Alternate Universe to the Prime Universe. He had been trapped for a number of years in the Alternate Universe and felt quite helpless. He could only hope that Olivia would be able to persuade Peter to help.

As he turned off the machine, the door to his secret lab exploded. He fell to the floor, splinters of wood hitting him in the arm and back as if they were shrapnel. Lifting himself up, he looked on as many agents stormed into his lab. From the rear of the group one man stepped forward: Walternate.

William sneered. "So... you've found me."

Nodding, Walternate made his way to William's makeshift Dimensional Hologram Projector. "You projected for far too long this time, Bell. We were able to track you quite easily. I hope it was worth it, because it is the last projection you'll ever do."

Smiling, William nodded. "Oh, it was, Walter. At least... I hope it was."

Walternate frowned. "Take him away. My brother wants him taken in alive and unharmed."

"Yes, President." One of the men, Freelancer Charlie Francis, answered as he saluted. He then ran forward and opened up a vortex using his wrist tech. Taking William Bell at gunpoint, he led him through to the other side.

. . .

 _ **Prime Universe**_

The car pulled up in front of the hotel. The driver, Olivia's supervising officer Agent Charlie Francis, put the vehicle in park and sighed. "It's weird that Broyles would want us to help Dr. Bell like this. To help him get in contact with Walter Bishop."

Olivia, sitting in the passenger seat, furrowed her brow. "Why is that weird? It's obviously got something to do with national security."

"Yeah, of course, but..." Charlie said as he and Olivia stepped out of the car. "It's weird because of how the government shut down the labs those two had ten years ago. They were doing weird experiments on kids, Olivia. Don't you remember that?"

Olivia pursed her lips. "No... I don't remember hearing anything about ? That's despicable. No wonder Dr. Bishop ended up in a mental ward. You'd have to be a mental job to do science experiments on kids."

"Amen to that, sister." Charlie said as they walked up the steps. "So, you sure this Peter Bishop will be here?"

Almost as if on cue, a young man in his twenties came bursting out the front lobby door. "Move! Move!"

Olivia smiled. "And there's our conman, Peter Bishop. My intel told me he is here trying to con some middle easterners into an oil investment of some kind."

Charlie dived and tackled Peter to the ground, rolling down the step with him. Looking up with a bloody lip as he pinned Peter down, Charlie smiled. "Looks like the con blew up in his face."

As he said this, several men with machine guns ran out, looking for Peter. They seemed very angry.

"Freeze!" Olivia screamed, pulling out her gun with one hand and her badge with the other. "FBI!"

"Run!" The leader yelled, rushing back into the hotel. On any other day she would have given chase to the criminals, known for embezzlement themselves, but she had to focus on Peter for the time being.

Charlie laughed as he pulled Peter to his feet. "If only they knew you are the _worst_ shot in the universe! Haha!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hardy har har."

Peter looked at the two agents. "Um... thanks? I'm assuming because I'm not wearing handcuffs that I'm _not_ under arrest?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. You're actually coming with us on government business to see your father."

"Crazy Walter!?" Peter asked. He then stuck out his wrists, palms up. "Arrest me, then. I'll confess to whatever cons you guys know about, just don't make me see him."

Charlie groaned. "Wish I could take you up on that offer, kid, but I'm under orders."

"How about you, pretty? Help a guy out?" Peter asked, sincere pleading emanating from his eyes..

Olivia stepped up to his face and stared him straight in his eyes. "My name is Olivia. Not 'pretty'. We aren't doing this as some sort of family reunion, understood? It's a matter of national security."

Peter's face suddenly grew serious. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No," Olivia answered curtly.

Peter groaned. "Fine. I have no idea why national security is in the hands of that whackjob, Walter, but... okay, fine."

"Good, because it really wasn't a choice anyway." Charlie said, opening the door to the car.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Peter, Charlie, and Olivia fell on top of the car as near them a long, egg shaped metal object erupted from the ground. The concrete cracked as the thing poked out into the air.

"I'm assuming this is _not_ FBI?" Peter asked.

"I was going to ask if it is a part of one of your cons," Olivia replied.

"I wish..." Peter stated.

Suddenly, a large flare shot around the metal object, temporarily blinding the trio. When their eyes had re-adjusted, they saw a man in a black beanie standing before them. Both Charlie and Olivia pulled out their guns. "Freeze!"

The man laughed. "No."

As he stepped forward, Charlie looked to Olivia. Looking back at the man, he yelled, "Stand back or we shoot!"

The man smiled. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared. So... all of this is because of you, Peter Bishop."

Peter furrowed his brow. "Who are you!? How do you know me!?"

As the man took another step, both Olivia and Charlie fired on him. They stared in shock as the man moved in a near blinding speed and _caught_ each bullet.

Opening his hands, he dropped the bullets onto the ground. "My name is Prime."


	27. Chapter 27: 9,700 Years Later

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: 9.700 Years Later...**

 ** _1720 AD - Timeline B_**

"I won't be stopped so easily this time, Samurai Rangers!" Master Xandred declared as he emerged from the Gap, trailing the long line of Nighloks that led the way to Earth from the Netherworld.

Standing at the place the Gap Sensor told them the disturbance was occurring, Takeru stood with Mako, Chiaki, Ryu, and Kotoha. They were considerably older since the last Nighlok incursion forty five years earlier, but the look of determination on their faces was the same.

"We have been training for you, Xandred," Takeru said. "And we're ready!"

"Ready!?" Xandred asked, laughing. "You look like you need a rocking chair more than being ready to fight!"

Chiaki smiled, ever the clown. "Did you hear that, Ryu? He thinks _we're_ the ones to fight!"

"No, unfortunately we are too old now, as you noted." Ryu told Xandred as he folded his arms across his chest. "You'll have to go up against our students. Our _kids_."

As Ryu said that, five others leapt over their parents and landed in between them and the Nighlok hordes. They wore what was soon becoming traditional garb for the Samurai Rangers. They, too, had hard and determined looks on their faces. They had trained just as much as their parents, ready to take up the mantle when the time were to come.

Mako looked at the woman he stood in the middle. She and Takeru had actually married many years earlier and had two children: The oldest had taken the mantle of Red Ranger, her name being Kaoru. Her brother, Retsudo, had become the Pink Ranger for the Samurai team (*Image credit to Merlin).

"Kaoru... It's time," Mako said.

"Samuraizers!" She called out. "Go, go Samurai!"

Suddenly, the five morphed into their Power Ranger counterparts. Rushing forward, they began to fight off the Moogers that embodied a good number of the forces racing ahead to meet them. As the Rangers began to fight, the five original Samurai Rangers took a step back and observed.

"When do we jump in, Takeru?" Kotoha asked.

"We have to be patient," Takeru explained. "Although the Samurai powers are to Ninja as what Knights are to Wizards, the new powers we hold are to Samurai as what Knights are to Wizards."

"Wait, I should understand this, but _what_ did you just say!?" Chiaki asked, scratching his head almost comically.

"What he's saying is that although the code of the Samurai is a step up to the code of the Ninja, just like the code of the Knight is a step up from the code of the Wizard or Witch, the powers we obtained by training under the Oracle in the Magic Realm are a step up even from the code of the Samurai," Mako explained.

Realizing it was still going over Chiaki's head, Ryu turned to his best friend. "Basically: the powers we earned from the Oracle and the Knights of the Magic Realm are really, really powerful. We shouldn't escalate the battle by using them."

"Oh, so it's a Zordon thing, then?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, it's a 'Zordon thing'." Takeru answered, smiling at how Chiaki referred to following Zordon's Order of Meledon.

Meanwhile, a certain spider-like Nighlok named Arachnitor watched the battle in silence. In his mind he thought: _I am sick and tired of being batted around the Netherworld. On one hand I have Xandred walking around, obsessing over the Power Rangers and his need for revenge on them. On the other, I have Serrator telling me to do this, that, or the other to get his stupid plan in motion. I don't care about any of that! All I want is_ _power_ _. But I can't possibly stand toe to toe with either of those Nighlok... Perhaps if I learn the secret behind the Red Ranger's Sealing Technique, I could seal Xandred and Serrator away and take their spots!_

As he thought this, the Samurai Rangers finished defeating the final members of the Mooger wave. Breathing hard, they were all leaning on their swords as they propped them up on the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Takeru demanded, stepping forward. "You act tired then you'll _be_ tired! Stand tall and fight hard!"

"Swords up!" Red Ranger demanded, lifting up her sword. It felt heavier to her than usual, due to her sheer exhaustion.

"Haha!" Master Xandred said, pointing his sword at them. "Failures! This is what you've been training for all these years, and yet you're still not up to snuff! Now to reveal the secret of the Nighlok... Our second life!"

"What!?" Pink Ranger demanded, clenching his fists and looking at the bodies of the Moogers around him. Suddenly, they all began glowing before growing to monumental size.

"We trained for this!" Red Ranger said, looking to her team. "We can do this! Spin Swords! Battle Disks ready!"

They each pulled out what seemed to different colored disks. They then fit them onto the hilt of their swords until they each felt their disks click into place. Turning their swords right side up again, they spun a silver spin device at the base of the blade, causing the disk itself to spin. As it did, the silver device acted as a mirror, causing the small pictures on the disk to move on the reflection of the spin sword as if it were an animated motion cartoon. Each disk portrayed what appeared to be a different animal.

"TigerZord!" Red Ranger called out.

Green Ranger stepped forward. "OctoZord!"

"BullZord!" The Pink Ranger declared.

Getting into a stance, the Yellow Ranger cried out, "ClawZord!"

"SwordfishZord!" The Blue Ranger announced, as solemn and stoic as his father.

The several zords all awoke from their various hiding places and were teleported to the area of the newest invasion of Nighlok enemies by the power of Zordon's Command Center. As they appeared, each of the Samurai Rangers looked to each other.

"Alright, remember what we have to do," Red Ranger instructed. "We need to go into Mega Mode while driving the zords. Zordon said that the defenses within the zords aren't enough to protect us, so we need the extra armor."

"But remember to leave Mega Mode as soon as you leave the zord," Added the second in command, the Pink Ranger. His voice was stern, just like his father's. "The Mega Armor taps directly into the Morphing Grid and mixed with Symbol Power will eat away at us if we try to do too much with it."

"Okay, then. Let's do it! Mega Mode power!" Red Ranger yelled as she became her Mega counterpart. As the armor engulfed her, she saw her brother enter Mega Mode alongside theBlue, Green, and Yellow Rangers. Then all were teleported into their respective zords, folding their blades down to meet the hilt of their swords before inserting them into the cockpit control console to act as a control stick to pilot their machines.

"Hahaha!" Master Xandred cried out as he motioned for his Nighlok Monsters to begin the _real_ attack. "While those Power Rangers are busy with the Giant Moogers, _we'll_ destroy the rest of the planet!"

Stepping forward, Takeru shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Is it time!?" Chiaki asked, excited. "I've been itching to do this for real!"

Ryu nodded, trying to curb his friend's enthusiasm. "Yes... it's time."

"I'm so excited!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Okay, so our kids take on the big ones, while we take on Xandred, right?" Mako asked, making sure they were all on the same page.

"That's right." Takeru said as he pulled out what Alpha 4 had upgraded from their old Samurai Brushes. "Shogun Brushes, ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Fury of the Shogun! Power up!" Takeru shouted as he and his comrades made the strokes to create their normal Elemental Symbol. Each stroke of their brush, though, was filled with more power, due to not only their being more in tune with their Elements and their tap to the Morphing Grid, but also due to the added connection to the Magic Grid they obtained due to the training of the Oracle.

"Red Shogun Ranger!"

"Pink Shogun Ranger!"

"'Blue Shogun Ranger!"

"Yellow Shogun Ranger!"

"Green Shogun Ranger!"

All together they cried out: "Power Rangers: Shogun Fury! Ha!"

"Nice costumes! Let's see what they can do!" Xandred cried out, sending forth two of his Nighlok Monsters to battle the Shogun Rangers.

"Shogun Swords!" Red Shogun ordered. "Shogun Victory Slash!"

Morphing Energy and Magic mixed into the blades of the Shogun Rangers. Focusing, they sent beams of power at the Nighlok, destroying them both.

"What kind of power is this!?" Xandred declared, staggering back slightly. "Agh! I'll take you on myself! Ahhhh!"

"Again!" Red Shogun demanded.

"So soon!?" The Pink Shogun questioned, shocked.

"Yes. It ends here!" He replied. They all began charging their swords again. Right when Xandred was halfway between his starting point and the Shogun Rangers' location, they unleashed all they could at him. They watched as Master Xandred swung his sword a few times, cutting down the few three blasts before the Red and Pink blasts hit him straight on. He was thrown back, flipping through the air and slamming into a mountain side.

 _Yes!_ Arachnitor declared in his own mind. _They destroyed him!_

"Agh!" Xandred cried out, ripping himself free from the mountain wall.

"Impossible!" Shogun Yellow cried out.

The Red Shogun clenched his free hand into a fist. "Nothing could've survived that..."

"You will pay dearly!" Xandred screamed. "Nether Wind!"

A burst of Anti-Lifestream infused wind whipped up around the Shogun Rangers, throwing them back. As they fell to the ground, they heard Xandred speak again.

"Flames of the Netherworld!"

Like volcanoes, little pockets of fire coming straight from the Netherworld erupted from the ground, blasting the Rangers up high into the air once again, causing many of them to hit each other midair. Upon falling back to the ground, their suits were scorched and smoking.

Jumping to his feet as fast as he could, Red Shogun saw Xandred's skin drying and chipping. "Samurai Symbol Power: Seal!"

"What!? No!" Xandred cried out. "I never gave you the chance!"

"It's not as powerful as the actual thing, but..." Red Shogun said, taking off his glove and revealing the symbol tattooed onto his hand. "... it should do the trick for now..."

The symbol erupted from Red Shogun's hand and hit Xandred straight on, throwing him down into a Gap. As he fell into the crack, Xandred shot out several tendrils of Anti-Lifestream from him out to the closest zord to him: the TigerZord.

"Kaoru!" Pink Shogun cried out.

Mega Samurai Red lurched forward, fallling in her cockpit. "Ah! I can't shake lose!"

"I'm coming!" Mega Pink cried out. "BullZord forward!"

"No! Don't get closer!" The Blue Shogun shouted. "He'll pull you down, too!"

"Kaoru!" Red Shogun yelled as he stepped forward. "Get out! Now!"

"No! I'll lose TigerZord! I can't!" She yelled.

"You will do as I say _now_!" Red Shogun yelled at his daughter, the Red Samurai. "Zordon? Can you hear me!?"

"We hear you loud and clear!" Alpha 4 said. "Teleporting her out right now."

"No!" Red Samurai protested as she was teleported out of the TigerZord. As she demorphed to her base form, she watched as Xandred and the rest of the Nighlok, as well as TigerZord, were temporarily sealed into the Netherworld.

"You had no authority to do that!" Red Samurai screamed, leaping up and pushing Red Shogun.

As they continued to bicker, a figure moved unseen in the forest nearby. The figure was Bio Mech Silver.

"Okay, so... Deviot said that these Samurai Rangers pose too great of a threat to his plans," Bio Silver said outloud to himself. As he did, he looked at his hands at the device Deviot had given him. _Do I do it? Day in and day out I wonder whether working for Deviot is what_ _I_ _want to do, but I never do anything about it. Is it programming preventing me from going rogue? Or am I too afraid to break the status quo?_

As he thought, BullZord walked forward, having taken care of the last of the Giant Moogers Xandred had left behind. Sighing, Bio Silver charged the device with Silver Morphing Energy and chucked it at BullZord. He watched as the device melted upon touching the outer shell of the zord. Within moments it had melded with the zord, infecting it.

 _That should get rid of their most powerful zord. As long as it is out of the way, Deviot said our plans should be able to head forward unopposed..._. He thought to himself, glad Deviot only had enough power and equipment to make save but one of these dangerous devices. Once again doubting himself, he teleported back to his ship in space to help Deviot plan for their grand attack.

"Ahhh!" Mega Pink cried out.

"What's wrong!?" Asked Mega Blue.

"I've lost control of BullZord!"

The Shogun Rangers and Samurai Red watched as BullZord began to rampage through the forest, destroying anything and everything in its path.

"What do we do!?" Yellow Shogun demanded.

"Zordon?" Red Shogun asked.

Zordon scanned the zord via the Viewing Globe in his Command Center in Angel Grove. "Something has corrupted the BullZord, Takeru. I am downmorphing a scroll to you as soon as I have Alpha transcribe it. It will contain a Symbol Spell that will seal the BullZord away... forever."

"What!?" Mega Pink cried as he continued to try and gain control. "But it's not his fault!"

"I am sorry, Retsudo," Zordon told the distraught Ranger. "I cannot see any other course of action to take. The virus has bonded with the machinery that makes up the zord so well that it is impossible to separate the two."

"It must be done." Red Shogun said, stepping forward as the scroll appeared in his hand. Focusing, the scroll turned into a disk as he downmorphed the information into his suit.

"Dad... You're not strong enough." Red Samurai said as she accessed the spell as well. "Let's do this together."

"Okay," Red Shogun said. He spun the device on his sword and pointed it at BullZord. Then both he and his daughter yelled: "BullZord: Contain!"

Several Samurai Symbols erupted from Shogun Red's sword as the two Red Rangers' powers combined. They slammed into BullZord, causing it to teleport away into a secure place Zordon had programmed the zord to go. As it vanished, the Pink Samurai Ranger appeared on the ground.

"Two zords..." Pink Ranger lamented. "We lost two zords in our first battle. How will we battle against the Nighlok when they escape again?"

"We'll need more zords," Red Shogun answered simply. "But for now, we must rest. We've driven the Nighlok back, but they will return. And until we master the Sealing Technique they will _continue_ to return. Tomorrow we start training again. The Shiba House will not stop training until Master Xandred is gone for good!"

. . .

Pulses of power were suddenly felt throughout the universe. Future: Omega Ranger used his technology as well as his Third Eye Ability to pinpoint the cause of the disturbances: the very center of the universe. Scanning closer, he pinpointed that at the center of the universe was a planet. The Time Force tech seemed to be aware of the planet, since it had been catalogued by them already. Its name was Oa.

On the planet the short, grey haired, blue skinned race of beings known as the Oans seemed to walk about always busy. In one room in particular a council sat and began speaking. Omega's Third Eye told him they called themselves the Guardians of the Batteries. Upon further investigation using his Third Eye and the Time Force Cameras, Omega discovered that the Oans were scientists who had discovered the Emotional Spectrum many years earlier. Once Dark Specter had become enough of a threat, Zordon had contacted them through the Gold Ranger, Trilondon, and had asked them to do all they could to create a defense for the Emotional Spectrum. With some deliberation between Zordon and the Oans, they took inspiration from Zordon's Battery Modes from his Meledon Ranger form and had created batteries to house the sources of the Emotional Spectrum in one thing: a lantern looking device they called "batteries". It was a top secret project, but it made it so that as long as it was secret, Dark Specter could not tap into the Emotional Spectrum. The only way for one to do so would be to physically have a battery.

The cause for the meeting, though, was taking a different course than originally imagined: with Zordon's dreams becoming more and more vivid of an end battle against Dark Specter, Saba and Zordon had decided they needed to up qj game: they decided to weaponize the Emotional Spectrum. During the meeting, the Oans had finally come up with a way to do so, but they decided the Green Spectrum, Willpower, was the only safe color of the Spectrum they could possibly weaponize. The other Emotions would take control of any users too quickly and completely.

They had even decided on a means of carrying totems to tap into the Green Battery: Power Rings. They would start creating them as soon as possible. They would hand them out to candidates around the universe who were of a strong will, who could wield the power responsibly. They would call these heroes the Green Lantern Corps.

. . .

 ** _20 Years After William Traveled Back in Time - Prime Universe_**

"I don't care what you call yourself," Charlie said. "Step away from us!"

Prime smiled. "No. I'm here for the boy. He will help me in my plans."

"Stay away from us, _now_!" Olivia shouted. As she did, a massive blast erupted from her.

"What!?" Prime yelled as the purple colored blast hit him. "Impossible!"

Suddenly, Prime vanished. The only thing left of him was the metal cylinder.

"Wow." Peter said, staring at Olivia. "Did you do that!?"

"I... I don't know," Olivia answered honestly.

Charlie pursed his lips. "We don't have time to discuss this. Obviously someone is trying to stop us from getting to Dr. Bishop. Peter? Get in the back of the car _now_. Jump in the passenger's seat, Olivia."

Nodding, they both did as they jumped into the car. As they did, Charlie walked over and yanked the device out of the ground. As he walked to the trunk of his car to put it in the back, he was lost in thought.

 _So, it's true what Broyles told me about Olivia..._ He thought.

. . .

"Oh, no... please don't hurt me." Walter said as he lay in a fetal position on his bed. He hated whenever he had his "episodes", as the psychologists called them. He would see a vision of himself, who would sometimes poke and prod him with scientific experiments. The psychologists told him they were his mind projecting the guilt he carried with him. That because he was guilty for having performed illegal experiments on others, namely children, that he imagined himself appearing over him and doing experiments on himself, as a means of mental retribution and punishment.

"I will hurt you," His double stated simply. "Because you hurt _me_. Soon, your whole world will end. You silly, pathetic man. You were once a great scientist. And now, you're nothing. I will not let you die, though. Not until I have taken from you every last thing you cherish."

"I'm so sorry!" Walter cried out, tears streaming down his face. "I shouldn't have taken the boy! That's when all this started! I'm so sorry!"

"Too late. There's no turning back now. You're _too late,_ " The double said. As he did, a buzzer sounded, indicating a nurse was coming in. As the buzzer sounded, Walter's eyes flashed brightly. Suddenly, he no longer saw the man from his "episodes".

"You have visitors," The nurse said. "One of them is your son. Peter."

Walter's eyes flashed with happiness. "Oh, joy! It's been far too long! Yes, um... please help me get dressed in my nicest outfit. I... I want to be presentable when I see him."

"Of course, Walter," The nurse said, smiling.

. . .

Peter sat at the desk, groaning as he did. "You guys still haven't told me why Walter is a matter of national security."

Olivia frowned. "Why are you calling 'Walter'? He's your father."

Peter let out an obnoxious and forced sarcastic laugh. "That guy's no father. Here's a history lesson for you: He lost all of my family's money with some horrible off the books research involving kids. _Illegal_ research. He then gets off on some random technicality, but he has still lost all his credentials. He then spends all of his time in what's left of his old lab, letting me have to take care of my sick mom. He then starts getting senile and hostile, so he locks himself away in this old folk's home with a stipulation that only I can check him out. All the while, my mom dies. Yeah, stand up guy, really."

Olivia sneered. "Okay, well let me give _you_ a history lesson: after looking up Walter's medical files, he has been suffering day in and day out with delusions of himself getting surgery done on him _by himself_. Everyday in his sessions, the only thing he speaks about his how he regrets having left his wife and son, and that he thought he was saving the world with his research. The doctors believe he 'lost his marbles' a long time before he checked in here, after finding some of his personal writings talking about how he could jump to other worlds and that there was a war coming that he was trying to prevent.

"On the other side, we have his son. A man who was number one in his class from MIT. A man who had his first of three PhD degrees by the time he was seventeen. What does he do with his genius? He drops out of school halfway through his fourth PhD and begins several cons to try and gain money. I've actually been tracking you for the past eight months. That's the main reason I was tasked with this: William Bell coincidentally needed you the day before I was going to bust you and arrest you. You're a criminal who has squandered his genius."

Peter smiled. "Glad to hear I have fans. Hey, Agent Dunham. Don't knock my profession. It pays well."

Olivia shook her head. "You really don't care about anyone outside your pretty little face, huh?"

He smirked. "So, you think I'm pretty."

He was trying as hard as he could to deflect from his real emotions: he was fully aware of what Walter had been going through, and had long suspected his father had been having mental problems which led to him secluding himself from his family. He didn't care, though: he was hurt and he wanted his father to feel that pain as well.

As Olivia went for a rebuttal, Walter was ushered in by a nurse. He was wearing a cardigan over a blue button up shirt and nice slacks. His face beamed as he saw Peter.

"Peter... my boy! So _good_ to see you..." Walter said as he walked forward, arms outstretched to give Peter a hug.

Peter quickly shot out his hand for a handshake. "Hello, Walter."

Walter's face fell. Pursing his lips and nodding slowly, he gave Peter a weak smile as he took his son's hand.

"So, Walter. I'm here to walk you out of here," Peter explained.

"What!? Why?" Walter asked, confused.

Charlie, who had been silent up till that point, scooted his chair forward. "We are from the FBI, sir. My name is Agent Francis. This is my partner, Agent Dunham. You have been asked to come with us. It's a matter of national security. You are to meet with Dr. William Bell and our superior, Special Agent Broyles."

Walter began howling with laughter. "Ah-haha! William Bell!? He's still alive!? Oh, what a crazy young man!"

Peter frowned. "Yeah. He helped siphon all of our family's assets into an illegal science experiment."

Sighing, Walter turned to Peter. "I am so sorry. I know things must have been difficult for you and-"

"Save it!" Peter said, angrily. "I'm signing you out of here and you're going with them. Then we're square, right agents?"

Olivia frowned. "I'll have to ask my superiors."

"Oh, Olivia. You mustn't be so hard on him!" Walter said cheerfully. "He's had a very difficult life."

Olivia stared at him in shock. "Uh... what? I'm confused. How do you know my name?"

"Well, your partner introduced you!" Walter said matter of factly.

"No, he didn't. He told you my last name, not my first." She said, looking down to ensure her first name wasn't on her FBI badge, which it wasn't.

Walter stopped and thought. "Why, that's odd... Hmm... I don't think I ever met you before... do you have a Temporal Twin?"

Olivia looked at Charlie then back at Walter before giving a confused chuckle. "Uh, what? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Don't worry. He goes into sorts of... episodes... at times," The nurse explained.

"Oh, the episodes... The other me comes and hurts me..." Walter said, frowning as he clutched at his arm, the last place he remembered having surgery under the watchful eye of his double.

"Please, let's not feed into his delusions," Peter asked. "I have a plane to catch."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "You already booked a flight?"

Smirking, Peter lifted up his cellphone. "Travelocity. Can't beat 'em."

. . .

After having grabbed all of Walter's briefcases, they were all huddled around the car. Peter was impatiently watching as Charlie opened the trunk to put Walter's luggage away. As he did, Walter spotted the metal cylinder Prime had left behind.

"Oh, where did you find a Beacon!?" Walter asked happily.

Olivia frowned. "Wait, you know what that is!?"

"Of course! I helped make it!" Walter said excitedly. "William and I were trying to find a way to hop back and forth without being spotted!"

Peter furrowed his brow and walked forward. "Okay, Walter. Prove it. How does it work."

"Oh, no no!" Charlie said, blocking Walter off. "This is evidence of a _very_ strange event. It'll be filed under the fringe department. I can't have you touch it."

Walter sighed. "Well, I was only going to turn it [i]off[i], silly!"

Olivia's eyes grew wide. "Wait, it's _on_!? What does that mean!?"

"You can't listen to him! He's crazy!" Peter insisted.

Walter shook his head. "No, no... I'm trying to remember! Please _stop shouting_! Ugh! I can't think straight! Um... From what I remember, if it is on, that means that wherever it came from is able to monitor it and keep the door open. If I turn it off, though, I can stop whoever is on the other side from coming over."

Charlie turned to Olivia. As she nodded, Charlie stepped away. "Make sure nothing comes after us. Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Walter said as he bent over. "Don't be so pushy! Please. Okay, wow! This seems so much more advanced than the one William and I made. Impressive. Hmmm... Well, I think _this_ button should do it. Done!"

As Walter pushed the button, a massive blue light flared out from the Beacon. A high pitched squeal emanated from it, leaving a horrible ringing sensation in the ears of the four people huddled outside the car trunk. Suddenly, a blue beam opened up from the Beacon and hit the sky. A vortex appeared in the sky from the beam. As it did, several ships began to fly out from it.

"What did you do, Walter!?" Peter demanded, grabbing his father by the shoulders.

"Hmmm... Maybe I actually turned it _on,_ " Walter said. "It's been so long, I'm sorry if I'm forgetful."

"You idiot!" Peter said as he pushed Walter away. He then walked to stand beside Olivia as she and Charlie looked up. Walter, ashamed, made his way to stand by them as well.

"What's going to happen, Walter?" Olivia asked.

Walter stopped and thought for a moment. As a ship stopped and landed directly before them, Walter pursed his lips and said solemnly, "War, my dear Olive. War."


	28. Chapter 28: 9,800 Years Later - Deker

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: 9,800 Years Later - Deker**

 _ **1820 AD - Timeline B**_

"This is preposterous!" The Blue Samurai Ranger of that generation, Ryuzaburo Ikenami complained to their team mentor Hikoma Kusakabe.

Hikoma sighed. "We barely survived the last Nighlok attack. We need new blood and I feel very strongly that Deker is the man for the job."

"But we Samurai are a family legacy!" Ryuzaburo demanded. "You need to be born into it and then trained up!"

That team's Red Ranger, Masataka Shiba and great grandson to Retsudo Shiba, shook his head. "That should not be an issue here! He is a powerful fighter and knows the way of the Samurai. He may even be a better fighter than you, Ryu!"

Kyoko Watanabe, the Pink Samurai Ranger, stood up from the table at which the group was sitting. "I cannot believe we are actually discussing this! We are not young like we once were. Last week's incursion from the Nighlok proved that. We were barely able to hold the Nighlok back. Our parents are getting too old to continue to be the Shogun Rangers, as well. We _need_ new blood. We need more Samurai Rangers."

Ryuzaburo furrowed his brow. "We just need to train harder! That's all! And just because you and Masataka are from the the Shiba Clan doesn't mean you trump my opinion!"

Kyoko frowned. Her great grandmother, Kaoru Shiba, had married a man and had been integrated into the house of Watanabe. Due to that change in last name, the duty of Red Ranger had been relegated to her younger brother's offspring and only in the case of there being no more Shiba Clan would the Watanabe Clan (the branch descended from Kaoru, that is) step in. Although that was the official ruling, it didn't stop the Watanabe Clan from being as vocal as the Shibas when it came to the affairs of the Samurai.

The Yellow Ranger, Mitsuba Shigehiro, sighed. "Ryu... please stop this. Just because we are strict about not passing on _our_ Samurai Symbol powers outside of the family doesn't mean that we should not allow others to gain their own. Or have new rangers. We need the help."

Shaking his head in anger, Ryuzaburo looked to the team's Green Ranger, Kurando Tani. "You can't be siding with them, too!? We can't be abandoning the traditions of our fathers like this! This is just our weakness coming in to break what is tried and tested! If we train harder, we'll defeat the Nighlok. We. Don't. Need. Anyone else!"

Kurando furrowed his brow. "I do not agree with you, Ryu. I also believe Hikoma's suggestion is good. Deker has been helping us and even running into battle _unmorphed_. He is a good man and he will serve as a great Samurai Ranger."

Furious, Ryuzaburo flipped the table over, sending tea flying everywhere. In a rage, he stormed out of the Shiba House and pulled out his Samurai Brush. After drawing a symbol in the air before him and spinning it, a horse appeared upon which he leapt and galloped away.

"No, Masakata..." Hikoma said, stopping the Red Ranger. "He needs some time to take this in. Leave him be for now. His commitment to fighting the Nighlok will bring him back."

"Okay, sensei..." Masakata said. "Rangers? I believe we have some news to give to Deker."

Kyoko beamed as she stopped picking up the mess Ryuzaburo had left behind. "Oh, and on his wedding day! He'll be thrilled!"

. . .

Deker looked at his bride as she walked down the aisle attached to his arm. He thought she looked absolutely radiant in her white dress. They had just been married and were never happier.

As they walked outside of the building in which they had their services, Deker scooped his bride up in his arms. "Haha! We're _married_ , Dayu! Finally!"

Dayu laughed as Deker yelled out to the night sky as everyone who had been in attendance piled after them out of the building. "Yes. After all of these years, we're finally married."

Due to economic hardship and political unrest, Deker had moved to Japan from Israel to start over (whereas the rest of his family had moved to the Americas, which they termed the "golden land") a couple of years prior. Upon moving there he had met a woman who had been adopted by a nice Japanese couple when her ship had crashed on the shore fifteen years earlier. She had been the only survivor of the ship and the couple had taken pity on the small girl at the time. Seeing as they had no way to know her name, they renamed her Dayu.

Deker had been smitten with her upon seeing her for the first time. They began a courtship, but on one date they had they were attacked by a group of Nighloks. After being rescued by the Samurai Rangers, Deker decided he would become strong enough to never endanger Dayu again. His training took precedent in his life, practicing alongside the Samurai Rangers in the Shiba House. At first they were not wanting him to participate but over time they warmed up to him, especially with help from their mentor Hikoma, who allowed Deker to train in the first place, "feeling something about him".

After the last attack by the Nighlok, and having almost been destroyed in the battle himself, Deker realized that it wouldn't matter how strong he was if he never actually finished his courtship with Dayu. The night Masakata sealed Xandred away for a time was the same night Deker proposed to Dayu.

A few hours before the actual ceremony was when the Samurai Rangers broke the news to Deker. He was very excited and fulfilled. He had thought about everything he had sacrificed and how everything was finally falling into place. He had been promised a Samuraizer, that they would commission from Zordon the next day. Hikoma had told Deker the day he began training with the Samurai that his Element Spirit was Heart, and that if he followed his Heart it would serve him well in life. He knew that power would serve him in the next stage of his life as the White Samurai Ranger.

Dayu had been told a short time after, as she was putting the final touches to her gown. The news thrilled her, because she had gone out of her way during the past week to get the help of Hikoma to forge a mighty samurai sword for Deker. The wedding gift seemed more appropriate than ever.

After having left the building of their wedding, they approached the wood cabin Deker had lived out of over the past couple of years. One he had built from the ground up himself when he had first arrived. He was very proud of it, especially with the closet he had built for Dayu where she could keep her clothes, seeing as she would be moving in.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart." Deker said as he opened the door to their cabin. He then bent to the side slightly as he allowed Dayu to drop to the ground.

Having been sneaky, Dayu had asked Hikoma to put the sword he had made for Deker in the closet. Smiling, she placed her hands on Deker's shoulders. "I have a wedding gift for you."

Opening the door, she pulled out the sword. Turning around, she had a smile on her face as she presented the sword before her. "For my brave samurai."

What she did not expect was Deker having a wedding gift of his own. Pulling it out from under a table, he held aguitar in his hands. She readily recognized the wood and the symbols on it: in the wreckage of the ship which had once belonged to her family, there was a guitar found inside but smashed. She kept it in a chest at her parent's house to remind her of the family who she would never really know. With the same skill Deker had used to make his home, he had also fixed the guitar into its former glory for Dayu.

Dayu was touched. She couldn't believe that he would have thought to do something like that for her. Up until that point she hadn't thought it possible to love him any more than she did. Seeing him there, standing with the guitar in his hands and smiling his handsome smile, she found that she had been wrong: it _was_ possible to love him more than she had.

"I love you so much, Dayu. Thank you for making me the happiest man on Earth." Deker said as they exchanged gifts.

Dayu beamed at him as she gripped the symbol of their Love in her hands. "I love you, Deker. And I _always_ will."

. . .

Deker shot straight up from his bed as he heard the noise outside his door. He looked to his side and saw Dayu sleeping peacefully, so he decided to not disturb her. Frowning, he slowly grabbed the samurai sword he had been given and silently crept to the front door. Gripping the hilt tightly, he swung the door open. He was surprised to see Ryuzaburo standing there, as if he had been waiting a while.

"Hello, Ryu." Deker said, relaxing. "What are you doing here?"

Ryuzabaro gave him a dark smile. "Just here to congratulate you on your wedding day."

"Yeah... I noticed you weren't there tonight. Busy practicing?" Deker asked, poking fun because his family was known to taking their discipline to the extreme at times.

"More or less," The Blue Ranger replied. "So, are you happy, Deker?"

"Yes, I couldn't be happier." Deker replied, smiling. "Please, come in. I can pour you something to drink."

"No, no," Ryuzaburo answered. "My visit here is a simple one. I have a message for you, Deker: leave."

Deker furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"You're not one of us. You're not even Japanese, Deker," Ryuzaburo began explaining. "Ours is a tradition of the family. You are not family. Our traditions were set because they were what our forefathers saw as necessary for our success against the Nighlok. If you come in, it's... it's throwing a wrench in the gears of an already perfect clock."

"But you need the help!" Deker retorted. "Letting me ranger up will allow the team to grow stronger!"

"No!" Ryuzaburo snapped. "We are already growing weaker ever since that fool, Hikoma, allowed you to practice with us. I will not allow you to poison the sanctity of the Samurai anymore! Leave now! I let you have your wedding, but now it is done. Leave by dawn."

Deker gripped his sword's hilt _very_ tightly. "And what if I don't?"

Instamorphing into the Blue Samurai Ranger, Ryuzaburo pointed his Spin Sword at Deker's chest. "Or I will be forced to do what's best for my people. I live by our creed: 'Rangers together, Samurai forever'. I will do what's necessary to not let you pollute that."

White Morphing Energy began to dance around Deker. "You are no Power Ranger. You're just a racist whose blindness is leading me to have to defend my family. I left my country for similar reasons. Japan is my new home, and I will _not_ be driven away. No matter if it means my life."

The Blue Ranger changed his stance as Deker lunged forward. He blocked the attack easily, but was caught offguard as Deker instantly changed his own footing, using the door post as a launching point as he jumped and pushed off of it, causing the Blue Ranger to fly off the porch and onto the grass in front of the cabin.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat me, Deker. I've been training since I was in diapers." Blue Ranger said as he circled toward Deker, Spin Sword up in the air above his head. "I'm morphed. You're just a man who started training with us less than two years ago. You have no power. You're nothing!"

"I have Heart!" Deker cried out, beating his chest with his free hand over the location of his physical heart. "I can stand for myself with that Heart! You have nothing but your bias. You will not beat me!"

"Yah!" Blue Ranger cried out, spinning the silver spinner on his sword and charging it with Water Symbol Power and Blue Morphing Energy. He swung the sword in the air and shot a blast out at Deker.

Deker leapt up and flipped in the air, avoiding the blast. As he did, he swung his sword and slashed Blue Ranger across the chest as he landed behind the villainous ranger.

"How _dare_ you!?" Blue Ranger cried out, turning around and striking at Deker. The man blocked the ranger's attack, but was tripped by Blue Ranger picking at Deker's heel with his own.

As Deker fell to the ground, he pulled out a brush and drew the symbol for Heart. Suddenly, he was enveloped by a white and blue flame that caused him to float away from Blue Ranger and back to his feet.

"Impossible!" Blue Ranger cried out.

Focusing, Deker shot a blast toward the Blue Ranger. The Samurai staggered back and, on reaction, drew the symbol for a shield before him. A barrier of Blue Morphing Energy surrounded him and caused Deker's attack to bounce off. The blast ricocheted and hit the cabin, causing to go up in flames instantly.

"No! Dayu!" Deker cried out, beginning to run toward the cabin. He didn't get far, however. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in both his back and his gut. Looking down, he saw the blade of the Spin Sword the Blue Ranger was wielding protruding through him.

"There may be no honor in this," Began the Blue Ranger. "But I must do what is right for the Samurai."

Pulling his blade out, he kicked Deker from behind and left him laying in the grass. He could hear Dayu in the cabin, screaming for Deker. He had thought to shower the cabin with water to at least save Dayu, but with her awake it was inevitable that she would run out. Wanting to conceal his identity, he sprinted into the woods, wanting to get as far from the scene as he could.

Spotting Deker laying in the grass, Dayu ran to him and knelt down by his side. She flipped him onto his back and gasped when she saw the wound in his stomach, not having noticed the one on his back.

She had brought her guitar with her, which she quickly stood up and put leaning up against a well outside the cabin. Rushing back to Deker, she saw that he was cold to the touch, even with the intense heat from the fire scorching the air around them.

"Deker!? Deker!?" She screamed. When all Deker did was cough in reply, she panicked.

"Please... someone hear my call!" She yelled as tears streamed down her ash covered face.

Unknown to her, the Alpha Nighlok Serrator had been watching the entire time. He had felt the Blue Ranger morph and had gone to see why. What he saw was more than what he had been expecting: a new candidate to become his Human/Nighlok Hybrid. Someone with which he could test his new weapon, which was almost complete. When he heard Dayu cry for help, he laughed silently to himself.

 _It_ _has_ _been a while since I was last able to con someone..._ He thought as he appeared and began to walk toward Dayu.

Extending his arms out to the side as the fire continued behind him, he said, "I can save him for a price."

Not knowing who the creature was, but desperate nonetheless, Dayu replied, "...please..."

Serrator was pleased. "Simply trade your humanity for an eternity in the Netherworld."

Dayu looked down. _But... then I won't be with him. Is that selfish, though? But... that wedding ring... It doesn't matter! We are married and_ _nothing_ _will separate us! Not even the Netherworld!_

Seeing her indecision and worrying she may be changing her mind, Serrator decided to implement a scare tactic. "Make up your mind. He's fading fast."

Feeling ice cold now, perhaps even more so than they expiring Deker, Dayu looked up and stared Serrator in the eyes. _This is for you, my love... You_ _will_ _live..._

"I accept."

"Then move away from him," Serrator demanded. As she stepped back toward the well, not taking her eyes off Serrator for fear he would run with Deker, the Alpha Nighlok began charging up the energies in him that were only activated when someone invited him into their lives. "You have made your choice."

What sounded like thunder erupted from Serrator as he shot of blast of Black and White Energy from the Emotional Spectrum at Deker. Mixed in with it was a special concoction of Sanzu Waters he had created centuries ago, the same mixture he had been using to create his Hybrids.

Dayu gripped her guitar, fear swelling inside of her. She was afraid, and she knew not why. Something deep inside her told her something was... wrong.

Serrator looked at her defiantly, as if to dare her to retract the deal. What she did not know was that since their marriage had made them "one flesh", once Dayu had accepted Serrator into her life, she also spoke in proxy for Deker. "He shall live, but as a cursed half-Human and half-Nighlok with no memory of you!"

Dayu's heart dropped. "...what...?" She could hardly breathe. "No! You tricked me!"

Serrator couldn't help but laugh, happy with his handiwork. He then vanished back to the Netherworld to await his newest henchman.

Dayu gasped as Deker stood up. Almost in a surreal motion, he lurched over, not even looking at Dayu. Then, the same blue and white flame from his Symbol Power erupted around him, tapping him into the Morphing Grid (something Serrator had not predicted). Suddenly, he was an abomination: a Nighlok Power Ranger.

Before Dayu could react, Deker vanished in a burst of blue and white flames. She turned toward the well, thinking of throwing herself down in agony. Before she could, Serrator's curse hit her, transforming not only her but also her guitar into a horrible Nighlok creation. As this occurred, she was transported to the Netherworld. She looked around and all she could see were rocks and the vast expanse of the red Sanzu River before her. The only thing she could do was drop down to her knees, clutch the instrument that was her last piece of her humanity, and cry.

. . .

When Deker had not appeared for practice that morning, Hikoma had gotten worried. Masataka simply thought Deker had been taking a day off, due to it being his first full day as a married man. Hikoma did not believe that to be the case, since Deker had specifically told him the previous day that he would still be in for early morning practice. Trusting Hikoma's instinct, Masataka accompanied his mentor to Deker's cabin. Seeing it burnt to the ground with a few flames still alive, both men felt their stomach turn in knots.

"Who could have done this?" Hikoma asked, perplexed as he and Masataka sifted through the ashes.

Masataka frowned. "I'd be lying if my first thought wasn't Ryu..."

"No!" Hikoma demanded. "He's a fire head, but he would never resort to _this_."

"Well, what's convincing me is what I'm _feeling_..." Masataka replied. "I'm feeling a great Nighlok presence having been here recently."

"You are very in tune with your powers." Hikoma said as he lifted up a fallen piece of the roof.

"And it was powerful. This was no ordinary Nighlok that was here," Masataka told his mentor ominously.

"Master Xandred himself!?" Hikoma was astonished at the prospect of Xandred escaping the Netherworld mere days after a sealing, regardless of how strong the sealing had been.

Sighing, Masataka looked his mentor in the eye. "I can only hope. It makes no sense for it to have been Xandred. I sealed him away myself, but... This Nighlok feels strong. Honestly, if it _wasn't_ Xandred then we have a problem. I don't know if we can handle another Nighlok as powerful as Xandred running around."

"Well... either way, I am finding no evidence of Deker or Dayu here. Even the sword I made for Deker is missing." Hikoma observed as he marched around the charred remains of Deker's cabin.

"Maybe we can get a hold of his family in the U.S.?" Masataka suggested. "What did they change their surname to?"

"Evans," Hikoma answered.

"Okay, so we get a hold of the Evans family and see if Deker is with them, or on his way or if they know _anything,"_ Masataka told Hikoma. "If he's not there... I can only hope that wherever he is he is safe."

. . .

Serrator was barely containing his excitement as he watched Deker make his way around the Netherworld. Deker was clutching the samurai sword in his hand he had received from Dayu.

 _What's this? I purged him of his memories, but it seems that sword may still have some deep connections for him. Hmm... well, at least it is a sword. Yes, actually! Perfect!_ Serrator thought as he planned. _I was needing something to finish my masterpiece! I can rid myself of two birds with one stone this way._

Charging up his hand, the energy he had reserved from his failed sword, Muramasa, erupted and hit Deker's blade. Deker staggered back, confused by what he felt. Looking down, he saw his sword mutate into something... evil.

"Hmm... What is this? My sword seems to be... calling out to me," Deker said to himself. "Yes. I finally understand the point in my existence. The perfect duel. It will be the only thing to satisfy your hunger, my sword. The only thing that will free me of my curse... You and I will search out the land until you tell me who this great warrior is. You will be my constant companion, Uramasa. I _will_ find the ultimate fight for us."

 _Excellent._ Serrator thought. _They are junctioned. This man, Deker, will roam the land searching out his "ultimate duel". In the meantime, he will not only become a stronger fighter but his Nighlok half will saturate in him. Soon, when the time is right... That's when I will call upon him to finish_ _my_ _destiny. Soon, Deker will cut the world in half so I can merge the Earth with the Netherworld. Soon, all power will belong to the King of the Nighloks: Serrator_!

. . .

 _ **20 Years After William Bell First Time Traveled - Prime Universe**_

A bald man stepped out from the ship. He wore a look of indifference on his face as he looked around. Future: Omega Ranger recognized him as the man who he had met after Rip Hunter had momentarily granted him his freedom: Captain Windmark.

"Things are stable." Windmark reported into his pocket device. "I have the beacon in my sights, as well as the boy the Supreme wants."

Walter staggered back and practically sat on the back lights of the car. "What is this!? Who are these people!?"

Charlie pointed his gun at Windmark, Olivia following suit. "Stand down! Now!"

Windmark cocked his head to the side. "Temporal Twins of Freelancers. Interesting..."

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Future: Omega Ranger jerked back in his chair as he heard Sophie yelling. "Er... huh?"

"That blonde woman - Olivia. She looks _exactly_ like that redheaded Freelancer who's also named Olivia. Freelancer Charlie? Agent Charlie Francis without the scar on his face and with hair." Sophie stated.

"Oh, so that's what Windmark was saying... Interesting! Nice catch, Sophie! So the Freelancers come from an alternate dimension of the Prime Universe, which itself is an altered version of the place William Bell had originally called the Dystopian Dimension." Future: Omega Ranger said outloud, trying to organize things in his mind.

"Right. And William Bell is the future version of Dystopian Peter, who passed away in the Prime Universe and was replaced by the Peter from the Alternate Universe. That Peter who is with Olivia right now," Sophie added.

"Who is the young version of the Peter from the Utopian Dimension who was offed by William Bell, right?" Future: Omega Ranger asked, his head beginning to hurt.

"Yup! You've got it!" Sophie declared happily.

"By the way... how is that map thing we got from Rip going?" Omega asked.

" _Very_ interesting stuff. You're almost at the end of your file, though, so I'm going to let you finish your 'epilogue' before I show you everything," Sophie said.

"Yeah, I only have one file left, so that should work out just fine," Omega replied.

Curious, Sophie asked, "So... what's after the epilogue, then?"

Clicking quickly on his forearm, Omega slid over to find the name of the next folder had been revealed. He was very surprised. "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!? We get to watch Zordon's first official team!?"

Sophie couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "Oh, yes! Sweet! Jason's a hunk!"

"Okay, calm down." Omega said, laughing. "I'm gonna get back to watching this Memory Sphere. Let me know how scanning Rip's info goes."

Sophie chuckled. "I think it's funny what you're doing right now: you're looking at a Memory Sphere of what happened here in the Hall of Legends, while looking at a flashback of September's life, while looking within that flashback of a vision both September and Zordon's daddy are sharing. Trippy."

"Yeah. I just hope I can find answers here. I feel like we're actually close..." Omega said as he turned the Memory Sphere back on.

As Windmark stepped forward, Olivia and Charlie unloaded their weapons at him. They were shocked to see that he caught each bullet, just as the man who called himself Prime had done earlier that day.

"What the heck do we do!?" Peter yelled in a panic. As he did, he remembered what Windmark had said about finding "the boy" and the Beacon. Realizing he, for whatever reason, was a target he closed the door of the car's trunk and jumped into the front seat of the car.

Suddenly, Peter found Walter jumping into the passenger seat. "Good thinking, my boy! He wants the Beacon!"

"And me, apparently." Peter said, frowning as he turned the ignition and started the car.

Walter groaned. "That bald man is probably working for Walternate..."

"Wait, what!?" Peter asked, confused. "Who's Walternate!?"

Before Walter could answer, two Watchers appeared at the hood of the car who Omega recognized as the one he met with the alternate Gosei, August, and another by the name of March. They put out their pocket devices and shot a beam that shut down the car on the spot.

Meanwhile, Windmark rushed over and picked Charlie up by the throat. He then threw him to the side as he walked over to get the Beacon from the car's trunk.

"No!" Olivia screamed, diving to stop him but getting batted away. As she fell to her back, she watched in horror as Windmark ripped open the trunk and lifted up the Beacon.

. . .

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

William Bell sat at a chair as the Watcher, July, punched him once again. Blood was trickling down the older man's mouth. He knew if he hadn't tampered with his own physiology years ago that he would not have been able to endure such a beating. He looked up at July and frowned.

"What do you want from me? Who _are_ you?" William asked. He had been beaten by this bald gentleman for quite some time, and Bell hoped perhaps a conversation would slow the beating down, even if only for a moment.

"His name is July. He is a Watcher." Walternate said as he casually walked into the room.

"A Watcher?" William Bell asked, confused.

"Care to explain, July?" Walternate asked, a smile on his face.

July suddenly stood up straight, as if at attention. "I am a Watcher, codename July. My task, along with the other Chosen, is to watch over the timeline of the enemy timeline to see when a perfect time to fix our conditions would be."

"Have you found that Time?" Walternate asked, winking at Bell.

"Yes. Our captain, though, has an anomaly in his system and led the charge on his own. Captain Prime has been replaced with Captain Windmark and we are currently fixing the Timestream."

"And who is to blame for this?" Walternate asked July again.

"Peter Bishop, who now goes by the name William Bell," July replied. "He traveled through Time and ruined our future by taking _our_ Peter Bishop from us. Because of him, our world is all but deteriorated. We have gone back in Time to take back our Peter Bishop and also destroy the source universe which progenated the scourge, William Bell."

"That will be all." Walternate said, motioning for July to leave.

William stared at Walternate in disbelief. "You're not the Walter I know, are you?"

Walternate shook his head. He walked up to the tied down William and stared into William's eyes. Bell could see that Walternate's eyes were bionic as they focused in and out.

"No, I'm not," Future Walternate replied. "I come from the future of what you call the 'Alternate Universe'. You have been dead for many years in my Time, but your presence wasn't forgotten. You see, after our little scuffle that led to the Bleed to infect our universe, we had to figure out a way to save ourselves. We found out years after you passed away from your personal journal about the effects of Bleed, and how the barrier between your universe and mine had been compromised. We decided it best to ensure nothing like it would never happen again. We've come back to merge the timelines, William. But first, we must cleanse your dimension of all of its inhabitants."

"That's mass genocide!" William yelled. "These people are innocent!"

"Yes, they are. But so are the people from my timeline. Your timeline is full of evil compared to mine. What did you call your timeline? Dystopia? Makes sense. _You_ went to my timeline and killed my son-"

"It was self defense! I thought he was attacking me!" William countered.

"You killed him!" Future Walternate shouted. "Then, you go back in Time and cause that my horrible twin crosses over and takes my son from me again, because you killed your younger self!"

"He was me!" William sneered. "It's not murder if I'm still alive!"

"But because of you, I had no son! We won't let more of your people cross over anymore. We will destroy everyone from your dimension before merging the universes. Then the effects of Bleed will no longer lead to Doomsday."

"I never meant for this..." William said.

"It's in your nature," Future Walternate said simply. "But you and your kind will be purged from existence."

"Why are you telling me this?" William asked, feelings of dread washing over him. These people were from the future, possessing tech likely hundreds of years beyond even what _his_ timeline had.

Walternate smiled. "My brother wants you to suffer for abandoning him."

"So it's true what you said before... Sinclair is alive," William stated.

"Very much so. But he goes by a new name now. He is our leader in fact. He is known as the Supreme," Future Walternate explained.

William's heart sank. Sinclair was yet another mistake he had made in his life, and apparently the consequences of his actions were more far reaching than he could have calculated.

"July said that you are already attacking my universe. Please let me see..." William said.

"Gladly," Future Walternate said. He pulled out a pocket device and started up a hologram. William was surprised to see the home where his father, Walter, had been sent in the new timeline. He was shocked to see Olivia there with Peter and Windmark tossing her to the side.

"As you can see, William, it's over. Once we have the Beacon, we will be able to travel anywhere in the universe, and just as fast as our minds can take us. And the Watchers can think quite quickly. They are actually the fruit of my father's work..." Future Walternate said.

"No..." William said, shaking his head. "I should have seen it. The increased strength, the lack of hair... the Watchers are patterned after Sinclair..."

"Correct, William," Future Walternate said. "And just to let you know, I was able to finish your research on Cortexiphan. Maybe the Supreme will let you live long enough to let you see the results."

William quickly looked to Olivia in the hologram as Windmark ripped open the trunk and picked up the Beacon. _If there was ever a time deemed to be an emergency, that time is now. I only have one chance..._

Before Future Walternate could react, William vanished. "What!? July!? What happened!?"

From an audio system in the next room, July's voice was heard saying, "After an analysis, I have determined that William Bell had injected somewhere in his body a mini Beacon connected to his home universe. It seemed to only have enough power for one trip, which would explain why he waited until now to use it strategically."

"No! Get him _now_!" Future Walternate screamed, punching a hole through the metal wall with his bionic arm.

. . .

 _ **Prime Universe**_

"Get out of the car, Walter!" Peter screamed as he pushed Walter out of the passenger seat. He himself jumped out of the car from his side.

As they fell, a portal opened up over Windmark. Descending down from the portal was William Bell. He slammed into Windmark, causing the Beacon to fall from his hands as they toppled down to the ground.

 _I have only one chance..._ William thought as he felt Windmark automatically roll and get William into an inescapable pin. _They have people patterned after Sinclair and the Cortexiphan subjects are operational... If Walter and my universe are to survive this, they'll need to fight fire with fire._

"Olivia!" William screamed.

"William Bell!?" Olivia cried out as she climbed to her feet, confused.

"Oh, William!" Walter said, clapping happily. The damage done to his brain over the years led to him completely forgetting the severe consequences of what was going on around him. "How good it is to see you after all of these years! Will you be here long?"

"Olivia!? Make sure you find Robert Bishop's journal and look for information on a Wall Machine and Sinclair Walter!" William shouted as Windmark pulled him off the pavement.

"My brother?" Walter asked in confusion.

"Huh!?" Olivia demanded.

"How did he get here?" August asked as he and March walked over.

"I do not know. Let us return him to the President," Windmark replied. "Grab Peter Bishop as we do so."

William's nose began to bleed as he concentrated. "You don't have a lot of time! Ahhh!"

As Charlie limped over to Olivia, Peter, and Walter the Beacon Windmark had left on the ground began to hum. Unbeknownst to anyone there, William had enough energy in him to activate the Beacon using the tech in his body. In a bright flash of light, Walter and those with him had vanished with the Beacon.

"Where _are_ they?" Windmark demanded.

"I'll never tell," William spat.

"Take him to the President. I have a feeling this time, their meeting won't be so pleasant." Windmark replied.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the nation, the Beacon drilled through the ground, causing Walter, Peter, Olivia, and Charlie to appear in a laboratory.

"My old lab!" Walter said happily. "Oh, it is so good to be back!"

Charlie shook his head. "What the _heck_ just happened!?"

Peter frowned as he looked around. "Well, if William Bell is involved then probably _nothing good_. Ugh, I hate this place."

"Anywhere is better than where we just were..." Olivia said, looking around. "Um... Walter? Who is Robert Bishop?"

"Oh, my father," Walter said. "He was a stern and serious man, but very good to us."

"And who is Sinclair?" Olivia questioned further.

"My brother. He was stillborn." Walter explained as he rifled through some papers. He suddenly lifted up a book. "And here is the book William told us to find!"

Peter threw his arms up in the air. "I want nothing to do with this. I'm out."

Charlie, meanwhile, had pulled out his phone to call his superior. He was not happy with what he found. "Peter? I don't think you're going anywhere. My phone is blocked. That's not good, especially since my phone is connected to the government's satellites..."

"Agh!" Peter screamed, kicking over a filing cabinet. "I hate you, Walter! This is your fault! We should have never let you touch that dumb cylinder!"

"It's called a Beacon, son." Walter said simply as he and Olivia looked through the journal.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Peter repeated, plopping down onto a swivel chair. "It's over... we're all dead."

"William Bell said that we could fix this with a 'Wall Machine'," Olivia said. "He leapt out of a flippin' portal and stopped that Windmark character from taking the Beacon. I'm trusting him. He's the only person I think we _can_ trust."

"It's not our responsibility to try and stop an alien invasion!" Peter cried out. "All we can do is run and hide. Live out our small existences now with what little dignity we may have left..."

"Eureka!" Walter cried out. "I have it!"

Olivia watched as Walter sprinted to a back room. He came out a few seconds later, wheeling an odd looking machine in. "This is it!"

"Okay..." Olivia said. "According to Robert's diary, the 'Sinclair Experiment' can be found in the 'designated coordinate'. What does that mean?"

"I have no idea..." Walter said. "Sorry..."

Charlie walked over and looked at it. "I don't know, guys... Perhaps this is a dead end?"

Peter sighed and got up, his curiosity getting the better of him. He leaned over and stared at the book. He felt the pages of the book quickly before pulling out a pocket knife. He then began to cut the page they had been reading.

"What are you doing!?" Olivia demanded.

"Look," Peter said. "This page is thicker than then others. Inside of it is a second paper. The coordinates should be inside."

"He's right..." Charlie said. He took the paper and handed it to Walter. "Do you think you can make this thing work?"

"If my father made it, then of course!" Walter said happily. He took the paper and began to input the coordinates.

As he did, a bright flash of light appeared over everyone. Looking around, they were shocked to find Prime standing before them. Olivia and Charlie once again pulled out their guns.

Prime laughed. "When are you Humans going to learn that won't do anything?"

While he said that, what sounded like a crackle erupted in the room. Everyone in the room, including Prime, turned to see a vortex appear. From out of the vortex stepped out the three Freelancers Future: Omega Ranger had known as Charlie, Link, and Olivia.

Olivia the FBI agent stared in shock as her eyes took in the sight of her Temporal Twin. She stood confidently in front of the Time Vortex, looking like Olivia but _different_. She stood differently, and smiled differently. The biggest difference was the Temporal Twin's red hair versus her own blonde hair.

Link did a double take as he looked at the two Olivias. "Whoa... It's this universe's version of _you_ , Olivia."

Olivia the Freelancer sneered. "Disgusting. And I'm not too surprised to find them here with the Rogue _and_ the Beacon."

Charlie the Freelancer stared at his other self and laughed. "Wow! A suit and tie and _hair_!? No scar!? Haha! I clean up nice, huh?"

Link shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, you're all under arrest for being horrible, horrible people. Fork over the Beacon and we won't hurt any of you."

"Grab the Beacon!" Walter shouted.

Charlie reached forward but recoiled back as a gunshot was heard. He staggered back, holding his bleeding hand. Olivia the Freelancer had shot him.

"Agh!" Charlie cried out, grabbing his hand as Olivia pulled him back to the group.

"Freelancers... I'm not too surprised to see you lot here," Prime said smugly.

"Now that's just creepy." Link said, his hands lighting on fire. "A Baldy with attitude."

"Give us the Beacon. _Now,_ " Freelancer Olivia demanded.

"Never," Agent Olivia replied, fire in her eyes.

Prime cracked his neck and smiled. "Okay, then. Let's fight."


	29. Chapter 29: 9,840 Years Later

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: 9,840 Years Later...**

**PENULTIMATE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

 ** _1865 AD - Timeline B_**

Baytonin, an alien man from the planet Zoina, gripped his laser sword by the hilt with great fervor. _I will not let this creature defeat me! My people will not fall here! Not here and not today!_

Before him, with his arms folded across his chest, Kamdor laughed. "You're such a fool! You think you can withstand the might of the United Alliance of Evil!? Once Dark Specter ordered the extermination of this planet, it was just a formality to actually _execute_."

Baytonin grunted, flexing his muscles in a show of intimidation (a custom of his people). He was a creature of larger stature, standing at about six feet and looking to weight about two hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle. His two pectoral muscles were brown in color, while the rest of his muscular body had a bit of an aqua blue color. The same brown, hard patches were found on his knees and in between his hands and elbows. He had large shoulder protrusions which looked like armor. He had two bright yellow eyes, a brown circular patch on his forehead, and another brown patch where a mouth would be on a Human, albeit long like a skinny oval. Whenever he spoke, it lit up due to some physiological function in his alien body. His head was long and wide all at once. He had two points coming off his head, looking a bit like horns over his eyes. In between these points his head was rounded and bald, his aqua skin shining from the intense heat beating down on him from his sun. The other prominent features to his body were two bone like projections naturally sprouting from his wrists (one per wrist), seeming to be able to serve as natural defenses.

"You will never take my planet," Baytonin informed Kamdor. "I will not allow it!"

"You may not allow it, but you definitely are not going to stop me." Kamdor replied simply, suddenly streaking forward. He struck at Baytonin with his blade and left a deep gash on his chest. As he rushed by, he kicked the Zoinaian in the back and sent him flying to his stomach. As he fell, his head hit a rock and knocked him out.

. . .

Jun, or 順, walked through the forest. He had an extremely challenging day and a walk through the forest was exactly what he felt like he needed. He was that generation's mentor to the Samurai Power Rangers and the team he was trying to mold had... difficulties. Outside of problems with training, one of the former Samurai Rangers was having a very difficult time not "butting in" every few moments with his own "advice" about how things should be run. His name was Ryuzaburo Ikenami, the former Blue Samurai Ranger. Ryuzaburo was intent on having a say in all of the training and discipline of the team, regardless of what Jun thought. The Council of Guardians, however, had in fact picked Jun as the most qualified candidate to train the new team, even though Ryuzaburo had applied as well. They had judged that they felt something "off" about Ryuzaburo and did not trust him with the new team of Samurai. Little did they know of what a blessing their wisdom was, for even forty-five years after the fact no one knew that Ryuzaburo had attacked and nearly destroyed Deker.

 _I need to be confident._ Jun thought to himself. _I just need to walk up to Master Ryuzaburo before practice tomorrow and look him in the eyes and say, "I'm the mentor here, Master Ryu, and in the end what I say goes". Yeah... easier said than done..._

As he thought this, a burst of light like fire erupted in the sky above him. Looking up, he saw a massive object fall down and slam mere yards from his location on the trail. He was thrown off his feet as the object made contact, causing him to land on his back. Picking himself up quickly, he began to walk cautiously down the trail to find out what may have happened. Having had some contact with Zordon of Eltar, he feared it may have been the first of an invasion from Dark Specter.

As he walked, he was surprised as an odd alien looking being lumbered from the forest and onto the trail. Jun was shocked and reached for his samurai sword, which he wore on his belt. The being who stumbled onto the path from the crash site was none other than Baytonin. He seemed badly injured. As he made his way onto the path, oblivious to Jun's presence, he fell to his side.

Seeing Baytonin fall, Jun let go of his sword and rushed to the fallen warrior. Jun bent over Baytonin, seeing the gash on his chest he received from Kamdor smoking. He could tell it had been cauterized recently and deduced correctly that Baytonin had done this to himself to stop the bleeding.

"Who are you!?" Jun asked in Japanese.

"What? I do not understand..." Baytonin said in his own language of Zoinai.

Jun furrowed his brow as he thought. He then tried again, but in English. "Do you understand me now?"

As English (as it was known on Earth) was the universal language of the long defunct United Alliance, having still been used throughout the universe long after the fall of the Morphing Masters, Baytonin nodded since his people, too, knew the language. Or _had_...

"Good. Who are you?" Jun asked, quickly looking behind him to ensure he wasn't going to be attacked by hiding bandits. As he did, he saw Baytonin's massive ship plunged deep into the earth, smoke dancing off the crater.

"My name is Baytonin. I am from the planet Zoina. We were recently attacked by Dark Specter. I tried to... ugh... save my people, but... I could not. I am the last survivor of my planet. The fiend Kamdor destroyed everything using Dark Specter's massive empire. I... I failed. I... I was not strong enough."

Jun furrowed his brow as he helped Baytonin up. "I am so very sorry. I will do all I can to help you recover."

"Thank you kindly," Baytonin said, his English accent already adopting the heavy Japanese timber of Jun's speech pattern. "You are... a good man."

. . .

 ** _1865.5 AD - Timeline B_**

It had been six months since Baytonin had been brought in by Jun. He lived in Kyoto with Jun, out of the Shiba House. At first there was resistance from the Guardians and the Samurai Rangers about allowing an "alien" to live in such close proximity to the rangers. After a short time, though, everyone had grown to know Baytonin and appreciate him. They found out about his loyalty and dedication, and his tragic story of losing his homeworld. They felt badly for him, and after not too long he was basically adopted as a member of the ranger team, even helping the Samurai Rangers against a Nighlok incursion. They had also given him a nickname: Katana. There was only one person who did not like Baytonin: Ryuzaburo.

Ever since the first day Katana had been integrated with the team, even going as far as practicing with them, Ryuzaburo was adamant that it stop. He kept going on about tradition and keeping things "in family". After a month of such behavior, Jun had stood up and used his authority to banish Ryuzaburo from the Shiba House. From that point onward, Katana's bond with not only Jun, but the entire team, was forged. He vowed that, even though he had failed his own people, that he would not fail the people of Kyoto. He promised to be the city's defender until his final breath.

On one particular morning, Katana and Jun had just finished practicing and were meditating in the outer temple on the grounds of the Shiba House. As they did, a blast erupted in the temple and hit Katana in the chest, sending him sprawling back.

Jun leapt up, pulling out his sword. "What is the meaning of this!?" He was shocked as he looked and saw none other than the Blue Samurai Ranger.

"What are you doing!?" Jun cried out desperately, shocked one of his students would attack their friend.

"I'm cleansing the Samurai Legacy..." The voice of Ryuzaburo said as he stepped forward.

"Ryu!? You stole your son's morpher!? That's against the Code of the Samurai!" Jun accused.

Blue Ranger shook his head. "No. I am allowing my son to use _my_ morpher. And I am doing this for the greater good."

Sprinting forward, the Blue Ranger slashed at Jun. Jun blocked the first few blows but was unsuccessful against the Power Ranger: He dropped his sword as he was stabbed through the gut.

"You have failed my family." Blue Ranger spat, driving the blade deeper. He then ripped out the sword and kicked Jun to the ground, just as he had with Deker nearly a half century earlier.

"Jun! No!" Katana yelled, leaping up and pulling out his sword. "You will pay for this, traitor!"

"I am no traitor!" Blue Ranger screamed. "I am the only one who respects _tradition_."

Breathing in deeply, Katana pulled out his sword and shook his head. "The tradition you hold onto is one of hate and bigotry. You are a fool, Ryuzaburo. Yours is a house built on a foundation of sand. I am the wind who will topple your house down, and with it your corruption of the Ikenami Family Line."

Suddenly, the Blue Ranger pulled out a Power Disc. It was jet black and gave Katana a bad feeling. "I have felt your power, Katana. I knew you would be a hard opponent. Unfortunately Zordon has yet to finish the Black Box, so I had to create something for myself to give me the edge over you..."

Katana watched in shock as the Blue Samurai Ranger placed the disc on his Spin Sword. Spinning it, a black mist erupted from the Power Disc and enveloped the Blue Samurai Ranger. As the mist faded, Katana beheld what looked like a black garb over the Blue Ranger's power suit.

"That energy..." Katana began. "It's... _Nighlok_."

The Nether Blue Ranger nodded. "It was the only power I could find that I knew would be able to destroy you..."

Katana gripped the handle of his blade tightly. " _You_ are the one who dishonors our family traditions! I will destroy you!"

" _Our_ family!? You are not even Human!" Nether Blue screamed. "How dare you!? At least when I destroyed Deker, he was _Human_!"

"You destroyed Deker!?" A voice cried out suddenly.

Nether Blue jumped and spun around. Behind him stood the first Red Samurai Ranger: Takeru Shiba. "What!? You... you're...!?"

"My name is Takeru Shiba. After I was trained by the Oracle, I along with my team gained enough Magic to prolong our lives." He explained, causing an enhanced Samurai Sword to appear in his hand. "From the Magic Realm, I felt an unusual mix of Symbol Power and Anti-Lifestream coming from this realm. I am disgusted by what I'm seeing."

"No!" Nether Blue cried out. "You don't understand!"

"I don't need to. You're an abomination and a shame to the Samurai Legacy," Takeru said. "Fury of the Shogun! Power up! Ha!"

Nether Blue gripped his sword hilt tighter than ever. "Even the first Red Ranger has been corrupted!? No! No!"

"You're lying to yourself!" Red Shogun said as he began drawing a symbol before him. "Deep down, you know your hate and evil is what's driving you!"

Anti-Lifestream began swirling around Nether Blue. "I will destroy you and start a _new_ Samurai Legacy, free of your impurities!"

As he did, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his back and his stomach. Then, a second. Looking down in confusion, he saw two blades erupting from his abdominal region. Looking behind him he saw not only Katana, but also Jun.

Blood dripping down Jun's mouth, he sneered at Nether Blue. "I never liked you."

"May the stain of your life be cleansed from the Ikenami House," Katana said simply.

"This is for Deker." Shogun Red said as he finished the symbol. "Samurai Symbol Power: Seal."

"Nooooo!" Nether Blue yelled as he was hit with the massive Samurai Symbol. Within moments, he vanished into the Netherworld.

"Will he return?" Katana asked.

"Most likely," Red Shogun said. "But we'll be ready for him when he returns."

Looking over to Jun as he supported him under his shoulder, Katana laughed. "And now it is my turn to help _you_ get back to full health."

"Katana?" Shogun Red asked.

"Yes?"

"By the power of the Shogun, I officially declare you a Samurai."

As he said this, a massive Samurai Symbol landed on Katana. Samurai garb appeared over him. He could feel great Samurai power surging through him.

"From now on you are Katana, the official protector of Kyoto!"

. . .

 ** _Twenty Years After William Bell Time Traveled - Prime Universe_**

Prime sprinted forward to get to the Beacon. As he did, he dodged balls of flame being hurled at him by Link while catching bullets from Olivia the Freelancer. She was very different from her Temporal Twin in that regard: she was a crack shot whereas Agent Olivia had a hard time with her accuracy when it came to firearms. Although she was not talented, though, she pulled her gun out and began firing at Prime, who seemed to be the immediate threat.

As the two Freelancers slowed Prime down, Freelancer Charlie Francis rushed as fast as he could to the Beacon that was left sitting on the table. Seeing this happening, Peter reached over and grabbed it.

"Okay, fork it over kid," Freelancer Charlie demanded, impatience written on his face.

"Forget it." Peter said, backing up toward Walter and the Wall Machine he was feverishly trying to activate. "How is it going, Walter?"

Frowning, Walter shook his head. "This thing hasn't been turned on in many, many years. I don't know how long it still needs to warm up!"

Freelancer Charlie frowned as he sniffed. "You're not from here... What are you doing in this timeline? You need to go back with us."

Walter perked up as he stared at Peter's expression. Peter didn't seem to let it sink in, more occupied with the Beacon. He turned and set it down next to the Wall Machine.

Having wrapped up his hand, Agent Charlie Francis stepped in between Peter and Freelancer Charlie Francis. "I don't know who you are and why you look like me, but stay away from the boy."

Freelancer Charlie smirked. "I never thought I'd meet my Twin... Don't make me ghost you."

All the while, Prime performed many feats of acrobatics to avoid getting hit by the two Olivias and Link. As he leapt over a table, he picked up a scalpel and (doing a quick mental calculation) tossed it at Agent Olivia. The blade flew straight at her to hit her in the neck.

"No!" She screamed, a burst of purple light erupting from her. Not only did it cause the blade to fly out of its trajectory, but it hit Prime hard and sent him flying back.

"Did you see that!?" Link exclaimed, fear falling on his face. "That's not possible!"

Freelancer Olivia turned and pointed her gun at her Temporal Twin. "Freeze! How long have you been on Cortexiphan!?"

"Huh!?" Agent Olivia asked, trying to sift through the confusion of not only what she had apparently just done, but also what her twin was asking of her.

"Answer the question now!" Freelancer Olivia demanded. "When did you start taking Cortexiphan!?"

"It must have been a while ago..." Link whispered to Freelancer Olivia. "She seems to be as strong as _you_..."

"Oh, Cortexiphan!" Walter said happily as he continued to try and get the Wall Machine operational. "Yes, yes... Olivia was one of my subjects. Oh, look! You are meeting your Temporal Twin, Olive. How nice. Makes sense since, if I recall correctly, you have the ability to create Time Portals."

"What!?" Peter and Agent Olivia demanded simultaneously.

"President!?" Freelancer Olivia asked, lowering her gun for a moment. As she did, Agent Olivia lifted up hers and shot her twin in the arm.

"Agh!" Freelancer Olivia screamed.

"Olivia!" Link shouted, running to her.

As Link looked after Freelancer Olivia, Agent Olivia ran over to Peter and Walter. "Any luck!? We have to get going!"

"Yes! It's almost on!" Walter said happily.

Prime laughed. "Wherever you go, I'll follow you. You can't hide!"

Freelancer Olivia frowned. She then closed her eyes and began shooting currents of the purple light out of her and at Prime.

"Agh!" Prime cried out. "So you can shoot Time Magic too, huh?"

Freelancer Olivia's nose began to bleed. "You! Other me! Focus! We need to work together!"

Although the blasts seemed to be slowing Prime down, it wasn't _stopping_ him. This caused Agent Olivia to frown.

"I... I don't know how!"

"Just focus!" Freelancer Olivia cried out.

Meanwhile, Freelancer Charlie had his gun pointed at Agent Charlie, whose gun was also pointed at his own Temporal Twin.

"Back down, kid," The Freelancer said. "I've trained long and hard for these missions. Your people can't handle us. We're better than you. You can't win."

Agent Charlie smiled. "Well, you are as _confident_ as me. Let's see if you can back that up..."

As they said that, Walter snapped his fingers. "Done! Transporting now!"

"Ahhh!" Prime screamed, trying to get close but being pushed back.

"No!" Link yelled. He tossed a fireball straight at the Wall Machine.

"Ah!" Agent Charlie screamed as he jumped in front of the fireball, taking the hit so the Wall Machine didn't break.

"Charlie!" Agent Olivia cried out.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Agent Charlie cried out. It took all he could to not shout in pain from the massive burn he had just received to his chest. He could feel his clothing seared onto his charred flesh.

"We have to go!" Peter said, looking on as Link stared at Agent Charlie in confusion.

"No! We can't leave him!" Agent Olivia screamed. She ran forward and dived at him, but broke her connection to her attack on Prime as she did. Agent Olivia bent over and picked Agent Charlie up. Taking two steps toward Walter and Peter, she suddenly found herself face to face with Freelancer Charlie. His gun was trained on her face.

"You're under arrest," Freelancer Charlie said.

As he said this, Agent Olivia and Agent Charlie were suddenly thrust forward. A blast from Prime broke himself free from Freelancer Olivia, sending the two FBI agents down. As they went down, Prime began sprinting toward the Beacon at Peter's feet.

"No!" Both Agent and Freelancer Charlie yelled. The Freelancer dived at Prime's trunk while the Agent grabbed at his feet.

"I have him pinned down!" Agent Charlie yelled. "I'll be fine! Go now before it's too late!"

"Nooo!" Agent Olivia screamed as Peter grabbed her.

"Now, Walter!" Peter screamed.

Before Link could stop them, the Wall Machine caused the trio and the Beacon to vanish.

"No!" Prime sneered. He tossed Freelancer Charlie off of him and at Freelancer Olivia. He then bent down and picked up Agent Charlie Francis by the throat.

"Vermin! You and your kind are only prolonging the inevitable!" Prime sneered as he brought Agent Charlie to stare at him face to face. "Soon I will have all power and you will be _nothing_."

As Prime uttered that final word, he twisted his wrist and snapped Charlie's neck. The crack echoed loudly throughout the lab. Prime then turned and ran as fast as he could out of the room. He was using all of his senses to perceive where the Beacon could have gone in the world, and he needed to move quickly before it vanished again.

Back in the lab, Freelancer Olivia looked to Freelancer Charlie. He was knocked out, but seemed okay. She got up and looked over to see Link hovering over the lifeless body of FBI Agent Charlie Francis.

"He's... he's dead." Link said, shaking his head and putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "It's just so... weird."

"That's not _our_ Charlie, Link," Freelancer Olivia said.

"Yeah, but he looks just like him. I mean... It's weird, you know. It reminds you how fragile life can be..." Link told Freelancer Olivia, speaking some of his thoughts outloud.

Nodding, Freelancer Olivia made her way to Link and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but we're trying to make sure that our lives can be maintained for as long as possible. We can't let these... _freaks_ from this dimension corrupt our timeline."

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows what kind of damage they can do with a Beacon." Link said, frowning. "We need to get it back ASAP."

. . .

Walter looked around. He could see cages all around him with hairless animals. "Wow! My father's old lab! No one has been in here for decades!"

Peter frowned. "That's impossible, Walter. Look at the animals. They're all alive. Someone has to have been here to _feed_ them."

Walter chuckled. "Oh, no, no! This is all apart of my father's research on the brain. The research that led to Cortexiphan."

"What is that!?" Agent Olivia demanded. "That... other me kept asking me about it. And you even said you tested me on it!? What's going on!?"

Walter looked at her oddly. "Did I say that? Hmm... I'm sorry, I don't recall... Well, Cortexiphan is a drug William Bell and I produced to imitate the research my father had made. He suggested that if someone were put in the right environment that they would be able to reach their cerebral potential! Instead of creating that environment, which would be near impossible, Belly and I created a drug and gave it to children! Oh, they were developing so well before the IRB shut us down..."

Peter furrowed his brow. "Why would you _do_ that, Walter!? They were just kids!"

Walter sighed. "Because of my double: Walternate. He wanted revenge and was coming for us. We had to prepare for war and the only way to do it was to fight fire with fire."

"They have Cortexiphan kids, too? Whoever this 'Walternate' is?" Agent Olivia asked. "That other me is one of them?"

"Feuxlivia," Peter suggested.

"Huh?"

"She's the fake you. We can call her Feuxlivia."

Walter looked at Olivia and shrugged. "At the time, no. Walternate did not have Cortexiphan. I don't know how he has some now, though... I mean, he would've needed to synthesize it then let it sit in the blood for so long! So, so long. Those kids we just met must be a lot older than they look..."

Peter squinted as he began to think. "Older than they look? Is that how these animals survive without food, water, or light? Cortexiphan?"

"No, but close!" Walter said, clapping. "You are so brilliant. Sometimes it's like talking to Belly himself! Well, this lab belonged to my father. Although Belly and I figured out how to mimic his theories with drugs, my father was trying desperately to create the environment where such growth could be created _naturally_. These animals must be by-products of those tests..."

"And why are we here now?" Olivia asked.

"According to the instructions," Peter answered. "We need to place the Wall Machine up to... _that_ wall and type in the password written here."

Walter and Peter pushed the machine against the wall like was intended. After Peter put in the code, the machine hummed before creating a hole in the wall. Peter, Olivia, and Walter peered in. The room they were looking at seemed to be empty, until they saw movement. Suddenly, a decently sized creature moved in the shadows toward them. All three jumped back in shock.

Walter quickly grabbed an old flashlight which had been discarded years prior to that date. As the light flickered on, it landed on the creature. They all gasped when they saw who it was standing in the shadows, staring at them calmly, yet eerily: a young looking pale skinned boy. He had dark circles under his eyes, but a... _knowing_ look on his face. The boy, just like the animals in the cages in the room where the trio found themselves, had absolutely no hair anywhere on his body.

"Oh, my..." Walter said, sounding almost lucid, as he shook his head.

"What is it, Walter!?" Peter demanded.

"That boy, he... he must be the answer to my father's research. He... he did it..." Walter said, growing lost in thought.

"He did what, Dr. Bishop?" Olivia asked, worry etched into her voice.

"He created the next step in evolution..." Walter said. "He... he created the most optimal Human ever."

"But why would William Bell send us _here_? Why _now_?" Peter asked.

Walter looked at Peter seriously. "To fight fire with fire, my dear boy. That little boy in that room is the answer to our worries. _He_ will be the one to fight off the invasion."


	30. Chapter 30: 10,500 Years Later

**Chapter Thirty: 10,050 Years Later...**

 ***LAST CHAPTER!***

 ** _2050 AD - The Hall of Legends_**

Sam, the Future: Omega Ranger, sighed as he turned from his workstation. "Okay, Sophie. Tell me what you've been working on, please."

"Oh, it is quite interesting!" She said. "For one, Rip and these Linear Men are trying to map the multiverse. They have names for them, too. Let's see... Timeline B, Timeline B2, Timeline ATF, Timeline Darkest, the Recon Verse, and some others, too. It gets really confusing with the change in the timeline due to that incident when Bridge got involved with the Thrax Incident."

"Ugh... don't remind me..." Future: Omega Ranger said. "Wow, for the guys who didn't really care about any timeline but their own, Time Force really seems to have gotten their act into gear recently. I'm kind of impressed, actually."

"Well, there's more. You know how you said your next project was Mighty Morphin'?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, it seems like the Linear Men have some files here that they were going to insert to your archives after you were done with them, but they were going to have someone else index them. Do you want to do that, instead?"

Omega thought about it for a moment. "My first instinct is 'no', buuut... Time Force has been super secretive lately and apparently some of them are fully aware of me being here and also are able to pull me out of here if they wanted to. If we have access to info they weren't going to give to me, then I think I should look at it, just in case it has a piece of the puzzle to finding out what in the world is actually going on."

"Okay, well these Linear Men files cover some broad topics. They have files on what appears to be a lot of the families of future rangers. Cole Evans, Cam and Mia Watanabe's ancestors, Kelsey Winslow, Dana and Ryan Mitchell... They also have files on people like Spencer from Operation Overdrive. Pretty cool, really. And I found a file for the Superhero Registration Act."

"Okay, that last in particular sounds awesome. The Justice League, the Avengers, Justice Society... I was always fascinated by those heroes who came before us Power Rangers. It will be cool to see how all of that went down. Perhaps we'll see if what the scholars think is true about Dark Specter being involved with that," Omega said to Sophie.

"Alright, then! I guess we should start then," Sophie said.

"Yep, yep." Future: Omega Ranger said, sitting at his workstation. "Are you able to route that info to my mainframe?"

"I'm working on it, Sam," Sophie said.

"Okay, so while you do that, I will finish up the Memory Spheres' information. I'll finish up September's vision with Laguna, then I will finish what happened in the Hall of Legends during the Holy War. Do you think you'll have Rip's files uploaded to the Hall by then?" Asked the SPD Ranger.

"Oh, I believe so." Sophie said as she began doing the upload. "Oh, and Leslie said she hasn't gotten any more leads on Earth but she's still trying. I told her a little about our encounter with Rip and that some in Time Force may be aware of what's happening with you, so she is being a little more aggressive toward them than she had been before."

"Good," Replied Omega. "We need answers. I'm sick of sitting in the dark while these Watchers and whoever that woman who has invaded is run around on Earth and destroy everything we worked so hard to maintain. It's maddening, really. I'm sick of the lies and sick of the feeling of uselessness I'm getting here."

"Well, whatever Doggie has you doing is probably not 'useless'," Sophie replied.

"I'm not too sure..." Omega said as he sighed.

Sophie giggled. "I did say 'probably'."

"Alright, then. Well, I'm curious to see what's up with that little boy Walter and Co. just found using that Wall Machine," Omega said. "Well, let's find out!"

And, as Sophie began uploading the secret Time Force files she had from the Linear Man Rip Hunter, Future: Omega Ranger watched as Walter Bishop extended his hand to the little boy they found hidden behind the wall. The little boy William Bell was sure was the key for the Prime Universe to not be destroyed by the machinations of the Alternate Universe.


End file.
